Not so Natural
by Watercolourme
Summary: Lily and Evangeline wake up in the midst of a cool autum morning with one small problem...they cant remember who they were. Will Sam and Dean be able to help them? Only god knows. But they will stop at nothing to figure out what happened.
1. Chapter 1: Awake in a Pickle

**Third person POV**

The sun in the sky has finally started getting ready to rise up for the day. The sunshine piercing through the clouds, paints a picture only fit for those worthy enough to witness every early morning. There is something about mornings. There is almost a sense of new beginnings. Having a bad day the night before, doesn't warrant that the next morning will be bad too. Dawn is literally the dawn of a new day. It is giving you the very permission to make the day your own.

Some people get that luxury...and some people don't. Some people get to set their alarms for 8 am and some don't have to deal with an alarm at all. Some people don't have time to eat breakfast and some people can read the morning newspaper while slowly eating and sipping on your pipping hot cup of coffee. But no matter how the day starts, it's a new beginning. A new opportunity to experience new things and change your life.

The cool morning breeze has a new path for life everyday. Some days it travels lightly through the sky, and sometimes it gives the sky fucking whiplash. The breeze goes where it pleases because it's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life. The breeze decided, on this early autum evening, to make its way to two bodies on the bench for the next bus into town. The breeze scoped every inch of the girls' bodies causing a chain reaction of shivers and goosebumps. Each girls' body seemingly getting triggered by the other girls reaction to the cold creating an ongoing cycle.

Both their faces were filled with fear and tenseness, but the presence of the other girl seemed to put a layer of tranquility over them. They almost looked peaceful. Or until one of them decide to jolt awake.

With a big gulp of air that sounded like no oxygen was entering the lung capacity, Lily's eyes shot open. Her chest was heaving up and down in a hyperventilating fashion. Her anxiety levels were rising by the second. But she soon calmed down when she looked down at Evangeline and saw her sleeping. It caused a wave of relaxation to coax her body into realizing that it was just a dream. She mentally thanked Evangeline for reminding her that she wasn't killed by the scary man in her dream.

'Huh' she said while furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

Who Evangeline was and how she was important to Lily was simply all she could think about. When she tried to think of family, friends, enemies, she simply had nothing come to mind. Obviously she knew how to walk, talk, breathe, and most importantly eat... but what happened to all her memories. She took a look around the place she was in to see if anything she found was familiar. But as soon as she was trying to observe, Evangeline woke up in a similar fashion as Lily did.

Heart pounding, eyes frantically searching for the answer of 'where am I?' question that was circling around in Evangeline's head. She then turned her head and saw Lily. That was the only thing around her who she was familiar with. She knew this girl.

'I need to keep her close or at least until I figure out what's going on' she thought.

She could quite put her finger on how she knew her, but that might still be from the effects of deep ass sleep. Maybe talking to her would jog her memory.

'Um...hey?' Evangeline said in hesitance.

'Hey? HeY. HEY?! That's all you have to say Evangeline?' Lily said with an underlying attitude. Just from merely HEARING Lily's voice jogged her memory pretty good. This was the girl she went to high school with. The one that she became inseparable with. Her best friend.

Memories of Vange and Lily's friendship where flashing before her eyes when Lily said something while snapping her fingers in frount of her eyes. Instantly pulling Evangeline from the trance.

'Sorry what?'

'I said, what the hell happened?'

Evangeline shrugged her shoulders and said, 'uh I don't know.'

'How do you not know?' Evangeline could tell Lily was in distress and didn't mean to raise her voice.

'Well... do you know?' Lily shook her head, 'exactly. Well we gotta stay focused alright?' Lily nodded her head this time looking down at her dirty shoes.

'Ok Lily, What is the last thing you remember?'

'I remember packing up a bag or something. I-I- think I was um uh...' Lily pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and pointer finger and looked down in deep thought. Almost as if it was giving her physical pain to try to remember anything.

'Ok ok don't hurt yourself now.' Evangeline said slightly chuckling, in a way to lighten the mood. Lily glared up at Evangeline immediately causing the smile to drop from her face.

Evangeline puts her hands up in defense, 'alright tough crowd. Sheesh. Well I don't really remember much of what happened either. Everytime I try to-to think of something, my thought is automatically like-like um replaced by a memory of our friendship.'

Lily sits up from her slouched position and slightly turns in to face Evangeline a little more and says, 'me too. I mean I see bits and pieces of my last memories but there is a blockage. Almost a metaphysical wall. And I mean as much I _love_ thinking about us...I really want to know what the fuck happened.'

'Wow ouch. Well I can't argue with that.' She suddenly immediately stands up starts walking away and says , 'let's a go.'

Lily, in an effort to hurry, stand up trips over the bench leg that her foot was under. Evangeline looks back and sees lily face down flat on the concrete. This causes a roar of laughter cascade out of Evangeline's mouth. Everytime she hears the laughter, lily gets more and more embarrassed and fluster so she quickly stands up and brushes herself up and starts slowly making her way torwards Evangeline.

'Yeah yeah alright Mario. Laugh it up. Ha ha. So motherfucking funny. What would have happened if I actually got hurt. Would you be laughing then?'

Evangeline looked at lily like she was in deep thought and said, 'eh probably would.'

Lily scoffed playfully and shoved Evangeline softly saying, 'rude.'

Evangeline smiles and chuckles shaking her head slightly while looking at the sign that says "TOWN UPAHEAD" and replies with, 'ok ya dork. let's walk into town and see if we can figure anything out.'

The girls start walking on the concrete torwards the town about a .25 mile away. Luckily they weren't too far cause we already know that Lily has ZERO patience. And would throw a tantrum at anything that took longer than 30 minutes.

Evangeline was making mental notes of what everything looked like around her. The trees. The sky. The plants. The birds. Just observing. Enjoying the life that was around her. How every little thing in the universe had it's own personal job. That's what she liked to do sometimes. To be able to take a step back and just observe how some people act and how the world is moving along. It gives her a sense of serenity. And it's also a reminder that she is important and has a role to play in the world. She has no idea why she feels like she needed that reminder that she is needed. 'Something must've really fucked up my self confidence in my life.' She thought to herself, but she shoved those thoughts back, deep into her brain. 'No time for sappy sobbing. I have to get me and Lily back to-to where we are meant to be...if we are even meant to be anywhere.'

While vange is observing the world, lost in her thoughts, Lily's currently is observing street signs and buildings. She wants to have this info just in case they get kidnapped or something. Also it's just nice to know your surroundings. To know where you are and the possible escape routes. To know how to get back to the town if need be. Just remembering street names, or how many trees with no leaves you pass, can be life or death. Lily feels like she needs to always be on edge for some reason. Just the simple things needed for survival she wanted to know them, and ya never know this trait she has acquired might come in handy one day. Maybe it had something to do with her previous life. But she shook off that thought. She didn't want to actually give her self a brain aneurism trying to get through the blockage in her brain. Plus everything happens for a reason. So there was obviously a reason why she can't remember anything except Evangeline.

Evangeline suddenly comes to an abrupt stop and starts looking at the grass. Lily turns around to stand with Evangeline.

'Look why is there just a dead patch of grass right there? When all the rest of the grass is green, healthy and long?'

'Uh I don't know that is kinda odd eh?'

'Yeah it's a little more than odd. That's not natural like at fucking all.'

Lily shook her head, 'ha yeah I guess it isn't natural. Or it could just be a dead friggin patch of grass!'

'Oh shut up ok. I'm just observing my surroundings.'

'I am too!'

'Huh I seriously do not believe that.' Evangeline said while smirking. Lily thought she was trying to get a rise out of her. And Evangeline was. She thought it was funny and cute how her friend got triggered so fast. But Lily wasn't going to give Evangeline that satisfaction, cause I mean duh Lily is a stubborn little shit.

'Well...believe what you want.' Lily said while softening her face and smiling a small smile. And turned, continuing the trek to the nearest town.

'Yeah...well I will believe what I want cause-cause it's a free country!' Evangeline said in frustration but also satisfaction. She was thinking about how no wonder this girl was her best friend. Two stubborn people go together extremely well. They just fit together like a puzzle piece.

Evangeline finally caught up to Lily. She had to jog a bit because Lily has long ass legs.

~

They finally reached the town and saw the stores all around them. They saw clothing stores and coffee shops. Pretty much all stores you could even imagine in a small little town. They were looking inside all the windows of the stores both trying to see if any item would jog any of their memories. None, unfortunately, did. They have been looking around the stores for what seemed like hours. They were also getting weird looks from people. Which didn't make them feel very secure about themselves. But they also didn't understand why people were looking at them like they were homeless.

But then they walked past a very clean and clear window that showed them their appearance and they understood.

Evangeline had mid back length blonde hair that was also a pretty tinge of natural red. But it was kind of knotted and frizzy at the bottom. She had these pretty green eyes with a brown ring. Freckles cascaded all over her body. Her face, arms, everything covered in freckles. Well at least she thought she could see freckles through the layer of dirt that covered pretty much every inch of her skin. She had these blue jeans on and they had an extreme rip from the thigh to the lower leg and a red shirt that was falling off of her shoulder because of an impending rip. Evangeline also realized how her body was shaped. She loved it. She had these big hips and skinny waist. She felt confident in herself. Maybe a side affect of not remembering anything about being a insecure teenager in a society driven world.

Lily has shoulder length curly dirty blonde hair with an orange tint. It was DEFINITELY frizzy and knotted. But she honestly didn't care. She liked the look of her big hair. It made her smile a little. She had these big brown eyes with a hint of orange honey colour seen in the sun. She was tan and had long legs. She was wearing jeans as well but they were black. They had a rip right under the butt and also rips in the knee but she wasn't sure if they were there before. She also had a blue shirt that was stretched in the collar of the shirt causing it to droop pretty low on her body. Lily has nice size hips as well but her butt was the thing that she really noticed. 'Uh wow big' she thought to herself. But she wasn't very comfortable with how she looked. But she shoved that thought deep in her head because she saw Evangeline smiling at her body in the window. So Lily decided she was going to fake her happiness for the moment.

'Wow Lily...we are hot as hell. Like at least I think we are. I mean I know we are getting some weird looks but...wow.' Evangeline started while doing a circle and moving her hands up and down her body. It made Lily smile to see her friend happy. So she didn't want to ruin the mood.

'Yeah I know. Haha all the girls better watch out before we steal their men.' Lily said while chuckling.

'Oh yeah FOR SURE! They better hude their men inside a cabinet to keep them from our alluring looks.' Evangeline said while now facing Lily. Lily nodded her head in a smile.

The girls continued walking down the path of this town. Evangeline was looking down at the map that we picked up from one of the stores. And Lily was looking down at her feet as in a way to not feel as tall, in a way to blend into the crowd. But as both of these girls weren't paying attention to anything they were doing. Neither was the blond haired beauty coming torwards them.

'Uff!' All three of the girls stated when they ran into each other. The blond stranger fell backwards onto the concrete and Evangeline fell back on the concrete and lily fell into the rocks.

'Oh my god I'm-so-are you okay?' The blond stood up and went to help us up.

Once we stood up and brushed ourselves off. Evangeline said, 'yeah duh.'

Lily elbowed Evangeline softly and said, 'sorry. Um yes we are ok. Um I'm so sorry we were not paying attention.'

'Oh well neither was I. I was in my own world.' The blond smiled. She starts to collect her bags from the ground and the girls bend down to help her.

'Actually uh we aren't ok.' Lily says. Evangeline looks at Lily like 'shut the fuck up' but she lets lily continue. 'We Uh about like 2 hours ago, we woke up on a park bench or maybe it was a bus bench. I-I don't know but um we don't remember anything except each other.'

The blond looks at us puzzled and says, 'um what do you mean? Like forgot like as in bad hangover?'

'No blondie we mean we literally woke up with no memories and no recollection as to what happened.' Evangeline said.

'Oh. Um well do you guys know you're names? Or anything?'

'Yes. I'm Lily and this is Evangeline.' She said pointing to herself and Evangeline respectively.

'Oh nice to meet you girls. Uh I'm Jessica. If you want you can come back to my apartment since you have no place to go. I don't know why but I truly believe that you guys are telling the truth and aren't some type of serial killers.' She said while chuckling.

'Well maybe we are serial killers Jess.' Evangeline said while laughing causing me to look at her with a

Disgusted look and Jess looked at her a little taken a back.

'Woah guys I'm fucking kidding. Sorry too soon.'

Lily furrowed her eyebrows and said, 'Uh Yeah way too soon.'

But then Jess said, 'Well I thought it was hilarious.' Jess then started walking to her car. The girls followed. She understood their humour. Evangeline thought this was gonna be the start of an amazing friendship and Lily thought the same.


	2. Chapter 2: wow what a nice ceiling!

Third person POV

The breeze was still evident in the air. It was following Lily and Evangeline everywhere they went.

'Shit dude. It's fucking cold as hell.' Lily said while rubbing her arms vigorously as in a way to warn them up.

Evangeline turned and knudged Lily on the top of the head, 'or you're just anemic.'

'AM NOT!'

'Ok little anemic girl.'

Jess turned her head over her shoulder while she was walking and observed the friends bickering. It made her smile to herself. The way they were acting reminded her of her relationship with her brother. Oh how much she missed him. They were inseparable for the first 8 years of her life. She doesn't know what happened but one day he just shut her out. She hated the feeling of being unwanted by her own sibling. She hoped that Lily and Evangeline wouldn't ever have to suffer any hardships. How even though they weren't sisters, she wished that they would keep each other close like family, even IF they didn't remember anything from their past. Jessica honestly thinks that's why she even let Sam go with his brother. She was never really told any good stories about his relationship with his brother. So when Dean showed up in the middle of the night asking for Sam's company...she forced him to go. Everyone should have some type of family in their life...even if they piss you off sometimes.

Once she was brought from her thoughts she could still faintly hear the girls fighting back behind her. She could tell it was joke evident instead of actual hateful arguements. It gave her the feeling of true amusement. They only person in her life that has given her that feeling was Sam, she is glad that she can possibly have two more people to fill that ever gaping hole in her heart for the yearn of a family.

'Alright you two. That's enough. Y'all fight like a married couple.' Jess said while smirking.

Lily and Evangeline looked at her with wide open eyes and put their heads back in offense.

'I mean see?! Y'all even do the same movements at the same time.' Lily and Evangeline were confused their eyebrows were furrowed and they were both trying to understand.

'Wow. Guys I'm literally kidding! Catch a break thing 1 and thing 2. I just mean you guys are- ya need to... to stay there for each other alright? It just makes sense in my book.'

Evangeline's face softens from the hard, puzzled look and says, 'alright dr. Phil that's enough analyzing,' she chuckles anxiously, 'at least for today. I don't want ya digging too deep in my noggin.'she said while tapping her temple.

Lily's face also relaxed, 'Oh! Ha. Thanks Jess. I really honestly appreciate that. I mean I don't really remember how me and Vange were before ya know? Our thingy that occurred. But it's nice to think that someone else is rooting for our friendship ya know? Other then ourselves. Because that seems kinda biased and ignorant.'

'Hey! I'm not ignorant Lily. Speak for yourself.' Evangeline huffed in annoyance. Jess shakes her head and turns it in the direction of Lily's eyesight.

Jess smiles at Lily and Lily returns the smile. Not the closed mouth smile Lily has been doing the whole time she has been awake. A true genuine smile. With her teeth and everything. Jess could see That lily had little crows feet at the corner of her eyes. Clarifying the fact that Jess really thought these girls were gonna be good for each other and for herself as well. Also that they weren't serial killers...that was good as well.

Jess' opinion on them really meant a lot to Lily. Lily thought in her brain that Evangeline was like literally her "sister" figure, but she didn't know if that was her latching herself on, like a leech, to the first human beings she saw, which happened to be Evangeline. Jess pointing out the way that Lily and Evangeline acted around each other was giving her the outside perspective that Lily needed to clarify that she wasn't just being a bloodsucking leech thristy for attention.

Evangeline, on the other hand, yeah...she was grateful for Jess' input. It did help Evangeline's perspective on Lily and her friendship. But Evangeline felt she didn't need clarification. She knew, deep down, that lily was like family to her. And she wasn't going to let anyone's opinion change that thought in her head. But another reason why she took Jess' statement with a grain of salt is because she still doesn't fully trust her. Yes. Jess is a nice women in Evangeline's opinion. But not nice enough to put all her guards down, like Lily had obviously done. Evangeline could see that Lily already put her trust 100% into this stranger. Lily was walking upahead next to Jess. Like NEXT next to Jessica. Like shoulders almost touching in how close they were. That's down blatant trust right there. Evangeline didn't have a problem with Lily and Jessica being so close to each other so quickly. But Evangeline was gonna do what she does best, observe the situation. And if Jessica puts Lily in harms way? Oh well Let's just say that Jess wouldn't even know what hit her. For some reason, Evangeline wanted to protect Lily. Must have to do with something from the past, but who knows.

Lily and Jess were walking in front of Evangeline. Usually Lily would stay back to observe the situation, but she just felt so inclined to immediately put her trust into Jessica. She didn't know if it was Jessica's aura or her personality that did it. But one thing she knew for sure, is that Jessica was a good person.

Evangeline, Jessica, and Lily finally got to where jess had her car parked. Evangeline saw the car and quickly put an arm in front of Lily's chest, stopping her in her tracks.

'Did you just mom seatbelt me?' Lily said while laughing. 'What is it? Why did you stop me?'she looked at evangeline confused and then she shook her head smiling thinking about a mom hitting the brakes to fast and throwing a hand in front of the child trying to "stop" them from flying out. Lily loves imagining things. Especially if they were funny. She wasn't going to let this action get brushed under the rug. Oh boy was she gonna have fun teasing Vange about this. Lily finally looks over to Evangeline. Evangeline's eyes where dead set in something in the distance.

'Dude is she freaking serious?' Evangeline said while eyeing the car and eyeing Jessica pack her trunk with her bags.

'What do you mean?'

'Blond with a red, Earth friendly car?! What she gonna do next? Tell us to take our multi vitamins? Oh man this is gold!'

'Oh don't you dare,' lily said trying to stifle a laugh. I mean yes Evangeline was right but laughing would show Evangeline that Lily was agreeeinf with her on roasting her about it. And she wasn't going to be the one that "initiated" Evangeline's "childish" behaviour. 'you leave her alone ok. At least she is actually taking us with her.' Lily quickly turned in her heels and started walking torwards the car and got into the backseat. Evangeline thought on her way to the front seat 'definitely not leaving this alone' while smirking.

Once Jess started the car up, pop music started blasting through the speakers. Pop music as in, "California Girls" by Katy perry blasting at full volume. Full volume as in 100%. Lily knew that was going to set Evangeline off. But before she could thump Evangeline in a way to let her know to back off. She was interrupted.

'Jesus Christ. You gotta be fucking kidding me.' Evangeline said while chuckling.

Jess turned down the music and shifted her head torwards Evangeline, raising her eyebrow confidently, 'don't hate. This is my hype music. Have you even listened to the song? It's all about self confidence. So if you hate on the song you hate the movement for world wide self confidence.' She looked at Evangeline, smirking.

Evangeline opened her mouth to spew a witty comeback but quickly shut it in defeat and looked straight out the window.

Jess scoffs and looks back at Lily and gives a high five to Lily causing them to smile at each other. Jess turned back around in her seat and started driving torwards the apartment.

The drive was quiet...but peaceful. Evangeline stopped pouting and was sitting in the front seat slightly tapping her foot to the beat of the music, but if anyone asked her if she was actually enjoying the music she would deny until she couldn't deny anymore. Jess was paying attention to the road with her hands loosely holding on to the drivers wheel. Slightly bobbing her head up and down to a Rihanna song. And Lily was yet again observing everything outside of the car. Making sure that she could get back to the mall if need be. But there was no tension. No awkwardness from the impending quietness. Just tranquility as the 3 girls drive to their destination.

Jess finally pulled up to an apartment building called , "Palo Alto apartments".

'Palo Alto?' Evangeline said in confusion.

'Uh yes. I go to a college just up the road with my boyfriend. Stanford. That's what it's called.' Jess said, eyes slightly brightening when she mentioned her boyfriend. Evangeline nodded and looked out the window again.

'What state are we in Jessica?' Lily suddenly asks from the back of the car.

'California.'

'Huh. Ok cool.' Lily had no idea where California was in relation to other states. But she went along with it. Not wanting to piss off the person with control of the wheel.

'Alrighty los niñas we are here!'

Lily and Evangeline looked out the window and up to see if they could see anything. But they couldn't except this big and tall apartment building. Plus there was almost no way they could just guess what room Jess lives in.

They exited the car and walked up into the main office. The doorman opened the door for them and the walked into the elevator and pushed floor 7. While in the elevator Jess asked us,

'Do y'all remember your last names?'

Lily started really trying to think. Like squeezing her eyes shut putting her hand in her temple trying to ease the pain. The pain Lily was experiencing was definitely not over dramatic. It was like her little brain self was running around in her custard trying to knock down a solid brick wall. Quite painful as one might imagine.

'Um it starts with a...F...I'm not sure I can't get anything else right now. What about you Vange?'

'Um I have no idea dude.'

The elevator door dinged alerting them they were about to exit the elevator. Once they all stepped out they started following behind Jess to her apartment and Jessica said, 'well we can't have you walking around society without last names now can we.' Lily shook her head with one of her infamous closed mouth smiles and Evangeline rose her eyebrows in unamusement but didn't protest quite yet.

'Well then what do you think our last name should be then princess?' Evangeline said in a mocking tone cause king lily to elbow her, yet again.

The girls reached Jess' apartment number and she took out her keys and unlocked the front door revealing a cute little set up inside the house. There were plenty of paintings and cute little Knick knacks. The house just gave off a real homey and nostalgic vibe. Even the CEILING had a cute design. I was like ripples and spirals cascading all over the ceilings.

'Nice ceilings.' Evangeline said. Causing Lily to look back in a what the fuck did you just compliment her on type of look.

Jess looked at her puzzled and said, 'thank you? Hah I guess.' Jess rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably.

'Uh sorry about Vange she is a little cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs sometimes.' Lily said while doing a small circling motion to the side of her head with her pointer finger.

Jess smiles and says, 'ha it's ok. It's not the weirdest and most uncomfortable compliment I have gotten. OH! I almost forgot you guys asked me what I think we should name you...last name wise.'

'Oh yeah I totally forgot. Well...spill.' Lily said looking at Jess with big eyes full of anticipation.

'Well for strawberry shortcake over here,' Jess said while pointing at Evangeline causing Evangeline to scoff playfully and then smile, 'I'm thinking something totally normal. Ya know to kind of balance out the first name. Ya know? Like since your first name is so unique...your last name needs to blend in.'

'Alright Blondie are you gonna continue? Your pause of anticipation is leaving me in despair.'

'Well I'm thinking Smith, or Johnson or... OOOO or Lloyd. Eh? Eh? Any takers?'

'Huh. Well the name Smith is so plain it makes me wanna vomit.' Evangeline said while making a fake retching noise.

'Yes I totally agree and Johnson makes me think of male genitalia for some reason.' Lily said looking off into the distance with a disgusted look on her face. Causing both Evangeline and Jessica to look at Lily like what the fuck. But they shook their heads and Evangeline continued with her thought, ' well Lloyd it is then. Evangeline Lloyd. Huh I like it. It has like a roll that occurs on your tongue when you say it.' Evangeline nodded her head looking off in the distance thinking about people saying her first and last names together. She liked it. Even though it was simple, it did offset how unique and beautiful her first name was. Drawing more attention to her first name. That's exactly what she wanted she was satisfied. 'Thank you Jessica you really are dr. Phil.'

Jessica laughed out loud for the first time since they met her earlier in the morning,

'I guess I am. Now for you lily... I'm not sure because Lily is such a short name.'

'Well if it helps I know that my full first name is Lillian. I just knew right when I woke up that I preferred Lily.' All three of the girls had now gathered onto the couch to make their discussions occur on a more comfortable space.

'Oh then that makes it easier. I feel like your name is unique but also basic. You're name is just so versatile.' Jess said while throwing her hands up in the air in excitement.

'Ok well then what are you thinking?'

'Well my favorite book series to read as a kid was a bout this turtle named franklin and you really remind me of him. So I'm thinking Franklin.'

'Wow thanks for the self confidence boost. The literally incarnation of a Barbie doll says I look like a fucking turtle.' Lily says while laughing. Shoving back the insecure feelings that started trying to boil over and spill out into their conversation.

'No! No. No you silly! I mean in the way he acts. He is so trusting of others and he is very sensitive. I just totally get the vibe that you and that franklin turtle are intellectually the same.'

'Oh I knew that Jess. I was just busting your chops. I agree. Franklin does sit well. Lillian Franklin. Lily Franklin. Simple, yet elegant. Nice work detective.'

Jess smiles and said in a funny voice to copy the voice lily did to say nice work detective, 'anytime sheriff'

~

Jess has just finished expressing who sam was and were he currently was. Sam was her boyfriend that she met here at Stanford. She expressed how fast they fell in love it was crazy. Lily and Evangeline listened intently. Hearing everything that Jess has to say. I guess the best listeners are the people who have things that they need to listen to. And what better people than the people that literally forgot everything about their lives.

Jess also showed them a picture of Sam. He was a tall lanky dude, Evangeline thought. She also thought that he was good looking ish. Like not Prince Charming but he was definitely not a sight for sore eyes.

Lily also thought he was good looking. But she remembered that Jess is her friend and she loves this boy. So lily shoved her crush that she had on Sam deep into the jar of her mind and sealed it up.

They talked for what seemed like hours. Jess told them her life story. They listened to the good and the bad and the ugly. Not leaving any detail out. They really bonded with each other. Jess showed them her favorite movie, "sixteen candles", and after it was over they described it as their favorite movie as well. But that might be because they don't really remember any titles of movies to even state a different flick.

The girls were having a good time when Lily realized a stench. And she freaked out even more when she realized where the smell was coming from. It was coming from herself and Evangeline. She realized that they need a shower BAD.

'Jess do you have showers? Cause I just honestly processed that me and Vange literally smell like anus.'

'Really? Y'all smell like a "literal anus"?' Jess said while using quotations.

'Ugh you know what I meant!' Lily said while crossing her arms and huffing in annoyance.

Jessica and Evangeline glanced at each other rolling their eyes at her childish behavior.

'Well Yeah there is a shower in the bedroom in the back and there is a another shower in the bathroom to the right in the hallway.' Jess said while pointing respectively at the restrooms.

'Ok well let's go shower Evangeline.' Lily said while grabbing Evangeline's forearm. Evangeline yanked her arm from lily.

'Woah speak for yourself. Imma go pick up some food.'

'Uh no the fuck you aint. I can literally rub my finger up against your skin and a layer of dust would come off. You're getting into the shower even if I have to shove you in their.'

'Ugh fine mom.' Evangeline said while stomping to the hallway bathroom. While Lily turned to walk into the bedroom bathroom she turned around and said, 'hey jess?'

Jess turned around to look over the couch, 'yeah?'

'Thanks again for...ya know...doing this. I mean trusting us to be in your home. And ya know...accepting us as your friend.' Lily said while avoiding eye contact with Jessica. For some reason she felt uncomfortable having a kinda deep conversation with her.

'Oh... wow um you're welcome. I mean you guys are really chill people. I'm really um...glad that I bumped into you guys. And I'm glad that I am gonna have too new friends in my life.' Jess smiles genuinely at Lily. Lily didn't know how to respond to Jessica so she just nodded with a small smile and turned into the bedroom walking into the shower and shutting the bathroom door.

~

Lily and Evangeline has just gotten out of the shower and put on some fresh clothes that Jess set out. Lily thinks that she got Jessica's boyfriend's clothes because they literally were swallowing her up. Evangeline got Jess' old clothes. The two girls walked out of the bathroom and met in the middle of the hallway.

'Hah. Nice outfit lily. You're getting swallowed up.' Evangeline said while laughing and grabbing the fabric and rubbing them between her fingers. Lily pushes Evangeline back playfully and says,

'Yeah well...at least I'll be comfortable.'

Evangeline sticks her tongue out at lily and walks into the living room calling out for Jess. But Jess was no where to be seen. She was just gone. Not in any of the rooms or bathrooms. It was kind of odd because it was really dark outside. I mean it was 10 pm. But maybe she went down to the market downtown to buy some snacks. If it was even open at this time.

So Evangeline and Lily plopped down on the couch, turned the tv on, and waited for Jess to get back.

~

Lily was getting restless. Where the fuck was Jess? It was already 12:30 am. They have already watched a full movie and were currently watching this show called "full house".

'Vange how are you so calm right now? Where the hell is jessica?'

Evangeline turns her head torwards Lily and says, 'dude maybe she went to go see her boy toy. Let the girl be. She will be back in the morning just relax Lily.'

Lily widened her eyes a little bit and said, 'you promise?'

Evangeline put her hand on Lily's shoulder and said, 'yes. Lily I promise.'

Lily nodded and yawned while stretching her arms behind her head.

Evangeline chuckles yet again, ' alright sleepy let's head to bed. You are making me tired.'

'Ugh fine.' Lily slung her head back into the back of the couch and slid down off the couch dramatically.

Evangeline chuckles yet again shaking her head at her friends child like behaviour.

'Well I'm gonna sleep on the couch.'

'What why?'

'Woah I don't swing that way lily.' Evangeline said jokingly.

'Ugh no. JESUS Evangeline. I mean why wouldn't you want to relax your back? I mean who knows how long we were sitting in that damned bench.'

'Oh I'll be fine on the couch. Plus I'll be able to hear when Jess gets home. Besides, I like being a watch dog.'

Lily rolled her eyes, 'alright cadet k-9. Well I'm sleeping on the comfortable bed. Don't come complaining to me when your back gives out.'

'Even if my back hurts, i am not a complainer like you.'

'I don't complain!' Lily exclaimed while throwing her hands in the air. Evangeline looked at lily with a raised eyebrow.

'Ok fine I do complain...BUt it's for a good reason!'

'Alright don't burst a blood vessel lily. I believe you. Besides your impaitientness just adds to your whole little child like behaviour.'

Lily scoffs playfully and stands up hugging Evangeline Softly saying 'goodnight' and Evangeline nodded in agreement. And the girls went their separate ways to go to bed.

~

The clock read 2:30 am on the dot. Evangeline was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Which is warranted because she and Lily had been through a lot. They just didn't know it yet. Lily was sleeping in the bed on the right side. She had her mouth open and was kinda drooling. She was abnormally comfortable for the current situation she was But nobody would question it. I mean she deserved it.

But Lily's sleep was soon disrupted when all of a sudden she felt the bed dip beside her. Lily slowly opened her eyes and said quietly, 'Vange...'.

Lily received no answer and just ignored it. She thought it couldn't hurt if she let Evangeline sleep next to her. The bed was comfortable so... it made sense.

But about 5 minutes later Lily felt arms snake around her body and she was yanked into the warmth of another body. That made Lily's eyes pop wide open. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at the arm. She couldn't really see the colour or anything. She could just see the outline of the arm.

'Evangeline. Dude...'

She didn't answer Lily.

'Vange!'

She didn't answer again.

So lily tried to push herself out of the grip of Evangeline. She didn't understand why she was being so clingy. Like she didn't care but she was just shocked like she almost peed her pants because one minute she was sleeping and the next moment she was being squeezed half to death.

But once she tried to move out of Evangeline's grip she heard a groan. But it sounded gutteral...like a male. And then she was pulled into the body again. Lily tried to pull out of the grip again and she heard a MALE groan and a small 'no' come out of the body.

'Not a girl. Not Evangeline.' Lily said and jumped out of the bed startling the male in the bed with her.

The male jumped up and pulled his gun out from under his pillow, cocked it, and aimed it straight at Lily's body.

'AHHH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?' Lily screamed as she was still on the floor from jumping out of the bed.

'ME?! ME! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?'

Lily calmed down a little bit and started slowly standing up keeping her eyes on the gun pointed at her.

'Woah woah woah take it easy calm down! Ok?' Lily said while putting her hands up in surrender.

'Who are you? Where is Jessica? What have you done with jess?' Sam shook the the gun in her direction everytime he asked a new question.

'Ok maybe I would answer your questions if I wasn't scared that your bipolar ass was gonna shoot my in the damn heart every five seconds!' Lily screamed at him with fear evident in her voice. But not standing down.

Sam's face relaxed a little bit and he lowered the gun a little bit. But not all the way. He nodded at her as in a way to edge her on.

'Ok. So I am Lillian Franklin. I go by lily, ok? I have no idea where Jess is. We took a shower and then all of a sudden she was gone.'

'Um ok Lily. I'm sam.'

'Yes I know who you are. Jess told me about you.' lily said now looking at the ground.

'Well why are you here? And... wait didn't you say "we" who else is here?!' Sam started raising his voice again.

This caused lily to put her hands up in surrender again to try and relax him.

'Yes I said we. My best friend, Evangeline, she is out in the living room. Ok? And well to give you the skinny, me and Evangeline woke up and don't remember anything but each other. We don't know what happened or how we got there. We walked into town and ran into Jess. We explained our situation and Jess took us under her wing and brought us here.' Lily explained while getting low key out of breath from the long explanation.

Sam smiled and said, 'that sounds like my Jessica.' And when he said that something dripped onto Sam's face.

He touched it with his finger and saw that it was red. Like a dark red. Sam slowly looked up at the ceiling and saw that Jess was up there. With her stomach bleeding. Lily followed Sam in the same action looking up, and when lily saw Jess she lost it.

'Jess?!' Lily and Sam exclaimed right as the roof burst into flames. The whole situation went in slow motion for lily. Her eyes were welling up with tears. All her mind could think was Jess. Her name just repeating in her mind. She thought about why hadn't been her. Why did Jessica have to die? She had actual family friends and memories to look forward too.

~

Evangeline heard the front door bust open and she woke up instantly. Jumping to her feet she grabbed a pillow from the couch and ran up to the intruder.

'Yo what the fuck is your problem? Get the hell out!' Evangeline said while trying her best to put on her scary face. But the man pushed her to the side and ran into the bedroom yelling Sammy.

'Oh hell no. He is not gonna go harass and touch me friend. Not on my motherfucking watch.' Evangeline growled as she ran after the strange man.

Evangeline saw him kick down the door and instantly her eyes filled with tears from the cloud of smoke that burst out. Evangeline rushes in searching for lily. But was drawn out of her search when she saw who's bush was burning on the top of the ceiling. Jess. Evangeline thought to herself 'oh no. This can't be happening.' But evangeline soon was drawn out of her thoughts and went right back to the task at hand. Finding lily.

Evangeline and the stranger both looked around the room and finally saw both of them sitting against the wall with shoulders touching with a look of defeat on their faces. They both looked like they had given up, as if they were just going to let the fire take them. Evangeline was not gonna have that shit. Oh no. If Evangeline has to suffer and live, so did lily. So Evangeline grabbed lily and started pushing her out of the room. Lily went with ease. But when Evangeline looked back she saw that a dude, that looked like it could possibly be sam, was struggling against the stranger that was trying to drag him out of the fire. Evangeline thought about how heart broken he was gonna be. Like she knew that lily and herself were going to be destroyed...but Sam? Oh that's another story.

~

They made it out of the house and were now standing next to a sexy looking car. Talking about what had just occurred. It was all a blur to Lily. She was just seeing Jessica go up in flames repeating...over and over and over and over and over again. She wasn't really speaking much but she could see that Evangeline was arguing with the ken doll looking dude. They were spitting hatfully torwards each other. Lily wanted to speak up and stop their argument but she just couldn't. Her mouth was closed shut. She had a different way of dealing with her pain. Evangeline knew this. Which is why when the guy, which lily might have overheard that his name was dean, started targeting Lily Evangeline protectively pushed lily behind her.

'You don't get to bring her into this!'

'I can do whatever I want because right now you guys are strangers who were in my brothers house when the fire started.' Dean growled at Evangeline.

Sam turned his head to look at lily who was still behind Evangeline. And saw that she was still in shock. So Sam tapped his brother,

'Dean. Just stop. Ok? These girls did nothing to Jess and I think you damn well know who did.'

Dean instantly calmed down from his brothers touch.

'Thanks for calling off your guard dog.' Evangeline said as she peered over dean's shoulder. Sam laughed at Evangeline's comment and quickly glanced at Lily to see if she was laughing. But she wasn't. She wouldn't laugh for a long time. Only she didn't know that.

Evangeline saw in dean's trunk that there were knifes and guns and weapons of all degree in a secret compartment of their trunk. Plus there was a pentagram looking thingy in the inside of the trunk.

'Wow ok. Lily who was our friend dating? Fucking '007?'

'Try devil worshipers.' Lily said quietly causing the All three of them to look at her.

'We aren't devil worshipers ok?' Sam said as dean closed the trunk of the car and walking over to the passengers side. Dean got in the front seat and started up the car. Sam opened his door and said, 'we're hunters', and quickly closed the door. Dean quickly zoomed off leaving Lily and Evangeline to think, 'hunters of what?'


	3. Chapter 3: off with your head

Third person POV

What the fuck was a question that popped into Lily and Evangeline's heads all the time recently. What the fuck are we gonna do? Was a reoccurring one. I mean After Sam and Dean left them in the dust, the girls had that thought racing through their minds. But they got their shit together, cause that's what they do. Their bad bitches...with a little persuasion on Evangeline's half along the way, but that doesn't matter.

Lily didn't like the fact that Evangeline had to get them fake ids. I mean hell she didn't like half the shit they did, even if it was the only thing they could do.

'We can't use fake ids Vange! What if we get caught ?!!'

'Lily... this is the only thing we can do! Ok? We can't just waltz into the bank and be like "hi um we have no recollection of who we are, no bank accounts, no social security numbers, but we're looking to pull out some cash." This is the only way lil.'

~

And Lily knew it was the only way. She got to go by the alias, Rebecca Durhill. And Evangeline was, Abigail Harvey. From now on, that's what the world was gonna know them as...basic bitches with basic names.

It was honestly scary how fast Evangeline got her hands on these ids, but lily wasn't going to question it because it just made her life easier to just keep her thoughts to herself these days.

And it was honestly gonna be a funny sight when Lily has to use her alias for the first time...she was a horrible liar compared to evangeline.

After the alias' came the money scams. Lily was more ok with this, than the ids, because she could now buy clothes with money that wasn't hers. It was the adrenaline rush that she felt like she was missing in her life.

As long as they were careful, they wouldn't get caught. Not caught for anything and that's the way the girls liked it.

~

Once the girls bought a car, which by the way it was a beautiful red Pontiac firebird from 1969, they decided they were going to start their journey to revenge. All they wanted to do was find out what killed their friend, their only friend besides each other. But one thought stayed in their minds while weighing out the possibilities to her death, 'who the hell were Sam and Dean? And what were they hunters of?'

This was the thought that drove them to semi insanity. They looked up the keywords, 'ceiling fire murder accident' and found that this thing that happened to dear old jess (May she Rest In Peace) happened back in the 1970's. And then this led them to forums online describing things that people have seen with their own eyes. Fangs, sharp claws you name it. Blood being drained from people's bodies. Hearts being ripped from chests. Bodies being ripped to shreds by forces stronger than a body builder. Apparitions appearing then disappearing. These horrible horrible things had to have an explanation right? I mean these were only things seen in movies. Well...technically wrong. Unlike movies, there was no happy ending to these stories. Just brutal and horrible killings. Newspaper articles on top of newspaper articles leading straight to a non natural entity being the culprit. more and more sites about the horrible not natural things that have been occurring for centuries.

These girls spent MONTHS researching, absorbing every ounce of information they could on all the types of none natural things they could find on the internet. They went to libraries and found every single book and read every single word until their brains hurt. This stuff was just so interesting to them. Finding out that there were ways to kill these horrible things was crazy to them as well.

~

'Wow...who would have thought that just a little salt and fire could kill our dear old friendly ghost Casper?' Evangeline said while laughing.

'Yes I know right. Kill him dead for sure. And silver for a werewolf is predictable. But chopping off the heads of vampires? That's a whole different story. Isn't that a little extreme?' Lily said while shaking her head in disapproval with a slight smile on her face.

'Well it's either extreme or dead.'

'You have a valid point.'

~

The girls got to the point, obviously, were just researching wasn't going to cut it. They couldnt avenge their friend by sitting around like cowards letting others take care of it. Or should they say "let the hunters take care of it". Like they were gonna let some douches like Sam and Dean take all the excitement and adrenaline of saving peoples lives. Uh no sir. So they started training.

Not like real training, like exercise, they did more of a combat type of training. Sparing with each other. Practicing sharp shooting. Just the type of trading they needed when going into battle.

~

(About two months have passed. They have been training up to this point and thought they were pretty good. They also have been tracking a trail of bodies being sucked dry up in ole hicktown Alabama.)

'Vange are you sure we are ready for this? I mean do you even know how many there are going to be?' Lily said while sharpening her machete. Oh boy this machete was near and dear to Lily's heart because it is the first thing that "Rebecca durhill" purchased. And the first thing Lily did without being a little pussy about it.

~flashback~

Walking up to "Ron's Weaponry" lily could feel sick to her stomach.

'Come on Lil relax.' Evangeline said while elbowing lily to relax. Easy for her to say. Lying came as easy to her as breathing did.

'I'm relaxed I'm chill.' Lily said. Even though she was saying this more for her benefit than Evangeline's.

'Ok cool. Let's go in then, if your so chill.'

'Oh I'm chiller than the air outside.'

Evangeline looked at lily with furrowed eyebrows and said, 'smooth line.' Shaking her head. Poor lily wasn't as good as coming up with lines as quick as Evangeline. But she was getting better though. As time went along at least.

The girls walked up to the counter.

'Heya sir. Um were fixin to buy two of your finest machetes please.' Evangeline said with a cocky look on her face. Lily stood behind Evangeline. She thought that maybe Evangeline could do all the talking for her.

'Ok lil missy what do y'all need with two machetes?' Ron said while looking Evangeline up and down. He was eyeing Evangeline like she was some piece of meat and that lit a fire inside of lily. She stepped and said the following, 'listen up Ron. Her name ain't missy...kapeesh? Now I suggest you grab two of your finest machetes off the rack behind you right there. And stop asking questions that ain't you're business. Before I make it your business' Lily said while slamming her alias iD down on the table showing him that her alias was 24, in fact meaning they were old enough to purchase them.

Ron looked taken aback but muttered something along the lines of right away ma'am. While he grabbed a machete with a purple handle and a machete with a white handle.

When the girls finally walked out of the store and were out of earshot Evangeline screamed

'HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD! That was awesome Lily wow. I mean I thought you were going to be a little shy like you always are. Which I would have totally understood but wow. I must be rubbing off on you.'

Lily tried to contain her excitement but she really couldn't. She squealed and said

'Ahhhh I know! I'm just in aw. I mean I have never been so...so... fucking badass before.' Lily was smiling like a freaking idiot.

Evangeline grabbed Lily's shoulders and hugged her extremely tight and said

'Nice job. You finally grew some balls.'

'Oh shut up.'

~end of flashback~

'Yes lily I believe we are 100 percent ready for this. And I mean what can we know until we try right?' Evangeline said while tossing her bag into the boot of the car. Lily followed suit, 'right.' Lily still has some doubts, but Evangeline was right they would never know if they were ready without trying first. So the two girls hoped in there car and went to the supposed location that the vamps were going to be according to their patterns.

~

As they got about 100 yards away from the location Evangeline turned off the headlights so they wouldn't alert anyone that hey had arrived. The location happened to look like one of those abandoned houses that were either crack houses or haunted houses.

'Oh great...' Evangeline said while slightly tilting her head to the side in annoyance.

'What?'

'If the vamps we kill are hoped up on cocaine this is gonna be a bumpy ride.'

'Why cocaine?' Lily said smiling slightly thinking about a vampire snorting the white chemical.

'Well this is a crackhouse isn't it? Are you sure you pinpointed their location correctly?'

Lily scoffs, 'you really think I would mess up coordinates? Puh-lease. Besides I Hope you're not being a wittle scaredy cat? Are you?' Lily said with a smirk.

'Course not. I'm not afraid of anything. Let's just get this over with eh? Just so we can prove it to ourselves that we have what it takes.'

Evangeline was about to get out of the car but lily grabbed her wrist stopping her in her tracks. Evangeline looked at her with confusion. Lily held her hand up asking for a high five. Evangeline scoffed and collided her hand with Lily's.

'For proving ourselves worthy.' Lily said.

'For proving ourselves worthy.'

~

Lily and Evangeline have never been so nervous in their damn lives. I mean sure. They have only been consciously alive and making memories for about a year now but still this was some pretty terrifying shit. Evangeline was sweating because of fear but had the face that said otherwise. It was full of the confidence of "I'm gonna slice and dice every bloodsucker I see in here". That look was just radiating off of her and rubbing off on lily. She had a hard look etched onto her face as well. Lily was creeping around the house trying to not stepping in the gaping holes in the floor. She was squeezing her hands ever so tightly on the white handle of her machete. Lily caught a glimpse of the moonlight from a hole in the window shining on her machete. That twinge of sparkle shined in her eyes reminded her that she is currently here. There is danger lurking somewhere here and she can't lose her cool.

'Alright lily imma go down this hall. You go up stairs alright?' Evangeline said barely at even a whisper.

Lily nodded and creeped up the stairs. Her breathing started speeding up as she got farther and farther away from Evangeline. If she made it out alive tonight she was going to let Evangeline have it. Who the fuck splits up? People who want to die. That's who. And that's not who lily was currently.

~

There was no one upstairs. Maybe Lily did mess up with her coordinates, but she was so sure they were going 2 miles in every direction and it all lead to the small town of magnolia springs, Alabama. That was really infuriating and she knew Evangeline would not her hear the end of the time she messed up their first hunt ever.

As lily was walking down the stairs she heard a bump, followed by a small scream, followed by the sounds of struggle.

Evangeline. Lily sprinted down the rest of the stairs and down the hall to the kitchen but when she was about to turn the corner. She heard some talking so she leaned her back against the wall with the machete to her face listening to what they were saying.

'Huh. Rich, looks like we got our meal to come right to us.' This pasty women with stringy blond hair laughed a raspy laugh.

Lily could hear someone sniff really loudly and dramatically, 'mmm yes we did honey bunches. What's your name doll?'

'Like I'll tell you Dracula.' Evangeline said. Lily thought to herself, 'god damn it this is not the time to be a smart ass.'

'Hey!' Lily heard a loud slap causing her to jump slightly and her hand went instantly to her mouth to cover any sounds that would come from her mouth.

'That is no way that you talk to your superior.'

'My superior...hahah wow ok if our my superior my life must really be going down hill.' Evangeline said.

'Hey little kitty you might wanna watch your tone.'

'I wouldn't have to watch my tone if you would just eat me already.'

'Don't have to ask me twice.' Rich said as his vamp teeth ejected from his gums. It made Evangeline's face scrunch up in disgust.

Lily thought to herself, 'oh my god Evangeline this is no time for jokes god damn it'. Lily breathed out heavily in a way to prepare herself and she hit the door opening with her machete causing the two vamps to look at her.

'Come here Walmart version bloodsuckers. Unless you think you cant handle me.' Lily mentally face palmed. She was literally just getting frustrated at Evangeline for taunting the damn things and now she was doing the same thing. What has gotten into her.

Evangeline looked at lily in amazement. Over the last year of getting to know Lily, she has come to know her as a shy little girl to scared to speak for herself. Who was she and what had she done with Lily? Well either way...Evangeline liked this new lily. This new lily full of confidence.

While Lily was taunting the vamps Evangeline managed to get her arms free from the ropes around her wrist by rubbing them against a stray screw coming from the chair she was tied up in. God these monsters had to learn how to tie a knot properly.

~

Lily's heart was beating with excitement, fear and adrenaline all at the same time. She was frozen in fear but her mouth was moving like a mad man. She was trying to keep the attention of if Evangeline until she got free.

'Who are you guys? We have never seen any girl hunters before?' Rich said while stepping closer to Lily. But before lily could answer with a griming Evangeline swung her machete straight through the neck in a clean cut. Causing Rich's body to fall right to the floor. His girlfriend looked at Evangeline like she was ready to rip her apart but before she could even think about a movement, Lily's machete ripped through the vamps neck in a clean cut as well.

"Whoops sorry there goes your head. My hand slipped.' Lily said while looking down at the vamps body with a crazy look in her eye. Earning a confused but also amused look from Evangeline.

~

Looking down at both of the bodies, you could hear Evangeline and Lily breathing extremely heavily. Not from being tired but from the adrenaline still pumping in their veins.

'Well I guess we can kill those fuckers can't we?'

'Ha yeah I guess we really can Vange. Hey um promise me we won't split up again? You almost got yourself killed and I had to come in and save your ass.'

'I was plenty fine. I would have survived either way.'

'Ya sure? Cause last time I checked you were about to be a vamp treat in point 2 seconds.'

Evangeline looked at lily with a bitch face.

'What? It's true. I'm just saying...admit it. On these hunts you need me.' Lily said while smirking looking at Evangeline.

'I...I don't need anyone.'

Lily rose her eyebrows at Evangeline in a disapproving look.

'Ok fine god damn it. I need you to have my back alright and I really appreciate you coming in and saving my cheeks back there. Alright is that what you wanted to hear?' Evangeline said while slightly raising her voice.

'Yes. Yes it was.' She sighs. 'Victory is mine'

Evangeline rolled her eyes and helped lily pick up the two vamp bodies and throw them in their trunk so the could dispose of them.

~

Once they got to the bridge above a lake, they were getting ready to throw the bodies into the lake.

'Wait!' Lily said causing Evangeline to jump at the break in silence.

'What?'

'Should we s-say something? I mean we did just kill two souls.'

'Yeah alright. Umm. Good riddance.' And Evangeline pushes the two former bloodsuckers into the lake. Lily looked at Evangeline in annoyance but then she understood. If they were going to continue in this lifestyle they could not let the killing "human" souls thing get in the way. No time to be sappy little fuckers.

Evangeline and Lily stayed and watched the lake even after the bodies sunk into the lake.

'Hey Vange?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you think we're gonna be ok?'

Evangeline shifted her body slightly so she was facing lily, 'What? Of course lily.'

'I mean yeah. We are bad ass and we now can add killing things that kill people to our resume. But I mean us. Ya know us as people.'

'Like us as in our memories being gone? To be honest lily that's the last thing that in my mind right now.'

'I mean me too. I haven't really thought about it until I sliced that girls head of her neck today.'

'Lily listen to me. You need to stop thinking about that ok? Our past is our past. And if while we are on this journey to avenging Jessica's death while also saving other people's lives along the way figure out what happened to us? Then good. But right now just focus on the task at hand because thinking about our situation will get in the way of what truly matters at the moment.'

Lily looked down in her lap and nodded sheepishly. She knew that Evangeline was right. I mean Evangeline is always right. She gave her advice like a family member would. Like a sister would. She needed to just be happy with what she has in the moment and not dwell on the past. Focus on getting better at being hunters. Cause at the moment if she's being honest they suck right now. But they will suck at being hunters together if that's what it takes.


	4. Chapter 4: feds in monkey suits

Narrator POV is implied (unless stated otherwise)

(More time has pasted. About 4 months. They have had 3 other successful hunts since then. They have been trying to stay out of police radar and other hunters radar as well. They have gotten better and better at hunting as time has gone along)

Manning, Colorado

Going to breakfast in the morning was the girls favorite pass time. I mean sure originally Lily had to force Evangeline to go to breakfast because Evangeline simple didn't "understand how people had time to eat in the morning". But lily didn't care. She knew that if they were gonna keep busting their humps to try to protect strangers from the big bads all over the world they needed their fuel.

And eventually Evangeline was the one dragging lily outta bed for breakfast. They not only loved breakfast time because of the possibility of eating waffles, they also loved it because it gave them a certain time period to talk to each other.

They didn't talk about anything specifically they just kinda let their conversations flow with the river. Sometimes they talked about how they were feeling. Sometimes about a new movie coming to theaters. Sometimes they would talk about a new case. Or about how hot the waiter was.

Evangeline LOVED when Lily thought the waiter was cute. And in reality, the waiters were never cute. Evangeline just believes that her friend is desperate is all. But she loved teasing her about it anyway.

~flashback~

'Alrighty ladies here is the stack of waffles for you. And here is the omlet for you.' The waiter said while winking at lily when he set her plate down in front of her.

Lily immediately looked down at her food with a dark red blush evident across her cheeks.

'Oh is that embarrassment I see?' Evangeline questioned while smirking at Lily's reaction.

'No I think you're just seeing things. You might even have to go to the crazy house.' lily said while looking up from her food.

'Well honestly lily he isn't that cute. You can do better.' She said while finishing her thought with a bite of her waffles covered in syrup.

'Oh shut up.' Lily said while shoving some of her omlet in her mouth.

~end flashback ~

Just harmless conversations with no underlying stress were the ones they preferred to have at breakfast. Obviously because who wants to have tense conversations about pressing matters at 8 am in the morning? That's right no one normal at least. But unfortunately todays conversation was not gonna a no strings attached type of conversation. No today, lily thinks she caught wind of a possible case.

'Hey um did you see this ?' Lily said while quickly glancing up from the newspaper to look at Evangeline.

'Me? Read the newspaper? Come on lily you know better than that. What does it say?'

'Well hear me out ok. Man was seemingly mugged and murdered outside of a bar just a few miles from here.'

'And why are you telling me about a robbery gone wrong?'

'Well because his name doesn't it sound familiar?'

'No it doesn't lily because you haven't told me his damn name.' Evangeline said while laughing slightly at the scatterbrained mannerisms lily was displaying this morning.

'Oh. Whoops my bad.' She clears her throat, 'he was identified as Daniel Elkins yesterday.'

Evangeline drops her fork putting her hand up to her chin in thought, 'where have I heard this name? Why does it sound familiar? Elkins...elkins...elkins...'

'Well...because remember that werewolf we took down in Topeka?'

'Yeah the one where you almost got yourself killed because you left you fucking silver bullets in the car? Yeah I vaguely remember that.' Evangeline said with annoyance edged in her voice. She still likes to blame that mishap on her self even though it was completely Lily's fault. I mean it wasn't Evangeline who left her waist belt on the backseat. It was Lily. And it's not like Evangeline could have known that lily would grab the wrong belt. But she blamed it on herself anyhow.

'Yeah...that one. Um remember when we were pressing him and torturing him with the silver knife he said if we really wanted to do some damage we needed to find Mr. Elkins?'

'Yeah and I also remeber the bastard calling us bad hunters.'

'Yeah bad hunters who also happened to be the ones who bodied the fucker.'

'True true. Lily you do know that Elkins is a popular last name right?'

'Yes but think about it Vange. It may be a long shot. But we obviously really need whatever wolfie was talking about. And it doesn't hurt to check right?' Lily said while folding her arms in front of her chest. Evangeline groaned in frustration

'Ugh! Fine you have convinced me.' Lily nodded her head excitingly and quickly scarfed down her food.

When both girls were done they left a wad of money on the table and walked out to the car so they could be on their way to the morgue.

~

'God damn this suit is itchy. I want to itch all my skin off.' Evangeline said while moving the collar of her pantsuit from her neck.

'Yeah well...tough cookies cause we have to get in the morgue somehow.' Lily said while adjusting her suit.

'Yeah I know let's just get this over with before I get a damned rash all over.'

~

When the girls walked into the morgue they felt this insane pressure. It honestly felt like death. But they kept their cool and walked up to the morgue director.

When the morgue director looked up from the recent body she was working on. Evangeline and Lily simultaneously pulled out their ID badges. Evangeline had a hard look on her face while lily had her lips pursed in a bitch face to show fake superiority. Even though Evangeline and Lily were technically superior. They saved lives and she well...she worked on dead people.

'Hey um ma'am can we take a look at the body by the name of Mr.Daniel Elkins?' Evangeline said while looking at the woman.

'What does the bureau want to do with a robbery gone wrong?' Evangeline turned her head to look at lily as in a way to silently say 'I literally spoke of this at the diner you dumbass' but she then looked back at the woman and said.

'If we could tell you ma'am we really would.'

'I just am confused as to why federal agents want to see an unfortunate but minuscule murder. I mean shouldn't you guys be investigating i don't know...maybe a world wide problem?'

Lily then stepped up and looked straight into the womans eyes, 'ma'am were just trying to do our job here. And I would suggest you start doing yours. It's non of your business as to why we are looking at this body. But if you'd like I can call up our chief director and he can talk to your employer about how much of a loud mouth his employee is to a FEDERAL agent. If that's what you would suffice?'

Evangeline bit back a laugh as she watched the woman roll her eyes and quickly walk over to the box that Elkins was in.

~

'Um did you know the victim?' Evangeline said with disgust evident in her face will looking at the body.

'Yes he actually lived up the way. From my grandparents.'

'Ok and Where is up the way exactly?' Evangeline said slightly annoyed as to why the woman wasn't continueing with information herself. Evangeline didn't feel like she should have to ask a new god damn question everytime the woman finished a sentence. But she did.

Lily thought also that it was lucky for the rest of the world that this woman was working with dead bodies and not doing some other important job, like doing taxes.

'If I told you would you actually remember the address?' The woman said while crossing her arms.

It was lily who bit back the laugh this time as Evangeline said, 'please just write it down ma'am so we can get outta your hair.'

~

Evangeline and Lily pulled up to the location of the address the woman wrote down.

'Wow that looks inviting.'

'Yeah It sure does.'

Both girls were dreading going in there but maybe the thing that the werewolf said he had that they supposedly "needed" was in there.

So they pushed down their thoughts and walked up to the cabin.

~

'God Damn it! We have searched every where Vange. Every fucking where. And there is nothing that screams "supernatural!"'

'Hey I mean we didn't find anything supernatural related but we did find this...' Evangeline said while lifting up a journal. It was an old looking journal. And yes this journal they probably needed but lily wanted to find like a special knife that can kill everything she wanted or something of the sorts.

'Yeah That is very interesting but-' Lily was cut short in her sentence because she heard a rumbling of a car engine outside.

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.' Lily said while scrambling to find a hidding spot. Evangeline followed suit. They hid behind the couch hoping the people outside were not going to walk in. But un fucking fortunate for them, they heard the door swing open.

~

'Looks like the maid didn't come today.' That voice sounded extremely familiar to Evangeline and Lily. They couldn't put their fingers on it. But no one else had a deep voice like that...except 1 person.

'Hey there is salt over here. Right beside the door.' Lily could definitely recognize that voice. It was calm yet kinda deep. It was Sam's no doubt. Just thinking about Sam brought tears to Lily's eyes because she started thinking about Jessica. About how Jessica told us she wanted to start a family with Sam. About how Jessica can never fulfill this dream because of what some stupid thing did to her that horrible night. But she pushed that thought aside and started slowly creeping to the side of the couch to see if she could see better. Evangeline grabs Lily's leg to stop her but she shakes her off.

'You mean protection against demon salt or "oops I spilled the popcorn salt"'

Lily could see that it was in fact the brothers who just up and left them in their times of despair. It lit a fire inside lily she didn't know that she had for the brothers. She was just radiating metaphorical heat off of her body. She looked at Evangeline and mouthed that it was Sam and Dean. Evangeline's eyes widened. She hadn't seen them for about a year now. Would they even recognize them? I mean they did look like they had gotten older. Well at least Evangeline did. Lily still had the face of a 12 year old. It was quite funny when ever she had to us her Rebecca ID and try to convince people she is infact "24" that is stated on the ID.

Evangeline and Lily, poor chaps weren't even 18 yet.

'It's clearly a ring. You think this Elkins guy was a player?' Sam said while peering over Dean's shoulder.

'Definitely.' Evangeline tried to sit up to peer over the couch like lily was doing but once she did, she slipped slightly causing the floorboards to creak loud as hell.

Dean and Sam whipped their heads in the girls directions causing them to suck down behind the couch. They both covered their mouths to try and suppress their loud ass breathing.

Lily and Evangeline could hear Sam and Dean un cock their guns.

'Hey! Is anyone in here?' Dean growled. Kinda scared the girls. But not gonna lie it was kinda sexy.

Lily could sense Sam walking closer to her side of the couch. She looked over at Evangeline and Evangeline started shaking her head as if she knew what Lily was about to do.

'Hey hey? Yes ok there is some humans here. Ok? Please put your guns down. Don't shoot when we pop up ok?'

' Emphasis on the human part!' Evangeline added with a shaky voice.

The boys pointed their guns at the floor. Not fully down just in case they were shifters or something. And waited and anticipation.

The girls slowly stood up and faced the guys.

'Lily?' Dean said.

'Evangeline?' Sam said.

'What are you guys doing here?' The boys asked at the same time. Causing Lily to smile slightly.

'Well we could ask you guys the same thing. We,' Evangeline said while pointing at me and her, 'were here first.' She then crossed her arms over her chest and leaned all her weight in one foot.

'Well tough. Ok? You guys go on home you don't know what your getting yourself into. Ok? We can handle this.' Dean said while fully putting his gun away. Lily and Evangeline looked at him with hurt in their faces.

'What? Not know what we're getting ourselves into? Did you just expect us to just drop the situation when Sammy Loud mouth over here spilled your secret into being hunters? What do you take us for? Dumbasses?' Evangeline said with attitude evident in her voice. Evangeline's confidence was rubbing off on lily causing her to speak up as well

'Yeah stuff it Dean. K? This past year we've been training. Originally just wanting revenge for Jessica but as time went on we enjoyed the thrill of saving people and killing the big bads of the world. And besides Evangeline is right. I caught wind of the case first. We were here first. Meaning we get dibs on completing this hunt.' Lily said while squinting her eyes and folding her arms over her chest.

'JESUS ladies. With all do respect, do you even know what you're suppose to be searching for here? What are all even looking for anyway?' Dean said.

'No. But the werewolf we hunted down said that if we wanted to prove ourselves as hunters, we had to successfully obtain an item from a dud e named Elkins.' Lily said.

'Well this thing you girls are searching for is bigger then a small souvenir for all your efforts ok? It's something bigger. So we need you girls to go back where you came from. Cause this can get dangerous.' Dean said.

'Yeah uh that's not happening.' Evangeline said while walking up to dean and snatching the journal put of his hands.

'Yeah sorry dean. But you can't tell us what to do. We are helping whether you like it our not.' Lily said with a smirk.

'Dean they're right. Girls with motivation always get what they want.' Sam said while looking at Lily while she was helping Evangeline flip through the pages of the journal. Sam remembers when her first met her that she was this shy little timid girl and now she was bursting with confidence.

Dean looked at the girls and was not happy that they were gonna be helping them hunt. I mean yeah he'd be fine if they were other hunters. And it definitely wasn't the fact that they were two females...in fact he thought it was attractive as HELL that two females were so bad ass. But it was the fact that for some reason he feels like he needs to protect these girls at all costs, like he protects his brother.

'This looks a helluva lot like our dad's notebook.'

'Really? Your dad was a hunter?' Lily said with twinkling eyes looking up at Sam. She admired him.

Sam kind of shook off the question she asked and payed his attention back to Dean, 'yeah except,' Dean said while snatching the book backfrom Evangeline causing her to give him a bitchface, 'this dates back to the 60's.'

Sam was standing right behind lily and she could literally feel his body heat right behind her. She wanted him to move, but then again she didn't. Evangeline observed how close Sam and Lily were. So she decides to walk right in between them by pushing them away from each other a little bit. They were a little too close for comfort in Evangeline's opinion. Then She took out her phone while walking into the other room shining the light on some destruction on the windows.

'This come from you gigantaurs?'

Sam was still a little confused as to why Evangeline went out of her way to push himself and Lily but he shook his thought from his mind and said,

'No. But,' Sam said while getting a little bit closer to the window, 'whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one.'

Lily finally followed the gang into the living room leaning against the door frame.

Dean walks past lily and says, 'looks like he put up hell of a fight too.' Lily starts observing her surroundings to see if her and Evangeline missed anything and now that she felt like she wasn't in a hurry she felt she wouldn't miss any detail about the house. She noticed there were some strange scratches in the floor. At first she thought that they were scratches showing signs of struggle. But then they looked too thought out and too meticulous.

'Hey uh guys?' Evangeline, Dean, and Sam were speaking about what could have possibly got to Elkins. Dean was saying something about a monster called a wendigo (whatever the hell that was). Sam was thinking shifters. Vange was thinking werewolf (poor thing was obsessed with hunting those hairy bastards). She thought it was entertaining to hear them argue. And she had no desire to intervene. So she took it upon the liberty herself to find out what it meant.

She walks over to dean and takes the notebook from him which causes him to swing his head in her direction, 'woah. Rude. you could have just asked.'

'Calm down pretty boy I just need a piece.' She said while ripping out her paper and pushing it into dean's chest then walking over to the floor where the scratches were.

Evangeline struts over and crouches down to where lily was, 'what did ya find Sherlock?'

'Not sure. Some interesting scratches on the floor.'

Sam looks down at the scratches while furrowing his eyebrows, 'death throes maybe?'

Lily shrugs her shoulders. Dean and Sam join Evangeline in crouching lower to the ground to watch Lily transfer the message on the piece of paper.

'Or it's a message.' Dean said while taking the paper from Lily once she was done.

Sam looks at the paper and so does Lily. Evangeline is still on the floor touching the scratches with the top of her fingers softly.

'Three letters. Six digits.'

'It's a mail drop.' Lily finished Sam's sentence. Causing Dean and Evangeline to share a look of what the actual fuck.

'Huh,' Dean said while looking at Sam, 'just the way dad likes it.'

'So to the mail drop?' Sam said finally putting his gun in his pants.

'To the mail drop.' Dean said. Then he turned around and pointed at the girls, 'you guys sure you are prepared.'

'No...but who ever goes into anything prepared anymore.' Evangeline said while walking past dean, bumping his shoulder with her shoulder purposefully.

Dean shook his head in annoyance and turned his attention back to Lily raising his eyebrows for an answer.

'Uh yeah dean. I mean I have been training really hard for this. And I don't ever go into these hunts or investigations without the thought that I could get hurt. But that's what you sign up for.'

Dean pursed his lips in a straight line. Lily was so damn young and it hurt him to see that she was thrown into this life.

'Alright well. You have nothin to worry about mkay? As long as you stay close to me and Sammy...you'll be fine.' Dean said while hitting Lily's shoulder reassuringly before heading to the impala.


	5. Chapter 5: gun full of fun

Narrator POV

Outside Elkins cabin the group of 4 were standing around the front of the impala. They were standing in kind of an awkward silence. Sam was standing next to the passenger side followed by Lily, Evangeline and Dean.

'K so are you girls following us or...' dean said while shifting his eyes to the impala.

'Yeah we can follow you. As long as you promise to not pull any fast ones and try to lose us when you are driving ahead.' Evangeline said raising her eyebrow. Dean was a little taken a back by her sassyness level. Like Dean knew he was a little Sassy but damn.

'Um of course we wouldn't. You guys made your point that "you deserve to be on this hunt" we heard you loud and clear hot shot.'

Evangeline huffed in annoyance. But then they were silent again. Sam was looking at the map to see if he could find out specifically where this mail drop was, when he had a realization.

'Wait how are you guys even driving? How did you even buy a car?' Sam said looking at dean. Dean furrowed his eyebrows wondering how come he didn't think of that. These girls didn't look like they were even old enough to sign off on a car loan.

'You think we are dumb enough to go to a DMV and go through that whole long boring process? We arent stupid. We have fake ids saying that we are both 24. And we bought this car with money we have acquired. And plus driving isn't rocket science.' Lily said with an attitude as well. It seemed that everyone in the group had a mutual attitude except Sam.

Sam smiles slightly at Lily but it was fast enough that she didn't see it. But Dean and Evangeline definitely did. They even shared a look and had a full blown conversation with their eyes and mind. But they let it slide just this one time.

'Well it definitely isn't rocket science...that's for sure. So,' Sam cleared his throat, 'you girls ready?'

'We are always ready for anything.'Evangeline said while she winked at the boys and hoped in the passenger side of the car. Evangeline usually drives but I guess she just didn't want to drive tonight. Leaving Lily to drive. She had no problem with driving just she was surprised she even got to drive. I mean Lily always wanted to drive but Evangeline needed Lily to look at the map and shit like that.

~

'Jesus Christ! Why does dean drive so fucking fast? I can barely keep up. I mean I could keep up but I don't want to fucking crash.'

'I don't know. Maybe you are just a bad driver.' Evangeline said looking at lily with smirk.

Lily all of a sudden presses straight down on the gas and they go flying torwards the impala. She just wanted to prove that she could drive fast too. But also she wanted to kinda scare them.

~

'Um dean?'

'What Sammy?'

'Do you think they are ok?'

'What? Of course.'

'Well they are coming up to the impala really fast.'

'Yeah that's what is called driving Sam'

'No dean just look in the mirror.'

'Woah Jesus!' Dean said while speeding up a little bit. 'What the hell is wrong with her I thought she knew how to drive?'

'I don't know dean. But at least we are here. So she won't spin out of control.'

'Awwwww Sammy's worried.'

'Shut up.'

~

Dean and Sam got out of the impala and walked up to the firebird. Lily rolled down the window so she could hear what they were saying.

'Hey were gonna go get whatever the hell is in that mail drop and we'll be right out. Cool?' Dean said while his eyes shifted between the two girls.

'I mean cool. I don't have to do all the bullshit research? I'm chilling.' Evangeline said while putting both her hands behind her head. Lily looked over at Evangeline shaking her head while smiling slightly.

'Yeah um we'll be fine. Just hurry back.'

Dean walked off with a nod. Sam lingered a little bit. He wanted to say something but he didn't. He just nodded like his brother and walked off.

~

Lily and Evangeline finally see the two boys walk out from the post office. But instead of going to talk to them, they went in the impala.

'Wha-oh hell no.' Evangeline said while getting ready to open her car door, but before she could exit, Lily locked the car door. 'What the hell Lily? Doesn't this piss you off? It's like they are hiding it from us.'

'Yes it pisses me off...royally. But I feel like they want to look at it first. Because they said something about how their dad most have known something or...I DONT KNOW. But I just feel like they will come talk to us when they need too.'

'Ugh. Sometimes I hate you.'

'You love me though.' Lily said while raising one side of her face in a smirk.

'Yeah you wish.' Evangeline said while turning on the radio. Then turning it up when she heard that "Living on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi was on.

~

Lily was kind of dozing off listening to evangeline humming whatever rock song was on the radio. Evangeline was rocking out. Having a full blown concert with only one attendee, Lily. But then a powerful knock on the car window caused Lily and Evangeline to scream, extremely loud causing both girls to grab their ears in pain from the ringing. Evangeline looked at the window and saw that Sam, Dean and some other older male were outside.

Lily quickly rolled down the window.

'First of all watch the ride ok? These windows are super crisp right now and I'd like to keep it that way. Second of all, who the fuck is that?' Lily said while pointing at the older male.

The older man walked up to the window slightly leaving down he grabbed Lily's hand and kissed the top of it, 'John Winchester. Pleasure is all mine... miss...' Lily snatched her hand away in a respectable manner and said

'Lily Franklin. Nice to meet you John Winchester.'

John nodded his head with an award winning smile which reminded her of dean's smile. God damn it why this whole family gotta be hot. John the shifted his attention to Evangeline, 'and you are?' While he reached for her hands she quickly stuck them under her legs and sat on them.

'Yeah um not trying to have a creepy mans slobber all over the back of my hands...thanks but no thanks. And Evangeline Lloyd is the name.'

John laughed slightly, 'feisty. Um ok I suppose you ladies know what is going on yeah?'

'Well we know that the letter was suppose to tell us what we needed to find to become great hunters. Sam and Dean after finding the letter also were suppose to come and tell us what it said.'

'But I guess they had other plans.' Evangeline said. She was still pissed about them not keeping them in the loop immediately. Typical.

Lily and Evangeline both opened the doors of the firebird and stepped out. Evangeline walked around the car to stand next to lily to seem more intimidating. For some reason, Evangeline could feel the tension between Sam and John. But this was not the right time to bring it up.

'Well...we are looking for a gun. It's called the colt. It's very important I guess you could say.' John said while crossing his arms.

'Important how? Come on...you are older than all of us combined. I know you know how to use your words.'

'Evangeline he's not even telling us the direct reason and he is our dad.' Sam said while laughing a little bit.

'But he probably has a reason Sammy.' Dean said quickly after Sam finished his sentence.

Lily could tell that Dean had an overwhelming appreciation for his dad. Even though it probably wasn't earned. And Sam...well sam had uncomfortable aura surrounding him when he was next to his dad. Both Lily and Evangeline wanted to figure these boys out the more time they spent with them. They were just so mysterious it was almost intriguing.

Sam cleared his throat rolling his eyes slightly, 'Well we also know what type of monster killed Elkins.'

There was a long pause.

'JESUS. Can you guys be anymore vague when talking about things? What. Type. Of. Monster. Sam.' Lily said while getting irritated.

Sam smiles slightly yet again and said, 'vampires.'

Sam, Dean, and John were all looking at Evangeline and Lily to see what their reactions were going to be. The Winchester's thought that vampires were extinct so hearing that there were new ones? Was suprising to say the least.

But Evangeline and Lily nodded with an approving look. 'Makes sense.' Evangeline said while messing with her hair slightly.

'Yeah I mean why didn't we come to this conclusion sooner? The marks on his body clearly pointed in that direction. We really do need to freshen up on our monster identification skills.' Evangeline nodded at Lily's comment.

'What are you guys looking at?' Evangeline said after feeling the 3 Winchester's eyes burning holes through the two girls heads.

'I'm sorry um how the hell do you two know about vampires?' John said, his voice raising an octave.

'Yeah before tonight I didn't even know that they even existed! And you two are talking about them like they are your long lost cousins from North Dakota.' Dean said while throwing his arms up in the air. 'Are they your cousins?'

'Jeez no dean! God damn. We only know because vampires were our first hunt and successful kill ever.'

'Yeah I mean we tracked me down and chopped off their damn heads. I mean their was books upon books about vamps it wasn't that difficult to understand.' Lily said with a condescending undertone.

'You whAt?! You guys? You guys. Hunted blood suckers by yourselves? Without any hunters help?'

'Yes dean. Do we need to spell it out for you or something?'

'What my brother is trying to say is that he is just amazed that you two single handedly figures out all the research and then succeed in the killing.' Sam said smiling at Lily.

'Yeah. What he said.'

'Well then I guess you guys do need us on this hunt don't ya? I mean if you want to not die while trying to find this stupid colt.' Evangeline said with amusement evident in her voice.

'Yeah hon I guess we do.' John said while addressing Evangeline.

'John is it? Hon is not a nickname that sits well with me. So Evangeline is fine. Thank you very much.' Evangeline walked over to the firebird and sat in it waiting.

Lily shook her head at her friend. Always so touchy.

'Yeah I mean we are the only ones with real experience on our hands.' She flicked her eyes too Sam. 'Unless it would be an annoyance.'

Sam widened his eyes and cleared his throat yet again. Damn that boy is always clearing his throat.

'Um of course. I mean yes. I mean yeah we Uh we need you on this hunt to Uh show us the way.' Sam dubbed the back of his neck. Lily nodded and said okay softly before following suit in getting in the firebird. Starting it up waiting for dean to lead the way.

Sam looked over at his father and his brother. Both of them were raising their eyebrows at him.

'What?'

Both men put their hands up in defense and muttered Nothing nothing.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked to the impala.

~

'So um you ladies want to get a room with us or?'

'Dean I hope you aren't insinuating that you want to sleep in the sam beds with us?' Lily said while raising her eyebrows looking over at Sam slightly. Dean and Sam got flustered for a split second Evangeline and John chuckled behind her.

'Sorry doll. As much as you and Evangeline make me and Sammy drool, we don't know you like that.'

Lily widened her eyes and swallowed loudly. Causing Evangeline to laugh even louder. Oh boy was this going to be a longggg hunt.

'Yeah dean just get a room with two beds. Lily and I share one and you 3 boys can figure out who is snugglin with who.'

~

(Time skip slightly. It's like a little later at night. Lily, Vange, Sammy, and dean all are sleeping.)

The girls were sleeping softer and harder than they had in a long while. It was nice. They hadn't slept good at night since they woke up without their memories last year. Maybe it was because they were actually exhausted. Or maybe it's because they felt sort of safe with Dean and Sam. But their peacefulness was interrupted by a big tap and their feet.

'Evangeline, Lily come on up and at em.' Evangeline opened her eyes slightly and saw that John was at the edge of their bed. She groaned. Lily groaned because Evangeline groaned causing dean and Sam to groan as well.

'Jeez it's like I have 4 kids again.' John muttered to himself shaking his head.

The 4 sleepy humans reluctantly put their clothing on.

'Please tel me again why we are going anywhere right now?' Lily said while lacing up her timberlands.

'911 call supposedly.' Sam said while coming over to sit next to lily to put on his shoes as well.

'Also Johnny boy over here thinks its vamps using his intuition.' Evangeline said sarcastically causing Lily to look up and give her a high five.

'Don't encourage her Lily.' Dean growled while looking at the two girls.

'It's hard not to.'

~

Dean, Sam, Lily and Evangeline all were standing by the firebird and the impala watching John talk to the sheriffs.

'I don't see why we couldn't have gone over there with him.' Sam said with a sulky attitude.

'Yeah I know.' Evangeline said quietly.

'Sam I'm sure he had his reasons.' Causing Sam to look at Lily.

'Oh don't tell me it's starting already.'

Lily and Evangeline look at dean confused.

Sam does the same, 'what's starting?'

'What'd you find out?' Lily and Evangeline shared looks of confusion as to what dean was talking about. But they turned their attention back to John. John said something about confirming it was vampires and they were heading west. Sam's and Dean got in a small brotherly argument about Sam questioning their dads integrity on the situation. The argueing made lily and Evangeline slightly uncomfortable so they moved closer to each other so their shoulders were touching. Just that mere connection of skin sent relaxation to through both of their bodies.

'Not fangs teeth. They retract from the gums. If you don't believe me...girls are these the teeth you saw.'

Just thinking back to that hunt brought uncomfortable grimaces back to their faces but they shook them off and nodded, 'any more questions Sam?' Sam shook his head and stayed silent.

~

The car order goes as follows, Johns truck, The girls firebird, and dean's impala.

'Hey so do you know anything about that whole Winchester situation?'

'Whatcha mean Lil?'

'What I mean is the fact that dean looks at his dad like he is a fucking god. And Sam looks at him like he ain't shit. I mean didn't Jess tell us Sam went with dean to go look for their damn dad? And now that they have found him, Sam's giving him the cold shoulder? What the hell is even that?'

'Lily not everyone has a good fucking relationship with parents. Especially their fathers. And I'm sorry that you just can't fucking see that. I may not know what my relationship with my dad previously was before my memory was men and blacked, but I'm smart enough to know and thought that you were smart enough to know that their dad did something to fuck up Sam's life. I can just tell by looking at him. So don't act like Sam is the bad guy here when it is clearly John.'

'Okay Vange I get it. I can't relate with anything that you do or Sam does or even dean does. I can't even relate to what my past self did. Im stupid and obviously can't pick up signals like you said. All I'm good for is researching and stealing peoples credit card info. I'll stick with where I stand. I'm sorry for even bringing it up. We don't have to talk about it again.'

'Lily that's not what I- ' But Evangeline was cut off by Lily blasting the radio, ending their conversation unfinished.

~

Lily and Evangeline were sitting in an uncomfortable silence when she all of a sudden saw the impala jerk forward and stop right in front of Johns truck. Evangeline looked at Lily's expression and could see that she too was feeling confused. Lily gunned it and stopped the car when she got behind the truck.

They saw Sam storm out of the car and press their father. Causing Lily to jump out of the car off in the direction of Sam. Evangeline follows suit.

'Where are we going dad? What's the big deal about this gun?'

Lily was starting to walk closer to Sam but dean grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back closer to him. Evangeline stood beside lily and dean watching the arguement go down.

'Sammy come on, we can q and a after we find the gun.' Dean said. His hand was still on Lily's shoulder. Honestly dean's hand on her shoulder was the only thing stopping her from jumping on top of the two boys who were being irrational. Evangeline started to walk forward but dean cleared his throat looking at Evangeline and she backed up relectantly.

'Your brother's right we don't have time for this.'

'Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous to be around you. But now out of the blue you need our help?' Lily could see that Sam's shoulders were heaving up and down she could tell he was about to get angry so she closed her eyes waiting for the real yelling match to begin. Dean slightly squeezed Lily's shoulder and stepped in front of the girls. Evangeline wanted to help Sam give John a piece of her mind, but she knew that this convo was bound to happen so she bit her tongue.

'NOW OBVIOUSLY SOMETHING BIG IS GOING DOWN AND WE WANNA KNOW WHAT! AND ITS AN EVEN BIGGER DEAL THAT WE KNOW WHAT WE'RE UP AGAINST CAUSE WE HAVE TWO GIRLS WITH US!' Sam was now full blown yelling in johns face. Lily felt bad for John but she just wanted to go up to Sam and comfort him but she couldn't. Evangeline was slightly offended that he made mention that they were girls, but she bit her tongue again.

'You two get back in the car.' John said while pointing at Lily and Evangeline.

'No! They aren't getting back in the car and neither are we!'

Lily started walking off but Evangeline grabbed her arm forcing her to stand her ground.

'I said get in the damn car!' Lily flinched with every word John spoke. It was filled with so much fire and power it scared her slightly. Evangeline got madder the more he was yelling at Sam. She was thinking that this conversation would be so much easier if John would just tell them what the fuck the colt was.

'Yeah and I said no.'

Dean walked up and grasped his brothers shoulders, 'Alright tough guy you made your point. Look we are all tired. The girls are tired we can talk about this later. Sammy I mean it. Come on.'

Sam watched Lily's face as dean was pushing him to the car she looked scared as hell. Evangeline looked irritated I believe. I honestly can't remember seeing her expression.

'This is why I left in the first place.' Sam mumbled. Lily wanted to run over and slap her hand over Sam's mouth. They were so close to this arguement being over. And he had to go and light the fire again. Evangeline was happy sam said something. Their indifferences had to be hashed our eventually. So why not make that time right now.

'What'd you say?' John was fuming with anger.

'You heard me.' Sam said with Pure distaste.

'Yeah...you left. Me and dean. When we needed you most. You walked away sam.' With every "you" John got closer and closer to Sam's face. Dean looked over at the two girls and saw them and realized that this conversation and the way it was being said wasn't making the best impression on the girls.

'Sammy...'

'YOU WALKED AWAY!!'

Dean pushed the two angry men apart, 'stop it. Stop it. That is enough. That includes you dad.'

Sam shakes his head and turns around getting in the impala. John makes his way for his truck and slams the door. That leaves Dean and the girls in the middle of the highway. All three of them share a look and say, 'terrific...'

~

In the trees, the Winchester's and the girls all waited in hiding.

'Son of a bitch they really aren't afraid of the sun are they?'

'Nope they really aren't. They fuckinng suck. Literally.' Lily said shaking her head slightly. Thinking about how much easier it would have been to kill them if they were sleeping.

'Sun burns like a sunburn. They sleep during the day though. But that doesn't mean they won't wake up. Oh and the only way to kill the bloodsuckers? Beheading. Kinda gruesome. But also kinda awesome.' Vange said with a smile on her face.

'Awesome. So girls I guess walking right in is outta of the question?'

John butts in, 'actually that's the plan exactly.'

~

The hunters are all weaponing up. Lily and Evangeline both grab Rex and Betty aka their machetes. They walk over to the Winchester's when they see John unraveling his over the top, blinged our machete.

'Show off.' Evangeline mutters earning herself a playful elbow from lily.

'So you guys really wanna know about the colt?'

All of the younger hunters nod causing John to go into this whole backstory about the colt.

He explained that some dude named Samuel colt created this gun in a specific way. A pretty cool and articulate way.

'They say this gun can kill anything.' John says while his face lights up just talking about it. That cause lily to smile slightly. She has only ever seen John with a cocky smile or a hard grimace on his face seeing that he was actually showing happiness was a good change for her.

'Kill anything as in supernatural?' Evangeline said, stealing the words out of dean's mouth.

'Like the demon.'

'Wait what?' Evangeline said almost dropping Betty in the floor.

'Demons are real? Damn. I really was hoping that out of all the legends and spooky stories you heard as a kid about monsters, that the demons were going to happen to be not real.' Lily said shaking her head.

Sam walked over to lily and leaned down in her ear, 'long story will explain later. Try not to die ok?'

'Me? How about you try not to die pretty boy?'

Lily walked off and widened her eyes in a way to tell Evangeline what just happened and Evangeline have Sam a bitch face but continued walking with the rest of the gang.

~

All of the hunters jumped through barn windows quietly observing to see if any vamps were awake. They happened to all conveniently be sleeping in hammocks.

John head over to a different set of vamps. Dean and Vange walk over to a metal grid, while lily and Sam go torwards a girl that looked incredibly weak.

They see that she is still alive and they start trying to un tie her. Lily looks up and nudges Sam getting him to look at all the people in the metal grid dean and Evangeline are trying to open.

'Was it like this when you hunted those vampires that one time?' Sam whispered.

'No not really we got the runts of the family. But let's finish this hunt and I'll tell you all about it. Deal?'

'Deal.' Sam smiles and continued working on the girls ties.

The girl starts to wake up and then she roars at Lily causing Sam to pull lily away from the woman. They fall on the floor getting the attention of Evangeline and dean. They simultaneously call,

'Lily!'

'Sam!'

Sam stands up while dean helps Lily up. Doing a quick survey to see if she is alright. Then they hear John say, 'run!'

And they do. They take the fuck off. All of the hunters yell for John as they run and run until they get to their cars.

Dean is frantically calling out for his dad and they are hearing no response.

But the a miracle occurs and John comes running up the slope saying that the vamps won't be back until tonight and that they have their scents. So that's just great for them.

~

(John told dean to go get something so Evangeline went in the impala with dean. Lily drove the firebird. Sam was in the truck with his dad.)

~

'So dean...'

'Yeah?' Dean said not taking his eyes off the road.

'That thing going on... with your brother and your dad...has that been occurring your whole life. I hate to intrude-'

'You aren't intruding. Believe me I would tell you.'

'Oh I know you would. You have a hard tome keeping your mouth shut.'

'Oh shut up.'

'You love it.'

Dean cleared his throat slightly, 'look the thing going on between Sam...it's... just it has been a tough life for us.'

Dean goes on to explain how their mother was killed the Sam way as Jessica. Evangeline started crying a little but must as dean went on a tangent about how great his mom was. How she always cut the crusts off his sandwiches. Just going on about how he didn't deserve a mom like her. He explained that a demon killed her and they think the same demon killed Jess. He explained how John went full on crazy searching for this demon and that was why it was important that he found this gun. He also explained how John kind of forced dean and Sam into this life. Evangeline still didn't hate John any less. She probably hated him even more for putting them through this bullshit. They could have been fucking doctors. But theyre fucking hunters and that shit don't pay well. Evangeline understood what John went through though. If Evangeline lost Lily, she doesn't even begin to know what she would do.

'Dean. Ya know if you need anyone to talk to. I'm here. Ya know? I may not be the best at giving advice. If it's advice you need go to Lily but if you just need someone who will listen to you... I'm your gal.'

'Thanks Evangeline.' Dean smiled at Evangeline and she smiled back. Maybe he wasn't such an asswipe after all.

~

(This is at the motel. Sam, Lily, and John are all in the Same room)

Sam was pacing around the front door. It was honestly making Lily nervous.

'Jeez Sam calm down your giving me heart palpitations.' Lily said trying to lighten the mood. John chuckled, 'Yeah what the girl said.'

They shouldn't be taking this long. I should have gone to help'

'Dean's got it.'

'Yeah Sam I mean Evangeline is with him you know? It's not like he is alone.'

'Sammy' John says after watching Sam pace for awhile.

'Yeah?'

'I don't think I ever told you this but you know what I did the day you were born?' Sam shook his head.

'I put 100$ into a savings account for you. I did the same for your brother.'

Lily kinda zoned out of the conversation after that. Not cause she didn't want to know. Just she felt like it wasn't her business to know. And if Sam wanted her to know he would tell her on his own.

~

Dean and Evangeline finally come back into the room. And he pulls out a bag with a bike of something red in it.

'What is it?' Lily asks. But no one decides to answer her.

~

'I still don't know why we are using dean as bait?'

'Lily it's because we don't know if you would actually follow through with the plan.' John said nonchalantly. Like that didn't just hurt her feelings.

'Ok ouch.'

'Hey John. Maybe we should have sent you out as bait and accidentally on purpose forgot to actually shoot the fuckers with these here crossbows.' Evangeline said seething. Sam and Lily grabbed one of her arms.

'Woah chill chill Vange. I can handle him myself m. Thanks though.'

'No problem. I actually have your back unlike some people.' Evangeline said intending to hurt johns feelings.

~

Once the first arrow went flying through the trees the 4 hunters stepped out to reveal themselves so they would take their attention off of dean.

'Barely even stings.'

'Give it time sweetheart.' John said licking his lips in satisfaction as the vamp fell to the floor unconscious while John wackedbthe other ones head off it shoulders.

~

Dean just tosses this bag full of contents on the fire they were all surrounding. When it started burning they all started gagging.

'This stuff stinks.' Dean said while holding his nose. Evangeline covered her nose with her elbow. While Lily was fake gagging. Being a dramatic little shit.

'Yeah well get it all over you so our scent is blocked.'

Dean, Sam and the two girls relectuantly followed orders. Boy they couldn't wait to rinse this scent off of them.

'After we interrogate her...I want you boys to take the girls and get out of here.'

'What! Dad..'

'I'll be fine. I'll have her and the colt.'

'With all do respect Johnny, I don't think that is the smartest idea to come out of your pie hole.'

'I promise Evangeline. I will be fine.'

'I believe that you will be fine mr. Winchester. Even if Vange doesn't. But all of us will meet up after and use the colt together right?'

There was a pause. Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed.

'Right dad?' Dean said really hoping for the right answer.

'You're leaving again aren't you? You are going to try and take the demon down yourself. You know I just don't understand why you treat us this way.' Sam said shaking his head in disappointment.

'Like what?'

'Like children.'

'You are my children. And I have come to consider these girls my children in this current situation. I'm trying to keep all of you safe.'

'Dad with all due respect, that's a bunch of crap.'

Lily, Sam, Evangeline and John all look at dean shocked.

'Excuse me?'

'You know what me and Sam have been hunting. You can't be worried about "keeping us safe." And as far as it goes for the girls, they hunted vamps way before we even knew they were real. For hells sake they taught themselves how to hunt. They didnt have a mentor like you teaching them the ropes. So you can't be worried for their safety hell, you barely even know them. And if I thought they couldn't handle something I would be the first one worried for their safety. And I'm not. So that's a load of baloney.'

'It's not the same thing, Dean.'

'Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight? I mean you even have two new bad as girls to help.' Lily and Evangeline blushed a little at all the subtle compliments that dean was giving them.

'This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping yall alive.'

'You mean you can't be as reckless'

'Look... I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death ... it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too. I won't.

'What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die, and we coulda done something about it? You know I been thinking. I ...think maybe Sammy's right about this one. We should do this together.' Sam nods. Looking at Lily and Evangeline. Sam was worried about their safety but they have fought camps before.

'We're stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it. Plus we have two new bodies added to our family. We are a friggin unstoppable now dad.' John shook his head slightly.

'We're running out of time. You do your job and you get you and the girls out of the area. That's an order.' Dean looks down, emotionally. Sam clenches his jaw. Lily wipes her eyes from the tears of frustration welling up in her eyes. Evangeline shakes her head.

~

Watching from the trees the 4 can see Luther, the main vamp, hurting John so they emerge from the woods. With crossbows in hand.

Lily shoots one right in the back comes up from behind slicing his head right off his shoulder. Evangeline walks right up to a vamp punching him in the giblets then slicing his head off his neck. Kinda brutal but kinda awesome. Sam was watching the way that Lily was taking down the vamps with ease. And that got his dumb ass caught by Luther. Dean aimed his crossbow at another vamp when Luther shouted

'Don't! Shoot and I break his neck. And you...but the blade down.' I put the blade down as dean lowered his crossbow.

'Why can't you people leave us alone. We have just as much of a right to live as you do.' Lily almost felt sorry for the poor bastard. He probably didn't chose this lifestyle. But just as she was thinking about how she was going to get Sam out of Luther's grasp John shot him point blank in the forehead. Sam stumbles forward into Lily. She grabbed onto his big ass shoulders so he wouldn't fall to the ground. Dean pulled them behind him. He tried to pull Evangeline behind him but she shook his arm off and stood in front of Lily and Sam as well. Both dean and Evangeline acting as a shield.

~

The motel room was quiet. Too quiet. They were packing and you could hear each and everyone of them folding each article of clothing.The air was being crowded with an uncomfortable silence. The 4 young hunters knew the older hunter had something to get off his chest they were just waiting for when he was going to.

'So boys...girls...'

Evangeline and dean looked at him while Sam's and lily said yes sir.

'You all ignores a direct order back there.'

'Yes sir.'sam said while lily looked down at the floor. She hates getting scolded.

'Yeah Johnny. But you would had been somebody's meal if we didn't come swooping in.'

'Yeah and we saved your ass.' Dean said instantly regretting it. He knew he was going to get a verbal beating.

'You're right.'

Lily choked on her spit causing Sam to touch her back while she was coughing. Asking her multiple times if she was ok. It was quite embarrassing. Once her lungs stopped trying to kill her she said, 'I'm sorry what was that? Did I just hear John Winchester admit he is wrong?'

'Yeah I guess you did.' Sam chuckled slightly.

'It scares the hell out of me. You boys and now you girls are all I've got. We are stronger as a family. We will go after this thing together. Well only if the girls want to come along for the ride.' John says while glancing in the girls direction. Dean and Sam looked in the girls direction hopefully. They had come to enjoy their company...even if they were little shits sometimes.

'Of course Johnny. Who isn't up for a little revenge and adventure at the same time?'

'Of course John. We are always up for anything.'


	6. Chapter 6: Ken Doll Dean

Narrator POV

(So they are in johns hotel room. Remember when dean and Sam found his hotel room like in episode 2 or something? Yeah that's the hotel room. Everyone still has their cars. It's about 1.5 days later since acquiring the colt so yes yes. Ok now carry on my wayward son with reading )

When the girls back to johns old hotel room, they were bombarded with all the walls covered in research. Supposedly the demons name was azazel and he had yellow eyes. Which was terrifying to say the least. It honestly would have been less terrifying if the demons eyes were black. But that's not important.

Evangeline essentially thought that John was going over the top with the research. The walls were COVERED from head to toe. She wanted to lighten up the mood a little bit by cracking a joke about him being a crazed psychopath, stalking his next victim, but she kept her mouth closed. Out of realizing that it would probably be a little inappropriate.

Lily, on the other hand, thought it was kind of sweet. How he was just obsessed with obtaining his revenge for his wife. No matter how much John pissed off sam, or was disrespectful to her and Evangeline, she couldn't deny that she felt bad for the guy. He lost his damn wife for God's sake.

The walls were covered in pictures, weather reports, hieroglyphs, sigils, you name it. He had some pretty good work on the walls. Research quality was amazing, really detailed. Sam probably got his researching skills from John. Cute.

John was sitting with his legs up on the table. That shit irked Lily. She wanted to walk over to him and hit his damn feet off the table and scold him for being disrespectful. But then she thought that this was his fucking hotel room after all, so she kept her mouth closed. Also he is an adult and she is literally 17. And I don't think it would come across well if a literal child was scolding an adult.

'So this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we been searching for this demon right? Not a trace, just...nothing. Until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail.' John said while scanning the walls with his eyes.

'And that's when you left them?' Lily said while shifting her eyes up from johns feet on the table. Dean looked at lily cause he was literally about to say that. (Author comment: mind freaking link)

John looked up at Lily with a slight smirk, 'Yeah. That's right honey. The demon must have come out of hiding, or hibernation.'

Dean and Evangeline looked at how John was looking at Lily. They both furrowed their eyebrows a bit.

'All right so what's this trail you found?'

Lily grabbed Evangeline's coat and pulled her off in the corner of the room while the boys were discussing where the demon while possibly hit next. Sam watched as Lily dragged Evangeline away and that caused him to furrow his eyebrows. He was definitely going to ask Lily about that later.

'What the hell Lily? We were just about to hear where a real life demon was!' Evangeline threw her arms up in the air.

'Shhhhh!' Lily covered Evangeline's mouth. 'Jesus Please stop talking so fucking loud. I am right next to you ok? Now when I move my hand you are going to listen ok?'

Evangeline nodded her head and hummed in approval.

'Ok so hear me out. John said he had no traces of any demon signs. He literally hit a dry spot. Yeah?'

Evangeline nodded, 'ok and what is your point?'

'He said he hit a dry spot. Until about a year ago when it started up again.'

'Ok and what is your point Lily? We aren't playing 21 questions. Spit it out hon.'

'JESUS Christ Evangeline. About how long has it been since we woke up?'

'A year.'

Lily looked at Evangeline with wide eyes.

'Did you connect the dots Vange or...'

'What am I suppose to conne-ohhhhhh shit.'

'Yeah.'

'Yeah that ain't good.'

'Not good for anyone.' Evangeline started breathing extremely heavy. Lily our her hands on Evangeline's shoulders.

'Hey focus. Maybe it's just a coincidence? I just wanted to make that connection to you. Cause maybe we were just suppose to find these boys. Maybe if this is the case it isn't bad ok? Just you can't say anything to the boys. Even if they try to persuade you with food ok?'

Evangeline nodded again. 'Ok. Yeah. It's probably nothing bad. I mean what would demons want with us. Maybe we just got drunk one night, bumped our heads and forgot everything. It happens to the best of people.'

'Exactly.'

'Except what would 16 year old girls be doing with alcohol.'

'Trying to forget about bitches at school?'

'Huh. Makes sense. Come on let's go over to the boys again. Not speaking of this ever again until we know what actually happened ok?' Evangeline held her hand up for a high five.

'My mouth is sealed.' They collided hands then walked over to the boys in the middle of their conversation.

'There's signs. It took me a while to see the pattern but it's there in the days before these fires signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked...and...' John said looking down not wanting to finish his sentence.

'And they happened in Lawrence?' Sam said while glancing over at Lily, who was behind Evangeline slightly. He was still wondering about what the girls had discussed.

'And in Palo Alto before Jess?' Evangeline said wincing when she said Jessica's nickname. She still wasn't over Jessica's death no matter how much she tried to hide her emotions.

'Yes And they are currently happening somewhere else.'

'Where?' Dean said getting slightly angry. No one knows why but Dean sometimes just got mad for no damn reason.

'Salvation, Iowa'

'Ok well let's get a damn move on shall we?' Evangeline said in a chipper ass mood.

~

(K so they left the hotel and are driving in this order. truck, impala, firebird. They were driving down the road when John pulled over. Causing dean and Evangeline to pull over as well. They all quickly get out of their seats asking what the issue with John was. Ok? Ok.)

'What's the hold up Johnny? Gotta take a wiz?' Lily glared at Evangeline because John looked like he was in distress. Evangeline whipped her smirk off her face immediately.

'No smartass. Jim Murphy is dead.'

Evangeline and Lily at the same time said, 'who the hell is jim Murphy?' They looked at each other and chuckled slightly but they locked it up real quick.

'A pastor. How did he die?' Sam said.

'His throat was slashed. He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place.'

'God damn it fuck me! What the hell is up with all this demon crap? Why would a demon leave a trail for us to follow? I mean aren't they the literal creators of deception?' Lily said raising her voice slightly.

Dean smirked. She literally said 'fuck me' he could have totally teased her about that saying 'all you have to do is ask' but he kept his mouth shut. He knew he was going to have an opportunity later. The poor girl walks into jokes left and right.

'Yeah curly Q is right. Is he getting sloppy? Why now?'

Lily crosses her hands over her chest and huffed. She didn't hate nicknames. But when dean said nicknames, they were meant to be condescending not endearing.

'Yeah and if this is THE demon maybe he knows we are getting close. And now he doesnt think he has time to play cleanup crew?' Evangeline said throwing her arms up in frustration. If you are a demon, play by the rules that your kind made up. Deceive, murder, eat, repeat. It's not that hard.

'I guess not. What do we do?' Sam said.

'I don't know. We gotta lay low and play our cards right. Every second counts. There are two hospitals and a health center in the city. We split up and we will cover more ground. I want record of every infant that will be 6 months old next week.'

When Lily heard split up she tensed up. Evangeline and Lily promised that there would be no more splitting up. Splitting up is stupid anyway. Evangeline almost got herself bodied when they split up the last time. Luckily Lily was there to distract the damn vamps that time. But what if Lily wasn't there for Evangeline, and the worst happened. Lily was about to say hell to the no splitting up ain't gonna happen. Lily has to be there to make sure nothing happens to evangeline and Evangeline has to be there to make sure nothing happens to Lily. That's just how it has to be. Anyways, Lily was about to rebuttal when Evangeline interrupted her,

'sounds good! Sam and Lily can go together. Me and dean can go to the other location. And Johnny boy can go to his location.' Lily widened her eyes when she suggested the split. So she elbowed Evangeline.

'Ow bitch.'

'What do you think you are doing?' Lily whispered.

'Helping you out. Duh'

'Wha-'

'That is a perfect idea Evangeline. I can finally be focused with out your guard dog up my ass all the time.'John said.

'Oh John I didn't make this decision for you.'

'I agree with Evangeline on this one. I mean Lily and Sam are the only two who can actually successfully get in and out of the hospitals without drawing attention to themselves. Me and Evangeline can play bad cop if need be. These pairings make sense in this hunt.' Dean said while smirking. Sam looked at dean with wide eyes slightly shaking his head. Then dean nodded his head.

Evangeline looked at Lily and was smirking as well. She wanted to smack that smirk off of her face. She had no idea what Evangeline thought she was trying to pull. But Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to the impala to go grab her bags.

Evangeline saw Sam pull dean off to the side and they were having a conversation. Well...Sam was doing all the talking while dean was smirking like an idiot. She smiled to herself and looked over at John and saw that his hands were on the hood of his truck. She didn't want to walk over to ask what's wrong. Stupid emotions.

'Uh Hey John. You all good?'

'It's just jim. He- I'm ending this. I don't care what it takes.' Evangeline put her hand on his shoulder in a way to comfort him.

'Don't worry John ok? We will figure this shit out. We will find this demon and kill the shit out of his bitch ass.'

'Thanks Evangeline. You aren't as bad as I thought you were. You are very mature and I'm glad you are on this hunt with me and the boys. Even though I show it.'

When John said that to evangeline she really felt it in her heart. She felt like when she first met him she had an immediate distaste for him because of maybe some feelings from her past life were seeping through. But he was actually a pretty good guy besides the fact of ruining the boys lives. But that was besides the point.

'Aw shucks John you're gonna make me cry. And I'm am as bad as you think. I am you're worst nightmare.'

'I'm just being honest Evangeline. And I see how you treat Lily. It kinda reminds me of how dean has treated Sam since they were kids. It hits me right in the chest when you get all protective of her when we yell and get a little rough with her. You are just a good person over all.'

Damn. John was really pulling out all the stops right now. But she didn't hate him any less. But him expressing that he appreciated what she was doing really got her in her feels, and she can't have that.

'Alright John stop bein' all mushy alright? I understand what you are putting down. Let's just gank this demon alright?'

'Alright.'

(Ok so John drives his truck to the location. Dean and Evangeline are in the impala. Obviously Dean Evangeline and John went to the health center as a group. Lily and Sammy are in the firebird. Lily surprisingly let Sam drive. They are heading to the hospitals ok? And the next scenes are what happened while both groups were at the locations. Ok? Ok. Let's proceed.)

~

(Ok so this is the scene with Evangeline and dean getting the hospital records. They just entered the hospital. So yes yes)

Evangeline walked in the hospital with Dean and kept trying to fix her suit to be more comfortable. Which was not working.

'What's wrong short stuff? It ain't rubbing you right?' Dean raises his eyebrows.

'Oh no. Nuh Uh. You aren't going to do that creepy flirting shit with me. That don't work on me. Just because you look like a ken doll doesn't mean every girl you come in contact with will fall head over heels for you buddy.'

'Oh you think I look like a ken doll?'

'JESUS Christ is that really all you got from that? God your skull is hollow.' Evangeline said while rolling her eyes walking up to the front counter.

'Wow touchy.' Dean grumbled but walked up to where Evangeline was.

'Hi.' Evangeline said while flashing her badge.

The receptionist looked at Evangeline then turned her attention to dean. Which caused Evangeline to scoff then roll her eyes.

'Hi can I help you with anything?' The receptionist said while biting her lip slightly and giving dean sex eyes. (Lmao sex eyes)

'Mmmm yes you can.' Dean says while leaning forward in the counter licking his lips looking down into the receptionist top to see her cleavage. Evangeline pinches dean's arm slightly causing him to wince and glare back at her. She raises her eyebrows in a way to say "let's get what we cane here for". Dean sighed throwing a small tantrum, stood up straight clearing his throat and pulled out his badge, 'But unfortunately I'm working right now so...'

Evangeline smiled in triumph. She got dean to do what she said, and that shit never happens.

'Oh well that's fine. Maybe later,' she winked at him, 'what can I do for you?'

'Alright enough with the flirting. Honey we just need you to scurry to the medical records room and grab all the records on babies that will be 6 months old within the next week. Are we clear? Good. No go please.'

She swallowed sharply and went to the medical records room without a word.

Evangeline could feel Dean looking at her, 'what?'

'Oh well you said that just cause and I quote, "a ken doll doesn't mean that I can get every girl to fall head over heels for me" well what happened to that girl?' Dean raises his eyebrows.

'You're simply a master manipulator. But there are two girls who won't fall for your crap and that's me and Lily. So sorry tough guy.' Evangeline smirked.

'Well maybe I won't get you. But maybe I can get lily.'

'You have to go through me first deano.'

Dean smiled and shook his head slightly. Causing Evangeline to ask him, 'what?'

'You just remind me of myself is all.'

Evangeline was going to speak but the receptionist came back with the records. They copied all the records into a notepad and got back in the impala and headed to the meet up place. And dean's comment was essentially forgotten.

~

John obviously goes to the center and collects info. But neither girl is with John so we ain't gonna write that. Cause I don't know what happened.

~

(Ok so while that "Deangeline" scene was happening this Sam and lily scene was happening. Also I'm not gonna write it cause I don't know exactly what dialogue happened but I'll tell you what I remember happened in the firebird on the way to the hospital. Sam and Lily were pretty silent. It was kinda awkward like the cringe worthy type of awkward. They were driving with music playing very softly. He was asking Lily some weird questions about the firebird and how she acquired it. She told him how and that was it for the convo in the car. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Sam wanted to say something to her. He kept stealing glances of Lily in the passenger seat. Lily decided that they shouldn't be as awkward as they were previously in the car. She thought that if they were going to be hunting together that awkwardness wasn't going to cut it so she tried to lighten the mood at the hospital. So now this scene is at the hospital. Ok? Ok.)

~

'Hey um Sam?' Lily asked while they were walking to the front of the hospital building.

'Yeah' Sam shifted his eyes to look at the girl next to him without moving his head.

'I'm sorry I was being so awkward in the car. It is hard for me to talk to people with confidence when...ya know...Evangeline isn't with me.'

Sam stopped in his tracks. 'Wait I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable in the car Lily. I'm so sorry. Wow.'

'No Sam. Take it easy. I thought I made you uncomfortable.' Lily said while turning around to face Sam where he stopped walking.

'No of course not. I-I enjoy your company. That's why I wasn't talking in the car. I felt serene. I'm sorry if that was awkward.' Sam said looking to the ground.

'Aw Sam. No it wasn't awkward. I enjoy your company too.' Lily chuckled nervously.

Sam walked a little closer to Lily and she looked up at him and he smiled and she noticed he has dimples on his cheeks. Super adorable.

'Well good. Let's go get these damn records shall we?'

Lily nodded with a smile.

(Time skip: so sam and lily went into the hospital and got the records and wrote them down. Then they walked out of the hospital. They were also laughing because Lily kinda slipped down the steps and he was making fun of her.)

'You're so mean sam! It wasn't that funny!' Lily said while laughing.

Sam laughed, more like wheezed, even louder bending over putting his hands on his knees when they were out of the hospital.

'Oh yeah? Then if it wasn't that funny then why are you laughing!?' Lily notices when Sam laughed his dimples were even deeper in his cheeks. Oh boy.

'Because I laugh when I'm embarrassed!' Sam noticed when when lily laughed her eyes closed really tight. He noticed a lot of things when it came to Lily. 'Plus I could have DIED Sam. And you are laughing.' Lily folded her arms over her chest to mimic a tantrum.

'Yeah but you didn't.'

They were having a good time. Laughing and talking with each other. This was the happiest Lily had been in a long time.

They finally reached the car when Sam dropped the notepad and grabbed his head and groaned in pain.

'Sam. SAM?! Are you ok?' He wasn't answering her. He just kept wincing in pain and everytime he cried out lily got even more scared. She didn't know what to do. He looked like he was losing his balance so she ran over, ready to catch him if he fell. She thought he needed to ride this out, whatever the hell it was. Sam started losing his balance and she grabbed his forearms to keep him standing upright.

'Sam it's ok. You will be ok. Shhhhhh. It's ok. I don't know what this is. But you will be fine. I promise.' Sam seemed to instantly relax after she said that. Probably a coincidence.

Sam stayed where he was for a few seconds trying to regain his composure. He finally opened his eyes and saw Lily right there with a worried look on her face.

'Sam are-are you Alright?' Her voice was shaking.

He squeezed her arms which were the only thing keeping Sam from falling on the ground.

He nodded, 'yes.' He smiled but lily could tell something was bothering him.

'Sam you obviously aren't alright.' She helped him stand to his feet making sure he was steady before stepping back a bit. 'Look I know I'm not dean and I'm not you're family but you can tell me what's wrong. Ok? But if you're not comfortable talking to me about serious things that's fine. But my ears are always ready?' Sam slightly smiled at her comment about ears but then he frowned a bit.

'Lily that's not what-'

'Sam you don't have to explain yourself to me. I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Don't get hurt while I'm gone.'

~

(Time skip: Sam just met a girl named Monica and her little baby while lily was in the hospital going to the restroom. Lily is walking back and Sam jumps up from the hood of the impala.)

'Lily?!' She reaches for her gun in her belt but Sam grabs her arm to stop her.

'Jesus What? I almost shot you. You know not to run up on a hunter.'

'Sorry but I think I know which house the demon is going to hit next.' He was looking at her like he was crazy. She leaned her head back to keep a distance slightly.

'How do you know this? Did you see a vision or something?' Lily said while chuckling a little at her joke. But Sam's face dropped a little. 'Wait you actually had a fuckig vision.'

'Language young lady but yes. I have been having them for awhile now.' She glared at him for calling her a young lady.

'Well let's head back to the gang and explain to them what your whole...situation is. Oh Evangeline is gonna love this.' Lily said while referencing Sam's head. Sam shook his head while chuckling and got into the passenger seat, relectantly, because lily said he wasn't "in the right mind set to drive".

~

(Everyone is back in the motel room. Sam and Dean just explained that Sam's visions used to be nightmares. Ok? Ok.)

'And how are you so sure that this is the exact woman and child yellow eyes is after?'

'Because dad when I have visions they come true.' Sam looked down like he was about to cry. Lily saw this and thought maybe Sam saw a vision about Jessica's death. Poor guy.

'Ok and when this started happening...WHY DIDNT YOU BOYS EVER CALL ME ABOUT IT?' John said while raising his voice.

'Call you? Call you. We called you about ever situation. Sam called you when I was dying. I would have a better chance at winning the lottery than getting you on the phone.' Dean growled. He glanced at Lily and Evangeline and saw that they looked confused.

'Did you know dean almost died?' Lily leaned over to ask Vange softly so they wouldn't interrupt the conversation between the Winchester's.

'Had no fucking clue.' Evangeline and Lily both nodded and continued listening to the arguement.

'Look. Visions or no visions. We need to stop this or this family is going to suffer the Same turmoil that all of us have suffered.' Sam said while standing up from the chair.

'No they won't Sam. Ok cause we are gonna save them.' Lily said while looking at Sam's eyes. He smiled and was about to respond when his phone rung.


	7. Chapter 7: Baby is kinda Sexy

Narrator's POV

'Hello?' Sam answered the phone causing everyone else in the room to look in Sam's direction confused.

'Who is this?'

'Meg.'

Evangeline and Lily look at each other

'Huh I thought Sammy was single.' Evangeline said mugging Lily with her elbow.

'Yeah...me too.' Lily glared at Sam with a bunch of different emotions evident in her eyes.

'Lily he is. That girl is obviously not his girl. Wow someone has a crush.' Evangeline elbowed Lily playfully.

'I do not.'

'Then why did it hurt your feelings when I said that was his gf? And why do you stand so close to him? I mean the only person you stand close to is me. Until Sam cane along.' Evangeline said wiggling her eyebrows with a smirk on her face.

Lily didn't answer Evangeline. Lily just swallowed loudly and walked over to the bad and laid down on her back with her eyes closed causing Evangeline to chuckle.

The conversation with "meg" definitely escalated. Especially when Sam gave John the phone. A lot of shouting and hysteria was evident in both John and Sam's voices when talking to this "meg" person. She must have history with the Winchester's.

Sam came to sit on the bed Lily was laying on. When she felt him sit down next to her legs, she sat up quickly and went over to stand by the wall. Causing Sam to drop his eyes to the floor he looked kind of hurt. He thought they had a moment at the hospital, but he guess that he was wrong. Dean looked at Sam then Lily then he looked at Evangeline. Dean mouthed 'what's up with her?' And Evangeline shrugged her shoulders. Dean nodded his head and looked at Lily again. Her head was down looking at her feet.

Evangeline nor Lily were really paying attention to the conversation cause it is kinda hard to listen to details when someone is on the phone. But once they heard John say, 'I said okay. I'll bring you the colt.' they piped up real quick.

'I'm sorry what did he just say?' Evangeline said while looking at Lily. Lily had her mouth wide open in shock and she shook her head.

~

Once John got off the phone Lily said, 'I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right. You are going, willingly to bring some asswipe a gun that all of us stuck our necks out for? I'm sorry are you nuts?'

'Lily that girl meg is bad news.' Dean said in a way to deflect her anger from John.

'Yeah and you know what else is bad news? Me.' Lily said while narrowing her eyes. Dean smirked a little bit and backed up with his hands up in surrender.

'I'm going to Lincoln Lily. And I don't care if you don't like it. People I know and care about will die.'

'But dad, That woman Monica? She and her baby? That is happening tonight.' Sam said with a hint of distress in his voice.

'Sam and Lily are right John. Why are you just going to hand the gun over? After all of the hard work that was put into finding it? That seems a little dumb. Even for you.' Evangeline said while thrwoing her hands on her hips.

'Who said anything about handing it over?'

'What do you mean?' Dean said while stepping up closer to the group.

'No one besides us and a couple of vamps have seen the gun.'

'So What your going to give her a gun from a thrift store?' Sam said raising his voice.

'Essentially yes.'

'Just to clarify once again, you're saying you are going to hand a DEMON a fake gun and just hope and pray she doesn't notice?' Lily said getting a little irritated.

'Yeah and what happens when she figures it out?' Dean said stepping closer to Lily. Sam's breath hitches in his throat when he sees how close dean is getting to Lily.

'I just need to buy a few hours that's all.'

Sam stepped closer to Lily almost touching her shoulder. Her breathing started picking up.

'You mean for us. You want us to stay here and kill this demon by ourselves.'

She kinda went to walk away from Sam but he grabbed her shirt he was not having that shit. He didn't even know why she was trying to move away from him when they were all touchy feely at the hospital. Dean looked at that event transpire and he looked up at Evangeline for possible answers. She shrugged her shoulders.

'No Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school, I want Dean to have a home. I want...I want Mary alive. It's just...I just want this to be over.' John said while his voice breaking a few times from the tears waiting to spill. Sam looked as if he was about to cry. Evangeline and dean both looked a little choked up but no tears were falling. Lily on the other hand had her tears on full display.

'John it will be. Ok? I promise you we will figure it out.' Lily said while wiping her eyes.

Evangeline nodded.

~

(Ok so John sent Dean to the antique store to buy a gun. Lily, Evangeline, and John were outside by his truck waiting for dean. Ok? Ok yes yes carry on.)

'Hey Lily can you come here?'

'Sure.' Lily walks over to where Evangeline was.

'Why are you acting like Sam killed your damn dog?'

'What? What do you freaking mean?' Lily furrowed her eyebrows.

'What I mean is when Sam sat on the bed you hopped up and scurried to the corner like someone said that dinner was ready. When sam stood really close to you you tried tried to walk away again. What the hell is that?'

'Am I not aloud to enjoy my personal space?'

'God damn it lily. You are so stubborn. Is it because of what I said? About how you have a crush on him?'

'No. It's not. And I don't.'

'You don't What Lily?' Sam said walking up to evangeline and Lily.

'Oh um...I don't um...'

'She doesn't like broccoli. We were discussing what we were wanting to eat after we save this baby from this demon.'

Lily looked at Evangeline and shook her head slightly with her eyes closed and looked up at Sam who was looking straight down at her.

'Well luckily me and dean hate broccoli as well.' He said while smirking.

'Ha lucky me.' Lily looked down at her feet

'Alright well imma go stand over there.' Evangeline said while walking away being a clever little shit in a way to make lily and Sam talk to each other. While Sam and Lily were conversing, Evangeline was bonding with John. He was showing her his weapons and they both were sharpening his knives in peaceful silence.

'Hey Lily is something up?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean your attitude torwards me kinda changed after we came back from the hospital. I mean we were all close to each other and joking around and stuff and then something shifted. My visions didn't...scare you did they?'

'No. Of course not. Sorry I'm just having some internal issues...ya know a lot of shit has gone down in the past few days.'

'I definitely understand that. If you ever need anyone to talk to. I mean you can always talk to evangeline. But like if you want you can always talk to me.' Sam said while playing with his hair.

The impala roared down the road notifying everyone that dean was back.

'Thanks Sam. I might take you up on that offer.' Lily didn't know what she felt for Sam. But for the time being, he seemed like someone she could trust. Someone that, at least for the time being, could be her friend. And she was content with that for now.

Lily walked up to Evangeline and the two girls watched dean get out of the impala with a brown bag.

'You get it?' John said while setting his weapons down in the back of his truck.

'Yeah. But you know this is a trap. That's why she wants you to go alone.' Dean said looking a little upset and scared for his dad.

'Yes I do but I have a whole arsenal. Holy water, Mandiac, amulets... I'm good.' Sam moves up to where the two girls were standing to feel more involved in the conversation.

'Dad...promise me something. If it goes south...promise me you will get the hell outta there. You are no good to us if you are dead.'

'Yes of course dean. You guys promise the same. These bullets are made specifically for this gun. So when the bullets are gone, that gun is useless. So aim good.'

'Yes sir.' Sam said while grabbing the gun from John.

'It's funny. I have been searching for this damned demon for a long time and I won't even be there to see him meet his end.'

'We won't let you down dad.'

'I know you boys won't. And you girls...'

The two girls looked at John.

'Keep these boys grounded while I'm gone.'

'Of course John.' Lily said smiling sincerely.

'Yes of course Johnny. Anything.'

John nodded with a smile.

'Alright well I'll see you guys later.'

John got in his truck and drove off.

~

(Ok so they are now outside of Monica's)

Dean opened the door for Lily and Sam opened the car door for Evangeline.

'Thank you gentleman and they said chivalry is dead.' Evangeline said while curtsying like a princess.

'Oh shut up.' Sam said chuckling.

Lily started laughing and took dean's out reached hand to help her out of the car.

The 4 hunters looked at the house in front of them and observed the family all having dinner together at a table.

Lily smiled, 'Huh.'

Everyone looked at her and Evangeline said, 'what?'

'Just must be nice to have a group of people that you feel so close too.' Sam and dean looked at each other then at Lily.

But no one responded to her. Evangeline knew exactly what Lily was feeling. The feeling of safety that everyone yearned for. She wanted that. Lily and Evangeline both had that with each other but they wanted something more then just each other to rely on.

'Well we could tell them there is a gas leak. That would be the easiest way to have them exit their house.' Sam said coming up behind Lily and putting a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

'Yeah and how many times has that worked out for us?' Dean said smirking at his brother.

'Wow the infamous Winchester brothers have failed in their lives before. So much for the win in Winchester.' Evangeline said while pushing sams hand off of Lily's shoulder and wrapping her arm around her neck.

Lily starts laughing hysterically, 'holy buckets she got y'all good.'

'Haha laugh it up you too. Have a grand ole time. I bet you guys feel way better about yourselves don't you.'

'Yeah we really do.' Evangeline said while leaning on Lily slightly.

Dean rolled his eyes while Sam chuckled slightly.

'Well we could always tell them the truth.' Lily said. This caused Evangeline to look at Lily like she was fucking crazy. When has telling a civilian the truth about the monsters ever gone well? Never. That's when. Dean turned his head slowly in Lily's direction looking like he was thinking about it. Sam was too. Evangeline thought she was the only sane one in this damn group.

'I mean Lily has a point.' Sam said looking at dean and Evangeline.

'Nah.' Dean said while shaking his head with an exaggerated frown on his face.

'I know I know.' Lily said while closing her eyes looking like she was thinking again.

'Yeah. Guys just what's coming for these people...' Sam trailed off a little shaking his head.

'Sam, we only got one move and you know it. All right? We gotta wait for that demon to show its self and then we get it before it gets them.' Evangeline started getting mad. This was a perfect family. A happy family. One of those families that you saw in home magazines. And a fucking demon had the audacity to come and ruin their fucking life? Not on her watch. No sir.

They were silent for a little bit. Just observing the happy family eating dinner together when Sam said, 'I wonder how dad is doin'

'Yeah me too Sammy.'

'I'd feel a lot better if we were all there backing him up. I mean he doesn't even know how many demons that meg bitch brought with her.' Evangeline growled. She thought, even though she still didn't 100 percent like John or agree with him, that he was being a dumbass for actually going alone. Nothing ever goes right in a hunt when you are alone and Evangeline learned that the hard way on that one ghost hunt they did about 4 months back.

Evangeline said she will go distract the ghost while Lily digs up the bones and salts and burns them. Seems simple enough. But it takes a lot longer for one person to dig up a grave. To make a long story short, the ghost was literally on the brink of making Evangeline's light go out. Lily burned the bones about 30 seconds before Evangeline would have met her maker. Evangeline doesn't blame Lily, but they made a pact to not do anything like that alone again.

Sam scoffed, 'well I'd feel a lot better if he were here backing us up.'

'Well you aren't wrong there Sammy.'

Lily scoffed and stood in front of the group and threw her hands up in the air, 'what are we chopped liver? We are here backing you up. Whether you like it or not.' Evangeline bit back a chuckle at how irritated her friend got. Lily was a little impatient and easily irritated at times, but that's why she loved her.

Dean shook his head at her outburst, 'alright babe well don't go and blow a damn blood vessel. We are happy you're both here helping us.' Evangeline could have sworn she saw Sam's eye twitch at the nickname, but it was dark so maybe she was imagining things.

'Yeah that's what I thought dean.' Lily huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

~

About an hour has passed. The 4 All got into the impala about 5 minutes into watching the house, after moving the firebird into the woods so it would be an easy get away if needed be, because it was just easier to stay inconspicuous.

Sam was obviously passenger seat, dean drivers seat. Lily sat behind Sam and Evangeline sat behind dean.

'This is weird.' Sam finally says after a long period of silence. The other 3 hunters turned their attention to Sam. 'I mean after all these years, we are finally here.'

Lily looked at Evangeline and she gave her a somber look and they both continued to watch the conversation that happend between the brothers.

'Yeah but this isn't like always.'

'True.'

'Dean uh... I want to thank you.'

'For what?'

'For everything. You've always had my back. Even when I couldn't count on anyone I could always count on you. And now... I don't know I just wanted to let you know. Just in case.'

When Sam said just in case that made Lily's heart crack a little. Sam was putting too much pressure on himself in this situation he believed that this whole thing was his fault. Lily just wanted to make him and show him that he wasn't to blame for this. And him saying that he thought he was going to die. Just hurt lily. Evangeline looked over at Lily after Sam said "just in case", she saw how much that hurt her. They made so many rules with each other. One of them was no one said their last goodbyes until they were dying. Cause you had to go into hunts believing you would come out having survived. And hearing that someone that the two girls have become aquianted with say a pre goodbye speech, caused some serious heartbreak in the two girls. Evangeline wrapped her arm around Lily's body and pulled her into herself. They both needed that comfort feeling right now, no matter how much Evangeline likes to act like a bad ass.

'Woah woah woah.' Dean said whipping his head in Sam's direction.

'What?'

'Don't say just in case something happens to you. I don't wanna hear that freaking speech man. And I'm almost 100 percent sure those girls don't wanna hear it.' Dean said while looking in the rear view mirror at the two girls sitting in the back of the impala.

'Nobody's dying tonight. Not you. Not that family. Not me. Not Evangeline. And Not Lily. Nobody. Except that demon. That evil son of a bitch isn't getting any older than tonight.' Sam was silent listening to dean's lecture.

'You understand me Sam?' Dean said while getting louder and more aggressive. Evangeline then and there realized what dean meant by that one thing he said at the hospital earlier today. About how she reminds him of himself. If Lily would have pulled the crap that Sam just pulled, she would have given her the same lecture. Dean shows so much appreciation and this need to protect Sam. And Evangeline admires that. Lily smiles slightly at how protective dean got. Dean was a really good brother she thought to herself.

Sam nodded his head and everyone relaxed and turned their attention back to the house. Waiting for their moment.

(30 minutes of just watching have passed. Yes yes proceed)

'I never realized how hot this car is.' Evangeline said outta the blue.

Dean chuckled, 'Yeah?'

'Yeah. It's rims. Mmm so perfect. Oh and don't get me started on the interior.' Evangeline said while rubbing the leather seats in the back. Lily smirked and shook her head.

Dean turned around in his seat and looked at what Evangeline was doing, 'careful Evangeline. Baby might have to file a rape report.' He said while chuckling.

'But she's right dean. This car...mmmmm is just so sexy like wow.' Sam cleared his throat and shifted in his seat after he heard lily pretty much moan. Dean and Evangeline looked over at Sam and his cheeks were flushed red. They both chuckled and looked at Lily, but of course she was oblivious to Sammy's actions.

'Well both of you stop harassing Baby.'

'You're telling me that you give "Baby" this much attention? She would be thanking us if she could.' Evangeline While nodding her head in Sam's direction. Dean obviously understood what Evangeline meant cause he followed through with the plan.

'Yeah I'm sure...um any one would be thanking y'all if you touched em' like that.' Dean said my shaking his head and biting his lip looking at Sam to see if he could get a rise outta him.

'ALRIGHT! Guys that's enough let's focus on the task at hand yeah?' Sam said while clearly getting a little flustered. Lily was confused as to why Sam was so mad. Evangeline and Dean stifled a laugher and fist bumped. They focused their attention to the house yet again.

'Besides we haven't heard from dad yet. Can you please just call him dean?'

'JESUS. Ok I will calm down Sam.' Dean grabbed his phone out of his back pocket. Sam looked at lily in the side mirror and saw she was looking out the window at the moon. He smiled slightly but shifted his attention to Dean when he said that his dad wasn't answering.

'Maybe meg was late.' Sam said.

'Maybe cell reception is bad. I mean they were meeting in a damn warehouse. Typical.' Evangeline said while leaning in the hole of the front seat looking at the two boys.

'Yeah well...' Dean was interrupted by the radio turning on and static came through the speakers. Sam turned it up and all 4 hunters opened their ears and listened intently while watching the leaves from the trees outside start blowing out of no where. The lights in Monica's house were all flickering.

Lily's breathing started hitching in her throat but she managed to say , 'its coming.' Causing everyone to hop out of the car as quick as they could.

They ran up to the front door and dean picked the lock with ease. Dean walked in followed by Evangeline and Sam pushed lily inside making sure he was the one at the back of everyone. They started walking into the living room when out of the corner of Lily's eye she saw someone swinging something at Dean's head.

'Dean!' He ducked and grabbed the guys arm and pushed him up against the wall.

'Mr. holt please.'

'Be quiet and listen to me. Be quiet and listen to me we are trying to help you.'

Lily and Evangeline were frozen in place. They didn't know what to do in this situation. They really didn't think this through. Then they heard a woman's voice upstairs, 'Charlie is everything ok down there?'

'Monica get the baby!'

'No don't go in the nursery.' Sam yelled.

That caused Lily and Evangeline to run upstairs.

'You girls stay away from her!'

Lily and Evangeline were both screaming 'Monica!' Numerous times trying to get her to stop.

Lily reaches the top of the stairs first and ran into the nursery and saw a black shadow over the nursery.

Evangeline ran in as well and screamed, 'stop it please. Let them go!'

Monica was pushed into the wall. Yellow eyes pushed Lily into the wall as well. Monica started going farther up the ceiling. Evangeline took this moment to grab the baby and run out of the nursery. She ran into Sam and Dean

'Where's Monica? Where's lily?' Sam said screaming at Evangeline.

'Still in the nursery!' Evangeline said voice trembling. 'Please go get Lily.' Evangeline was now almost crying.

Dean grabbed Evangeline's shoulders while Sam ran up the stairs, 'we will ok? She will be fine. Take the baby and go outside. Now!' Evangeline did as she was told and was looking in through the window of the house outside to see what was occurring.

~

Yellow eyes went up to Lily and inspected her, 'who are you girls? Oh I know. You are the newbies. Everyone's been talking about you guys. About how your memories are gone. They just went poof. Oh and you should be glad you don't remember what happened. Unfortunately you have acquainted yourselves with the Winchester's. Now that makes you an enemy. We could have been good friends.

Lily started sobbing and shaking her head. Yellow eyes looked at the crib then at Monica.

'You girls ruined have ruined everything! You've fallen into the footsteps of the Winchester's already. Well I guess I can get 1 task done tonight.' Yellow eyes said while moving Monica farther and farther up the wall.

Lily shut her eyes trying to make it all go away. 'Vange why did you leave me here. You promised. Lily said softly.

'Sam?! Dean?! Please. Somebody. He's gonna kill Monica.'

Sam runs in and he immediately goes for lily.

'No sam I'm fine! Yellow eyes. Please!'

He nods quickly and aims the colt at yellow eyes and shoots it but he disappears just in time.

Monica comes flying down from the ceiling and Lily is released from the ceiling as well.

Dean runs in and Sam is asking dean 'where is he where did he go?' Dean grabs the colt from Sam.

'Go sam take Monica outside. Go!' Monica is screaming for her baby.

Lily is in the corner hyperventilating. A freaking demon now knows who lily and Evangeline are and what they look like. How perfect for them.

'Lily! Come on girl. Let's go outside. Ok? You're gonna be fine.' She nods and right when dean grabs lily, the whole room bursts into flames. Lily looks at it and gets flash backs of Jessica's death. And she can't move. Dean grabs her hand and pulls her out before the fire engulfs her into flames and they run for the front door.

~

Outside Evangeline could hear lily screaming out for help. It hurt her she wanted to go in and get lily but dean promised to get lily out. Plus she had to protect the baby from yellow eyes. No one was touching this baby.

Yellow eyes appeared in front of Evangeline. 'Get away from the baby. You have hurt enough people. You deserve nothing but pain.' Evangeline spat.

'Huh. And you must be Evangeline Lloyd. The Feisty, badass, protective hunter. And that girl in there must be Lillian Franklin. The Impulsive, impatient, and passionate hunter. Two new hunters on the scene. And you are the ones who don't remember. You don't remember do you? Who you are? What had happened? You will soon. It will all come crashing down. Like a ton of bricks. And no one will be there to build you back up. Enjoy your time now. Enjoy your time with Lily. Enjoy your little winchester moment. I'll be back. And I hope you'll be ready.' Evangeline's eyes were watering and she held that baby tight to her chest.

Then Sam ran out with Monica. Evangeline handed Monica her baby. And Evangeline gripped Sam's shirt, 'where is Lily?'

Sam was about to answer when he saw fire bust through the window. Of the room that Lily and Dean were in.

Both Evangeline had tears brim their eyes but they saw dean run out with Lily.

Dean sat Lily down on the floor.

'Hey. Hey! Lily! Are you ok? Are you with me?' Dean was snapping his fingers in front of Lily's face. All she could think about was what the demon said to her. And she wondered if Evangeline knew. She wondered if she would tell the boys what he said to her.

She nodded though and swallowed saliva that was building up in her mouth. Dean sighed in relief and hugged her. He didn't hug anyone. But he felt this pull to hug her. He held her tight for about 30 seconds just breathing in her scent. He was glad she was ok. He really thought that she was gonna die tonight, and for some reason that scared him. It scared him like when he thought Sam was gonna die a few times.

He stood up and walked over to Evangeline engulfing her in a hug as well. And Evangeline accepted it. This was definitely the scariest hunt of all of the hunters lives combined. Sometimes you need to accept comfort. He hugged her in a way to say thank you for being there for us. Evangeline smiles and closed her eyes, a few years slipping from her eyes. She really thought that someone was going to die tonight. And that thought scared her. Demons were a hell of a lot harder to hunt than a fucking vampire that was for damn sure.

Sam was staring at the house thinking about how that family could have died if it wasn't for having the girls on this hunt with them. How these girls really were in it to protect others. How these girls weren't just in it for the romanticized aspects of hunting. They weren't in it for the whole learning how to shoot a weapon. They were in it for saving people. They were in it for hunting things that put innocents lives in jeopardy. They were true hunters and he and dean realized that today.

Lily stood up and brushed the grass off of her butt. And looked at the 3 hunters and the family looking at her. She smiled slightly and looked up at the window with the fire coming out of it. She saw there was a figure in there. Sam must have seen it too.

'He's still in there.' Sam started rushing for the door but dean and Evangeline held him back.

'No sam. Stop.'

'He's still in there I have to try.'

'Sam that's suicide.' Evangeline yelled at him to try and get his attention while he was focused on the figure and only the figure upstairs.

'I don't care!'

'We do!' Lily screamed causing Sam to snap out of it and look at Evangeline, then dean, then he rested his eyes on Lily. He calmed down enough that dean and Evangeline let go of his body.

~

(They are back at the hotel.)

Dean was pacing the floor as he kept trying to call John. Lily and Evangeline were sitting at the table.

'Come on dad. Answer the phone damn it! Somethings wrong.' Dean looked at Sam who was sitting on the bed in silence. He looked angry. Like if you touched him he would burn your hand.

'You hear me? Somethings happened.'

'If you'd had just let me go in there, I could have ended all this. If you and Evangeline would have let go of me... if lily would have just shut up. I would have ended all of this.' Sam out his head in his hands. Lily looked down. She knows he is just mad but him saying that still kinda hurt a little.

'Sam the only thing you would have ended was your life.' Dean said walking away while shaking his head.

Sam lifted his head from his hands, 'You don't know that.'

Dean turns around while scoffing, 'So What? You're just willing to sacrifice yourself? Is that it?'

'Yeah,' Sam stood up, 'Yeah you're damn right I am.'

'Well tough. Cause that's not gonna happen as long as I'm around. And I'm sure these badasses aren't letting that shit happen as long as they're around.' Evangeline and Lily shook their heads to agree with dean's statement. 'Yeah so I'm guessing you're outnumbered here.'

'What the hell are you talking about dean? We've been searching for this demon our entire lives. It's the only things we've cared about. And I'm sorry but as far as I'm concerned, these girls can't even remember what happened last summer. So they don't know what it feels like to have their lives wasted searching for something that took our lives away!'

Lily and Evangeline shook their heads. They were hurt. Especially Evangeline. When the demon mentioned that when she and Lily do remember what happened their lives are gonna come crashing down and ruin their lives, that crushed her. She wanted to avoid that. And him bringing that up as a reason to why he doesn't care about their opinions on the demon because they haven't been hunting it as long hurted even more.

Lily was hurt because the demon also mentioned how the memories were not something they wanted to remember. But hearing Sam pretty much say he didn't care about them or their feelings on the situation because he literally expressed not even 6 hours ago that he wanted Lily to confide in him. But now why would she confide in him when he didn't want to hear her opinions? That's right. She won't.

Dean looked over at the girls, 'you leave them out of it sam. I want to waste the damn thing. I do okay? But it's not worth dying over!'

'What!'

'I mean it. If hunting this demon means you getting yourself killed, then I hope we never find the damn thing.'

'That thing killed Jess. That thing killed mom.' Sam's eyes were filling with tears.

'You said yourself once, that no matter what we do, they are gone. And they're never coming back.'

Dean and Sam were extremely close to each other's faces. Sam gripped dean's shirt and pushed him into a wall. The impact made lily and Evangeline flinch. They both felt like they shouldn't be in the room while this was happening. They felt like they were intruding on a family matter.

'don't you say that! Don't you - not after all this. Don't you say that.'

Lily looked around Sam and saw that dean had tears in his eyes. Evangeline followed Lily's actions and saw that as well. They hated to see the two brothers like this. Lily felt as if they were making the brothers lives worse. And now that she knew that they had a target in their backs free for any demon from hell that thought was even louder in her head.

'Sam look... the five of us... that's all we have.' Dean's voice was beginning to crack now.

Sam looked back at the girls with a distressed look on his face then back at dean. Dean glanced at the girls as well.

'It's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together man. When I was alone, without you and dad, I...' Dean was interrupted with Sam sobbing softly and he hit dean's chest softly and turned around and said

'Dad.' He rubbed the bridge of his nose then faced dean again, 'he should have called by now. Try him again.'

Dean looked down at his phone and clicked the number and started calling.

Lily and Evangeline were watching dean like a hawk to see his expression. Dean looked at the girls with tears in his eyes, 'where is he?'

Sam turned his head to look at dean. He already knew what had happened to his dad. He could just tell by the look on dean's face. Dean closed the phone and walked up to the table the girls were sitting at, 'they got dad.' Dean slammed his hands against the table. Both girls put their hands on one of dean's hands in a way to comfort him.

'Meg?' Evangeline asked. And dean nodded while trying to hold back his tears.

'What did she say?' Sam said while getting mad yet again.

Deanlifted his hands from the girls and put his hands on each of theirs to reassure them that he appreciated it and turned around and walked closer to his brother.

'I just told you Sammy.' Dean wiped his eyes, 'okay. Okay.' Dean looked around the room and walked over to lick up the colt. Lily and Evangeline stood up. Grabbing their weapons from the table and stuffing them in their jeans. And quickly running over and packing their bags.

As dean walked over to pack his own bag Sam asked, 'what are you doing?'

'We gotta go.'

'Why?' Sam said with a slight attitude.

'Because that demon knows we are in salvation. It knows we've got the colt. It's got dad and it's probably coming for us next.'

'Good we still got three bullets left and when she comes-'

'Listen tough guy, we are not ready. We don't know how many of them are out there. It doesn't matter that we have two more hunters with us. We only have one colt. We are no good to anybody dead.'

Sam pursed his lips. Dean zipped up his bag, 'we are leaving...now. Come on babes let's go. We'll meet you outside Sam.'

Lily and Evangeline walked past Sam and Sam gave lily a look when she walked by but she put her eyes to the floor in hopes to not piss off sam anymore than he already was.

~

(Outside the motel.)

'Are you girls gonna be ok in your firebird or do you wanna be in the impala with us?' Dean said whe throwing his bag into the trunk of Baby.

'We will be fine. Thanks deano.' Evangeline said while patting dean on the shoulder. She walked over to the firebird. Just as lily was about to follow Evangeline dean stopped her, 'Hey about what Sam said in there-'

'Dean it's fine really.' She smiles at him and walked away. Dean was going to question it but he thought now was not the time.

~

(By the firebird)

'Hey lily.'

'Hey Vange.' Lily said whole throwing her bag in the trunk.

'Can we talk real quick? About what happened earlier tonight?'

'I mean yeah. You never have to ask when you want to talk to me.'

Lily and Evangeline leaned on the side of the firebird waiting for Sam to come running out of the motel.

'We obviously have to make this quick.'

'Yes of course.'

'Ok um I'm just gonna nip it in the butt. When you were alone with yellow eyes... did he tell you anything?'

'Actually yeah. He said that demons have been talking about us in hell. About how we are the two newbies who can't remember our past. And how we should be lucky,' lily stopped talking for a second because she got a lump in her throat notifying her she was about to cry. She cleared her throat and continued, 'we should be lucky that we don't remember anything.'

'He said that to me too. But he added that when we remember what happened to us, it's all gonna come crashing down like a ton of bricks. And we won't be able to come back from it. Lily I don't want that to happen to us.' Evangeline let out a sob causing loot to engulf her in a hug.

'Shhh. It's ok. Ok? We will get through this together. Bricks crashing down and all. Remember? We're together til the end. Right?'

'Right.' The girls pulled apart and they both wiped away their tears. Both girls were extremely terrified. What was it about their past that will be so detrimental? Whatever it was they couldn't think about it right now because our came sam from the hotel room.

'Let's go ladies!' Dean yelled before hopping in the impala driving off. The girls did the same and sped off in the direction the impala went.


	8. Chapter 8: Flirting with a Demon

Dean is currently driving pretty recklessly on the road. Sam and Dean just finished a pretty heated conversation. Sam wants to go fight this demon. But dean doesn't think that 4 hunters are gonna cut it. So he suggests they need help from someone. Evangeline and Lily could obviously see that dean was pissed off, to say the least. He was driving extremely fast and kinda swerving in and out of his lane. Luckily there were no damn cars on the road.

The girls were kinda thinking about what just transpired with this Meg bitch.

But the girls didn't want to talk about it. They had a thought that maybe John wouldn't make it out alive. But they had too much drama occur during this hunt to be even more stressed out, so Evangeline all of a sudden turned up the radio real loud.

Lily and Evangeline both smiled when 'heat of the moment' by Asia came on. It was one of their favourite songs to sing and dance to.

Evangeline rolled down her window and Lily's as well. They started singing the lyrics extremely loud not caring what or who heard them. Lily put her head out of the window and started screaming the lyrics.

Evangeline did as well causing them to swerve a little but she gained control of the car again.

'IT WAS THE HEAAAAT OF THE MOMENNNTTTT TELLING YOU WHAT MY HEARRRRTTT ISSSSS.'

Evangeline and Lily said while pointing at the impala in front of them. They started laughing hysterically. Even if they were singing the wrong lyrics, they didn't care. It felt as if they were in a different universe for a second. Like they didn't just experience or witness anything troubling. Like they had normal lives for a second. The wind felt so good blowing through the girls hair. They weren't worried about how the looked currently. They weren't worried about anything that was going to transpire in the next few days. They were just focused on the here and now. They had each other and that's all that mattered at the moment.

When the guitar solo came on Evangeline let go of the wheel completely causing lily to reach over and drive. Lily started laughing cause Evangeline had about half of her body out of the car. She was playing her fake guitar, dancing and singing while pointing to the impala.

~

(At the same time in the impala. At least I would imagine the boys reacting like this.)

Sam and Dean were in complete silence. With their windows down roaring down the highway. No cars were on the road. Just silence. Dean and Sam has just gotten done arguing about what would be the best plan. And dean obviously won. I mean he is the oldest and the oldest is always right. (Authors note: hahahhahaah I'm the oldest but I am seldom right.)

'We need help and I know exactly who we're gonna go to.' Dean said while shifting his eyes to look at Sam.

'Who?'

'You'll see.'

Sam huffed in his seat. And looked out the window at the woods they were passing. When all of a sudden they heard music coming from outside the impala. They were confused cause they didn't see a car pass them. The music was so loud it sounded like it was right next to them.

'Dean where the hell is that coming from?'

'No idea Sammy- oh. Look at the firebird.' Dean said while using his head to gesture to the back of the car.

Sam looked in the side mirror and saw Lily and Evangeline's heads outside of the windows. He did a double take and fully turned around in his seat so he could see them better. And he was seeing correctly. The two girls were singing a song extremely loud.

'Ha! They really are calm for this current situation we are in aren't they?' Sam said while looking at his brother with amusement evident in his face.

'I think they are just doing everything they can to keep their minds off the situation.' Dean said while nodding his head.

'They really are gonna be screwed up aren't they? Like us I mean.'

'Yup. But hey! At least they got good ass taste in music that's for sure.' Dean smiles and stuck his hand out his window bumping it to the beat of the music. He even softly started singing.

Dean continued driving down the road but almost slammed on his breaks when he saw Evangeline half way out the damn car and saw the car swerve all the way into the other lane then swerve back. Luckily there were no cars coming.

'What the hell is she doing? She's gonna get them killed.' Dean growled. 'Sammy fucking call Lily.'

Sam grabbed his phone and dialed the girls number. After two rings Lily picked up, 'howdy sheriff Sam!'

Sam chuckled a little, 'howdy. Um what the hell are y'all doing?' Dean nudged Sam and said put it on speaker, causing Sam to do so.

'Oh nothing just having a little fun.'

'Yeah I can see that.' Sam chuckled whilst looking back at the firebird.

'Did dean call you to be a party pooper and cancel our fun?' Lily said while fake pouting. Sam and dean could hear Evangeline laugh.

'No Lily I called to ask why are y'all swerving? If I was a cop I would come to the conclusion that you are drunk.' Dean said while shaking his head in amusement.

'Well Evangeline let go of the wheel and I had to grab it. Look Sam, Dean, I am trying to keep this car steady so we don't fucking crash. Um I call ya later ya? Great talking to ya.'

'Wait no! Lily tell Evangeline to get her ass back in the car!' Dean growled, then groaned when he realized that Lily hung up. He swung his head back in annoyance.

Both boys watched the firebird intently. Every slight swerve gave them mini heart attacks.

'God damn it Sammy.'

'Yeah I know. I just hope lily can continue to keep the car on the damn road so they don't get hurt. I mean driving to a hunt is suppose to be the safe part.'

'Yes I know. It keeps stressing me out. I'm gonna blow a damn gasket.' Dean sighed. 'These girls are gonna be the death of us.'

'Amen to that.'

~

(They pull into a place called "Bobby's auto and salvage". It is now day time. They drove about 8 hours straight. Ok? Ok cool.)

'What the hell is a bobby?' Lily asked when they pulled into the yard.

'I'm sure we're fixing to find out in the next few minutes.' Evangeline said observing all the cars in the yard.

The firebird pulled up and parked right behind the impala. The house they pulled up next to had a bunch of old car rims nailed to the side of the house. It was blue, maybe a more dark blue in colour. And there was a truck. But in the truck was a damn dog.

Lily fucking jumped out of the damn car and made a bee line for the doggy.

'Ah careful Lily that dog bites!' Dean yelled at Lily when he saw her getting ready to touch the black Lab. She shrugged her shoulder and began to pet the dog.

But when Lily pet the dog, it melted under her touch. It was wagging its tail like crazy. It looked into her eyes and licked her face. She started giggling like an idiot.

'Oh gosh pupper you are getting me all wet!' Lily said but didn't want the dog to stop. Evangeline walked over and pet the dog a few times letting the dog lick her hand. She called it a good boy. Ya know the typical doggy talk. She backed up, wiped her hand on her jeans and leaned up against the impala with dean.

'Thought that dog bit people?' Sam said to dean with a smile on his face still watching the interaction with Lily and the dog.

'Yeah me too.' Dean said a smile etching on to his face as well.

'Did it bite you before?' Sam said turning his attention to dean.

'Hell yeah!' He said showing the teeth mark scars on his hands.

'Huh. Maybe it only bites assholes.' Evangeline said with a smirk and went back over to where Lily and the dog were and continued petting it.

Dean scoffed in offense and looked at Sam, 'can you believe her?'

'I mean she has a point dean.' Sam said while walking over to the girls. He pet the dog with no issue and looked at dean with a raised eyebrows and a smirk evident on his face.

Dean grumbled and walked over to the dog and when he went to pet it, it barked at dean extremely loud. Causing dean to jump back in defense holding his previous scar.

The 3 hunters looked at dean in amusement.

'I hate dogs.' He grumbled while walking towards the front door and knocked on it waiting for it to open.

The other 3 hunters ran over and joined dean in front of the door. After a few seconds, an older man opened the door.

'Well look what the cat dragged in. You boys got some 'splain to do.' The old man nodded looking over the two boys. Then he glanced behind Sam and dean and noticed that there were two girls he had never seen before in his life.

'Who the hell are these pretty girls? And why are they here with you two troublemakers?'

Dean chuckled, 'nice to see you too bobby. Short and sweet they are hunters they we are taking along for the ride. We'll explain everything. Can we come in?'

'No. Y'all can just stay out here. Of course come on in.' Bobby motioned for all 4 hunters to come in the house and they proceeded to sit down. While bobby walked in his study to grab two flasks.

'Here you go.' Dean went to reach for it and bobby pulled it back. Dean looked at him confused but he handed it to evangeline causing her to smirk.

'Are you guys even old enough to drink?' Dean said while crossing his arms over his chest. Evangeline took in a big amount of whisky, swallowed it without any look on her face. She then proceeded to hand it to Lily and she did the exact same thing as Evangeline did.

'Did that answer your question hot shot?' Lily said while handing the flask back to bobby.

'Wow where you'd find these girls? They're definitely keepers.' Bobby said while taking a swig of the whiskey.

'Well we found them when we were trying to find the colt and we met them at Elkins house. They happened to get there before us and-'

'Wait a second boy, are you meaning to tell me that these two girls, figured out where a location was, went there, and looked through everything, before you two idjits?'

Dean nodded reluctantly.

'Ha. They already made a damn good impression on me. Bobby said while looking over the two girls.

'I mean they have already proven that they are already better hunters than you are.'

'We even hunted a vamp before they did!' Lily said a little too excited. Smiling extremely loud. Sam chuckled when he saw dean get mad and glare in Lily's direction. Lily shrugged and gave Evangeline a high five.

'You don't say? Huh wow. Hunters that are better than the infamous Winchester's. I'll be damned. Well I'm bobby singer.' He took off his hat and put his hand out for a hand shake. Evangeline grabbed his hand and shook it real sternly,

'Evangeline Lloyd. Pleasure is all mine.' Bobby nodded his head in approval. He then walked over to Lily with his hand out stretched. But she stood up and engulfed him in a hug. Inhaling his scent. He smelled like whisky and sweat. It sounds like it would be a disgusting scent. But it was comforting. Bobby didn't give in at first but then after a few seconds he wrapped his arms around her. They pulled away after a few seconds.

'Sorry I'm a hugger. Lillian Franklin is my name. But I go by Lily usually.' She said when she pulled away.

'Well Lily, Evangeline, any friend of the Winchester's is a friend of mine.'

Evangeline and Lily smiled really wide. He was just being so inviting to them. He could have easily just ignored them and helped the boys. But he made an effort to make the girls feel comfortable and that trait, the girls really appreciated.

Dean walked up to the middle of the girls and put his arms around the girls, 'alrighty Bobby we get it. But we really need your help. It's dad...'

Sam looked at how bobby was treating the girls and how much the girls faces lightened up when Bobby talked to them and he smirked and looked down at his boots with a slight blush on his cheeks. He was glad they were all getting along.

~

(Ok so dean explained the situation to Bobert the builder. Bobby was about to give us some advice.)

Sam was sitting in the corner looking through a bunch of lore books. Lily was sitting next to him kinda watching him research. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was in deep concentration. She bit her lip a little bit watching Sam skim through all of Bobby's book. He just looked so damn good. Like wow. Smart boys definitely a weakness of hers.

Dean looked at how lily was looking at Sam and elbowed Evangeline.

'What?'

'Look at how she is eyeing Sam. Is that normal'

'Not sure. There is definitely something goin in there.'

'Oh yeah. No doubt.'

'What about Sam? Has he acted like that around a girl before?'

'Only Jessica. That's about it.'

'Huh very interesting Nagasaki. Very interesting.' Evangeline said while stroking her non existent beard.

Dean chuckled pretty loudly, 'You're such a dork.'

'I prefer geek. Thanks for noticing.'

Dean rolled his eyes but wrapped his arm around Evangeline's shoulder, waiting for Bobby to come back.

Bobby finally walked in with two flasks. He handed dean one and handed Evangeline one.

'Holy water?' Dean asked bobby examining the flask.

'That one is. The one Evangeline has is whisky.' She was about to take a drink when dean snatched it from her and drank from it while glaring at her.

'Nuh Uh. We can't have a drunk on this hunt.'

'What about you? You are drinking.'

'Yeah. But I can't get drunk.'

'Is that a bet?' Evangeline said while crossing her arms over her chest in challenge.

'It's a bet you'll for sure use.'

Bobby chuckled shaking his head. 'Alright you two. That's enough bickering for today.' Dean took the whisky flask and shoved it in his jacket pocket.

'Thanks for doing this bobby I mean to tell you the truth I wasn't sure that we should come.'

'Nonsense! And not show me your two new gals? Now that would be rude. Plus I'm always here to help.'

'Well last time we were here you threatened to blast John with a full buckshot. You loaded and cocked the gun and everything.' Dean said while chuckling.

'I mean I would if I could. Ole Johnny has quite the personality.' Evangeline said while smiling slightly.

'I'll drink to that any day.' Bobby said while smiling at Evangeline. 'But yeah what can I say dean? John just has that effect on people.'

Dean smirked at bobby, 'Huh yeah I guess he does.'

'None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back.'

The 3 hunters look in the direction of Sam and Lily.

'Sam seems to be holding up well. After ya know... Maybe it helps that he has something keeping his mind off things.' Bobby said gesturing to Lily and Sam conversing in the corner.

'Hah! Yeah my girl Lily just has that effect on people.' Evangeline said while winking at Bobby.

'Yeah I guess she does.' Bobby said while hitting Evangeline playfully on the arm.

~

(Meanwhile in the corner where lily and Sam were.)

'Uh! there is just information upon information. My brain can't even process it.' Sam said while hitting his forehead with his hand. And slamming the book closed on the table.

'Awwww! a wittle cowege boy can't handle his homework?' Lily said with a condescending baby accent while smirking at Sam. He punched her shoulder slightly.

'Shut up. This is actually hard. It wouldn't be as hard if you were helping me.'

'Ow!' Lily exclaimed while fake pouting and rubbing her shoulder. 'Yeah and me helping is gonna be useless. I don't know how to process any of that stuff. I never was good at history. Or at least I think I wasn't.'

'You're just using that as an excuse to not help me.'

'No im not! Don't accuse me of anything. That's mean.' Lily stick her lip out.

'Aw I'm sorry princess. Ya want a cookie?' Sam's eyes widened when he realized what nickname he just called Lily but when he glanced at her she seemed oblivious to the nickname. Phew that was a close call.

'You know what? Read this book ya nerd. Maybe it will be the book you've been searching for.'

'It's not nice to call people a nerd.' Sam said playfully snatching the book from Lily's hands.

'Yeah? Well it's not nice to assume that I was being mean in calling you a "nerd"'.' Lily stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled and shook his head.

(Ok back to current time)

'Hey bobby. This book that Lily grabbed', Sam chuckled, 'I've never seen anything like it.'

' Key of Solomon? It's the real deal all right.' Bobby said while walking over to look at the book. Bobby gripped Lily's shoulder, 'nice work kiddo.' Lily looked up at him in victory.

'And these protective circles? They really work?'

'Hell yeah. You get a demon in one, they're trapped. Powerless. It's like a satanic roach room.'

'Wow. A circle that traps one of the scariest monsters I've come into contact with. Amazing.' Lily said while smiling, imagining yellow eyes in the circle.

'Lily if you think that's scary, you should see Sam in the morning.' Sam looked in dean's direction and gave him a bitch face. Dean and Evangeline fist bumped.

'Anyways the man knows his stuff.' Dean said while walking towards the table Sam was sitting at.

'I'll tell you something else too. This is some serious crap y'all have stepped in. And you happened to bring these lovely ladies into your mess.'

'Oh yeah? And how's that?' Sam asked looking at Bobby warily.

'Normal year. I hear, say, 3 demonic possessions. Maybe 4 tops.'

Dean looked shocked, 'Yeah?'

'This year I have heard of 27 so far. You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us - - a lot more.'

'Do you know why bobby?' Evangeline now walked towards the table to be closer to the group.

'No. But I know it's something big.'

'How big?' Lily asked while swallowing the saliva built up in her mouth.

'A storms coming sweetheart. And you girls, you boys, your daddy - - you are smack in the middle of it.'

The 4 younger hunters all shared looks with Bobby and then they heard the dog barking outside.

'Rumsfeld.'

Lily and Bobby jump up and look out the window to see if the doggy is ok. Lily is looking all over the yard.

'What is it?' Sam said coming up behind Lily and Bobby.

'He's gone. Somethings wrong guys.' Lily turned and faced the rest of the gang.

Just as Lily finished what she was saying, the door bust wide open revealing a pretty blond. Dean reaches for the flask in his pocket that has the holy water.

'No more crap ok? Oh.' The blond said when her eyes landed on Lily and Evangeline. ' I expected to see the lousy Winchester's with their lousy drunk mentor. But I see two new faces. And I'm not disappointed.'

'You must be Meg.' Evangeline said while gripping her weapon in her pants. Even though it would not harm Meg. It was a comfort thing. Ready to strike if anything went south.

Meg nodded and shifted her eyes to lily.

'Huh. Meg is a lot more attractive than the boys described...don't you think so evangeline. I mean we must know you're workout regimen. I mean your body...' lily said with a bad ass tone walking a little closer to Meg.

'HUh we have a little flirt in the pack of wolves don't we? I'm flattered really. Maybe we'll discuss our feelings later. But cut the shit okay Winchester's?' Dean started untwisting the flask with holy water in it and Meg flung dean's body across the room. And he hit the pile of books with a huge impact.

Sam stepped in front of Lily but she stepped in front of him and Evangeline stepped in front of bobby. The girls glared at her.

'Oh come on. Really the hot one and her friend are the Winchester's guard dogs? Ugh how unfortunate. I want the colt Sam. - - the REAL colt. Right now.' Meg and the group of hunters started circling each other like they were animals in the wild stalking their prey.

Sam stepped in front of Lily and she reluctantly obliged to be guarded. And it didn't help that Bobby kept her behind Sam by holding onto her arm.

'We don't have it on us. We buried it.'

'Oh Sammy. Didn't I say cut the shit? I swear after everything I've heard about you Winchester's. I've gotta tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. Let me give you a word of advice "Evangeline", if you stick around these Winchester's any longer, you'll lose your spunk.'

'Well I'll take my chances. Besides it's better than being in cahoots with bitches like you.'

'You should learn to be nice like you hot friend back there. She seems to enjoy my company.'

'Ha. No I don't Meg. Don't flatter yourself' lily spat in hate from behind Sam. Trying to go up front but bobby kept her in her place.

'Don't deny it honey. Anyway, first Johnny tried to pawn off a fake gun.' Meg started walking closer and closer to the group causing Sam to keep pushing lily further and further behind him and Evangeline to push Bobby further behind her.

'And then he leaves the real gun with you 4 chuckleheads. I mean did you really think I wouldn't find you?'

Dean walks up from behind Meg, 'actually we were counting on it.'

Meg looks at Dean in confusion and he looks up at the devils trap causing her to look up as well.

'Gotcha.' Dean says Suavely.

Lily and Evangeline run to the front of the devils trap.

'Ha! You just got trapped by us! Boom. Bet your snarky ass didn't see that coming!' evangeline Said while getting in her face.

'You are literally trapped. You can't move. Wow that is crazy. I didnt think that would actually work.' Lily said looking at Bobby with excitement and adrenaline evident.

~

(It's been about 20 minutes. They tied Meg to a chair. So yes yes.)

'Ya know if you Winchester's wanted to tie me up... all you had to do was ask. I mean I would prefer if that tall girl did it.' Meg licked her lips creepily, 'What's her name anyway?' Lily was really regretting doing that smartass, flirty, type of badassery. Because there was no way that Meg was going to drop it.

'Her name is none of your business.' Sam said while standing up. Bobby walked in the room with Evangeline.

'We salted all the doors and windows. If there are any demons out there, they ain't getting in.'

Dean nodded and walked up to Meg, 'where's our father Meg?'

'You didn't ask very nicely.'

'Where's our father bitch.' That caused lily and Evangeline to chuckle a bit. Wow they were literally 8 years old.

'Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh that's right I forgot. You don't.' She smirked a literal devilish smirk.

Evangeline jerked forward but bobby grabbed her arms to keep her in place. She wanted to walk right up to the bitch and slap her. Why did dean get to have all the fun?

'You think this is a freaking game?!' Dean growled in Meg's face. 'Where is he? What did you do to him?'

'He died screaming I killed him myself.'

'Oh you bitch. Why I outta-' Evangeline said while bobby was still holding her back.

'What you gonna do? Kill me? Waste a bullet on dear old me? Oh that wouldn't be very smart. But hey I am talking to a huge group of morons.' Meg said while stating dean right in the eyeballs.

Dean then back handed the shit out of Meg's face. She exclaimed in pain. 'Aw. Lily you gonna let your friends treat me like this?'

'I owe you nothing. You bitch.' Lily started walking towards Meg.

'Mm I like it when you talk dirty to me.' Lily exclaimed in frustration and she pushed dean out of the way and leaned over Meg's chair.

'Look, where the fuck is John? I know you are lying.'

Bobby finally let go of Evangeline and she went over to Meg as well and got in her face. 'We can tell when we got liers on our hands. And you know what we do to liers?'

'What's that princess?' Meg said while glaring at the two girls.

Evangeline punched her right in the cheek. Causing Meg to spit out blood and laugh. 'Is that all you got?'

Lily then punched in the other cheek causing her to spit out blood again.

'That's kind of a turn on. Two girls hitting another girl.'

'You're no girl.' Dean said while standing next to the girls.

'Hey! come here please you 3.' Bobby said walking into the kitchen.

When lily walked past Sam he gripped her shoulder, 'Hey you ok?'

'No that bitch is lying. Johns alive.' Lily said shaking her head in annoyance.

Bobby grabbed Lily and Evangeline's shoulders. 'Hey tough guys listen to me. That in there is a girl.'

'Whatcha mean bobby?' Dean said while glancing back at Meg.

'I mean that she's possessed. And every time you hurt Meg. You are actually hurting the girl as well.'

'You're meaning to tell me, I can't punch the son of a bitch because an innocent girl is trapped in there?' Evangeline said. You could literally see the steam coming off of Evangeline's body. She was shaking her head in disbelief.

Sam went to put his hand on Lily's shoulder but she shook it off. Walking into the living room with her hands on her head.

'It's ok Sam. She just is super angry right now. She doesn't want to be touched. She just wants to keep a level head.' Evangeline said while touching Sam's shoulder endearingly.

'Yeah I know. I know exactly how she feels.'

'That's actually good news.' Dean said looking at Bobby.

'I'm sorry what?' Evangeline said but no one decided to answer her.

Sam just went off to grab a journal and started flipping through some pages.

'Are you gonna read me a story?' Meg said with blood still evident in her teeth from the girls punching the shit out of her.

'Something like that. Hit it sam.' Dean said initiating Sam's invocation.

'Regna terrae, cantáte deo, psállite dómino...'

'An exorcism...are you serious?'

'Oh as a heart attack baby. Heads spinning. Projectile vomiting. The whole nine yards.'

'You girls are going to let the Winchester's do me like this?' They didn't say anything or do anything except stare daggers into her heart.

'Tribuite virtutem deo.'

Meg moans in pain a little causing Sam to stop speaking. He looks up at Lily then dean.

'I'm gonna kill you Sam. But first I'm gonna kill bobby, then Evangeline, then dean all of them slow and painful deaths. Maybe burning them alive. Then I'm gonna rip the skin from Lily's bones and make you watch. Then I'll kill you. Slowly.'

'No. You're gonna burn in Hell.' Dean said not taking his eyes from Meg's face. 'Unless you tell us where our dad is.' Dean gave Meg time to answer butbshe didnt. 'Well I guess you'll get a nice tan.'

'Go on Sam. Finish her.' Lily said while looking at Meg with pure disgust. She could not believe that she was afraid of these fuckers. Evangeline smirked when Meg look scared when Sam was about to read the next part of the exorcism. She was excited to see the bitch in pain.

'Excorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanicas potestas.' Meg was starting to tremble in her seat. 'Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.'

Meg grunts and starts breathing heavily, 'he begged and begged for his life. With tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat.'

'For you're sake,' dean leaned forward shaking his head.

'I hope you're lying.' Evangeline finished dean's thought and he nodded in her face with a disgusted look.

'Ergo...'

'Cause if it's true, I will march in to hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches so help me god.' Dean's anger was just radiating off of him.

Lily and Evangeline were getting madder by the second. Maybe it was all the adrenaline. Or maybe it was the anger Dean was giving off while speaking to Meg. Or it was the fact that Sam knew how to fucking read Latin. And that shit was kinda hot. Not gonna lie. Whatever it was...it was getting their hearts beating with rage.

'Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallacia,' The books on the table started flipping through pages extremly fast. Wind was blowing through the room causing Lily, Evangeline, and Sam's hair to blow in all sorts of directions.

'Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt.'

Meg's head was shaking slightly. The tension had definitely picked up in the room. The room felt like it was spinning.

'Where is he?' Dean said while pacing around Meg.

'Lily your dumb pets won't take "dead" for an answer will they?'

'Not when they know that a bitch is lying. And that bitch happens to be you.' Lily seethed through her teeth.

'Where is he?!'

'Dead.'

'No he's not!' Evangeline said while getting up in Meg's face.

'He's not dead he can't be!' Dean shouted in Meg's face. Sam looked at Evangeline and dean, 'what are you looking at? Keep reading.' Dean said glancing at the book.

Sam almost dropped the book. He was so frazzled in what was happening at the current moment. Lily walked over to Sam he looked in her eyes and his focus immediately was back to normal, 'ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, Audi nos."

Meg roared in pain. It sounded like 3 different voices came out of her at the same time. Like the shit from the movies. Sam looked at Meg. He lost focus again. Lily set her hand on Sam's shoulder, 'come on Sam. You can do it.' He nodded and continued.

'Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus Audi.'

Meg's chair started moving around the circle. Dean pushed Evangeline back so the chair wouldn't hit her.

'HE WILL BE!'

'Sam stop! Wait what?'

'He's not dead. But he will be after what we do to him.' Meg said looking around the room at the hunters chuckling a little bit.

'How do we know you are telling the truth?'

'You don't.'

'Sam!' Dean yelled notifying him to start reading again and that caused Meg to speak up.

'A BUILDING. In Jefferson City.'

'Missouri? Where? Where? I need an address.'

'I DONT KNOW!'

'And the demon? The one we are looking for where is he?' Sam leaned forward while asking Meg.

'I don't know. I swear.'

'Yeah and swear is pretty credible for you isn't sweetheart?' Lily said while shaking her head.

'I mean it's not like your a demon or anything. The literal masters of lying. But that's not You is it?' Evangeline chuckled while crossing her arms.

'Girls! Not helping.' Dean growled. It was pretty loud but they knew they weren't helping. So they stepped back and kept their mouths closed. It was hard. Just Meg was pissing them off royally.

'That's everything. That's all I know.'

Dean shook his head, 'Finish it.'

Sam and Lily look at dean confused. And Evangeline nods her head in agreement with dean.

'What? I told you the truth.'

'I don't care. It's simply like the girls said, your a demon. The master of deception. And lying.'

'You son of a bitch you promised'

'I lied!' Dean looked at Sam, 'Sam! Read.'

'We can still use her. To find the demon.'

'She doesn't know Sam.' Lily said quietly.

'There is an innocent girl trapped in there Sam. We gotta help her.' Evangeline said while coming up to dean's right shoulder.

Bobby came up to the other side of dean, 'you're gonna kill her.'

Lily Evangeline and Dean all say 'what?'

'You said she fell from a building. That girls body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it? That girl is gonna die.'

'No listen to me. Both of you. We are not going to just leave her like that.' Dean said looking between Bobby and Sam frantically.

'She is a human being!' Bobby yelled.

'Yeah and we are gonna put her out of her misery. I'm sorry bobby, but dean's right.' Evangeline said looking at dean and he nodded in her direction in a way to thank her for sticking in his side in this situation.

'Sam finish it.' Dean sternly said to Sam. Sam looked at Bobby then at Meg. 'Finish it.'

Sam sighs, 'dominicos sanctae ecclesiae terrogamus audi nos. Terribilis deus de sanctuario suo deus israhel.' Meg's eyes flashed black causing Lily to step back a little bit and she ran into dean who grabbed her shoulders. Evangeline leaned forward to examine the eyes to make sure they actually turned black. Almost kinda cool in a morbid and twisted way.

'Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae benedictus deus Gloria patri.' Meg opens her mouth and black smoke comes flying out shooting up throught the ceiling of the house. It was shaking everything in the house. They could feel the very presence surrounding them in the house. Once there was no more black smoke. The body lays limp and motionless in the chair. Lily and Evangeline both see blood come dripping out of the girls mouth. Lily walks up to the girls body. Lily touches her shoulder and the girl raises her head and looks at lily gasping for air. 'Guys She is still alive.'

'Bobby call 911. Get some water and blankets!' Dean said to Bobby while rushing over to where lily was. Sam crouches down to hell as well. Evangeline runs into the living room to grab some blankets while bobby calms 911 and gets the water.

'Bobby where are your damn blankets!

'Upstairs in the second bedroom.'

'Ugh great!' Evangeline sprints up the stairs looking for the blankets dean asked for.

~

'Hey you're gonna be ok? My name is Lily.' The girl looks at Lily and says 'thank you.' Very softly.

'Hey just take it easy alright?' Sam said while untying one of her arms while lily was trying to keep the girl awake.

'Shh. You're gonna be alright. Lily watch out were are gonna move her to the floor.'

Lily steps back and watches as the girl cries out in pain. You can literally hear the girls bones popping once they finally get her on the floor lily starts moving her hair from her face.

'A year.'

'What?' Sam said.

'It's been a year.'

Sam looks at Lily, 'shh shh just take it easy.'

Evangeline finally walks in with the blankets and gives one to dean who sets it under her head softly.

'I've been awake for some of it.i couldn't move my own body.the things I did it's a nightmare.'

'Was she telling us the truth about our dad?'

Lily hit dean's arm. And Sam said 'Dean!'

'We need to know.'

'Yes. But it wants you to know that they want you to come for him.'

'If John is still alive, none of that matters.' Evangeline said while crouching down to the level of everyone else.

Bobby comes running in with the water and they all collectively sit her up giving her some water. Evangeline and Lily shares looks of sorrow with each other. They knew what was on the sights of this poor girl. They could just sense it.

'They are keeping your father by- by the r-river.'

She looked at Lily and Evangeline, 'sunrise.' And she took her last breath. Lily stood up in frustration and kicked the coffee table causing it to go flying across the room. She sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. She was sobbing silently. Evangeline walked over to where lily was.

'What's up hunny buns? How you holding up?'

'These fucking demons. Go around and ruin everyone's life. It's just not fair. That girl had a life to live and we couldn't save her.'

'I know ok? I know. that's why we gotta kill this motherfucker. Ok? So we can save we more people.'

Sam and Dean looked in the direction of the two girls and shook their heads. They knew it would take a bit for them to get comfortable with death. They definitely thought that Lily blamed herself for the death, even though she shouldn't. It wasn't anyone's fault. They literally couldn't do anything about it. But it still wasn't going to be any less hard for them to watch any of the girls in agony.

'Ok.'

Bobby observes the girls and nodded. Those girls interacted just how Sam and dean did. He was glad that the boys found them. Bobby stood up took one blanket and covered the dead girls body with it, out of respect.


	9. Chapter 9: Demon in Daddy

Dean walked up to Lily and Evangeline who were still sitting on the couch. Evangeline took that as her cue to leave.

Evangeline walked up to Sam who was still standing looking down at the poor girl.

'Hey Sam.' Sam looked over in the direction of the voice and smiled.

'Hey Evangeline. How are you and Lily holding up?' Evangeline and Sam both looked at dean and Lily talking. They looked like they were having a real deep conversation. Lily and Dean hadn't really talked to each other yet and it made Evangeline smile slightly.

'Ah I'm holding up pretty well. Ya know death is still pretty new for me but I'm doing pretty good. But lily...she blames herself for some reason.'

Sam shook his head looking at the body on the floor. He remembers when he used to blame himself for every hunt that ended in death. He knows eventually Lily will get over it like he did. But he knows that before she does, it's gonna be hell.

'Yeah. I suffered through that too. But she is tough as nails. She can get through this. As long as all 3 of us are there to support her.' Sam said while glancing over at Lily and Dean yet again.

'Oh hell yeah she is tough alright.' Evangeline said nodding like a mad man.

'Yeah. We will be there for her. But Evangeline I know exactly what you are doing.' Sam said while giving Evangeline his full attention.

'I do not know what you are insinuating.' Evangeline crosses her arms.

'You are doing exactly what dean does. You are keeping your feelings to yourself. And I'm not gonna tolerate that.'

'I appreciate what you are trying to do sam, but I'm fine. I don't need you and dean digging around in my noggin trying to diagnose me. You were gonna be a lawyer, not a fucking doctor. I'm fine. And I'd tell you if I wasn't. Believe me.' Evangeline knew she was lying. She doesn't really tell anyone her feelings. She puts them in chests and locks them up in her metaphorical castle.

Sam chuckled shaking his head. 'Ok. Whatever.'

'How are you Doctor Sam?'

'I'll be good once we save my dad.' Sam chuckled at the nickname Evangeline gave him.

'And we will save the bastard.'

'He is a bastard.' Sam smiled one of those full teeth smiles that showed off his dimple.

'He sure is.'

'Yeah and so are you.' Sam said while smirking. Evangeline scoffed and hit Sam playfully. 'I'm just kidding.' Sam said while putting his arm around Evangeline.

Evangeline rolled her eyes playfully, but leaned into Sam.

~

(While the samgeline conversation was happening this was happening between lily and dean. Ok? Ok.)

Dean started walking over towards Lily. Evangeline untangled her self from Lily, stood up, and walked over towards Sam.

Dean sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

'You know I don't bite?' Lily said while laughing. She sniffles and wiped her eyes, 'you can come closer if you'd like.' She pat the seat next to her.

Dean looked up at Lily and nodded his head. He stood up and sat right next to her. His legs were touching her legs, platonically. Personal space? Who ever heard of it? Not dean apparently.

'I'm not very good at uh...comforting people. But um, how are you doing? - - after you know - - Meg.'

Lily looked up at dean. he was being extremely awkward which was not like the dean she previously knew. 'I'm doing ok.'

'Yeah you are totally doing ok. You are FAR from ok. So don't give me that crap.' Dean growled while looking at Sam and Evangeline talking to each other.

Lily looked at Dean with furrowed eyebrows. Did he seriously think that being aggressive was going to get Lily to open up? No sir. She is just as, if not more stubborn than dean. She too can play that game.

'Wow ok. If your gonna be mean you can go over their and stand by Paul Bunyan.' Lily said referring to Sam. Slightly smiling to herself. Sam really was gigantic. I mean she was too but Sam was like a fucking building.

'Lily! Ugh! I told you I wasn't good at this. I'm sorry just when i appreciate someone's well being I get loud. Ask Sam if you need clarification.' Dean said while throwing his head in his hands. He wanted to gain a greater connection with Lily. He had a pretty good relationship with Evangeline and now he wanted one with Lily. But he thought that his aggressive tendencies had possibly ruined it.

'I understand dean. I'm sorry. I know you are trying. And I appreciate that you care for me. I'm honestly fine. I just need to learn to be ok with witnessing people die. Obviously people are gonna die. I'm just not used to it occurring. On every hunt me and Evangeline have done alone, no one has died except the monsters. Of course.'

Lily's eyes started filling up with tears remembering Jess. Dean turned her face towards him. He wiped the tear from her face.

'Hey! I'm here for you. Ok? Sam and me... we won't let anything happen to you. You have nothing to worry about sweetheart.'

Lily pulled dean into a hug and he originally didn't hug her back cause he was caught off guard. But then he hugged her back. They leaned back on the couch and stayed hugging. Lily needed comfort from a big brother figure and dean filled that hole in her heart.

~

Dean, Lily, Sam and Evangeline are all still holding each other when Bobby walks in.

He smiles in amusement and clears his throat. Thinking that would cause the boys to let go of the girls. But it didn't they just all looked in his direction.

'Alright well y'all might wanna hit the road. Before the paramedics get here.'

Dean helped Lily up from the couch and finally let go of Lily. Sam let go of Evangeline and the girls walked up to each other. Evangeline smiling at Lily when she walked over but then focusing back on Bobby.

'What are you gonna tell them?' Dean said while walking up to Bobby.

Bobby raises his eyebrows at the boys, 'You think y'all invented lying to the cops? I'll figure something out.' Lily and Evangeline wheezed out loud. Bobby was truly something, and a comedian was one of them. Everything he said was funny, especially when he was making fun of the boys.

Bobby looked at the girls laughing and started laughing himself. Sam and dean gave Lily and Evangeline playful dirty looks and then focused their attention on Bobby yet again. Bobby walked over to the table and grabbed that book Sam was so obsessed with that had the devil trap drawn in it.

'Here take this. You might need it.'

Sam grabbed it from Bobby and then proceeded to hand it to Lily, 'thanks bobby.' Lily almost dripped the damn book but Evangeline helped her catch it. Evangeline whispered into Lily's ear, 'I thought I was the clumsy one?' Lily stuck her tongue out at Evangeline causing Evangeline to laugh. The girls settled yet again and focused on the interaction occurring in front of them.

'Thanks... for everything.' Dean said looking in Bobby's eyes. 'Be careful alright?'

'Well you boys just go find your dad. And take care of these girls. Maybe learn a thing or two from them.'

'Yeah that's kinda the plan.' Dean said while winking in the girls direction causing the girls to look down and smile.

'And bring him around when you find him, would ya? I won't even try to shoot him this time.' Bobby said while chuckling slightly.

'Hey no promises that I won't shoot him' Evangeline said causing Bobby to laugh.

Dean and Sam nodded and started walking towards the door. Evangeline walked up to Bobby, 'thank you for being so nice to us bobby. It's nice to know there are still good people in this world.' She tapped his shoulder squeezing it slightly. Bobby smiles and nodded as a response. And Evangeline walked out the door to the firebird. Dean and Sam were still waiting by the door for Lily to come walking out.

She walked up to Bobby and was gonna hug him but then remembered that not everyone is a hugger and went to shake his hand. But he went in for the hug this time and Lily immediately hugged back.

'Take care kiddo. Make sure to come by any time.'

Lily nodded and pulled away from Bobby. Dean then walked out the door, nodding one more time at Bobby. Sam put his hand on Lily's lower back and led her out the door shutting it behind him.

~

'Alrighty girls. Plan is to drive to a near by river in an area called, "Jefferson city". Seems simple enough.' Dean said while closing the trunk of the impala.

'Yeah except do you know how many bodies of water are around Jefferson City?' Evangeline said while leaning against the front of the firebird.

'Lots. That's the answer dean. Lots.' Lily said while standing next to her friend.

'Yeah well we got detective dork working on the specific situation here. He hasn't really let me down before.' Dean said referring to Sam. Sam looked up from the map. Gave dean a bitch face and proceeded to fold the map and put it in his pocket.

'You uh...girls gonna be alright? In the firebird I mean? Or do you wanna leave it here and be in the impala with us?'

'Well to answer that question dean, we have to do all the pros and cons. Pros...won't have to drive and can finally fucking sleep, save the miles on her, and save gas. Cons...be stuck in the car with two idiots for hours.' Lily said looking at Evangeline causing both girls to pretend to think about their answer.

'We are taking the firebird. But thanks for the offer deano. Drive safe alright? Make sure you call us and keep us updated on the plan.'

'Of course.'

Evangeline walked to the drivers side of the impala, 'AH! Nuh uh. Evangeline, Lily is gonna drive. I trust her way more than you. I mean she won't stick her whole head out the window and almost crash.'

Sam laughed at how protective dean was.

'Dean you really think I won't pull some crap like that?'Lily crosses her arms over her chest in defiance.

'Not that we don't think you're cool...it's just we think you are a little less...adventurous. Don't take that in the wrong way.' Sam said trying to not sound mean. Lily smiles and uncrosses her arms.

'Wow ouch. Does everyone think I am a little innocent child who follows the rules?'

Dean and Evangeline nod with condescending undertones. And Sam slightly nods with a grin.

Lily frowns and opens the firebird and slams the door closed turning the engine on and honking for Evangeline to get in the car.

'Wow she throws temper tantrums.' Dean said glancing at Lily in the car waving at her causing her to flip him off.

'Yeah so heads up dean... don't piss her off. Alright boys let's go find John and save his ass.' Sam and dean shake their heads in amusement at Lily who was still pouting in the car. While Evangeline jogged over to the passenger side and got in.

~

(It's been about like 39 minutes in the car and dean pulls the impala down a dirt road and parks. This obviously causes Lily to follow him. Ok? Si tambien.)

The girls exit the firebird and are sitting on top of Rex's hood watching the boys do their thing. Sam is looking through the big demon book that Bobby gave them. And dean is reloading his guns in the back of the impala.

'Dean's kinda quiet all of a sudden. Did you notice that?' Lily said quietly so the boys wouldn't hear them talking.

'I think it is just finally dawning in him that we are going into a fight kinda blind sighted.' Evangeline said in the same hushed tone as Lily. But dean must have heard them.

'Don't worry girls I'm just getting ready.' He said glancing in their direction giving them one of his award winning smiles. Lily and Evangeline smile back and nod.

'He's gonna be fine dean.' Sam said while glancing at his brother with a worrisome look. Dean sighed and stayed silent. I mean what answer was Sam expecting? Dean is just trying to stay focused and it's kinda hard when they have 2 hyper smartasses on their hands now. Sam continues flipping through the book looking at all the drawings and reading what the drawings are about. (Authors note: sometimes I wonder why I write the things I write. But hey. Don't ask questions you don't wanna know.)

Sam all of a sudden jumped up and grabbed a white pencil out of his pocket (who knows how it got there). And started drawing on dean's beautiful impala, causing the girls and dean to cringe.

'What the hell are you drawing on my car?' Dean said with his hands raised in frustration.

'It's called a devils trap.'

'Ok but why are you ruining the impala's paint job?' Evangeline said licking her fingers trying to get it to come off of the trunk. Dean doing the same.

'Well I agree with Sam on this one.'

'Of course you do.' Dean mumbled. Sam definitely heard it but Lily obviously didn't because she kept talking.

'It will turn the trunk into some type of jail cell that only humans have access too.' Lily said smiling while looking at the intricacies in the devils trap.

Sam looks at lily kinda shocked, 'Ha! You're kinda right. Demons can't get through it our inside it. Basically turning, like Lily said, the trunk into a lockbox.'

'Yeah I don't care that you two are bonding over your ability to interpret ancient drawings. Why are you drawing it on my car? Why not the firebird?'

'Oh don't worry. Whether they like it or not I'm putting it on theirs too.' Lily whipped her head in Sam's direction he smiled at her and she rolled her eyes shaking her head. I mean if dean's car got ruined that means the girls cars had to too.

'Yeah. Once again Sam why is it on my car?'

'It's on there so we have a place to hide the colt while we go get dad.'

'What are you talking about?' Evangeline said confused as hell.

'Yeah Sammy we are bringing the colt with us.' Dean said while looking confused as hell (hahahahaha twins)

'We can't guys. Ok? There are only 3 bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon. We gotta use them on the demon.' Sam said while finishing the second drawing on the impala. Making his way to the firebird, everyone following him.

'No actually Sam we have to save dad. Ok?! We are gonna need all the help we can get.' Dean said, following Sam.

'Dean you know how pissed dad would be if we used all the bullets?' Sam said looking up from the drawing on the firebird. 'He wouldn't want us to even bring the gun.'

'I don't care! I don't care what dad wants! And since when do you care what dad wants?'

We wanna kill this demon. You used to want that too. Hell I mean you're the one who came and got me at school! Lily, Evangeline don't you guys wanna kill this demon?' Sam said looking in the girls direction.

'Don't you bring them into this!' Dean said getting mad. (Lmao obviously) Lily and Evangeline both kept their mouths shut and just observed what was occurring in front of them.

'I'm just trying to finish this dean!' Dean shook his head and scoffed.

'Well you and dad are a lot more alike than I thought. You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? I have to be the one to bury you. And if that doesn't drill into that since head of yours, these girls, including lily, whole have to WATCH me bury you.' Lily didn't even notice that dean put emphasis on her name. Evangeline and Sam did though. Sam shifted his eyes over to Lily but looked right back at dean. And Sam stayed silent. Dean walked over to the impala, everyone following him cautiously.

'You're selfish you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge.' Dean said while grabbing one of the guns out of the trunk. Evangeline pushes lily back a little bit out of habit because of the gun being drawn out but relaxed when she knew dean wouldn't shoot them.

'That's not true dean.' Dean scoffed cocking the gun checking for bullets. 'I want dad back. But they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. Dad, us, and the girls. That colt is our only leverage and you know it dean. We cannot bring that gun. We can't.'

'Fine.'

'I'm serious de-'

'I SAID FINE SAM.' Dean said while taking the colt out of his jacket and setting it in the trunk of the impala and slamming it shut.

Evangeline looked at Lily and she raised her eyebrows. When they turned back forwards the firebird, Lily said, 'we really gotta talk to these idiots about their arguement issues.'

'You're telling me.' Evangeline said while shaking her head.

~

(Ok so they got to the first river, pulled their cars off to the side. Evangeline and dean grabbed the gear bags. And all 4 of them started walking along the pathway next to the river.)

Sam and Dean were ahead of Lily and Evangeline. Lily was kinda off in her own world looking at the river. She wanted so bad to just jump in and swim. Swim to a isolated island and live a new more calm lifestyle. Full of no responsibilities. Evangeline was thinking the same thing. To have the luxury of not having to sleep with a damn weapon under your pillow would be nice for once.

But then dean stopped in the middle of the walkway causing lily and Evangeline to run into the back of the boys.

'Ladies this is not the time to get handsy.' Dean said while looking back with a smirk. He didn't give the girls time to retaliate cause he continued speaking,'I think I knew what Meg meant about sunrise.' Dean said pointing to a big building that said "sunrise apartment. It had some children out in the front playing and having fun. This caused Lily to smile to herself. She caught a glimpse of her as a child jumping rope with her friends at the park. Her memories have been coming in glimpses. Evangeline dean and Sam continued walking forward leaving Lily behind to keep observing the kids. Sam turns around when he realized lily wasn't behind him.

'Come on slow poke! I know your long legs can move faster than that.' Lily snapped out of it and came jogging up to Sam.

'Sorry.'

'What are you apologizing for?' Sam said chuckling.

'I don't know honestly.'

They caught up to evangeline and dean who were discussing that if demons could posses anyone, that anyone in that apartment building could be possessed.

'Human shields. Meaning we can't kill anybody.'

'Yeah and they probably know what we look like too.'

'This sucks out loud.' (I have no idea why dean said that and honestly have no idea what it means)

'Yeah tell me about it. How are we gonna get in?'

'Well maybe not us.' Lily said from behind Sam and Dean. Causing everyone to look at her with confused faces.

'What I mean is they don't know what me and Evangeline look like. We could walk in like an everyday person and possibly walk through undetected.'

'That is a swell idea!' Evangeline said extremely enthusiastically.

'Yeah uh no.' Dean said turning his attention back to Sam.

'Wha-? What do you mean "NO"?' Lily said, while mocking dean's voice when she said "no".

'I mean no.'

'I think hot shot, that you mean to say "wow girls what a great suggestion. Go on in!"' Evangeline said also mocking dean's deep voice.

'Sorry. Not. Happening.'

'Yeah sorry lily. I agree with dean on this one.'

'Why cause we are girls?'

'That's a lot sexist.' Evangeline said crossing her arms.

'No. We just can't risk you two messing up and getting hurt.'

The girls scoffed and closed their mouths in defiance. It totally wasn't fair in their books. If they could get in and out without detection, then why weren't the boys agreeing to this fool proof plan?

'Let's pull the fire alarm. Get all the civilians out.'

'Okay yeah, but then the city responds in what? 7 minutes?'

'Seven minutes exactly.' Dean looked back at the apartment building. Sam glanced down at Lily and she glanced up at him, he smiled at her but she didn't return it. She was still pissed about the whole not letting the girls do the heavy lifting plan. He frowned but looked at dean.

'I guess I'll go pull it.' Dean nodded at Sam and Sam went on his merry way.

About two minutes later the gang outside could hear the fire alarm ringing. Sam comes running out and meets up with all of us. The plan was for us to steal firefighter uniforms. Kinda great plan. But still the girls wanted to save the day today. Maybe another day.

Once the firefighters showed up, Lily clapped excitedly causing Sam and dean to look at Lily with confused yet amused looks. Dean was getting ready to walk up to distract a firefighter when Evangeline pushed dean back into his brother and walked up to a firefighter. Dean looked back at Lily pissed off and she just shrugged and watched Evangeline with an amused look. Sam chuckled but pushed dean off so he could go get the uniforms.

'Hey What is going on? Is there a fire?' Evangeline said acting like she was actually worried. Like the over dramatic type of worrying that REALLY bad actors do.

'Just stay calm ma'am.'

'But my yorkie?! Oh my goodness! Please go save clementine! My beautiful dog! Oh goodness me.' Evangeline said while the firefighter was pushing her back toward the other civilians. She smirked over at Lily raising her eyebrows. Lily shook her head but snuck around the back of the truck, pulling dean by the arm to follow her.

Sam, Dean, and Evangeline all seemed to get suits that fit them perfectly. But what uniform did lily get? The one that probably belongs to that one heavy 300 pound firefighter that every fire station has. Yeah not cool. No one would even switch uniforms with her. Sam was thinking about it. But he enjoyed looking at her struggle. Evangeline immediately started laughing at Lilys getup and Sam hit Evangeline's shoulder, telling her to knock it off even though he was laughing too.

'Aww. Look at you!' Dean said in that little voice that everyone dies when talking to babies. Lily just responded by flipping all of them off but started heading into the apartment building.

When they were going up the stairs of the apartment building, Lily was having trouble. I mean these uniforms weigh tons.

'You ok? Look like you can't pull your weight.' Dean said while walking behind her just Incase she fell cause of how damn heavy her uniform was.

'Ha ha dean. You think you are being cute don't you?' Lily said slightly out of breath.

'I think I'm adorable.'

'Mm. Ok. Whatever.' Once they finally reached the top of the level they were on Evangeline cam over and gave Lily a high five.

'Congrats you made it. Maybe you need to lose a little weight.' Evangeline said while gripping the uniforms extraness. Lily slapped her hand playfully.

'Shut up. I can still beat your ass.'

The gang walked through level 3 and dean was using his emf meter through out the whole hallway.

'I always wanted to be a firefighter when I grew up.' (Oof that hurted. He wanted to fight fires because a fire is what killed his mom. Ha suffer and cry Evangeline.)

'You never told me that.'

'That's kinda adorable.' Lily said while behind the group.

'See what did I tell ya? I'm adorable.'

'Ha!' Evangeline said causing dean to look at her offended. But he didn't have time to answer her because the emf meter started going crazy. The 4 hunters all shared looks with each other.

Dean didn't even give a run down of the plan. He just started knocking on the door, well more like pounded on the door.

'This is the fire department. We need you to evacuate.' Dean said while deepening his voice.

Lily and Evangeline both gripped their hoses to their bodies, cause they had holy water in them. And we're ready for when the door finally opened.

Dean kicked it in and Lily and Evangeline came running in spraying the two demon human thingies with the water. Sam grabbed the male demon and punched him pushing him into a closet. Dean did the same for the female demon. The girls know this is a serious situation but... whew those boys were hotties. Yes yes.

Dean slammed it closed and leaned against the door. He tried to hold it closed with just his own body weight. But It almost opened causing Sam to do the same. It was jerking both boys bodies forward. They were both screaming for the girls to hurry and grab the salt.

'Hurry up. Ahhh hurry up!' Dean said while Evangeline and lily both grabbed the salt containers in the bag, drawing a big circle around the boys, meeting in the middle, just to make the whole system go faster.

They all quickly stripped themselves of their uniforms and followed dean into the room with the door ajar. They walked in and saw John laying unconscious on the bed. Dean rushes over to John and starts shaking him to wake up. John was in real bad shape. He had blood coming out of his mouth and his breathing was kind of ragged. Evangeline heads more into the room and pulls out her pocket knife when dean does getting ready to cut his ties on his arms.

'Wait. He could be possessed for all we know.' Sam said when Lily pushed her way into the room as well.

'What are you nuts?' Dean said looking in Evangeline's direction and then proceeding to look down at the ties causing her to again get ready to cut the ties.

'Dean we got to be sure.' Sam said while grabbing the holy water out of the bag and handing it to lily. She grabbed it with a big swallow and turned towards John spritzing a little bit on his body. All do the hunters waited to see if there would be a reaction. The only reaction they got was John shaking his head and opening his eyes.

'Lily? Why are you splashing water on me? I thought I treated you right.' Lily chuckled with tears brimming her eyes a bit. She handed Sam the flask of holy water and turned her attention back to John.

'Hey John you ok?' Evangeline asked.

'They've been drugging me. And believe me when I say it's not the fun time drugs.' Evangeline chuckled at Johns immature comment even at a time so pressing.

'Where's the colt?'

Sam scooted lily our of the way slightly, 'don't worry dad. It's safe.'

'Good boys. Good Girls.' Evangeline and dean proceeded to cut John from his ties. Dean and Sam stood John up and wrapped his arms around their shoulder so they could help him walk. Once they stepped out of the room though, the door was kicked down. And two new people with the demons floating around in their noggin came busting through. Dean took all of Johns weight and rushed John into the room. Sam pushes the girls back in the room while also yelling a mixture of "go" and "get back". Sam slams and locks the door. But right when he does, an axe comes flying through the door causing Lily and Evangeline to scream.

'It's ok girls. It's gonna be ok.' John choked out. For some reason that soothes them? And they are calm once again.

Dean helps John out the window. And then he himself jumps out. Followed by Evangeline. Lily is kinda of staring at the axe breaking the door, not really moving.

'Lily! Come on hun! Not the time for spacing out. Focus.' Evangeline said while putting her hand out. Lily grabbed it and went through the window. Sam put a line of salt against the door and hopped out the window himself. While also lining the window with salt.

'Go go go! Come one girls down the ladder now!' All the yelling was kind of discombobulating the girls cabasas but they were still as focused and as relaxed as they could be in that type of situation. They quickly climbed down the ladder and caught the bag that dean threw down towards them. Dean then came down and helped John down the ladder. Sam and dean both now were helping John walk leaving the girls to go first. Which god damn it, was a bad idea.

Once Lily and Evangeline passed the car, they got freaking tackled by a big ass human. Once they hit the ground the air was knocked out of their lungs. The demon punched Evangeline across the cheek and then proceeded to punch lily. Sam and dean both set their dad down next to the building. And ran to help the girls.

'Is that all you got?' Evangeline said while spitting out blood that filled in her mouth after being punched.

'You hit like a girl.' Lily said. Evangeline and Lily interlocked hands and stared at the demon in the eyes. They were black just like Meg's. Their comments also both landed them punches on their faces again.

Dean comes up and kicks the demon in the face. Causing the demon to literally fling dean across the street into a car windshield. The demon looks down at the girls and goes to punch them again and they close their eyes waiting for impact, but it never comes. They open one eye and see that the demon was now focused on Sam. Sam must have got the demons attention enough because now the demon was punching the shit out of Sam's face. With every whimper she heard Sam make Lily's breathing rate picked up. She wanted to cry for some reason and she didn't know why. Damn emotions. Evangeline stood up and helped Lily stand up. The girls grabbed their faces and winced in pain. But they pushed through the pain and were waking up to the demon, to do whatever they could to stop it from hurting Sam when a shot flew right passed the girls heads and inserted into the demons left temple. The demon literally fizzled out. Like it's electricity went out. It's lights literally turned out. They looked at dean and he was holding the colt in the position that he shot the demon with. Lily and Evangeline widened their eyes at dean's cold, heartless expression.

But then they turned their attention to Sam again.

'Sam?! Hey.' Lily crouched down and went to pick up Sam but dean pushed her over.

'Move. Hey I got it Lily. Ok? You can't lift him anyway.' She stepped back and nodded timidly. Evangeline and Lily both looked at the dead demon, well now humans body. Sadness was evident in each girl. But instead of rocking their world and being over whelmed with sadness, they were just pissed the fuck off now. This demon business has to stop.

They pick up John and head to the cars.

~

(Ok so they drive and they found an abandoned cabin thingy and decided "hey you know what we should do? Stay in a scary ass cabin over night. Even though we have demons on our asses." Si they are there and dean moves John into a room and lets him sleep. Sam and the girls are salting all entrances and exits to the house.)

Salt. Who would have freaking thought? This small everyday, used by many, loved by most condiment would be considered harmful to demons. That's wild.

Anyway, lily and Evangeline finished salting all the windows, like Sam asked them to, and walked back into the living room. Dean also happened to walk in as well. Dean smiled in the girls direction and they nodded their heads. Evangeline sat down on the table while lily chose the couch.

'How is he?' Sam asked acknowledging that dean walked into the living room.

'He just needs a little rest. That's all. How are you?'

'I'll survive.' Sam said and proceeds to look at the bruises forming on Lily's face. Damn that girl bruised extremly fast. 'You don't think we were followed here do you?'

'I don't know. I don't think so. We couldn't have found a more out of the way place to hole up.'

'Yeah a creepy ass place.' Evangeline grumbled causing dean to look at her and smile slightly.

'Hey Sam. Thanks for uh stopping us from getting beaten to a pulp. I mean I guess we could have taken it. But I just really appreciate it.' Lily said looking into Sam's eyes. He averted his gaze and nodded. 'Of course lily. I would do anything for you.' Sam paused a few beats then tried to correct himself. 'For you two. I uh I mean.' Evangeline looked at Sam with furrowed eyebrows and shook her head.

'And dean. Thank you. I mean yeah I was playing superhero for these girls and all. But... you really saved my life back there.'

'So I guess you're glad I brought the gun, Huh?'

'Man, I'm trying to thank you here.'

'You're welcome.' Sam nodded and walked over to the couch where lily was laying her head in the arm rest. He sat down and lily moved her legs off the couch. But Sam grabbed them and put them over his thighs.

'Hey guys?'

All 3 hunters responded with a mixture of yes's and yeah's.

'You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there.'

'You didn't have a choice Dean.' Evangeline said standing up, walking over and setting her hand in dean's shoulder.

'I know. That's not what bothers me.' Dean said while placing his hand on Evangeline's quickly. Then placing it back in his own lap. Sam slightly rubbed Lily's calf out of habit from when he was still with Jess.

'Then what does?'

'Killing that guy? I didn't hesitate. I didn't even flinch. For the people I love, the tings I'm willing to do. The things I'm willing to kill. It's just... it scared me sometimes.'

John walks out of his room, 'it didn't. You did good.'

'You're not mad?' Lily looked at John with confusion. He should be kissed because dean used the colt. Lily shared looks with Evangeline and Evangeline was thinking exactly what Lily was. (Mind Link).

'For what?'

'Using a bullet.'

Sam hits Lily's legs softly. She quickly moved them off of him feeling embarrassed. But he grabs he shoulder and he smiles reassuring her that he was just standing up.

'Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you, you watch out for this family. And you always have.' Dean furrows his eyebrows slightly and looks up at Evangeline with a questioning look.

'Thanks.' The lights, almost too perfect of timing start flickering. John rushed over to the window.

'It's found us. It's here.'

'The demon?' Lily said while standing up for the couch.

'Sam lines of salt in front of every window, every door.'

'Me and the girls already did it.'

'Well check it. Ok?' Sam nodded and rushed out fo the living room.

'Who has the gun?'

'I do.'

'Okay, give it to me.'

'Sam tried to shoot the demon in salvation and it vanished.' Dean said while glancing at the window.

'This is me. I won't miss. Now the gun. Hurry.'

Lily looks at Dean warily. He looks back at Lily and sees the questioning look in her eye. Dean glanced at Evangeline and sees that she is too thinking the same thing.

'Son please.' Dean backs up. Slowly motioning for the girls to move behind him. They swallow their pride of "we can take care of ourselves" and ran behind him. 'What are you guys doing? Give me the gun.'

'You'd be furious.'

'What? What is he talking about girls?'

'That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me. He'd tear me a new one.' Dean pointed the gun st John, 'you're not my dad.'

'Dean it's me.'

'I know my dad better than anyone and you're definitely not him.'

Sam comes rushing into the living room and glanced to the girls behind dean, then the gun, and how it is now pointed at John. So much shit went down and Sam was only gone for about a minute tops.

'Woah dean what the hell is going on?'

'You're brother has lost his mind and he has tricked these poor girls into believing him.'

'He's not John. Sam.' Lily says cashing Sam to furrow his eyebrows.

'I think he is possessed.' Evangeline said peeking around dean's body to look at Sam.

'I think he has been possessed since we rescued him. God damn it! Why didn't you put enough holy water on him Lily?' Dean yelled. But Lily did. That was the problem. She drenched him in holy water. No effect. Peculiar.

'Don't listen to them Sammy.'

'Guys how do you know?'

'Sam please just trust us.' Lily and Evangeline said at the same time.

'Because there is no way in hell that dad would be ok with me wasting a bullet. Any bullets for that matter on an insignifigant demon.'

'We don't have time for this. Sam if you want to kill this demon, you got to trust me.' Sam looked back at dean and the girls. He was seriously considering trusting "John".

Dean looked as if he was about to cry. Lily put her hand on dean's lower back to try to comfort him.

'It's ok dean. Stand you're ground' Evangeline whispered to try to comfort him. He was right about John. And it must truly hurt him that he might have to kill his dad tonight in order to kill this demon. Dean slowly nodded at the girls comfort.

Lily looked at Sam, 'Sam please...'

'Sam?' John was sounding a little irritated moving a little closer to Sam, causing Sam to put a hand up to stop him.

'No.' Sam whispered while slowly walking behind dean as well.

'Fine. If you are all so sure, go right ahead dean. Pull the trigger. Kill me.' John lowered his head. Evangeline looked at dean's face. Tears were seriously threatening to spill. But dean didn't shoot. But he also didn't lower his gun. Sam kind of closed the gap between himself and his brother. To kind of hide the girls from what was happening. He didn't do it on purpose. It was like a second nature type of thing.

'That's What I thought.' John looked up and he had yellow eyes. God motherfucking damn it. Can they catch a damn break? Guess the freak not.

All of the hunters were then flung into opposite sides of the room. And they couldn't move from the wall. Dean dropped the colt. I swear they have to super glue the weapons to their hands one day.

Yellow eyes/John picked up the gun and inspected it. Chuckling while shaking his head looking in Sam's direction.

'What a pain in the ass this thing has been.'

'It's you isn't it?'

'In the flesh. Well in your daddy's flesh.' Yellow eyes laughed. While rubbing Johns body in a weird, creepy way.

Yellow eyes walked up to evangeline. 'How you holding up? Having a demon in the same room as you again and all? Just like old times. How's you're daddy by the way?' Yellow eyes laughed in Evangeline's face. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes and started breathing heavily. She had no idea what the fuck he was talking about.

'Hey asshole I drenched you in holy water?! The fuck is that shit. You just don't burn now? Is that it?'Lily yelled from a cross the room in efforts to get yellow eyes away from Evangeline. He was a little to close to her for Lily's liking. Dean and Sam both glared at lily when she said that. Dean's glare had the vibe of Shut the fuck up lily you're gonna get yourself killed. Sam's glare was god damn it lily stop being so badass before he ganks you. So Sam vibe around the whole playing board.

'Oh babygirl, that's cute.' Yellow eyes traced Lily's jawline with the gun tip, 'you actually thought something like that works on something like me? Yellow eyes then got really close to Lily's face causing Sam dean and Evangeline to all grunt.

'Woah. Protective crowd eh?'

Sam huffs, 'I'm gonna kill you.' Lily looks over at Sam and he had tears in his eyes. She knows he still has pain in his heart from losing Jess.

'Oh that would be a neat trick. Matter of fact.' Yellow eyes sets the colt on the table next tosam. 'Make the gun float over to you psychic boy.'

Sam grunts as if he actually attempted it. 'Ha. I could have killed you a 100 different ways today. But I'm glad I waited. Maybe, if you girls agree to work with us, I'll kill the boys extremely fast.' Yellow eyes got extremely close to Evangeline's face and she spat in his eyes. 'We wouldn't work for you.' She huffed in anger.

'Besides, why would we work for a low level demon?' Lily said coming from the other side of the room. Yellow eyes made a hand motion to Lily and she started choking.

'Lily?! God damn it let her go!'

'Stop it!'

'No Please!'All three hunters started immediately pleading for him to stop and he eventually did. Causing lily to cough and gasp for air. 'Watch What you say.' Yellow eyes said. Lily glared at him. Evangeline mouthed in Lily's direction 'shut the fuck up dumbass.'

'Ya know dean. You're dads in here with me. Trapped in his own meat suit. He says " Hi" by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood.'

'Let him go, or I swear to god...'

'Gods not here right now. But Evangeline, he was never there for you... was he now? He's never there and as far as I'm concerned deany boy? This is justice.' Sam looks over at Lily and sees she is seething with anger.

'That one you exorcised? That was my daughter. That one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand me?'

'Have you ever stopped to think that you have taken their family too? You stole their mom from them. Sam's girlfriend. As far as I'm concerned, that's an eye for an eye.'

'Lily just shut up ok darling? You aren't helping anyone here.' Evangeline said from across the room.

'No. Evangeline don't silence her. This is what we want her to do. Speak her mind. It's hard for you isn't it?' Lily just glared into his eyes, 'but still two wrongs don't make a right.' Yellow eyes turned to face Sam.

'I want to know why you did it?'

'You mean why'd I kill mommy and pretty little Jess?'

'Yeah.'

'You know I never told you guys this but Sam was gonna ask Jess to marry him. He was shopping for rings and everything. You want to know why I killed them? Because they got in the way.'

'In the way of what?'

'My plans for you Sammy. Be careful lily cause you might get in the way too. And we don't want that. I certainly don't.'

'If you touch lily, or any of us for that matter, you will wish that we shot you with that colt tonight when we had the chance.' Evangeline said anger just pouring out into her words.

'Oh don't worry doll. I won't. I wouldn't hurt my two favourite human girls.'

'Alright can we speed this up? I never could sit through monologues.'

Yellow eyes wiped around and charged for dean. 'Funny but that's all apart of your M. O. Isn't it?' To mask all the pain, all the truth.'

'Oh yeah? And what's that?'

'You know you fight and you fight for this family and now it's seems you are fighting for these girls, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them.'

'That's not true dean ok? He's just trying to get in your head.' Evangeline said when dean glanced at her. She was trying to break from the force holding her against the wall and it wasn't working amour so well. It was kind of draining her energy for some reason.

'Don't listen to him ok dean?' Lily said once he glanced at her.

'See you need them to help you keep a level head. But without you... they would do just fine. Sam would do just fine. Sam is clearly Johns favourite. Even when they fight, it's more concern then he has ever shown you.'

'I bet you're real proud of your kids too huh? Oh that's right I forgot. I wasted them.' Dean said with a smirk. Yellow eyes backed up a little bit with his eyes to the floor. Then glanced back up at dean and he groaned out in pain.

'Dean! No!' Sam was grunting in the other side of the room trying to get free.

'Ahhhh! Oh my- Huh Huh Huh- ahhowwww.' Dean was screaming and groaning in pain. Blood started dripping down his chest.

'Stop it god damn it. Please.' Evangeline said while kicking the wall she was attached to.

'Please stop.' Lily whispered. She couldn't even look at dean in pain. She closed her eyes and pretended that it wasn't happening. It wasn't. Dean was fine. He was driving the impala listening to music watching the firebird trail behind him. He was smiling. Not screaming in pain. He was fine.

'Dad... dad don't you let it kill me!'

Dean's mouth started leaking tons and tons of blood. Evangeline was screaming profusely at the demon. Something along the lines of "you son of a bitch. Come pick on someone your own size! You bastard." Lily still was closing her eyes whispering "please stop. Stop it. Stop it. Please. Dean oh my god." And Sammy kept grunting in the corner. He was seriously trying to get the gun to move towards him.

'Dad please...' Lily opened her eyes and looked at dean right when his head dropped down in weakness. No way he just died. He is just passed out is all. Calm down Lily.

'No dean! God damn it!' Evangeline was kicking screaming and punching the wall behind her.

'John please fight this.' Lily whispered.

'Please stop.' All of a sudden came out of Johns mouth, 'stop it.' Everyone was suddenly released from the wall. Lily and Evangeline went running over to dean. And caught him before he fell to the ground.

'Hey dean. It's ok. You're ok. Come on dude you're good.' Evangeline said while looking at his face trying to get him to wake up.

'Come on Dean. We need you man. I need you.' Lily whispered while lowering her head and resting it on dean's shoulder. Luckily he was still breathing. Evangeline looked at Sam grab the gun and aim it at John. Then yellow eyes took control of John again. Come on John. Fight this.

'You kill me... you kill daddy.' Yellow eyes smirk in satisfaction.

'Yeah I know.' Sam said while aiming at Johns leg and shooting him in the lower thigh. Fucking ouch. Electricity started flowing out of his thigh. And John fell over like when you chop a damn tree down.

The gun shot made dean's eyes shoot open. And he looked around discombobulated.

'Hey? Hey dean.' Lily said while looking in dean's eyes.

'Oh my god you've lost a lot of blood.' Evangeline said while running her hand softly on his wound causing him to wince a little. And she retracted her hand real quick.

'Where's dad?' Dean said looking between the two girls.

'He's right here dean. Sam!' Lily yelled causing Sam to come sprinting over.

'Sam go check on dad please.' Dean said while holding his wounds to stop the bleeding the best that he could. Sam got up and walked over to John.

'Dad?' Sam said crouching down slightly.

'Sammy he is still alive. I can feel it. You shoot me right now.' John said breathing heavily. 'Shoot me in the heart son. Right now.' Sam cocks the gun.

'Sam don't you do it.' Dean kept repeating over and over.

'Sam please think about this!'Lily shouted.

'You've got to hurry Sam!' John said breathing extremely loud.

'Sam please stop. You don't know what you are doing.' Evangeline said standing up.

'Yes I do! Stop telling what you think is right. This is right. We kill the demon. That was the whole plan.'

'Not with it still in your dad Sam!' Lily shouted with anger evident in her voice.

'Don't listen to them Sam! Shoot me right now. I can't hold it.' John was grunting in serious pain.

'Sam no.' Dean whispered. But before Sam could make a choice the demon shot out of Johns mouth, filling the room full of black smoke. Lily covered dean's head with her body until the black smoke deeper into the ground. Sam lowered the gun.

'Lily Evangeline grab dean. Sit in the back with him and make sure he doesn't pass out. I'll grab dad.'

~

(Si they are in the impala now.)

Sam is speeding down the highway. Lily is holding dean's hand and Evangeline has her arm in his making sure he is feeling human connection. So that he will stay awake in the back seat. Also cause they just wanted to touch him. Duh. Also his body seemed to relax and be not as tense when the girls were touching him so Evangeline didn't move and neither did Lily.

'Just hold on ok? The hospital is only 10 minutes away.' Sam said while looking back at Dean. Dean nodded and closed his eyes again. But Evangeline squeezes him softly so he would open his eyes again. The last the wanted was him falling asleep and never waking up

'I'm surprised at you Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? Killing this demon comes first. Before me, before everything.' Sam looked in the back of the impala at dean Lily and Evangeline. No it wasn't everything. Dean taught him that.

'No sir. Not before everything. Look we still have the colt and we still have one bullet left. We just have to start over. I mean we already found the demon once we can find it again.'

'Oh my- Sam look out!'. Evangeline screamed and leaned into Lily and dean. To try to lessen any impact by the truck that just collided with them. Sending them rolling and rolling and rolling...


	10. Chapter 10: Low Life Leech

Lily opened her eyes to be met with extreme pain. Her head was pounding all over. She could feel the blood pumping through the veins in her head. She couldn't keep her eyes open for very long. They were just so weak and tired. So she kept them closed and tried to regain her strength.

After about 3 minutes of regaining her strength, she could finally keep her eyes open for more than 30 seconds giving her the luxury of observing her surroundings. She doesn't even remember what had happened. She was sitting in the back of the impala with dean and Evangeline and Sam was driving. John was sitting in the passenger seat. Then... then...yes! Evangeline screamed and then it went black. God her head hurt real bad. She moved her left arm to touch her head and realized the window of the car was broken next to her. That's why her god damn head hurt. The fucking glass was sticking in her skin. She then tried to re adjust herself. And felt a heavy weight on her right arm. Lily turned her head as slowly as she could to the right and saw dean.

'Dean?' Lily croaked out. But nothing came out. her throat dry as hell. She tried to swallow any remaining saliva in her mouth, but there was none. Her throat was as dry as a desert. (Wow look at me using a metaphor. Who am I? I am officially a prophet of the lord.)

She looks further past beyond dean and is met with the horrific sight of Evangeline's arm. It was literally impaled by the fucking car door. Oh god the car. Dean was going to be pissed.

'Vange?' Again nothing remotely loud enough can out of her mouth. She really needed to get dean and Evangeline to a hospital. And even if Evangeline kicked and screamed about how she doesn't need to go to the hospital and that she is fine, Lily was still taking her ass to the hospital even if she needed to drag her by the hair.

Lily could see Sam's hair from the little gap by the seatbelt. She was hoping he wasn't hurt. It didn't seem like he was too fucked up. But Lily's thoughts were interrupted when her hearing came back. And that it stopped sounding like bells were constantly ringing in her ear. She heard the sound of what? Was- was it music? Yes it was. Music that was coming from the vehicle that hit them. Oh when lily got out of that car, she was gonna beat that assholes ass. She knew it wasn't Sam driving like an idiot. No way. That guy had to have hit them on purpose. But then she heard footsteps walking outside of the car.

'Sam...'lily tried again to say his name. It wasn't very loud but she was hoping he heard her.

'Yes lily I'm awake I need you to stay quiet. Can you do that for me?' Sam's voice sounded just like Lily's, in the sense of sounding dry.

'Yes.' Lily barely whispered.

'Ok that's my girl. Let me take care of it.' And Sam reaches over to something and put it on his chest. Lily could see the man slowly walking around to the drivers side of the impala. He stopped in front of Sam's door. Lily's breathing hitched in her throat. Then .2 seconds later, Sam's door was ripped the fuck off of the car. This loud noise caused Evangeline to wake up. Lily swung her head in Evangeline's direction and put a finger in front of her mouth to indicate that she wanted Evangeline to be quiet.

Evangeline looked at Lily, winced in pain, but nodded and stayed silent. Both girls watched the event that was happening in front of them.

'Get back,' Sam cocked the gun, which the girls were assuming was the colt, 'or I swear to god I'll kill you.'

'You won't.' The man outside said to Sam in a condescending tone. 'You're saving that bullet for someone else.'

'You want a bet?' But right when Sam said that, the demon smoked out of the old man outside causing him to collapse to the ground. Sam sighed in relief, un cocking the gun.

'Is everyone ok? Dad?' Sam said while looking at John. John slowly started stirring. Lily looked at the car and realized that the front of the car missed the impact. The girls and dean took all the impact. Luckily they weren't more hurt than what would be expected in a crash like this.

'Oh my god did I do this?' The man said outside the car, tears and sadness evident in his voice.

'Dean? Dean?! Is he ok?'

'I don't think so. He isn't... oh god...he isn't moving.' Lily said while slowly losing her vision yet again.

~

(Ok so the old man that was possessed called the ambulance. A helicopter ambulance landed to come pick up everyone and bring them to the hospital because they were in a remote area so flying ambulances had to come and scoop em.)

'Heartbeat under 70. BP at 100 and falling fast.' So much commotion was occurring at once. Evangeline's world was going in slow motion. There was no way that dean would die. Not now. Not ever. He didn't deserve to die. And Sam would be a wreck without his brother. Evangeline was crying in pain. Her arm fucking hurt like hell. And her ribs felt like they were on fire and all. But she hadn't talked to Lily in about 3 hours and that's all she was worried about. Was Lily even ok? Lily passed out after thinking that dean wasn't breathing and thinking the worst...that he was dead. She hadn't been awake since then.

'Hey is she ok? Has she woken up yet? Please.' The paramedics held Evangeline down and loaded her into the helicopter. They then brought Lily in and had her fly next to her.

'Lil?!' God damn it evangeline thought to herself when Lily showed no response.

'Ma'am she is fine. She is just in shock. But we need you to calm down ok? You're heartbeat is way to fast for the time being.'

'Calm down? My only life line could possibly be dying right next to me and your telling me to calm down? I'll have you know, once I get out of this..'Evangeline didn't get to finish her sentence because they injected her with some type of clear liquid in a syringe. Evangeline's vision immediately blurred. She kept trying to fight it. But it was just too hard. She just wanted to let it consume her and fall asleep. But right when she was going to fall under she heard Sam outside giving the paramedics hell. What a trooper.

'No. Don't you touch me! Are they alright?' Sam said making grunts of effort in attempts to break from the gurney they had him strapped to. Evangeline snickered to herself, tiredly, and with her eyes closed of course.

'Sir please calm down.'

'Are they even alive? Dean? Evangeline? Lily? Please just tell me.'

Evangeline tried to yell to Sam, 'we are fine dean! We are gonna be just fine.' But she didn't get the chance to yell those words because she fell into the medically induced slumber.

~

(Ok so they got to the hospital ok? Cool)

Evangeline woke up in a panic. She must have had a dream about the crash again. She kept dreaming and dreaming about the crash over and over again. She honestly thought she was in hell but she wasn't. Well she was in a form of hell, a hospital. Hospitals just have her the heeby jeebies. A bunch of the people who went there were on their death beds. And some unfortunately met their untimely ends in these dreaded hospital rooms. But then her brain was back in focus. Lily. Where was she? She must be fine. She was just sleeping like the paramedic said. Ok one hunter is ok. Check.

Alright what about dean? Oh god dean. He was already fucked up and almost dead before the damn crash. That crash must have fucked him up. A knock was heard at her door. Her face lit up. It was probably lily coming to check in her.

'Come in' but in walked a nurse, not lily. Definitely not lily.

'Where is dean? Lily? What about Sam? Where are they?' Evangeline said while sitting up. The nurse quickly ran over and tried to push Evangeline's body down back on her bed.

'Woah. Ms. Lloyd please calm down.'

Evangeline pushed the nurse off of her. 'No I will not calm down! I will not calm down until I am reassured that my friends are ok. Better yet...' Evangeline said while trying to stand up, leaning on her IV bag stand to keep her upright, 'I'll get there myself.' The nurse yet again went for Evangeline this time and she kicked her in the leg. This caused the nurse to press a blue button on the wall and in came 2 more nurses, but these ones were men and these ones also had syringes. Evangeline ducked out of the way of the taller nurse and quickly grabbed the syringe out of his hand and stabbed it in his shoulder. That nurse started falling backwards and hit the wall and slid down it, relaxing, almost sleeping, when he hit the floor.

Then the other male nurse came for Evangeline. He went for her shoulders, and this caused Evangeline to grip both of her hands on his shoulders and knee him right in the no no square. He instantly dropped the syringe and grasped his balls, breathing extremely heavy to try and get rid of the pain. Evangeline bent down, picked it up, and proceeded to stab it in his arm. And he was out like a light.

The woman nurse was in the corner and looked terrified. She reached for that blue button again to send in more nurses.

'Honey, I can do this for hours. Go on... keep sending in your nurses. And see what happens. They will keep piling up sister. So either you tell me what rooms my friends are in... or you end up like your two friends on the floor right here.' The woman nurse averted her eye to the floor and lowered her arm from the button.

'Room 38. 9th door on the right.' And she scurried out of the room.

Evangeline smiles in satisfaction to her self and went to laugh but groaned in pain when the stitches in her side dug into her deeper when she laughed. So she proceeded to step around the male nurses and walked out of her room.

When she turned out of her room she saw Lily sneaking around the hallways as well. Peaking in every room like the little nosey fucker she is.

'Lily?'

'Vange!' Lily came running down the hall and went to hug Evangeline but evangeline turned away. Causing lily to frown and lower her arms.

'No. Lily I didn't turn away cause I didn't want to hug you. I have stitches that hurt when I breathe so I can't even begin to fathom how they would feel in a hug.' Evangeline chuckled. Lily then proceeded to sigh in relief. 'Anyways... how the fuck are you? I mean you fucking passed out and now you're walking around like your fine?'

'Um hello? I'm obviously not fine. Look at this shit!' Lily said while pointing to the tiny slit on her forehead that had blood still kind of leaking out of it. Evangeline shook her head with a disbelieving grin.

'Really? You're worried about a paper cut? I have a fucking cast on my arm and you're worried about a cut?'

'Well yes! I had a normal looking face before and now how am I gonna get any dudes?' Lily looked at Evangeline like she was confused as to why Evangeline was teasing her. Evangeline just dropped the whole conversation entirely.

'Wait...how the hell are you out of your room?' Lily asked while peaking around Evangeline and seeing a nurse walking up to them with a doctor.

'Oh I used my wand. Duh. I'm a wizard Harry.' Lily rolled her eyes and smiled, but quickly changed the smile into a cold stare when the doctor stopped behind Evangeline.

'Alright miss Lloyd you have caused enough commotion. Let's get you back to your room.' The doctor went to grab Evangeline but lily gripped his wrist. The doctor then looked at Lily confused.

'I'm sorry doctor whoever the hell cares. My friend is already healed up yeah? She has her motherfucking cast on and stitches in her abdomen. So I'm wondering if you are just trying to keep her in her hospital bed, so you can have more money? Am I right with this assumption doc? Or am I mistaken.'

Lily said while looking him straight in the eyes. The doctor swallowed the saliva built up in his throat and glances between the two girls, and proceeds to not answer their questions.

'I understand doc. I really do. A man has to make their money right? By unconstitutionally keeping a-patient even though they are not giving their consent anymore. But I'll keep my mouth shut... if you do as well. Also doc we're gonna need her clothes.' Lily raises her eyebrow at the doctor and Evangeline is laughing so fucking hard behind lily. The doctors face was priceless so it was understandable why she was laughing hysterically. The doctor nods and whispers something to the nurse and she scurries off to Evangeline's room.

'Um I'm sorry miss Franklin, miss Lloyd. Um if there is anything I can do... just... come find me.' The doctor then turned around with his head in shame and walked back to do whatever the hell doctors do.

A few minutes later, the nurse returned with Evangeline's clothes and then proceeded to walk off.

'Yes I can finally get out of this stupid getup.' Evangeline said while gesturing to the hospital gown.

'I don't know man... I feel like if you went to the club in that... you would have a bunch of men begging for your attention.'

'Shut up.' Evangeline said while laughing.

~

Evangeline came out of an empty hospital room with her clothes on and she did a spin for lily. 'Whatcha think?'

'Ready for combat.' Lily said while putting her hand up to her five head in salute.

'At ease soldier. Let's go find our boys yeah?'

'Sir yes sir.' Lily laughed but the girls continued walking down the hallways, checking every room that they could.

A good 6 minutes went by and that had no strings of luck.

'Ugh how hard is it to find a skyscraper and his companion?' Lily sighed. She was impatient and all.

'Lily we have only been looking for a couple of minutes. Chill out.' Evangeline said while chuckling.

'I can't chill.'

'I know. Cause you're hot headed.'

'Am not.'

'Mkay.'

Lily huffed and faces forward while the girls proceeded to look for the boys. The hiked up the stairs to the next level of the hospital.

They felt like they were never gonna find them. I mean yes, they were being dramatic, but come on. It's hard to not be dramatic in a traumatic situation. But then they saw someone at the end of the hall, who looked a lot like Sam, enter into a hospital room. So the girls fast walked down the hall to that specific room. They would have ran but ya know, Evangeline's stitches.

When they finally reached the room they ran into Sam's body.

'Oof! JESUS sorry.' Evangeline looked up and saw that it was Sam. His eyes become super big and he hugged her. 'Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!' Sam instantly pulled back afraid he hurt her again. But she shook her head and lifted up her shirt showing him her stitches. He nodded.

'Oh thank god.' Sam smiles. He then looks over and sees Lily. His eyes lit up like fireworks and he engulfed lily in a hug.

'Oh god! I missed you. Wow.' He pulled back and looked at her in the face. 'Are you ok? Any injuries?'

'No. None major at least.' Sam nodded and saw that Evangeline was moving towards the hospital room that Sam came out of but he stopped her.

'Hey!'

'Evangeline... I don't think you want to see that.' Sam had a wave of sadness instantly wash over his face.

'It's dean isn't it? What happened?'

'He's... he's in a coma.'

'What?' Evangeline said looking at Lily who already had tears in her eyes. Evangeline dragged Sam's hand from her chest and stormed into the room.

Evangeline sighed and looked at the shape dean was in and could feel tears in her eyes. She walked up to his body and put her hand on his forearm.

'Come on. Come one you...dick! Wake up!' But dean obviously didn't respond. Evangeline grabbed the chair from the corner of the room and plopped it right next to the hospital bed and sat down.

'Well listen up. I'm not leaving this chair until you wake up. So hurry up ok?' Evangeline said with her voice cracking a little bit. She had tears in her eyes and quickly blinked them away.

~

Lily could hear Evangeline screaming at dean to wake up. That caused tears to stream down her cheeks. She looked up at Sam, who was also crying.

'How is he?' Lily said with a sob accidentally escaping her throat.

'Uh.' Sam cleared his throat 'the doctor said he suffered major trauma. Blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. And he has some serious head trauma Lily. Early signs of something cerebral. I don't remember what the doctor said.' Sam whipped his cheeks of the tears.

'Well is gonna wake up?' Lily said with a shaky voice. Sam nodded.

'There's no way he won't. He's stubborn. He won't let this be how he goes out.' Sam said while crying and laughing at the same time.

'Can I see him? Please? I promise I'll be fine.' Sam looked at her warily. He doesn't want dean's condition to take her out mentally for the rest of the day, but he had to give her a chance to show him. So he nodded.

Lily proceeded to open the door, and she saw dean. She saw all the wires and hoses hooked up to dean.

'Oh god damnit.' Lily whispered. 'Dean you aren't aloud to die. Ok? You hear me asshole?' Lily had tears falling from her eyes yet again. 'You hear me? Wake up!' Evangeline stood up from the chair and walked up to Lily and hugged her. Evangeline didn't care how much pain she would be in when she hugged Lily. She just knew that Lily needed it.

'It's gonna be ok. I'm gonna stay here with him. Ok honey?' Evangeline could feel Lily nod. So they pull apart. Sam then walks in and avoids looking at Dean.

'Hey you guys ok?'

'Ok as I could ever be in this situation.' Evangeline said while looking in dean's direction.

'Yeah what she said.'

'Well the doctor just told me My dads awake. You guys ready?' Lily nodded and walked towards the door but stopped when Sam didn't follow her out the door.

'Come Evangeline.'

'No. I not leaving him. He needs someone here at all times. I'm not leaving.' Evangeline said while looking at Sam with eyes filled with sadness. He sighed but nodded and proceeded to walk towards the door but stopped and turned towards Evangeline again.

'Give me a buzz if he... ya know...'

She nods and Sam exits the door while closing it.

When Evangeline was alone she decided she was gonna talk to dean again.

'Dean? Please. I need you. I know I act like you piss me off sometimes. And I know I barely know you. But I just... I need you to come back man. We all do. Take your time, but not too much time. We need you coming back all there.' Evangeline referee to her head. 'Sam needs you to lead the way and be his brother. Lily needs you to come back and tease her. The world needs you to help save them from the monsters. And... I need you to show me the ropes. Just... please.' Evangeline bowed her head to dean's arm. And just as she did that, she swore she could feel a pressure on her shoulder, but she ignored it. 'Please dean.'

~

Lily and Sam entered John's room and he looked over to them.

'Hey Lily how you doin' doll?'

'Better than you John.'

'Heh, it's good that someone still has a sense of humor.'

'Sam?'

'I'm good dad. We are glad you're good too.' Sam smiled at Lily and then looked back at John.

'Hey Lily can you grab my wallet?' Lily walk over to Johns personal items and grabs his wallet out of his jeans and hands it to John.

'Thanks doll. Here, give them my insurance.' Sam grabbed it from John and chuckled slightly.

'Elroy McGillicuddy?'

'What?' Lily says while laughing and looking over at the card.

Sam sits down in the chair next to the hospital bed. John nods, 'yep. And his two loving sons with their two loving girls.' Sam glances up at Lily with a smile but she is looking off into the distance in deep thought.

'So what else did the doctor say about dean?'

Sam starts shaking his head profusely, 'nothing... Look, if the doctors don't do anything, then we have too - that's all. I don't know. I'll find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on him.' Sam glances up at Lily and sees that she is now paying attention again. Lily looks at Sam and John and sees they are all bent out of shape. There was no way, as long as she was alive, gonna let these brothers live without each other. Not on her watch.

~

( while this whole samily and John convo is occurring, Evangeline is still sitting next to dean. She had her head laying on his forearm and she fell asleep on him. Yeah I know. Cute as hell right? She is not dreaming about the crash anymore. She is dreaming about the 4 of the hunters being happy together. Dreaming about what their lives will be filled with when dean is back in the picture. She is smiling in her dream, she looks like she is at peace just being with dean. And little did she know that dean was standing behind her talking to her... trying to keep her calm. Saying things like 'you're gonna be ok. I'm gonna wake up. Don't worry darlin. I promise. You are strong. You can wait for me. I'm coming back.' Even though consciously she couldn't hear it, subconsciously she could hear everything Dean was saying to her and that's all that mattered to dean was that he said it when he had the chance.

~

(Back in Johns room.)

'We will look for someone.' John said glancing at Sam and Lily sincerely. 'But Sam, Lily, I don't know if we're gonna find anyone.' Lily's eyebrows furrowed. Not with that motherfucking attitude they weren't.

'And why's that John? Huh? You are putting negative energies into the universe right now and I'm not liking it.' Lily said while getting closer to Johns bed. Oh she was pissed now.

'Yeah dad, I found that faith healer before.'

'That was one in a million Sammy.'

'One in a million? Wow. Cool. Good to know that you are such an optimistic person.' Sam looks at Lily start pacing the room.

'So what dad? We just sit here with our thumbs up our asses?'

'No. I said we'd look. And lily I'm just trying to be realistic.' She glares in Johns direction and rolls her eyes.

'Where's the colt?'

'Really? You're son is down the hall, ON HIS DEATH BED! And you're worried about the fucking GUN? Oh lord above.' Sam stood up and led lily to the chair he was sitting in, as a way to calm her down.

'Yes really. We can use it maybe to our advantage.'

'And what advantage is that?'

John ignored Lily's questioning and looked to Sam for the answer about where the colt was. Sam shakes his head at his dads actions. He knew Lily was right about this whole situation, 'it's in the trunk. They dragged a car to a yard off of I-83.'

'Alright well you gotta clean out that trunk. Before some junk man has a heart attack when he sees what's inside.'

'I already called Bobby. He is like an hour out.' Lily smiles when Sam said that. Evangeline was gonna be so happy if she gets to see bobby again.

~

Evangeline is awoken by a nurse that comes into the room. It happened to be that nurse. Yeah that nurse.

'Excuse me miss Lloyd. You can't be in here without supervision.'

'Sorry Cathy. Or whatever the hell your name is. Does it look like I care? No honey it doesn't. So im gonna ask you to get the fuck out and leave dean alone yeah? The only reason I want to ever see you again, is when dean wakes up and he needs you to play operation and get these god forsaken tubes out of his throat. Clear?'

The nurse didn't even nod. She just left the room and closed the door and Evangeline could hear her sprint away from the door and she smiled in satisfaction.

'Damn dean. You really need to wake up, before I start killin folks.' Evangeline grabs her phone out of her pocket and texts lily.

'Hey hurry and figure out whatever witch doctor stuff is needed to wake up this idiot alright? I'll be here waiting. Ya know protecting deany. ;)'

Evangeline smiles to herself when she reread the text, puts her phone away and goes back to laying down in dean.

~

'Well make sure you go and meet up with Bobby, grab the colt and bring it back to me. Lily you ok with this plan?'

Lily glared in Johns direction and nods her head. This action caused Sam to laugh at how pissed Lily was at John.

'Oh and guys watch out for hospital security.'

'Johnathan you really underestimate me. I got me and Evangeline out of our hospital beds with just a flutter of my eyelashes and a few words. I think I can handle it.' Sam smirks and starts walking towards the door causing lily to stand up from the chair and follow sam.

'Hey?' John said causing Sam to stop and look at him. 'Here's a list of things I need. Have Bobby fetch them for me.' Sam reaches out and grabs it, observing the contents. Lily peaks over his shoulder and sees some odd ingredients.

'Acacia?' Lily says confused. 'What's this forJonathan?'

'Protection.'

'Huh. Ok.' Lily said shrugging her shoulders and grabbing Sam by the hand leading him out of the room. Lily kind of furrowed her eyebrows when she thought she heard someone else talking in the room, but she shrugged her shoulders and continued on.

She was kind of dragging Sam out of the hospital. 'Ok! I'm coming lily Jesus!' Sam said while laughing. Lily instantly let go of his arm. Sam's face dropped when she did that.

'Sorry. I'm just excited to see bobby and then proceed to get something to help dean.'

'Yeah me too. You really do like bobby Huh?' Sam said while they walked out to the parking lot.

'Yeah he's a cool dude... wait what car are we taking?'

'Well I guess we have to take the one that I rented.'

'How did you already rent a car? How long have you been out of the hospital?' Lily's eyes were filled with confusion.

'Obviously long enough to rent a car.' Sam said looking down at Lily in a smirk. She rolled her eyes playfully and got into the camero.

'Ya know,' Sam said while sitting down in the drivers seat. 'I never realized how tall you were.'

'Whatcha mean?'

'You know what I mean. Like compared to other girls I've met, your definitely the tallest. And that's definitely a good thing... if you know what I mean.' Sam started the car like he didn't just say that to Lily. That shit affected her like no other. She looked down in her lap and blushed like a madman. She could feel Sam grinning and looking at her. But she kept her eyes down, not thinking she could handle looking at him.

They were on the road for about 43 minutes when Lily started getting impatient.

'Ughhhhhhhhh sammmmmm.' Lily pUt her hand on her forehead in exaggerated despair. Sam grinned while glancing quickly in her direction.

'Whaaaaatttttt Lillllyyyyyy.' Sam copied her whining.

'Are we almost there? We've been driving for hours.'

'Yes we are almost there but we've only been driving for like 40 minutes.' Sam said glancing at the clock shown in the radio.

'That's an eternity.'

'You sounds like you want our little alone time to be over.' Sam smirked. Lily looked at him with big eyes.

'I- of course i don't- i-... damn you Sam Winchester.' She crossed her arms and looked out the window.

'Mhmm that's what I thought Lillian.'

'It's Lily.'

'Ok Lillian.' She looked in his direction and he was chuckling at her irritation. She shook her head and proceeded to look out the window, waiting until they got to the junk yard.

When they got there, lily saw Bobby's tow truck.

Lily took an excited deep breath in, 'oh my god it's bobby!' She opened the door and jumped out while the car was still moving and it almost gave Sam a heart attack but he relaxed when he saw lily run up and give bobby a hug.

'Hey kiddo! How you doin'?' Lily pulls back and looks at Bobby with a closed lip smile.

'Good... considering.' Bobby nodded knowing exactly what she meant.

'Yeah. Dean will be alright. I promise you that.' Lily nodded but she wasn't so sure. Dean was in bad shape. She wanted and hoped that she would get a text from Evangeline saying that dean miraculously woke up and that they could come back to the hospital to pick him up. But she knew that wasn't being very realistic.

'Yeah he may wake up Alright. But we might need to call the damned ambulance again when he sees the impala.' Lily said while looking at the damage to dean's poor prized possession.

Sam walked up behind lily and put a hand on her back. Bobby saw what Sam did and smiled but looked back at the impala.

'Dean's gonna be pissed.' Sam said shaking his head.

'You got that right.' Bobby said while shaking his head and starting to walk over towards the totaled car.

'Do you think he will be able to fix it?' Lily said while rubbing her hand over the crushed shell of the impala. Thinking that this poor car was toast.

'Hell yeah.' Sam said while opening the trunk of the impala.

'Oh hey bobby? Dad wants you to pick up these' Sam unfolds the paper in his pocket and hands it to Bobby.

Bobby grabs the paper and when he is reading it over, Lily could see Bobby's face twist into a face she has never seen him look at before. 'What did he say this was for?'

'Uh protection... from the demon I presume.' Lily says studying Bobby's face.

'What is it bobby?' Sam says stepping closer to bobby.

'This ain't no protection spell. This is a damned summoning ritual.'

'What?! Are you fucking kidding me right now? John wants to summon the very demon who almost killed dean by the way, into a fucking HOSPITAL? Oh lord I must still be unconscious.' Lily says while pacing the front of the car. Sam is watching lily pace and he is getting stressed out by the minute because Lily's stress is contagious supposedly.

'Bobby... just can you collect the items?' Sam said in a monotone tone. Lily whips her head in Sam's direction and she walks up to him.

'What are you thinking Sam? I know you wanna kill this thing but come on! That ain't safe.' Sam put his hand in front of Lily's face and looked in Bobby's direction.

'Can you get it bobby?'

'Yeah. I'll be back in 10.' Bobby then turned towards his tow truck and got in a drove away.

'Are you fucking crazy Sam? I know I don't know you but you aren't telling me that you are seriously that dumb???'

'Lily. You listen to me. I know exactly what I'm doing. This is my family and I decide how I'm gonna deal with it. Not some low life free loafer that decides she gonna latch on to my life. Now if you would think for just a second you would know I'm not actually gonna let him summon the damned thing.' Sam said sternly and instantly regretted it when he saw the way Lily looked at him. He reached for her and she stepped back.

'Oh. Um.' She cleared her throat. 'Yeah no. Yeah totally. I trust you to do what you think is best.' Lily said nodding and walking to the back of the impala continuing to collect all the weapons from the back of the car. Sam walks up to lily and puts his hand on her shoulder but she shakes it off. Sam heart breaks just a tiny bit, but in silence, they collect everything from the back of the car and wait for Bobby to come back.

~

Back in dean's hospital room it was going better than at the junk yard at least. Evangeline was chilling in the chair and was reading one of those random ass magazines in waiting rooms. She was reading some random article on how to have perfect hormones. While laughing to herself observing the pictures of the supposed "bad hormone kids". But then her day got a little worse when a knock was heard at her door.

'I thought I made myself clear. No more nurses unless you can wake him up.' But the door opened anyway causing Evangeline to throw her head back in annoyance. When she looked to see who was in the doorway she immediately stood up.

'Nope. Get out.' Evangeline said while pointing to the door. 'Out out out.'

'Evangeline just stop. Let me see my son.' John continued walking into the room and she stepped off to the side.

'John have you even done anything to help him? Have you called anybody?' But John didn't respond. He just sat down in Evangeline's chair and stared at dean.

'God damn it. What kind of father are you? Dean, from what I've collected, has done everything he can for this family. Everything. And you're gonna sit here and tell me that you are gonna watch him die?' Evangeline said while throwing her arms up in frustration.

'No.'

'No? No. No? That's all you have to say?'

'Yes.'

'Huh. Wow ok. I just don't get it man. I don't get it.'

'What? What don't _you _get? You shouldn't get anything. You weren't even present in these boys lives until a week ago. You don't know anything about them. And dean wouldn't care if you stayed here or didn't-' and Evangeline slapped him across the face. John looked at her in shock.

'I may have just came into the boys lives, but I've shown them more appreciation in a week than you have in their whole fucking lives. Don't act so high and mighty. You can sit here and think about your son, then I want you to leave. Leave and go back to your room until you figure out how to pull him back.' Evangeline said while walking out of the room and waiting by the door, giving John some space.


	11. Chapter 11: Hunter Becomes Hunted

Sam pulled the camero into the parking spot in the front of the hospital. Lily quickly hopped out and and opened the trunk and grabbed the colt out of the back of the car. Sam flinched when he heard the car door slam while he was still in there. Lily hadn't spoken a word to Sam since, the little occurrence at the junk yard. He wanted to talk to her, he even tried numerous times to start up a conversation on the drive back. But Lily either didn't respond or responded with short answers. Lily knew Sam was pissed at the situation and took it out on her but she was fucking fragile ya know? She is still getting used to the boys being angry all the time. It just takes time ya know? The only people she remembers having contact with the boys, Jess, John, and Evangeline. So hearing how different they speak to her is overwhelming. She just needed time to get over it, and she was hoping that Sam would understand.

Sam takes a deep breath, looks in the mirror at his appearance, and hops out the car. He walks to the trunk where Lily was and grabs the bag of ingredients from the trunk and shuts it. He can see Lily's reflection through the back window and sees that her eyes look puffy from crying. The last emotion he wanted Lily to feel was sadness. Sam didn't want anyone he came in contact with to ever feel sadness. He then proceeds to turn his body in her direction. He observes Lily lift up her shirt and put the colt in her back pocket. His eyes widened when he saw her stomach. He swallows harshly and uncomfortably. She saw this action but she ignored it. She was still mad.

'Ya ready to go in Lily?' Sam asked intently looking at her face to see if she would answer him. She didn't look at him, she just nodded her head and proceeded to walk. He could tell she was still sore at him, so he decided to not press the issue. He was definitely gonna talk to her about it later. But after they saved dean of course.

They reached Johns room and Sam stared out the window while Lily leaned up against the far wall glaring at John. She was staring right at John's big ass forehead.

'Y'all are quiet.' John said glancing between Lily and Sam. Sam looked over at Lily and she was shaking her head in disappointment, and this time it wasn't aimed at Sam. He walked up to the bed and threw the bag down on the bed, aggressive as hell. Lily thought that was kinda hot not gonna lie, but she remembered she was suppose to still be mad. Damn it, lily thought to herself, I just want to stop being mad at him.

'You thought we wouldn't find out?' Sam said breathing heavily and glancing between John and Lily.(god damn Sam breathing heavy? Wow I'm- weeeeeettttttt ew that's cringe sorry lmao proceed.)

'What?' John said playing dumb. Lily rolled her eyes.

'You know exactly what we are talking about!' Lily stepped up to the bed, breathing heavily as well.

'That stuff from Bobby! You don't use it to ward off a demon- - you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here' Sam threw his arms up in frustration 'and have some stupid macho showdown!' Sam was getting angrier and angrier increasingly fast. Lily was feeding off of his anger. They were both fuming. (Wow Sam and Lily... angry? Someone fetch me a bottle of water. I'm a little dehydrated.)

'I have a plan.' John said with a calm tone. This tone pissed Lily off even more.

'THATS EXACTLY OUR POINT JOHN!' Lily said putting her hands on her hips. Raising her voice, obviously.

'Dean is dying and you have a plan? You care more about killing this demon than saving your own son.' Sam said while walking closer to Lily, but this time she didn't move away. Probably cause all of her anger was focused on John and she didn't even notice him. But most likely it was because she wanted Sam near her. When she was dealing with certain emotions she liked having people close to her. Hence the reason why Evangeline stands next to Lily pretty much at all times. Lily was shaking her head and staring a hole through John's forehead.

'I seriously do not understand you John! You don't make sense. You just don't care about your son do you? Obviously not as much as this fucking demon for Christ's sake!' Lily said with her voice shaking from the amount of anger she had. Sam put his hand on her lower back to calm her down slightly, but she didn't move or anything. Making Sam smile but then he changed his face back to pure anger.

'No you don't get to tell me how I feel Lily! You don't even know me!'

'You don't get to speak to her-' Sam said trying to defend lily but he was cut off, by her of course.

'You've shown just enough for me to gather that you are an asshole of a father. And an asshole of a person.' Lily said with tears in her eyes. Not sadness tears, frustration tears. John looked at Lily with disbelief. He felt like a terrible human being. He honestly remembered that Lily is a kid. Andhe is yelling at her. She didn't deserve his anger, cause she was right and all. He was just being stubborn.

'I'm doing this for dean.' John relaxed and lowered his voice looking at Lily in the eyes. Lily doffed and Sam followed and did the same.

'How?' Sam said still speaking with his outside voice. 'How is revenge gonna help him? You're not thinking about ANYBODY but yourself! It's the same selfish obsession.' Sam said pointing in his dads direction with every word, making it ten times more hurtful and intense.

'That's funny Sam.' John started raising his voice again because he was now talking to Sam who was an adult. 'I thought this was your obsession too. This thing killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. And who knows? He could kill Evangeline. He could even kill Lily.' Sam's grip on Lily's hip tightened when he said Lily's name. 'Now if you killed that damned thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened, and we wouldn't have to worry about the girls dying too.'

'It possessed you John. It would have killed you.' Lily said quietly. No matter how much John pissed Lily off, he didn't deserve to die. No one did. Except murders and rapists etc.

'That's true lily but dean would be awake right now!'

'Go to hell.' Sam said quietly and he let go of Lily's lower back.

John was in the middle of saying something degrading to Sam when the glass next to Lily was knocked straight off the table and broke on the floor. Lily looked at the cup and where it fell from. She knew that was dean. She didn't need any proof to prove that to her. She could feel him. Little did she know that Evangeline felt him around her almost the whole time she was in the coma room with dean. Both girls were, for some odd reason susceptible to these kind of happenings.

'Dean?' Lily whispered.

~

Evangeline was chilling in the chair reading a different magazine, with some dumb article in it when all of a sudden a noise she would never ever want to hear came from the machine hooked up to dean.

A flatline.

Her heart sank to her knees. She immediately stood up and touched dean's neck to see if she could feel a pulse. 'No no no come on dean! Fuck!' Evangeline jumped up and ran to hit the blue button notifying nurses and doctors to come in. She yanked open the door and yelled down the hall.

'Please come help! He's dying please!' Evangeline was frantically breathing and her lip was quivering excessively. She ran back into the room and went to his side. She had tears run down her cheeks and fall onto his chest. 'Come on dean...' she said barely above a whisper.

The doctors ran into the room yelling for her to get out of the way. They were shouting about medical terms. None of which Evangeline could understand. Her vision was blurry and she was feeling really dizzy, almost as if she was gonna be sick to her stomach, so she sat down in the other chair in the far corner. Observing the blurry masses tending to dean. Her mind started wandering while the doctors were trying to set up the heart machine.

She started thinking about how dean hadn't even really began to live his own life. He hadn't found anyone to love, besides his brother of course. Oh his brother. She started thinking about how fucked up sam would be if he didn't have dean. How Sam wouldn't know what to do without dean leading him in the right direction. She started thinking about how her and dean wouldn't get to do any fun shit together, none at all. She hadn't even got to sit down and eat a meal with him. She didn't get to drink with him yet. Nothing. She thought about how Lily would feel... how she would have no brother figure to look up to. No one to tease her. No one to be there to protect her when Evangeline wasn't around. Dean couldn't die. It's not his time. It would effect everyone if he died. Evangeline was sitting in the corner over analyzing everything when Lily and Sam came running to the door frame. The flatline tone was extremely loud. Almost deafening. The sound of literal death. Yes. Death happened in hospitals, but it wasn't aloud to happen to dean. Not today at least.

Lily went to run in but Sam blocked her. Her breathing was short in her throat and she was hyperventilating. She was gonna pass out she was so stressed out. This was not good. If only fucking John would have tried to call someone... anyone... maybe dean wouldn't be on the verge of dying right now. Sam was looking straight at his brother in disbelief. He kept saying no... over and over again as if his very word would save his brother.

Evangeline saw how lily kept trying to get in but Sam wouldn't let her. Sam was 1. not letting her get in the way of the doctors and 2. not letting lily see dean in this state. It just wasn't fucking happening. He saw how she acted after the girl that Meg used died. He couldn't imagine how she would feel seeing dean. Sam glances over and sees Evangeline in the corner kind of rocking back and forth. Evangeline's tears were flowing down her face clouding her vision. She couldn't hear anything going on around her except that damned flatline.

'Still no pulse.'

' Ok let's try again. One...Two...Three. Clear!' An electrical surge was sent through Dean's body bringing his chest up. That caused lily to lunge forward trying to get in the room and caused Evangeline to flinch.

'Dean! Please! Sam stop it. Let me through.' Lily said screaming in Sam's face but instead of letting her in the room he grabbed her body and pulled her into a hug, more like a hold they did to calm down paitients in a mental hospital, keeping her head away from dean. Sam kept a strong hold on her body while she was squirming. 'Shhhh calm down Lily.'

'No sam let me go please.' Lily kept trying to remove herself, but Sam's grip was so hard and any type of movement was draining her energy. So evnetually lily gave up and sobbed into Sam's chest, wrapping her arms around his body and he held her even tighter rubbing her back up and down. He was staring at dean in disbelief.

'Shhhhhhh it's ok. It's ok. He's gonna be fine.'He was kind of saying that for his benefit, but it calmed lily down too.

Evangeline's brain was too stimulated. The sound of the flatline was so deafening she had to get out of there. So she stood up and walked out to the door frame using the walls to keep her upright. Sam moved himself and Lily off to the side so Evangeline could walk out. She touched Sam's arm empathetically and stood next to him. They could not believe that Dean was going to die right then and there. But then the 3 hunters face's turned from terrified into confusion. They all swore they could hear dean's voice yell 'get back'. Lily pushed away from Sam slightly and looked at Evangeline.

'Wait... did y'all' lily said very quietly but both hunters were able to hear her. Even through all the commotion. Almost because time stood still and all sounds were blocked out. They could only see dean and each other.

'Yes. I know what you're about to say Lil. And that's... fucking wild.'(Mind link) Evangeline said looking at Lily then glancing back to dean's body. Sam squeezed Lily's arm and stared at dean with tears in his eyes. They all waited... maybe the flatline would stop.

'Hes back. We have a pulse.' The three sighed in relief when they heard the sound of a heartbeat on the monitor started to beep.

'Hoh my god.' Sam whispered.

'Thank you. To whoever was listening to my prayer thank you.' Evangeline whispered to herself.

'Thank you for fighting this dean.' Lily put her head down and stared at her feet. Lily realized that she was still holding on Sam slightly and she stepped away from him quickly. This made Sams face full of relief fill with hurt yet a fucking gain. God damn the angst. This caused Evangeline to look at her in confusion. Sam stepped into the room closer to dean and Evangeline took this as her opportunity to speak.

'Hey what's going on with this?' Evangeline said referring to Sam and Lily.

'Oh nothing.'

'Bullshit.'

'K... well he kinda yelled at me and called me a low life free loader. And I took it personally. Like the little bitch that I am.'

Evangeline shut the door to dean's room causing Sam and the doctors to whip their heads back but they proceeded with what they were doing.

'Are- is he- he wants to get punched doesn't he.' Evangeline said raisin her voice causing lily to put a finger up to her mouth to tell her to keep her voice down.

'No it's fine. He was just mad at the whole situation ok? He took it out on me, and instead of not listening to him I absorbed every word. I'll get over it eventually. Please just... trust that I'll handle it.' Lily said gripping Evangeline's shoulders. This was cause she was trying to get Evangeline to full focus on the situation at hand.

'Lily I'm only controlling myself here cause I don't want to mess up what's going on there.' She referred to Lily's heart region. 'But you just tell me the magic words and I'll beat his ass. Swear to god.'

'Thank you- Wait what do mean "what's going on there"?' Lily said copying Evangeline's action. Evangeline shook her head and the girls watched the door open and Sam appeared looking disshovled as hell. (Wow ok but mental breakdown Sam is hot not gonna lie. K sorry I'm real thirsty right now.)

'Hey.' Sam's eyes were filled with some odd emotion no girls could pick up on. He really looked like he needed a hug. But hell, lily thought every second of everyday was the perfect time for a hug.

'Hey.' Lily said quietly looking at Sam. Sam looked down at Lily with a slight smile.

'Hey how is he?' Evangeline said while trying to look around Sam's big ass body to see dean. Sam chuckled and moved to the side so she could see him. The doctors where still looking at his body and writing down some bullshit in a notepad. (You know exactly what I mean when I say writing bullshit down on a notepad. Don't make fun of me you meany. Ok proceed.)

'Uh doc says he's stable... for now. We gotta hurry and get him out of there guys. I can't stand to see him like that.'

'I agree.' Lily says thinking back to the sound she heard that sounded like dean yelling. He definitely was in distress and they needed to save him and save him fast.

Evangeline was doing the same thing that Lily was doing just constantly thinking that dean really needed their help. 'Alright then let's go talk to Johnny and see what he thinks.'

Sam and Evangeline turn and start walking towards John's room. Lily threw her head back in annoyance she didn't want to see that asshat again but reluctantly jogged back up to the hunters and stood in the middle of them. Walking with her hands across her chest. Sam and Evangeline were talking about how Evangeline beat up some male nurses. Sam was impressed to say the least.

'Sorry What?' Sam said glancing down at Lily. He swore he heard he mumble something. Evangeline swore she did too.

'Speak up hun. I know you don't have a speech impediment.'

'I _said _I don't care what the hell John says. We're doing what ever we can to save dean. And we ain't summoning that damn demon.'

'I'm sorry I think I misheard you say SUMMON A DEMON?!' Evangeline whisper shouted.

'No you heard me loud and clear. Me and Sammy frolicked over to the impala and gave bobby a list that John wrote, bobby says hi by the way, and Bobby told us exactly what those ingredients were for. Yeah but also bobby says that me and you need to come see him without the boys present.' Sam laughed at Lily's changes in topic. ( Sam laughing at something I did. Wow that hurt. But I saw it so clearly. God. That hurted real bad.)

'Yeah. Guess my dad is real set and stone about finding that demon. And he'll do whatever it takes even if it causes harm to someone else.' Sam shook his head remembering the time when all he cared about was ganking that demon. But that all changed when the girls showed up. For some reason they brought out a more chilled, relaxed version of himself. He liked that version way more.

'I literally just had a talk with his bitch ass about being a bad dad, and this is the shit he pulls?' Evangeline says while shaking her head. The doctors and nurses were staring at Evangeline while she was yelling.

'What you looking at? Keep your eyes to your self. And go save some people before they file a lawsuit against your asses.' Evangeline said causing Sam and Lily to smile. 'Anyways like I was saying, John loves making me angry supposedly.'

'Yeah but luckily for him I think that was before we came back from collecting things from the impala.' Lily said while looking at a group of nurses that walked out of John's room.

'God he is the worst patient we have ever had.' The skinny big boob nurse said to the smaller, heavier brunette.

'I know lanette. But he is so hot so I don't want to give Stacy my case load.'

'I agree Tracy he is literally a dilf.'

Evangeline and Lily's faces were filled with disgust and lily made an action like she was going to throw up.

'Huh. That's kind of yucky. But hey... Guess he's pissing everyone off today huh lily?' Sam said looking in Lily's direction. She was still a little sore at him but she thinks she's getting over it. So she decided to play along for the time being.

'Guess he is. But we can't just barge in their with our heads up our asses ok? Cause then he's gonna be ignorant and not give us the information we need. And the only reason I know this is because I have spent time with you and dean.'

Sam looked at Lily with playful disbelief. 'Ouch.' He chuckled slightly.

'Well she's right Sam. You and dean are arrogant little shits.' Sam stick his lip out in a pout causing the two girls to smile at each other.

'Whatever. You guys suck. When dean comes back I'm telling him what meanys y'all are.' Sam said while walking into John's room first. Evangeline and Lily looked at each other, took a deep breath and walked in together.

'Evangeline, back to slap me in the face again?' Lily looked at Evangeline with shock and amusement evident in her face. Sam shook his head smiling just imagining the situation.

'Wow you got the luxury to slap this idiot?' Lily said smirking in John's direction.

'Yes I did. And no. Unfortunately John I am not here to give your face a makeover. We have more pressing matters to discuss.'

'Mmm discuss... Well Lily lets discuss the fact that if you want to hit me all you gotta do is ask.' Johnsaid smirking in Lily's direction. She just rolled her eyes. God dean was so much like his father it was honestly scary.

'Alright well let's just get to the point dad. Me and the girls thought we heard something yell in dean's room.'

'Yeah son. That's called the doctors communicating to each other.'

'No- god! I mean it sounded like dean dad. Like he was there just we couldn't see him. Don't know if it was a psychic thing or what.'

'Do you think it's possible John? I mean in the sense that his spirit is skipping around us? Or are we all just bonkers?' Lily said walking to the other side of the hospital bed. John lifted his hand and put it on Lily's forearm rubbing it slightly.

'Anything's possible.' Lily smiles and nodded at Johns voice. Damn he was an asshole but when he was trying to be a soothing and reassuring person... he was a least semi palletable. Evangeline definitely did NOT like how John was touching her arm. She was getting ready to jump up and slap him again. But then she saw the serenity in Lily's face and decided to leave it alone. Relectant but understanding.

'Well there's only one way to find out.' Sam said eyes staring at John's hand on Lily's arm. Evangeline was just observing the situation, trying to take in everything. Sam glances up at lily and then walks towards the door.

'Wait where are you going?' Lily frantically said stepping away from the hospital bed.

'I'm just going to pick something up Lily. Calm down I'll be fine.' Sam said staring at Lily's brown eyes. (Hahahaahahahahahahaha Wow Sam is not aloud to stare at me like that. That literally hurts so bad. Wowza.)

'Yeah well you shouldn't go anywhere alone Sam.' Evangeline said walking closer to Sam.

'It will just be easier if I go get this myself. Y'all just go be with dean. Keep him company?' Sam smiles. This causes lily to smile and Evangeline to narrow her eyes at him.

'Mm ok. Well don't get used to doing anything alone. This is a one time thing.' Evangeline said with a sense of sternness evident in her voice. All three hunters were heading out the door when John stopped them with his voice.

'Hey. I promise not to hunt this demon until dean is ok.' John says glancing at all three.

'Thanks dad.' Sam nods and turns out the door, but before he leaves he touches Lily and Evangeline's shoulder and walks out.

'We appreciate it John. And when dean's ok... me and lily will be right by your side ready to kill this demon bitch dead. Even if you are a jerk.' Evangeline said with a teasing undertone.

'I'll hold you guys to that.' John said smiling as the girls exited the room and walked towards dean's room.

~

Walking down the hallway to dean's room, the girls decided to have a little talk. Which is what people do when they walk together.

'So, how was it sitting in the room with dean? Before the uh...' lily rubbed her wrist cause she was uncomfortable just talking about the situation that occurred not even 10 minutes ago.

'Oh it was great ya know? I was chilling with him. Telling him some of our stories. Mostly the badass ones. Talking to him about things I either haven't gotten the chance to talk to him about or have not the balls to mention.'

'You? Not have balls? Am I in an alternate universe or something?' Lily said chuckling.

'I may be badass... but that doesn't mean I don't get uncomfortable Lil.'

'I know. I just like to perceive you as such. Ya know, cause it makes me feel better about myself. Knowing my best friend is so amazing and cool.'

Evangeline smiled thinking about how much she has impacted Lily's life. How Lily must really have something going on in her noggin for Evangeline's very actions to affect how Lily goes about life.

'Yeah I may impact your life. But don't act like you don't impact mine.'

Lily furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Evangeline, 'oh shut up.'

'No im serious. The way that you just... are so... what's the word? Empathetic? You're emotional. About everything. Happy, sad, angry, mad? You are just an emotionally available person. And it just...' Evangeline trailed off. She didn't know how to continue what she was trying to say.

'Vange I know what you mean. Ok? I know what you're trying to say. And you need not to finish your thought.' (Mind link yet again heheheheeh)

Evangeline smiles at Lily and the girls proceeded to walk into dean's room. Satisfied with their little sappy moment they just had.

~

The girls walked into dean's room and their fun happy go lucky attitude they had walking to his room was instantly changed to heartbreak.

'Hey dean. How you holding up?' Evangeline said while walking to her chair already set up on dean's right side.

'You gave us quite a scare you asshole.' Lily chuckled with a hint of sadness still evident. 'But I'm glad you're ok.' Lily turned to the left and grabbed the other chair out of the corner and set it down right next to evangeline.

'What did you even do? Just sit here?'

'Oh no! I think I read those two magazines about 8 times each.' Evangeline said while pointing to the two magazines on the floor.

'Oh that must have been rough. I hope you read some aloud to make dean suffer with you. Like the "how to make yourself irresistible to guys is 5 simple steps"' Lily said while full blown laughing at dean yelling at Evangeline to shut the hell up but she can't hear him.

'Oh well maybe you should read that article Lily.'

Lily scoffed, 'I'm... I know how- I am irresistible.'

'Are you? I believe you are but then why haven't any guys we have met on our hunts been jumping for your attention?'

'Well for one thing, I don't make myself seem available. I should probably start doing that. It would have helped us get info from that town drunk in milepedas if I just wore tighter pants. Anyways and two, it's probably because I'm 17.' Lily said bringing her knees to her chests.

'Yeah you're damn right! That drunk dude made me want to punch him in the actual face. He couldn't tell us one simple thing to help us with our hunt without asking for money, or a drink. But just cause you're 17, doesn't mean others have to know that.'

'Um wow. You're right. Maybe on our next unstressful hunt I'll put out more. Maybe you should too.'

'Uhhhhh no. I won't. But you sure as hell can.'

'Fine you want a bet?'

'Yes. You have to wear something a little more _inviting _on our next hunt no matter who we are with.' Evangeline said with her hand extended. Lily gripped that shit tight. And the shook hands.

'Deal.'

The girls then proceeded to laugh, thinking about Lily in something a little frisky. Lily might have to get a little tipsy before, but that would make it more funny. It was cool that they finally weren't constantly wondering about dean's health. They were just enjoying each other's company. Just like old times.

~

Sam, after a good 20 minutes, returned and walked into dean's room with a brown rectangular shaped bag.

'Hey girls.' Sam said while glancing at the two just chilling next to each other.

'Hey Sammy.'

'Hey. What the hells in the bag?'

'Hold on.' Sam said putting a finger up in Evangeline's direction and he turned his attention to dean. 'Hey dean. We uh- we think that your still hanging around. So uh don't laugh at what we're are trying to do.' Sam opened up the brown bag and the girls leaned forward to see what he was gonna pull out. (Hahahahahaha pull out ;) Anyways proceed proceed.)

'An ouija board?' Lily said putting her legs down on the ground, so she could lean on dean's hospital bed.

'Really Sam?'

'Hey I said don't laugh.'

'Yeah but you said that to dean. We are aloud to make fun of you.'

Sam pouted playfully but proceeded to walk over to the cleared floor space and sits down. Evangeline leans over Lily's body, and both girls observe him open the box. Sam stops opening it, 'y'all gonna hop on down here? Or?' Evangeline chuckles and grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her down to the floor.

'Ok I am totally on board with talking to dean and all, but an ouija board is a medium that ALL spirits can use.'

'Stop being a scaredy cat.' Evangeline said nudging Lily playfully on the arm.

'I'm not being a scaredy cat. I'm being a smarty cat.' Sam chuckled at the girls bickering.

'Lily if you don't want to do it. You don't have-' Sam was then cut off.

'No fuck that. I'm doing this.' She proceeded to place her hands on the planchet in front of her and Evangeline and Sam both did so as well.

'What the fuck do we say? Cause I've only seen the exorcist and that bitch got possessed.' Evangeline said while glaring at Sam. He laughed and cleared his throat.

'Uh I think we just call out to him.' Sam said while looking around the room. 'Dean? Are you here?'

'God I feel like I'm at a popular girls slumber party.' Lily mumbled causing Evangeline to chuckle.

They stayed silent for a few seconds hoping they would see the planchet move. Lily was getting impaitient and was getting ready to lift her hands off when the planchet started moving towards "yes".

'Holy buckets.'

'Oh my fuck.'

'Hoh. It's good to hear from you man. It hasn't been the same without you, dean.' Sam said with tears in his eyes.

'Yeah it um... Really is nice. Wow I'm gonna fucking cry again. God damn it.'

'Dean how is it floating around, Patrick Swayze style? I bet it's kinda bittersweet.' Evangeline chuckled slightly.

Sam took a deep breath when he saw the planchet start to move again. The hunters intensely watched what dean was trying to spell.

'H-hunt? What?'

'What? No we are not hunting the demon.'

'No girls, I think he is hunting something. What? What are you hunting dean? Are you hunting?' The planchet moved to "yes". Causing all 3 hunters breaths to hitch in their throat.

'What are you hunting dean? If it's in the hospital, do you know what it is?' Lily was speaking extremely fast.

'Dean is it after you? If it's after I swear I'll-' Evangeline trailed off when she saw dean was spelling something else. Their eyes were moving and brains were trying to piece together what he was spelling.

'The reaper.' Luckily Sam said what dean was spelling cause Evangeline lost track after "T" and "H".

'A fucking reaper?' Evangeline said slightly raising her voice.

'Dean don't mess with that. Grim Reapers are here for a reason.' Lily said taking her hands from the planchet.

'Yes Lily. That's true but that reaper was trying to grab dean. That's at least my theory.' Evangeline looked at Lily with raised eyebrows.

'Oh. Well attack that bitch if she comes for you. But leave it alone for everyone else.'

'That simply doesn't make sense Lily.'

'Doesn't it sam? Dean obviously isn't dying from old age or from cancer like some other patients. He's dying from something that a demon did. This is not his time.'

'So you're saying that no one else gets a chance at life?'

'No Evangeline. That is not what I'm saying. I really wish we could save every person from death. I mean hell, I have a damn phobia of dying. No one deserves to die. But they are dying from something they couldn't control. We could have controlled dean's. Ok? So he's not dying. Not today at least.'

Lily stood up and walked up to the window and proceeded to look out. Evangeline and Sam shared looks of understanding. They knew Lily was right. But she also might have been being slightly biased, because it was dean, but nevertheless she was right.

'I am hearing you Lily. But it's here naturally. So what the hell are we gonna do?' Evangeline said stepping closer to Lily.

'Let's just go ask dad. He has to know.' Sam says causing both girls and Sam to run down to John's room.

Evangeline reaches John's room first and is met with an odd sight, John's not in his damn bed. Lily pushes past Evangeline and she looks around the whole room. 'John?'

'Dad? What the'

'Where the fuck is he?' Evangeline said getting mad.

'I don't know. But we don't have tune for this. Why don't we just grab this.' Lily said while lifting up John's journal. 'And head back to dean's room.'

Sam smiles and walks over and grabs the journal, 'alrighty. You're right. Let's go.'

All 3 hunters are yet again running down the hall.

'God damn Lily. Why are y'all running so fast?'

'You should have went on runs with me.' Evangeline glared at Lily. Even though lily couldn't see it, she knew that her friend glared a lot, they both did when they were teasing each other.

~

Lily knocked on dean's door and proceeded to enter and stand by the window. Evangeline sat in her chair and Sam sat on his bed.

'So dean. Dad wasn't in his room.'

'He probably is off smashing that one nurse with the big titties.' Evangeline said looking straight at dean's mouth tube.

'Ha! I would do anything to have her tits.' Lily mumbled to herself. She didn't think anyone heard her. But Sam sure as hell did cause he glanced down at her chest and Evangeline stamped her foot when she saw his eyes move down, causing Sam to jump and almost drop John's journal.

Sam cleared his throat, 'Uh. Anyways we Uh have this. So maybe there is something in here that me can use.' Sam started flipping through the pages. Lily started walking and leaned over Sam's shoulder looking at the pages. They were filled with tons and tons of information. When Sam finally got tothe reaper page he started reading aloud.

'They make themselves look like a human, to help the dead stay calm. Huh. Well dean if you see some hot chick walking around that can hear you and see you, that's probably them.'

'It says nothing about seeing a woman. It says whatever would make them calm. I think being around someone you find attractive makes you more anxious Yeah?' Evangeline says standing up.

'Yeah but with dean, women make him chill out for some reason.'

'Oh boy. Of course they do.'

~


	12. Chapter 12: Hello Dean Goodbye John

The three hunters have been sitting in dean's room. Lily is leaning against the window with her eyes closed. Almost falling asleep. A few times she almost fell over causing Evangeline to look back at her confused but amused at the same time. (Wow I'm a poet without even knowing it) Evangeline was sitting in her chair, that she sits in all the time. She was kind of staring off into the distance thinking about some random ass shit.

This cycle kept occurring for a good 23 minutes before Sam closed the book in frustration, drawing both girls out of their thoughts. Lily almost fell on the fucking floor, which would have been funny as hell. But she didn't. Evangeline almost slipped out of her chair. But she didn't. (Damn. We fall all the damn time but then we don't fall here? That would have been funny as hell. But it didn't happen god damn it.)

'There's nothing in here! Nothing but bullshit that won't help him.' Sam shouted kind of making the girls jump from the sudden change in volume. Which makes sense because it was literally silent besides page flipping and then Sam is all of a sudden yelling. (Yell at me daddy Sam) Lily pushes herself off the wall and started walking closer to Sam. Evangeline watched warily as Lily walked closer and sat down on the corner of dean's bed.

'Sam calm down. It's going to be ok.'

'No! I won't calm down Lily. Dean is going to die. He is going to die. We don't know what to do and dad obviously doesn't care cause he is gone. I don't know what to do!' Sam said throwing the book onto the ground. Causing Lily to step back a little bit. Evangeline stood up from her chair.

'Who cares about John right now? We can't help him Sam if you are going to just give up.'

'Lily you don't know what you are talking about!'

'Sam keep a level head man. Anger clouds thoughts.' Evangeline said trying to calm him down.

'Keep a level head? Did you not hear me evangeline? We don't know what to do.' Sam's voice cracked slightly. Both girls hearts cracked when they heard that. He was so upset. Obviously. Both girls would be PISSED if the other girl was in dean's situation. Straight up mad. But Sam was starting to get emotional. And sad Sam made everyone sad. (At least me cause when A Winchester cries I cry even more. Cause god damn it they deserve the damn world.)

'I don't know about you Winchester boys. But when me and Lily were faced with a dilemma in Rochester, we didn't fucking give up. Giving up means you have been defeated. We had no idea how to kill the damned thing. But what did we do? We stayed calm and we killed that son of a bitch. Now are you gonna sit in here and feel sorry for yourself? No... you, and that goes for you too dean, are going to keep fighting and fighting for this. Ok? Cause if you don't... I don't think just me and Lily can figure this out. We need your big ass brains Sam.'

Sam looked between the two girls and dean. 'Ok. I won't give up. And dean you have to promise to keep fighting. As long as you fight, we will fight.' Lily and Evangeline nodded their heads looking at dean, just hoping he was there to hear them.

'I mean he can't leave you alone with John. You'll rip his damn head off.' Lily said putting her hand on Sam's shoulder. He looked at her hand then he put his hand on it and looked at her in the eyes. Lily smiles and pulled her hand away. Lily then proceeded to grab Evangeline and drag her out of the room to give Sam some space. Then they slid down the wall dramatically. And landed on the floor with a sigh.

~

After sitting down hearing Sam's muffled voice talking to his brother Lily decided she was gonna speak. 'Vange do you think dean's gonna...'

'Yes. We are stopping the conversation right there ok?' Evangeline said while putting her hand up to Lily's face. Lily furrowed her eyebrows and pulled Evangeline hand out of her face.

'Ok. Sorry.' (Ok I said this like stretching the word sorry out like you know that attitude sound? Yeah that.)

'It's fine. I'm sorry. It's just I need to keep a clear head and focus on just getting dean back.' Evangeline said nodding looking over at lily and lily returned the nodding to evangeline.

'No I understand Evangeline. I really do.'

The girls just sat on the outside of the hospital room. Just letting Sam have time to himself. The girls kind have been around the boys 24/7 they needed a little time alone. Sam did really appreciate this time alone. As much as he loved hearing Evangeline tease him and Lily be around him, he wanted to talk to his brother alone. He needed dean to come back. They were just beginning to be brothers again.

'Well when dean gets back, we need to talk about that Sam thingy.' Evangeline said referring to Lily's heart region yet again.

'What Sam thingy? You literally keep talking about it. Nothing is occurring.' Lily started getting loud and defensive.

'Ok. Whatever you say. I guess we can just skip over the subject... for now.' Evangeline smirked while looking straight ahead.

'Not just for now. For ever.' Lily put emphasis on every syllable and brought her knees to her chest and put her head down. She didn't know what Evangeline was talking about. Sam and Lily were literally just acquaintances. She barely even knew him. They met pretty much a few days ago. Not even considered friends. They weren't even acting that different than how lily treated Evangeline.

'Ok. No promises.' Evangeline said while leaning into Lily playfully then leaning away. Lily brought her head up from her knees.

'Evangeline, what are we gonna do like after dean comes back? I mean... we only got brought into this because we wanted to prove ourselves worthy of being hunters. Ya know with the whole colt thing. And considering all the damn shit we have dealt with in the past few days, I think we are pretty damned good hunters. Do they even want us to be around them after this?' Lily started training off at the end, mumbling her words together.

'What kind of question is that?' Evangeline got a little attitude from that. Even though lily was kind of right. They did _kinda_ force themselves into their lives. But maybe Sam and Dean will just forget about that and let them come around. Because as little as Evangeline wants to admit, they had a good ass time with these two assholes.( damn straight. I mean they joked around with us in serious times. Like last time I checked that means they enjoy our company. But maybe I'm wrong evangeline.)

'Well we kind of just forced ourselves into this. Ya know?'

'Lily. We will address that after dean wakes up. One thing at a time, remember? I think you were the one that taught me that. Practice what you preach.'

'I am. I just don't want to not hunt with them. Ya know?' Lily was rubbing her wrist again. She really enjoyed being around those two boys. Evangeline obviously did too. (Dude I literally do this when I am anxious or hella uncomfortable/ nervous.)

'Please. Have you met us? They will be begging us to stay.'

'Ha. Maybe.'

'Definitely.'

The girls yet again we're sitting in silence when they heard an odd sputtering noise coming from dean's room.

'What the' lily looked at Evangeline.

'Fuck is that?' The girls shrugged at each other and sat in silence for a few seconds to se did they could hear it again.

The girls stood up and put their ears to door to see if they could hear it again. And they did it sounded like... choking. Then they almost peed themselves when they heard Sam yell.

'Lily?! Evangeline?!' The girls tried to rush into the hospital room as fast as they could (dude my reaction time is terrible when it comes to anything besides racing) and they saw that it was dean, choking on that fat ass tube down his throat. (You know who else's tube? Never mind I'm gonna stop ) Holy Buckets he was awake.

Evangeline ran to his shoulder while Lily ran back out into the hallway.

'Help please we need a Doctor!' She ran back in and Sam was standing back a little bit cause they couldn't really do anything. Lily ran up to dean's other arm.

'Hey dean how are you man?' Sam said at the foot of dean's bed. Dean was still really focused on trying not to choke.

'Hey dean you're finally awake. God job buddy looking good. You're gonna be fine just stay calm the doctors are coming.' Evangeline said and dean looked at her with his eyes (lmao duh) and his face turned up like he was smiling and nodding while still making that choking sound. That choking sound was so heartbreaking. Lily linked her hand with dean's and he turned to look at her. She smiled with tears in her eyes and he squeezed her hand a little, still choking.

'Move move move out of the way ladies.' The Doctor kind of pushed Evangeline out of the way and Sam dragged lily to the corner of the room. About 4 more nurses came running in. And the first thing they did was pull the tube out of his throat. Dean gasped for air once they did that. That caused the 3 hunters in the corner to release the breath they didn't even know they were holding. (You know what I mean. That big ass sigh.)

'Holy buckets. Thank you god.'

~

The doctors and the nurses get dean's hospital bed to sit up in a chair like position. And the doctors and the nurses exit the room and talk outside. So Sam, Evangeline and Lily all walk closer to dean. And crowd around his bed.

'Hey dean.' Sam said quietly with a smile on his face.

'Hey Sammy. How are you guys?' Dean glanced around the room at everyone.

'How are we? How are you?' But dean didn't get to answer Evangeline because the doctor came in with his notepad.

'I'm confused. His contusions? Are fully healed. Brain damage? Healed. He has been good vitals. You definitely got an angel watching over you kid.'

Lily tapped Sam's side and looked at him with confusion in her face. I mean obviously she is 100 percent happy that dean is okay. But for him to show NO signs of injury? That's a little suspicious. But Sam's just shook his head, not wanting to even acknowledge what lily was trying to say. Evangeline was staring at Lily's face trying to figure out what she was saying. Then lily looked at her in the eyes and Evangeline instantly got it. (Mind link wahahahahah) But Evangeline also didn't want, like Sam, to even think about how sketchy this was. Dean looked at the looks the 3 hunters in front of him were giving each other and he furrowed his eyebrows but he decided he couldn't bring it up in front of the doctor, obviously.

'Alright thanks doc.'

'Thanks for not giving up on him.' Sam said while the doctor started to walk out the room. Once he walked out Evangeline went and closed the door. And walked back over to the bed.

'So uh you said a reaper was after me?' Sam and the girls nodded.

'How'd I ditch it?' Dean said looking down trying to remember what even happened when he was gone.

'I don't know. You tell us.' Evangeline said chuckling. Dean looked up and smiled quickly then he looked back at Sam in confusion.

'You really don't remember what happened?' Lily said putting her hand on dean's leg.

'No I really don't.'

'It's ok man.' Sam said touching his brother's shoulder.

'No... I feel this... pit in my stomach. Sam something's wrong man.' The three hunters looked at dean sincerely when they heard a knock at the door. It was John. Lily has a weird ass soft spot for this damn man. He was such an asshole but he raised these kids right. (Don't come for me evangeline. We have different viewpoints on John for a reason.)

'Hey guys. Hey dean. How you holding up?' John has a sling on his arm and was leaning against the doorframe. Lily goes to walk towards John and Sam grabs the back of her shirt, to stop her. She whips her head back to look at Sam but he is looking straight at John.

'I'm good dad. I'm alive.' Dean said glancing behind Lily to see that Sam still has Lily's shirt in his hand. And he furrows his eyebrows but looks back at John. Evangeline looks back at Lily and Sam and shakes her head in amusement. But turns her attention back to John and crosses her arms.

'That's what I like to hear. That's what matters.' (God damn it I'm gonna cry.) John smiles at Dean then looks at Lily. She smiles back at him. Then she proceeds to push Sam's hand off of her shirt and he looks down at her like "what the fuck?". Then she walks up to John and pulls him into a hug. (Ok don't hate me evangeline I can literally feel you staring holes through my back. But what can I say? I'm a hugger.) Dean looks confused as hell. Evangeline is staring at the encounter happening before her eyes. And Sam's jaw is clenched. (At least I think.) John is rubbing her back, reassuringly and then she abruptly pushes him back, hitting his chest.

'Where the hell were you last night? We really needed your help with dean?' Lily stepped back a bit so she was more standing with the hunters. Sam walked up to the other side of Lily and repeated her question.

'Yeah where were you last night?' Sam grabbed Lily's shirt again but this time she moved away from him and moved all the way to the end of dean's hospital bed. Dean was yet again confused with what just occurred. Evangeline shakes her head then looks back at John with a pissed off look.

'I had some things to take care of.'

'That's very specific.' Sam said while glancing over to Lily and Dean who were chilling. She decided to sit on the corner of his bed. And dean was kind of playing with her shirt.

'Super specific. The king of specifism.' Evangeline said with immense amounts of sarcasm. Dean chuckled kinda loudly at Evangeline sarcastic endeavor. But then his face kind of turned to distress again.

'Come on guys.' Dean was super disappointed that Sam, Evangeline and John were all giving each other a hard ass time.

'Did you hunt the demon?' Sam said glaring at his dad.

'Oh wouldn't that be a plot twist. Promising to not hunt it down. Not to summon it. Then proceeds to when we needed your help the most.' Evangeline said shaking her head in disbelief. Lily looked at Sam and Evangeline when they were even suggesting that he would do that. If he did that means he lied to them. Then she looked at John for his answer.

'No.'

'Ya know then why don't I believe you right now?' Sam said throwing his hands up in frustration. John sighed and looked down at the floor then back up at Sam. Evangeline nodded her head in Sam's direction with her hands crossed yet again. (Ha ha Evangeline has a attitude problem) Dean shook his head and sighed. Lily turned her atttention to dean and she rubbed his arm reassuringly and then she stood up and turned her attention back to John and the gang.

John walked into the room. 'Sam... can we not fight?' Sam looked at his dad kind of taken a back. 'You know half the tile we fight I don't even know what we are fighting about. We're just butting heads. Look Sammy I've made some mistakes. But I've always down the best I've could. I just don't want to fight anymore ok? Especially in front of the girls Sammy.' John looked at everyone with tears in his eyes. Sam furrows his eyebrows.

'Dad you Alright?'

'Yeah.' John says quietly. But no one buys what he is saying.

'Are you sure John?' Lily said walking closer to him. Everyone in that room is eyeing his face like a hawk.

'Yeah just a little tired.' Lily nods and looks at Sam. She can tell he doesn't buy it.

'Hey son how bout you go get me a cup of caffeine?' Sam nods and starts walking out but Evangeline grabs his arm. Sam looks back at her with a confused face.

'Remember when I said you ain't going anywhere alone anymore? Yeah that shit starts now. Lily? Go.' Lily looked at Evangeline confused as hell but nodded. And started walking out the door. John stops both humans.

He puts his hand on Sam's shoulder. 'Thanks for promising we wouldn't fight anymore. I really appreciate that son.' John looks like he is about to cry.

'Yeah. Of course dad. Anything.'

'I love you Sam.'

'I-I- love y-you too dad.' Sam looks at him confused but then John nods then he grabs lily and hugs her really tightly.

'Ugh. John? Can't. Breathe.' John chuckles then lets her go.

'Sorry sweetheart. Thank you for being you. For forgiving me every time without fail.'

'John we'll be right back. We're just going to get you coffee, not go to war.' Lily said chuckling nervously.

'Oh of course. I just feel like I haven't been able to... say that to you yet.'

'You don't need to tell me stuff I already know John. I know you appreciate it. You Winchester boys just have an odd way of showing it.' Dean gasped loudly causing Evangeline to laugh at his ways to show his feelings being fake hurt.

Sam smiles at the little moment he saw happen between John and Lily. But he was confused as to why he was saying stuff like a final goodbye.

'Well were gonna go get your coffee now.' Lily said while tapping John on the shoulder and turning out of the room. He nodded and watched them exit the room.

'What is it?' Dean said watching his dad look at Sam and Lily walk down the hall.

'When you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt and I'd be wrecked. you'd come up to me and put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in the eye and you'd' John paused trying to keep his composure. Evangeline felt so bad for the dude. They have been through so much shit. Dean looks at his dad with tears in his eyes. 'You'd tell me, "it's gonna be ok dad."' John paused again and he looked over at Evangeline who had her hand over her mouth to keep her composure.

'I'm sorry dean...'

'Why?'

'Cause I should have been saying that to you. I put too much on your shoulders. I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy. You took care of me. You're taking care of these girls. You did that and are still doing that dean. And I haven't heard you complain. Not once. I just want you to know... that I am so god damn proud of you.' Dean looks at his dad with tears in his eyes. Evangeline is still trying to keep herself together. But she is also confused as to why he is saying some goodbye type of shit.

'Dad is this really you talking?'

'Yeah... John you aren't possessed by the demon anymore are you?' Evangeline said reaching in her back pocket thinking she still had the colt. But she doesn't.

'No guys... it's really me.'

'Then why are you saying this stuff?' Dean said glancing over in Evangeline's direction. John smiles sadly and walks over to put his hand on dean's shoulder.

'I want you to take care of Sammy. Ok dean? I would say take care of these girls, but they seem like they are doing pretty well.' John says smiling in Evangeline's direction. She sniffs and wipes her eyes a little bit.

'Yeah you got that right Johnny.' Evangeline's voice slightly cracked.

'Dad you know I will. And hell yeah. These girls will probably have to take care of his. But dad... you're scaring me.'

'You're scaring me too John.' Evangeline walked up to the hospital bed and sat down on the corner.

'Don't be scared.' Then John leaned down into dean's ear and whispered something to him. Evangeline looked at dean while that was happening. She was confused. Why couldn't she know? (Dude if I was in this situation I would be pissed as hell.)

John then leaned up and smiled down at dean nodding his head slightly. Dean looked over at Evangeline like he was hurt, mentally obviously.

'Evangeline I know we had our differences. But I want you to protect Lily. I know she can handle herself. But... she just... I don't know. And keep these boys in check as well.'

'Wha- of course but John? Dean what the hell did he tell you?' John smiled and put his hand on Evangeline's shoulder then he proceeded to walk out the door.

'Dean? What was that all about?'

'I- I don't want to- I don't know. He's fine he's gonna be fine.'

'Ok sorry.'

'No it's fine Evangeline. I just...'

'No I know. It's hard to talk about how you feel. I get it.' Dean smiles in her direction.

'Yeah and you only know that because you have that issue too.'

'Do not.'

'M'kay.' Evangeline laughed.

'Was anyone else seriously injured? Besides me of course.'

'No just scratches. Lily's kind of mad about the gash in her forehead. But I think she looks kind of badass.'

'Yeah no doubt lily looks cool as hell. But... just scratches?' Dean chuckled looking down at Evangeline's cast.

She kind of puts her arm behind her body, 'yes dean just scratches.' Dean laughs at her and Evangeline punches him in the arm.

'Ow! What the hell was that for?' Dean said rubbing his arm.

'That's for going into the damn coma in the first place. Giving me and Lily damn near a heart attack. Jeez.'

'Aww were you guys actually worried about me?' Dean smirked at Evangeline and she narrowed her eyes at him.

'Yeah dont let that go to your head deano.'

Evangeline and Dean kept talking. She was kind of keeping dean updated with what happened while he was gone. She kind of left out the little sappy moments she had when she was alone with him. Better he don't know. But they were just enjoying the little stories they were sharing with each other. Dean telling Evangeline about baby Sam. And Evangeline telling dean about funny shit that happened on the hunts the girls did together. She was keeping dean's mind off of whatever John whispered in his ear, and he really appreciated it.

~

(While that all happened, this is what happened with finchester)

Lily was kind of fast walking to the coffee machine down a few halls. Sam, even though his legs were longer than hers, had to kind of jog to keep up with her. Sam, when he finally caught up with her, grabbed her arm to slow her down.

'Hey... slow down. It's ok.' Lily looked down at Sam's hand gripping her arm.

'I know it's ok. I just... have long legs.'

'My legs are longer than you sweetheart. So that's definitely not it' Sam's eyes widened when he called her sweetheart but she obviously didn't hear him.

'I'm just trying to hurry up and get back to John. He was really stressing me out back there Sam.' Sam looked down at lily with a straight face.

'Yeah me too. But he's gonna be fine.' The walked up to the coffee thingy in the cafeteria. And grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee.

'Yeah...' The two then turned around and proceeded to walk back to John's room.

'Hey Lily. About back at the junk yard... I am so sorry.'

'It's ok Sam. You don't have to apologize.' Sam looked down at lily confused as hell.

'No I really do. I think you are far from a low life. You are the complete opposite.'

Lily cheeks turned red slightly, 'it's ok Sammy. Can I call you that?'

'Of course I like when you call me that. And it's really not ok. I don't even know why I would say that to you.' Lily looked up at Sam and he was looking down at her and he quickly turned his head away.

'I understand why you said it. You were mad. I over stepped my boundaries. It's totally fine ok?'

'There shouldn't have been any boundaries anyways. You were just trying to help.' Sam put his pointer finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose.

'Just drop it. It's fine Sammy.' Sam smiles and nods. And the 2 hunters continue their trek to John's room in comfortable silence. They come up to John's room and the 2 hunters breath in intensely.

'John?' 'Dad?' They both said simultaneously. Sam drops the coffee and the two run into the room.

'John Hey? Hey.' Lily is slapping John's face trying to wake him up. 'Wake up man. Come on.' Lily checks his pulse and there is nothing. She feels nothing.

'Dad? Dad!' Sam has tears in his eyes. 'HELP!' Sam yells into the hallway and doctors and nurses come running in. Lily then runs out the room, sprinting down to dean's room. She almost forgets what damn hallway dean was in, she was so stressed out. No way this is a coincidence. John was saying his goodbyes to people and now he is in his room with a still heart? Suspicious... is what that shit is.

She is taking turns really sharp that she is sliding against the flooring. Like some scooby doo type of shit. 'Vange! Dean!' Lily says breathing heavily in the door way. Trying to calm down. Dean and Evangeline look up at lily smiling but then their smiles turn to confusion. (Obviously)

'What? Lily. What is up?' Evangeline says standing up.

'It's John.' Lily comes in the room and helps Evangeline get dean out of the bed. He puts both of his arms on the girls shoulders and they quickly went to John's room, well as fast as they could with a 200 pound man on their shoulders while trying not to drop him.

~

When they make it to the room, the nurses start to push them out of the room.

'Out. Sorry we can't have you in here.'

'He's our dad.' Dean says looking straight in the nurses eyes, she narrows them looking at Lily and Evangeline. Which makes sense why she would have questions about it because Lily and Evangeline has all different traits.

'What? You never heard of adoption before?' Evangeline said glaring at the nurse in the eyes. Sam luckily comes up behind the nurse.

'It's fine miss. Really.' She reluctantly turns around and goes back to the hospital bed.

'God damn. Come on... COME ON!' Dean yelled. Evangeline and Lily squeezed dean tighter when they heard him yelling. The sound of the flatline was giving the girls ptsd. Not again. No way John was gonna die.

'Ok stop compressions.' The doctor said. A nurse went up to John's neck and was feeling for a pulse.

'Come on come on come on come on.' Lily whispered. Dean gripped her shoulder and started whispering come on as well. Evangeline and Sam just stared at John with tears in their eyes.

'Still no pulse.'

'Doctor?'

'Alright I'm gonna call it. Time of death 10:41 am.' And the doctor reached over and turned off the heart rate system.

'No.' Lily whispered and started breathing heavily. Evangeline put her hand on her back to calm her down. Evangeline was just shaking her head slightly with tears in her eyes.

'God damn it John.' Evangeline looked down at the floor. Sam and dean weren't saying anything and that was the shit that worried the girls the most. How were they even gonna get past that. The girls turned out of the room, which also turned dean out of the room and they started walking towards his room. Sam followed on Lily's side.

'Are you guys ok?' Lily asked quietly. What the hell was she suppose to say? This was just such an awkward situation to be in.

'Oh I'm just peachy lily. I'm just great.' Dean snapped. Lily thought she deserved that. Of course they weren't all right. Their damn father just died and she had the audacity to ask that shit? She was just so stupid. They got to dean's room and the girls set him down on his bed. Sam went in the corner and grabbed the clothes that dean had on previously and handed them to dean.

'I'm sorry dean. I didn't know what to say.' But dean just looked at Lily and walked into the bathroom that was built into the room, (don't roast me because I only know that these rooms have built in bathrooms because I have gone in one of them before.) to go change.

Lily looked down at her feet and sighed. Evangeline came right over to Lily.

'Hey. It's ok. You were trying. Just you didn't know what to say.'

Sam came to the other side of Lily and put his arm on her shoulder. 'Yeah it's ok lily. I know you meant well. And dean does too. Just give him a little time.'


	13. Chapter 13: Burning Man

It was cold as hell outside. Honestly the girls don't even remember what fucking state they are in. So much has gone down in the past few days. They don't know if they are even in the Midwest anymore. (Hahahaha todo I don't think we're in Kansas anymore hahahahahaha) Lily was shivering as usual, and Evangeline was but on top of thatThey don't even know what is taking the boys so long. The girls would be inside the hospital helping, you know, what hunters do for other hunters, but no. Fortunately or unfortunately, they do not know of anything that is occurring on the inside of the hospital.

~

(Flashback baby)

All 4 of them walked up to the front desk.

'Girls go wait outside.' Dean said while waiting for the nurse to go get the main doctor.

'What? No we aren't going to wait outside like your pets.' Evangeline said with an attitude that could kill.

'Uh yes you are. I just don't want you guys messing up how we get dad out.' Dean said now facing the two girls. Sam was kind of off to the side not saying anything to help anyone's side. Typical. (God damn Sammy is so hot but I want to rip his throat out sometimes.)

'We won't.' Evangeline said nudging Lily to get her to speak up. (But im scared...)

'Yeah I mean why can't we just stay in here? We will stay in the back and won't say anything.' Lily said quietly knowing that dean was still mad.

'just wait outside ALRIGHT! We will pull up in the front when we're done with our business.' Dean snapped at Lily. Sam went for his brothers shoulder to tell him to chill but he decided against it. (Oh I would definitely hesitate. You kidding me? When big daddy dean is mad everyone should run. Yet again keep in mind Vange that he is mad at the situation and not directly pissed at me.)

God damn Lily knew that he was just mad but why the hell was he taking that shit out on her? Literally he was fucking playing with her shirt not even 55 minutes ago and now he acts like he despises her? Nah bitch that shit ain't cool. Evangeline was getting heated and she went to say something but lily dragged the collar of her shirt and she pulled her towards the exit of the hospital.

~

Yes and now that's where the girls were. And have been for the past 15 minutes. Just leaning up against the hospital wall. Dean walked out and met up with the girls.

'Hey.' Dean said quietly looking at the at the girls.

'Uh Hey. So what happened?' Evangeline asked looking at dean, still kind of pissed that he made them wait outside.

'We are bringing dad with us. For a proper funeral. A hunters funeral.' Dean said looking around the parking lot.

'Whats a hunters funeral?'

'God Lily don't you ever stop asking questions? I don't have the answers to everything. I'm not Einstein. Why don't you just go with the flow like the rest of us, and all your questions will be answered along the way.' Lily swallowed the lump in her throat and decided she was gonna go wait be the curb for Sam to pull up in the rental car. If she was such an inconvenience for dean, she wasn't going to stand over by him and make him uncomfortable. Dean started walking forward to follow Lily so he could get right in the car when Sam pulled up but Evangeline grabbed him by the arm. Aggressively might I add. Dean looked back at the grip she had on his arm and he looked right in her eyes.

'Listen up dean. I understand that it's hard for you to deal with emotions. And that it's physically hard for you to show that you actually care about a situation. But you need to back off of Lily. She is just trying to help man.' Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

'I didn't even say any-' but evangeline put her hand up to his face and cut him off.

'You think we supress our emotions? Well for her it's the opposite.'

'Yeah I can see that.' Dean said with a smirk but he instantly stopped smirking when Evangeline flared at him.

'She doesn't know what to say half the time because she is so fucking emotional. And I love her for that ok?' Dean looked past Evangeline at Lily standing with her arms crossed looking for Sam to pull up. And he sighed. But Evangeline continued.

'She didn't know what to say to make you feel better dean. And it is compete bullshit for you to be treating her this way because of it. Yeah, she didn't lose a father like you did... but she still lost someone she cared for. Doesn't matter how long she has known the person when it comes to Lily. She could meet a person 10 minutes before they die and then weep for them like she knew them for an eternity. Ok? That's just how she is.' Dean swallowed hard and Evangeline continued on after taking a deep breath because she was talking so fast.

' So either accept it and stop being a little bitch ass. Or don't accept it. That's fine too. but you will respect my friend. And you will not treat her this way or else.' Evangeline yanks her hand from his arm and stroms off to be with Lily.

She wraps her arm around Lily's shoulder and Lily leans into Evangeline's shoulder. After about a minute dean walks up to stand next to the girls and waits for Sam. And almost on cue Sam pulled up the car to the front. The girls go to get in the back seat when they hear the boys bickering with each other. So they stop their actions and watches the occurrence go down between the Winchester's. Sam honks the horn looking at Dean with a pissed confused look. He then rolls down the window.

'Dean get in the car. What are you waiting for?' Sam kind of shouts. (Shout at me daddy Sam)

'No get up out of the drivers seat Sam.' Dean says making an up motion with his hand.

'What? No. I drove it here. I get to drive.' Dean obviously ignites Sam's comment and walks around to the drivers side and opens his door.

'Nah scooch your pooch Sam.' Sam sighs and ides over the driving console into the passengers side. And he crossed his arms over his chest.

'You always get to drive.' Sam mumbles under his breath. Dean smiles and looks at the two girls with a look of triumph evident in his face. They furrow their eyebrows. And then look at each other.

'Wow they really fight over everything and anything possible.' Evangeline said shaking her head.

'Yeah they really do. God they are such brothers.' Evangeline nods at Lily's comment and they sat down in the car and slammed their car doors shut. Dean immediately zooms off before the girls can even situate themselves in their seat. Causing Lily to say jeez very quietly and Evangeline to raise her eyebrows with her eyes closed waiting for dean to slow down. (Hahahaha wow dean stop being hot god damn I also hope you saw what I mean. Like when someone presses on the gas really fast and you like lean back in the seat. I don't know anymore.)

Once they got settled in the car with their seatbelts and everytHing they just sat quietly in the back. And dean drove. It was awkwardly quiet. There was no music playing. Just the soft sound of the engine roaring down the road. Sam and Dean were just focusing on the road in front of them. Probably constantly thinking about how their dad was dead. Lily leaned her head on the window and stared at the passing greenery and forest passing them at fast speeds. Evangeline kept moving around in the back seat trying to get comfortable. She looked over at Lily and could honestly not believe how she got comfortable so fast.

'Hey.' Evangeline whispered to Lily trying to not draw attention to themselves while they were in the back.

'Yeah?' Lily turned in Evangeline's direction.

'Where's the firebird?'

'Oh I asked bobby to tow it back to his place. It's good don't worry.'

'Ok good. How the fuck are you comfortable already?'

'Dude I don't know. I think I'm just mentally drained. That's probably why I can get comfy anywhere. Ya know lots of shit has gone down these past few days.'

'Y'all ok back there?' Dean all of a sudden asked them. The girls looked in the rear view mirror and could see his eyes looking over the two of them. Sam whipped his head over to dean then he waited for the girls to answer the question. He was probably just as curious.

'Yeah I'm good dean.' Evangeline said nodding at him kind of awkwardly. That was just such an odd question at the time being. She literally just lectured the shit out of dean and now he was asking them protective older brother type of questions? Confusing to say the least.

'And you? Are you ok Lily?' Dean said kind of peeking over his shoulder to look at Lily but then quickly looking back at the road. Lily furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Evangeline with a puzzled look. Evangeline knew what Lily's issue was but she shrugged. Evangeline thought that Maybe her little rant to dean got through his dense little stubborn noggin.

'Oh um im ok.' Lily said timidly. The girls watched as dean's eyes glanced over at Sam.

'Ok. Thats uh... that's good. That's good that we are all okay. How bout some tunes? To keep our minds off the situation.'

'Oh goddddd.' Sam groaned dramatically causing lily and Evangeline to laugh loudly. (I did that weird ass wheeze shit and you did you loud ass laugh.)

'What? Why is he being such a giant baby about some music?' Evangeline said through her laughs. Lily started laughing even more because Evangeline sounded extremely funny trying to talk and laugh at the same time.

'Oh it's because he doesn't like my music taste.' Dean said glaring at Sam with a smirk on his face.

'And that is?' Evangeline pressed on.

'Pretty much the best music ever.' Dean said confidently looking in the rear view mirror at Evangeline.

'Uh dean all your music is from like before our time.' Sam said a matter of factly like that was going to change dean's mind.

'So sammy? That doesn't mean it ain't the best. And remember what I told you driver-' dean said with a shrug of the shoulders but Sam cut him off.

'Yeah yeah. Driver picks the music shotgun shuts their cakehole.' Evangeline and Lily glanced at each other and smiled at that cute little sentence.

'Well play some music then. I want to torture sam.' Evangeline said devilishly.

'You okay with that Lily?' Dean looked back at her.

'Yes of fucking course if it is the music I think it is.' Lily said a little too excited. Dean nods glancing at Sam with a smirk.

Dean messes with the radio until loud rock music blares through the speakers. Dean starts drumming his fingers on the steering wheel with a smile on his face. I'm thinking that cherry pie was playing. Dean looked over at Sam and goes to playfully touch his face and Sam leans away with a look of disgust.

Evangeline starts bobbing her head and dancing like a madman. Kind of shaking the car from how hyper she was. Lily started smiling but still stayed still in her seat. Evangeline goes to roll her window down but dean immediately rolls it up.

'Hey what the hell dean!' Evangeline leaned her head through the middle of the front seats to look at dean.

'No. Nuh uh. The last time you were dancing with the window down you leaned out the damned window and almost crashed the car.' Dean said hitting the steering wheel and nodding his head reminiscing on the small heart attack the two girls almost gave him and Sam.

'But I'm not driving right now you dunce.' Sam chuckled and whispered an "oh shit." Lily smiled at the little occurrence happening between the two.

'So? I'm the driver. What I say goes.' Lily rolled her eye at the clique comment.

'Ok dad.' Dean whips his head to the back of the car and sees lily chuckling softly.

'You stop laughing ok? That ain't funny. I'm worried about safety.' Dean said pointing in Lily's direction. She put her hands up in surrender.

'Yes exactly Dean. Safety is something a dad worries about.' Sam said putting emphasis on "dad". Dean rolled his eyes and turned up the radio even louder. Sam shook his head chuckling.

Evangeline continues the typical air guitar when the music volume increased. She was bouncing and jumping around having tons of fucking fun obviously. When she notices that Lily is STILL not dancing. (What a fucking pussy)

'Lily come on! I know you love this song! You told me a little secret about this song and what it means to you. Dance to it now bitch.' Evangelien said hitting Lily's shoulder. Playfully of course.

Lily rolls her eyes but then starts dancing during the chorus. She is dancing kind of sexually not gonna lie. (I mean how can you not dance in a sexual way to this song like bitch I wanna strip to this song) She is rubbing her hands down her chest and her hips. (Not like that ya nasty. I'm just saying that my dances were like stripper dances. Like the dances they do to warm up the crowd.) Evangeline starts laughing extremely loud.

'Alright get it Lily! Damn bitch.' Evangeline said acting like she was swiping money in the air at Lily.

Dean looks in the rear view mirror and widens his eyes in amusement 'Woah looks like we got our very own stripper in the back Sammy. Might have to use that to my advantage.' Evangeline laughs but smacks him upside the head and he just continues to laugh.

Sam looks at Dean then he kind of looks back and sees what Lily's is doing then he quickly whips his head back to the front and breathes out loudly. Sam shifts in his seat a little uncomfortably clearing his throat and Dean looks over at his brother and smirks. And they continue listening to some more rock music driving down the road waiting for their destination. Sam even caves in and starts bobbing his head to some of the songs. It was an accomplishment in their book.

~

But after all that dancing it definitely tired out the girls. Plus they have kinda been up for about a whole ass 24 hours so they fell asleep. Well the girls at least. Evangeline was sleeping sitting straight up. Her head was leaning on the seatbelt kind of pulling her face up. It was almost funny how she was sleeping. But she looked comfortable as hell. Lily was sleeping with her head up against the window and she was fogging up the window with every breath. Dean parked the rental car off to the side of the main path and turned off the engine. Dean and Sam got out of the cars and opened the girls doors.

Dean opened Evangeline's side door and Evangelines eyes popped open, she instantly jumped and reached for the gun in her pocket and pulled it out aiming it at dean, cocking it. (Ha cock)

'Woah! Easy. I'm just letting you know we are here.' Dean said with his hands up in surrender.

'Sorry dean. Habit.' Evangeline uncocked her gun and put it back in her pants.

Dean chuckles putting his hand out helping her out of the car and closes the car door. Yeah it's pretty surprising but she did take his hand instead of doing what you would think her bad ass would do. (Yup evangeline you got to touch bo peeps fucking hand and you enjoyed it ha Hahahahahaha)

Dean chuckles 'Yeah but a good habit nonetheless.'

'Agreed.' Evangeline says fixing her clothes.

Sam opened Lily's door and her body came falling out the door (cause I was leaning all up against the door. Deadass, that's how I sleep in cars with my whole body just pressed against the door.) and Sam caught her body just in time. (He caught my thick ass body? Wow is it getting a little bit in here? I mean the windows in my room are open and I am sweating. Also keep this in mind Evangeline, I am always cold and I am ducking sweating right now. You heard it here folks. Sam Winchester can make me warm) This action caused her eyes to open slowly. Confused as to why she had Sam's arms on her body.

'Huh?' She sat up rubbing her eyes looking around the car. 'What the fuck is going on?'

'Lil, we are here. I know you're tired but come on hun let's just get this done with ok? Then you can sleep again.' Sam put his hand out and Lily took it and got out of the car. She rubbed her eyes and yawned so she could try to wake herself up. She walked over to Evangeline and Sam followed close behind. Evangeline helped lily fix her shirt cause it was all fucked up. (Look at you being the mom figure now) Then Lily leaned over closer to evangeline to say something to her.

'Did dean help you out of the car? Like with his hand?' Lily said looking at dean and Sam opening the trunk. 'Cause Sam literally just did that and I just grabbed it. Which I mean yeah, but like stranger danger.'

'Yeah he dean did for me as well and for some reason I took it as well.' Evangelien said shaking her head.

'You took it?' Lily was shocked and all.

'Yeah I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me.' Evangeline looked up into the sky like she was looking for an answer from above. (Oop foreshadowing wahahaha)

'Wow for a devil worshipers they really know how to be gentlemen.' Evangeline laughed at Lily's comment reminiscing on what the girls originally thought they were. The first time they ever met the guys and they were just bombarded with dean's arsenal in the impala. But now the girls had their own Arsenal in the firebird.

But the girls stopped laughing when they saw John's body in the back of the car. Behind all the wood planks that somehow ended up in the trunk. Maybe when the girls were sleeping they picked some up. But who fucking knows.

Tears filled both girls eyes looking at John's body all wrapped up. Evangeline blinked them away and lily let them fall. But Sam and dean grabbed the wood and materials from the trunk and started walking to the open space in the woods. To obviously set up the damn bonfire thingy.

~

The 3 hunters silently set up a wood plank thingy. (I know the shape. I just can't ducking describe it.) Each person working together in perfect harmony putting it together piece by piece. It took about 15 minutes before the platform was ready for John's body. (Wow it feels weird to type that. Like thinking about the fact that we were fucking there with the boys when they burned their dad. Wow. That's some heavy ass shit.)

Dean and Sam carefully carried John's body out from the back of the car and placed it on the platform. Just seeing John's body laying on the platform thingy caused both girls bodies to tense up. They grabbed each other's hands and Evangeline didn't even care that Lily's hands were sweaty as hell. (Sorry Vange but I don't know what to tell you. I'm a hugger and I hold hands with people I trust so get over it.)

Dean walked up to lily and gave her his personal lighter while Evangeline bent down and grabbed the lighter fluid. Evangeline walked up to John's body and Doused it in lighter fluid. (And I mean you drenched that shit like coated his body.) Then Evangeline stepped back to where the boys were standing while lily flicked the lighter on. (If we are being realistic it took me 3 tries to even get a steady flame. But let's skip past that for aesthetic purposes) and he burst into flames.

When John was burning, the smell was actually awful. The smell of burning flesh never really leaves the mind after you smell it once. The girls were both thinking that they never would have thought in their whole lives that they would have smelled That smell...well ever. But here they were. Inhaling and exhaling the scent that probably burned off their nostril hairs. (Dude I literally remembered the smell when typing this and I wanted to actually vomit on the floor.) Probably the worst part of John's bonfire was that the two boys, that the girls were starting to get close, to had to witness their own father getting burned. See him actually turn to ashes. There was no way that he could come back as a ghost. No way that they could really ever see him again until they died possibly. Those poor boys were gonna be fucked for the rest of their lives.

They all stood in silence. Just hearing the soft crackling of the fire. Everyone trying to breathe through their mouths so they wouldn't smell the pungent scent. Evangeline has her hands behind her back and she kept shifting her head from looking at the fire to looking at the ground. (No idea why, but I saw you doing this multiple times during the burn. Maybe because like you would look at John's body burning and it would become too much for you and then you would lower your head to the ground to try to like calm down. And then like once you calmed down enough you would look back at him out of respect. Idk sorry if you don't picture yourself doing that. That is just what I saw happen.)

Dean was staring straight at the fire. No tears falling. No tears forming. Nothing. Just complete silence. Lily and Evangeline noticed that it looked like dean was really thinking about something heavy. But he obviously wouldn't talk about it. (Oh bitch imma find a way to make him speak.)

Lily was just staring at John. Thinking about the last time she hugged him. And how she wished she could hug him again. She wished he wasn't dead so he could be there for the boys. Be there to lead the way to successful hunting. Just be there and be alive. But he wasn't. He was laying on the damn platform, burning. Almost as if he was dying yet again. (Literally the very meaning of the saying "I'm gonna kill you dead")

Sam was looking at his dad and had tears in his eyes. Sam acted like he hated his dad. And yes he had resentments but he never wanted his dad to die. He died so suddenly. It was just uncalled for. Sam started crying a little bit. Lily walked over to Sam hand put her hand on his lower back and looked up at him. He looked down at her and he smiled slightly but looked back at the fire.

'Did he..' Sam trailed off and cleared his throat of the tears evident in his voice. That made Lily's heartbreak (no evangeline this isn't a code yellow moment ok? It's just me being me. When someone cries in front of me I want to hug them and make sure they are ok cause that's just who I am).

Evangeline looked over at Sam waiting for him to speak.

'Before He' Sam sobbed slightly and lily rubbed his back a little bit to let him know that she was there for him in his time of need. (Oh also I'm fuckign balling at this point obviously. Like the little emotional bitch I am like if I had any mascara on it was just ruined. Ruined my friend ruined.)

'...Did he say anything to you guys? About anything?' Sam said with his voice breaking shifting his attention to Evangelien and dean. (Wow I'm gonna actually cry. My heart hurts just reminiscing.)

'Not to me but he-' Evangeline was abruptly cut off by dean.

'No. Nothing.' Evangeline looked at dean and dean glanced over at her. (I don't know what look he fucking gave you. But it made your ass shut up that's for sure cause you proceeded to not say anything.)

'Are you sure you don't have anything to say Vange?' Lily asked looking at Evangeline's face just knowing that she was hiding something from lily. Evangeline looked up at dean and he stayed staring at the bonfire.

'Yes I'm sure.' Evangeline looked back at the bonfire trying to avoid Lily's stare. Cause lily had this look that just got people to say what they neede to say. (Dude I have been told I can just look into someone's eyes and they just want to tell me any infidelity's that they are keeping to themselves. So you obviously found this out the hard way on one of our hunts and so now when you lie to me you look away cause if I look at you for too long you will spill the beans)

Lily squinted her eyes in disappointment. Evangeline almost never, if ever, lied to lily and she lied to her face just now. It kind of hurt her feelings not gonna lie. (Ok well you have to take into account I'm fragile as hell so yeah this hurt my feelings like I'm pissed but sad at the same time) Dean looked at the bonfire and a single tear fell down his face and that was a dead giveaway to Lily that both of those fuckers were lying to her and Sam. And she was gonna get to the bottom of it. (I'm a detective baby what can I say?)

Sam nodded his head and whispered ok. He bit his lip to try to supress his tears and sobs. Lily pulled Sam into a quick (FRIENDLY EVANGELINE NOT ANYTHING ELSE BUT FRIENDLY) side hug and he kind of relaxed a bit. But he was still sad. Still upset. It was obviously gonna take time for the boys to get over it. They lost their mom. Sam lost Jessica. Who knows how many people they have lost in the hunter lifestyle and now they lost their dad.

Evangeline stared at the bonfire. She was kind of worried for dean's wellbeing. He lied to Sam and lily and pretty much made Evangeline lie to them as well. It must be pretty serious if he is keeping what John whispered to him, to himself. She needed to find out. But Lily was more stealth at getting people to say their feelings. So eventually, Evangeline would have to hear the wrath and lecture from lily about "I can't believe you fuckign lied to me! After all I've done for you!" Then comes the small cry session. But it was worth it. If this whole secret that John told dean was going to affect how he goes about his life, Vange needed to get Dean to get it off his chest, no matter what measures she had to take to get it to happen. (Ok so what I mean is I am the expert in feelings so yes that's why you count o me to get dean to spill the beans and he evnetually does. So don't worry.)


	14. Chapter 14: Extra Time on Their Hands

Once John finished burning, it was probably worse than when he was burning. When he was burning the sounds of them crying was drowned out by the loud sound of the fire crackling against the wood.

But now that the fire has ceased, you could very clearly hear everyone sniffing. It was just an overall sad tone to the end of a sad day. Lily was looking over at Evangeline really wanting the answers about the whole "keeping secrets" bullshit that was occurring. Evangeline just kept staring at John. She kept thinking about what the hell John told dean. But the boys pulled them out of their thoughts.

'Alright girls lets head out.' Dean said in a monotone fashion.

'Where are we going? Bobby's?' Lily said looking now at dean's face full of hidden sadness.

'Yes.' Dean then turned around and opened the car door and slammed it. This caused Evangeline and Lily to flinch. But the rest of the gang continued walking to the car. Evangeline rubbed Lily's shoulder with a short lipped smile and hopped in the car. Dean didn't say anything when Evangeline got in the car. She didn't expect him to. She knew he had a lot of thoughts stewing in his brain and she didn't feel that this was the right time to harass him about what John told him.

Lily and Sam both looked at the car and opened their car doors. Before Sam got in Lily stopped him.

'Sam. Are you ok?'

Sam smiled while tears brimmed his eyes again( what I mean by this is like when you are sad and then stop crying if someone asks hey are you good?you want to immediately start crying cause it makes you think about it again) (also sad Sam? Wow I just want to hold him and protect him :( at all costs)

'Yes I'm ok Lily. Thanks. Are you good?'

'Yeah.' Lily said and she sat down in the car shutting the door. Sam nodded and proceeds to get in the car as well.

Evangeline finally looks at Lily for the first time since Dean and Vange lied to Sam and Lily. And once Vange makes eye contact with Lily she whispers

'Ok. I have something to tell you later.'

Lily originally furrows her eyebrows. (I'm thinking at this moment what the fuck does she need to tell me- ohhhhhhhh I know.) so Lily just nods. Knowing that Evangeline can't possibly say it in front of dean or he will throw a bitch fit.

Evangeline looks at Lily's response and can see that she is pissed, 'Hey I'm sorry for not telling you.'

'Dude it's fine ok? I understand. Just drop it and I'm just glad your actually gonna tell me.' Lily said while looking to see if the boys were paying attention. But they weren't. Besides the music was drowning out their conversation anyways. Evangeline nodded knowing that Lily was kind of phased that Evangeline lied. But she could explain herself later.

30 minutes down the road Lily started yawning extremely loud causing a chain reaction of yawns between everyone in the car.

'God damn it Lillian.' Evangeline said through a yawn. Grunting in frustration at the end of her yawn.

Sam yawned while laughing cause this occurrence that had been happening for a solid 2 minutes. (I don't know dude but I saw this happen so clearly and it was like the only time that dean isn't super triggered about the John situation is when we are around for se odd reason.) Dean looked over at Sam and he proceeded to yawn and he hit the steering wheel out of frustration.

'Lily. God damn it girl.' Dean looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Lily and Evangeline were laughing. 'Evangeline get her to go to bed.'

'Wow rude much? It's fine pretty boy. Don't worry I'm going to bed now. Only Cause you are being a party pooper.' Lily leaned over to the window and closed her eyes, shifting around getting comfortable with a smile clearly evident on her face.

'I'm not a party pooper.' Dean grumbled.

'Ok whatever helps you sleep at night "pretty boy"' Evangeline put emphasis on "pretty boy" hitting dean on the shoulder. And proceeding to close her eyes and try to fall asleep too.

~

The hunters have all been staying with Bobby for a few weeks now. They enjoyed Bobby's company so it wasn't that bad. It would have been fine except the boys hadn't really said anything to the girls in a long time. Like really talk to them, 1 on 1, meaning no playful or deep conversations with the Winchester boys.

Well they said the normal "good morning how are you?" And the "goodnight." But that was the extent over their conversation. It was understandable. They did just lose their dad. They probably just needed time to process what actually happened. So Dean was working on the impala. Sam was researching like a mad man. That left a lot of time the girls had on their hands to just be with each other.

But After the first 3 days of the very minuscule conversation, Lily brought up the whole issue with maybe they should just leave. She thought that 3 days was a really long time to still be processing he situation. (Plus I'm used to just talking about all my emotions, so then just keeping that shit to themselves made my Libra ass real paranoid)

~ (flashback)~

Lily woke up and got the typical, un personal good morning from both Sam and dean. Bobby asked her about how she slept and actually had a conversation with her. But it was bobby. Bobby was just that type of guy when it came to Vange and Lily. He told them once that he enjoyed having some young and energetic vibes in his house. So of course he was gonna make conversation with her, even if he was sad about John's death.

'Do you guys want anything for breakfast?' Lily asked trying to get SOME type of conversation started. She needed it. (Lmao not like that. You know what I mean. Also you are still sleeping in the bed just wait ok)

'No. Thanks Lil.' Dean said not looking up at her.

'No I'm good. thank you though.' Sam said. But he at least glanced up from what he was doing. Lily looked over at Bobby for his answer.

'No Thanks kiddo. Make sure you make food for yourself and Evangeline. Y'all need to keep your strength up.' Bobby said nodding. Then proceeding to look at the two boys and shake his head in disappointment.

Lily nodded and proceeded to make pb and j sandwiches, because that was Lily's favourite fucking food and Evangeline was gonna eat it and like it.

Once the sandwiches were made she walked down the hall to the last room, where Bobby had lily and Evangeline sleeping in for the time being, and opened the door to find Evangeline still sleeping. Lily smiles and chuckled to herself thinking "how the fuck can she sleep for so long?". She set Evangeline's plate with the sandwich down on the nightstand, and she walked over and sat on the floor eating her sandwich in peace.

About half way through her sandwich, Lily saw Evangeline feeling around Lilys side of the bed. Then she saw her pop up in a panic eyes darting all over the room. Lily then saw Evangeline's shoulders relax when she saw Lily.

'Damn it Lily. I almost had a damned panic attack.' Evangeline said gripping her chest breathing heavily.

'Sorry' lily laughed. 'I made you a pb and j. I don't care if you don't want to eat it. I just can make 2 sandwiches in 39 seconds and I wanted to get out of that kitchen as fast as possible.' Lily then bit into her sandwich.

'Hell yeah im gonna eat it. It's food. And why did you want to exit so fast? They still being short?' Evangeline grabbed her sandwich and started eating it. Smiling when she realizes how much peanut butter is on there compared to jelly. Aka the typical pb and j made by Lillian Fucking Franklin.

'Yes. They are giving the shortest of answers. I didn't think answers could get any shorter than that Richard fool we interrogated last fall.' Lily shook her head and put the last piece of her sandwich in her mouth.

'Well that's expected with all the shit that's gone on.'

'Vange, don't over react when I say this... but I seriously think we should just leave.'

'What? Why?'

'I mentioned it at the hospital. You told me we would discuss it when Dean was ok. Well he's ok. So let's discuss. Like civilized adults.'

'We aren't even technically adults Lily! And I'm gonna ask again, why the hell would we leave? Our lives have been really chill and you want to go back out into the over stimulating world?'

'We aren't even needed here anymore Vange! There are no leads, no cases, nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. And of course I'm enjoying this chill time. Just I think we are an inconvenience.'

'I woke up not even 3 minutes ago and I already have a headache.' Evangeline rubbed her temple.

'Evangeline, you can't sit here and tell me that you haven't thought that we are imposing on their lives? I mean we wouldn't be here in the first place if we didn't have such high fucking egos and the need to prove to everyone that we are good hunters and find the damned colt!'

'Lily, if you are so worried about us "imposing on their lives" then maybe we should go ask.' Evangeline said lowering her voice.

Lily shook her head numerous amounts of times, 'no. That's... no that's too awkward.'

'And just getting up and leaving without an explanation is not? Lily I don't know what you want from me in this conversation.'

'I don't know either okay! I just... I know that this is a hard time for s-them and I want to help them through it. I know you do too. But we can't when they won't let us.'

'Lily, not everyone wants to talk about everything going on in their lives. You always want to know everything that's going on with everyone and I know that's just because you want everyone to be 100% happy and ok. Well, no one is ever 100% anything. People say they are faithful, then they cheat. People say they are friends with you, then talk behind your back. People say they tell the truth, then they lie.'

'Oh like how you have never lied to me in our whole friendship then all of a sudden you lie to my face a few nights ago?'

'Lily you know it wasn't like that.'

'Then What was it like Vange. I'm listening. You have been avoiding telling what occurred in that hospital room when me and Sam were gone. So tell me what it was like then.'

'I haven't been avoiding the topic I just...' Evangeline trailed off.

'You just what? You love to talk and now you're at a loss for words?'

'No just listen to me! I wasn't avoiding it because I just didn't want to tell you. Just dean looked so scared to even bring up what happened.'

'Stop beating around the bush and tell me. Please.' Lily stood up from the floor and walked over to the bed and sat in front of Evangeline.

'Well John, when y'all left, was still saying last goodbye type of shit. Then he leans down and whispers something in dean's ear and the look on dean's face after that Lily... I... it was pure fear. And dean nor John would tell me. There's a reason dean didn't want that occurrence to be said to Sam. I need you to keep it that way.'

'Me? Sam isn't even really talking to me so I couldn't tell him if I wanted. But damn. What could John have said that made dean look like he had seen a ghost.' Evangeline raised her eyebrow at Lily's ghost comment.

'Really Lily? A ghost? These fuckers have seen an damn demon and you choose ghost as the comparison? My best friend is a dork.'

'Yes I am. And I promise not to say anything I'll keep it between us. Like I always do.' Lily held up her pinky and Evangeline crosses her pinky over Lily's. (Pinky swear lmao what are we 5? The answer is yes.)

'Lily I know you think they want us to leave. But Don't you think that they would have sent us on our merry way once we got to Bobby's? Cause they couldn't leave us at the hospital. We had no car. But the firebird is here. They would have done a grungy ass goodbye. But they didn't. They brought us inside and got us settled into a room. And I don't know about you, but if I wanted someone gone, they would know about it and wouldn't have to question it.'

Lily smiles and remembers that night, 'Yeah I guess you're right. I'm just paranoid.'

'You're only paranoid cause you don't want to leave Sam.' Evangeline teased.

'Shut up.'

'Never.'

~end flashback~

After that whole little fiasco, the girls decided they wanted to do some things that they haven't been able to do since well, the beginning of their memories.

They did a bunch of thrill rides in the firebird. Which were extremely fun. They would do donuts and drive with their feet. Just random ass shit to pass the time. Drive with the door open. They almost crashed the damn firebird about 8 times, but it was definitely worth it. They almost got a noise complaint because they were driving with the windows down with the radio on full blast. But that's the thrill and adrenaline rush they wanted to experience. They usually got their adrenaline full during a hunt but they hadn't hinted anything in a long ass time.

They went to a bunch of stores in the town closest to Bobby's auto shop. They would buy things with fake accents and talk in pig Latin just to troll the cashiers. And believe me they did troll the hell out of them. One cashier brought in the only Spanish worker to see if they could understand them, the worker obviously couldn't because they weren't even fuckign speaking Spanish. They got thrown out of the town farmers market because they were eating the grapes without paying for them. They would walk by the grape cart and grab a few off the vine and pop them into their mouths. This old lady, that definitely looked like her name was fucking Betty, told on them. (What a fucking tattletale) Then some greasy manager of the store scolded them and theeatened to call the police, causing lily and Evangeline to run as fast as they could out of the store. Laughing their asses off on the way out.

But after a week, they felt like they had done almost everything fun. Well all the fun they could have without getting in trouble. They wanted to climb Bobby's tower of cars but he said no. They wanted to break a few broken car windows, but he said no. So they were once again bored. Stuck sitting around on the inside of the house. But then Evangeline got the genius idea that they should train.

Obviously Lily jumped at the thought of training. Finally some more adrenaline. (Yes we are adrenaline junkies Evangeline, what else did you expect?)

So the girls quickly got up and got dressed in some clothes that were easy to move in, and grabbed their weapons bag and walked into the living room so they could exit out the back door.

Sam and Bobby both looked up and saw the girls walking out he door but bobby stopped them with his question.

'Where y'all going? To almost get arrested again?'

'Nah. Not this time bobby. We're gonna go train.'Evangeline said proudly. This answer perked Sam's attention because he instantly looked up from the research books in front of him. He even CLOSED them. (Ha you should have seen Sammy's face he was like what the fuck y'all gonna go do? Hahahahahaha)

'Train how?' Bobby proceed to ask, probably stealing the words out of Sam's mouth.

'Well I'm thinking we are gonna go, to where it is safe of course, practice our knife throwing and some shooting precision. Focusing on accuracy more than anything.' Evangeline said raising up her duffel bag, presumably filled with weapons of all sorts.

'Not on each other I'm hoping.' Bobby said scratching his beard.

'No of course not bobby. But we are thinking about possibly sparing with each other.' Lily said nonchalantly. Sam's eyes widened immediately causing him to speak to them for the first time in a bit. (You know what face I mean. At least I hope you do. Like if he was drinking water he would almost choke on it. You know what I mean. I hope. I don't know how to explain his face. But it was hella funny.)

'Uh like beating each other up type of sparing?' Sam cleared his throat looking between the two girls.

'Yes Sam. You're learning. All that research is doing you good.' Evangeline said while tapping her temple. Sam shook his head.

'Don't hurt yourselves yeah?' Sam says as the girls were walking out the door.

Lily turned around with a smile on her face, 'no promises.'

Once lily caught up to where Evangeline she asked her a question, 'yo what's up with Sam all of a sudden talking to us?'

'He was worried about your pretty little face getting fucked up if we fight.'

'Was not. And besides it's gonna be your face that gets fucked up.'

'Ok we shall see.'

'Oh we shall. But first let's sharpen our weaponry shills first before we beat the shit out of each other and can't see. I don't think it would be as affective to practice accuracy at that state.' Lily said chuckling grabbing her knife out of her belt.

'Agreed fellow soldier.'

The two girls practiced throwing knifes into tree trunks and they stuck the landing, every time. (Yeabwe fuckign did. Hahahahahaha you already know we good at handling our weapons.) Then when they practiced the different shotguns and .40 etc. they hit their marks, pretty much every time. I mean there is a lot of throw back in some of them guns they owned. (Meaning like the kick back would throw our arms back meaning we would miss our target. But we got the handle of it eventually. I don't know how you processed the best way to hold the high kick back guns. But I just held my forearm.)

~

About an hour later, after having a little too much fun with the weapons, they started walking back to the auto yard and saw that dean and Sam were now both outside. Dean was still working on baby and Sam was still flipping through his books. (Ha! Fucking nerd.)

Evangeline walked over to the impala and set down her weapons bag.

'Yo where were you guys?' Dean said while his head was in the front trunk thingy of the impala. (Daddy dean better stop working on that impala or we gonna be waterfalls.)

'Oh just shooting.'

'What? Ow!' (So What happened here was that when you said shooting he got triggered and then he went to stand straight up and he hit his head on the hood. I hope you get what I'm saying cause I don't even know)

'Woah easy there. We didn't shoot anything. Well... anything that was alive.' Evangeline smirked.

'You guys went hunting?' Dean asked while rubbing the top of his head.

'No of course not.'

Dean narrowed his eyes at Evangeline then he looked past Evangeline at Lily who was stretching her arms and legs. (I'm limbering up ok? I'm getting ready to beat your motherfucking ass so I have to loosen my muscles.)

'Lily did y'all go hunting? Without us?' Dean yelled in her direction.

'No. We just went shooting. Chill out.' Lily yelled and dean looked taken aback when she said chill out.

'Am I free to go officer? Or are you gonna continue playing 20 questions?' Evangeline asked while crossing her arms. Sam chuckled and dean flared at his brother.

'Yeah you can go.' Dean waved her off.

'Thanks.' Evangeline twisted on her heels and walked back to where Lily was.

'Yo you ready to get your ass kicked?' Evangeline said while cracking all her knuckles.

'I guess so. Come on.' (I did that beckoning thing with the fingers. You know like when you are like come at me bro. Yes yes.)

So then started the sparing. At first the girls just circled each other. And no one was making a move.

'Come on Lily. Hit me!'

'You know I won't ever make the first move.'

'Oh really? Just like in every situation in your life.' Evangeline said smirking.

'You think that pissing me off is gonna make me hit you? Please. I've dealt with harsher trash talk and didn't do anything about it. And if you're so ready... then hit me bitch.' Lily smiled. 'It's ok man. There will not be any hard feelings. We are just practicing for the real thing.'

'Ok. Promise?'

'Promise.'

'Alright.' Evangeline shrugged her shoulders and sent a punch flying right towards Lily's face. Lily turned away a little bit so it wouldn't hit her nose, but she got her cheek pretty damn good. They were just gonna hit each other first before they started to try to block shots.

Evangeline shook her hand cause it hurt from punching Lily. Lily rubbed her face and smiled a little. That punch sent adrenaline through her body.

'Alright Lily. Your tu-' Evangeline couldn't even finish her sentence before Lily popped her right in the mouth. Evangeline's hand instantly went up to her mouth.

'Ow bitch. If you hit the monsters like that, they will go crying to their mommas.' Evangeline spit out some blood coming from her mouth.

'Yeah same with you. You really pack a punch Vange.' Lily said rubbing her cheek that was already bruising.

'Thank you very much malady. Now you ready to actually practice fighting?'

'Of fucking course.'

Evangeline proceeded to throw herself in Lily's path but Lily stepped off to the side and kneed Evangeline in the ribs/ stomach. Evangeline doubles over.

'Hoo fuck.' Evangeline breaths out of breath. But she recovers and grabs Lily's leg dragging her down to the ground. She gets on top of her and lands multiple punches to her face. Lily just lays there taking it. Punch by punch by punch. (Ok that shit really hurted but I didnt originally know what to do. I was seriously thinking about giving up when this was happening) Lily kept Thinking about how she would get out of this situation if it was a demon. She was running multiple scenarios in her head seeing which one would have the best outcome. Evangeline just keeps punching cause that's what she would do to a demon. No mercy. This was the point of sparing. Practicing the fight before the fight. Making all your mistakes before the actual detrimental fight.

Lily decided on a scenario and then grabbed Evangeline's shoulders and head butted her causing Evangeline to fall to the ground. She started rubbing her head and groaning in pain thinking about why the fuck Lily's head was so hard. (That's what you get you whore. You punched me like 7 times Hahahaha)

Lily stood up from the ground, legs a little shaky from the kinetic energy Evangeline was transferring to Lily's face with every punch. She was trying to regain her sight and not blackout. She kept blinking thinking that the black spots would go away. They eventually did. (Thank chuck) She spit out blood that was forming in her mouth. She grabs her nose to make sure it ain't broken. Luckily it isn't. She looks over at Sam and Dean and sees that they were glancing at the two girls but instantly looked down once Lily looked in their direction. Lily shook her head and looked back at Evangeline in the ground.

Evangeline groaned one last time before she starts standing up. She turns her head to both sides, cracking her neck in the process. and then the girls start circling each other again. Probably cause they needed a breather.

Lily steps forward abruptly and lands a punch right square in Evangeline's face causing her to stumble back. She then goes to hit her again and successfully it lands in her cheek. Lily swings with her other arm and hits Evangeline in her other cheek. She then hits her in the right cheek yet again. Evangeline was in a tough situation now. Just Like when Evangeline was punching Lily when she was pinned. Evangeline and Lily probably about now have hit each other the same amount of times by now.

Evangeline swung up and went to hit Lily in the face but she missed and hit her in the boob. (Ouch you bitch.)

Lily stepped back and griped her titty. 'Ow. Fucker. Why? That's fucking cruel.' She was stil groaning in pain and was massaging her tit, that Evangeline frigging violated. (Dude I crying of laughter just thinking about this fuckkkk ahahahahah)

Evangeline stood up and put her hands on hips and looked up to the sky breathing heavily. 'Sorry. I just was...'

'Yeah I know. Protecting yourself by sacrificing my boob in the process.'

Evangeline laughed shaking her head then she put her hands on her knees and was trying to catch her breath.

'Well I don't even care that I'm gonna have to have a funeral for my titty, cause I won that fight. Don't even try to deny it.'

'Wha-? I was going easy on you.'

'Easy? Dude you couldn't even fight for 2 minutes without getting tired.'

'You have made some hard points. But let's agree to disagree.' Evangeline said while putting out her hand for Lily to shake it. Lily shakes it and pulls Evangeline up, from the crouching position, into a hug. Evangeline just let the hug happen. It was kind of like they both needed it to reassure each other that they were just play fighting.

About 22 seconds later Evangeline finally pulled away. 'Alright stop this hugging shit. If we hug for much longer I'm gonna turn into you.'

'You don't want to be me?'

'Emotions wise? Not at all hun buns.'

'Damn.'

~

Evangeline and Lily start making their way over to the house and pass by dean and Sam. They are staring them down as they are walking.

'What?' Evangeline said with an attitude, causing Sam to flinch and clear his throat looking over at Lily's face.

'Yeah never seen two girls spar with each other before? You should be happy. We are practicing to help y'all on hunts.' Lily said with attitude as well.

'No we aren't happy about it. Y'all were over there beating each other to a pulp.' Dean said crossing his arms over his chest.

'Yeah Yeah. but the real question dean is who won?' Evangeline said with a smirk evident in her face. Thinking that she clearly won.

'I feel like no one did. You both look equally as bad. At first I thought Evangeline had you Lily. I mean she had you pinned and was using your face as her personal punching bag. But she did really mess you up towards the end there Evangeline. I was scared I had to intervene.' Dean said smiling over at Sam and Sam looked down stifling a laugh.

'What? I ended the damn fight. I got the last hit in.' Evangeline stamped her foot, throwing a little temper tantrum.

'Yeah by hitting me in an illegal spot. If this was ufc you would be fouled.' Lily pointed in Evangeline's face.

'Yeah but we weren't practicing for a damned fighting championship. We were practicing to beat some monsters ass. Meaning I technically won.' Evangeline said lowering Lily's pointer finger away from her face.

'If we are going off of punches landed, Lily beat you.' Sam said smiling over at the girls arguing.

'What? We hit each other like the same amount of times. That doesn't even make any sense.'

'This is true...' Dean said nodding his head with a straight face.

'Ha! Take that Lily.' Evangeline didna celebration dance.

'But... Lily didn't get as tried as fast as you did.' Dean said with a smirk and Sam let out a little bit of the laugh he was trying to keep inside.

'Ha! I told you that you should start doing cardio work with me in the mornings.' Lily said doing a little celebration dance.

'Stop feeding Lily's ego guys. Jeez. Come on Lily let's go inside.' Evangeline grabbed Lily's wrist and pulled her inside. She made a bee line straight for the bathroom. Bobby asked what happened but the girls ignored him.

'You just mad cause they said I won.' Lily said grinning as she sat on the outside tub ledge.

'Shut up. It was a tie.' Evangelien said while grabbing some toilet paper, wetting it, and wiping away to blood stains on her face.

'Ok. Ok. I agree. It was a tie. You happy?'

'Extremely.'

~


	15. Clown? Sam Sam? Clown

The next day, Lily woke up before Evangeline. Obviously. She was a morning person. But she was tired as hell. She stayed up late last night with everyone talking to them. It was great that the boys were talking to them again. She wanted to have conversations with them.

~I'm just gonna sum up what happened~

Pretty much after Evangeline and Lily got themselves all cleaned up from the dried blood on their faces, they walked out into the living room and Bobby and the boys were waiting for them on the couch. Lily and Evangeline walked in warily like they were going to get chewed out by the three hunters in front of them. About how stupid they were for fighting with each other. But it was the complete opposite. Dean and Sam told them they had evaluated how they fought. They told them the good things and the bad things about their fighting skills.

Evangeline and Lily didn't really like hearing the bad aspects of their fighting skills but they listened to it anyway because it was coming from the boys.

After they finished the constructive criticism, Bobby pulled out the alcohol. Dean was still hesitant on letting the girls drink but he let them do it anyway. They were drinking and laughing about old stories Bobby was telling them about when Sam and dean were little. It was great. The first time that the 4 younger hunters had an actual conversation not driven by hunting.

~

But staying up late had its cons. Lily's body was still going to get up at 5 am like it did everyday. But this time she only got 4 hours of sleep. Which wouldn't be that big of a deal if she didn't get knocked in the face multiple times yesterday. Her face felt like it was going to fucking fall off. So she decided that she needed to take some pain medicine, and also probably grab Evangeline some pain medicine cause lily also popped Evangeline in the face pretty good. When she walked through the bathroom doors and turned on the light she saw the sides of her face had a little bit of bruising. Just a little tinge of purple on her cheekbones. Not that it was noticeable to anyone that didn't know that she got in a fight. But she opened the medicine cabinet and looked pain medicine.

~

She walked back into the room with the ibuprofen when she saw Evangeline holding her head groaning. Evangeline didn't have any bruises, she just had a cut on her cheek. Lucky bastard.

'Uuuuuuggggghhhhhh whyyyyyyy' Evangeline said spreading her limbs around the whole bed dramatically. Then she rolled over and tumbled off the bed on to the floor and landed with a loud thud. Lily stifled a laugh.

'Oh shit you ok?'

'Yeah I'm just peachy lily. It's not like I got punched in the face yesterday or something.' Evangeline said sitting up rubbing her hands over her eyes to try to wake up more.

'Well I'm sorry but you aren't the only one who got punched. Here. Take these. You'll fell better in like 15 minutes.' Lily said handing Evangeline the pills. She took them and swallowed them without liquid.

'Woah Lily you have bruises on your face. All ready?'

'Well yeah. I bruise easy ok?'

'Hey I'm not judging.' Evangeline said while Lily helped her stand to her feet.

'You better not be.' Lily said while insecurly putting her hands up to her cheeks to try to cover the bruises.

'Lily it's not that noticeable.'

'Yeah I know.'

'Then why I are you covering them up. They make you look bad ass.'

'W-well I don't know.'

'You don't know anything.' Evangeline teased.

'Shut up.' Lily smiles at Evangeline and she smiled back. They went back onto the bed and just tried to chill until the pain medicine kicked in. Evangeline kind of liked the feeling of soreness but she took them anyway because Lily made the effort to bring her some.

~

15 minutes later the girls faces were feeling wayyyyy better. They didn't feel like their faces were jello or that they were going to fall off. They felt semi normal. So they decided to get ready for the day. Lily showered and Evangeline brushed her hair out. They put on their typical shirt with a buttton up over the top with jeans and boots.

Lily walked in front of the mirror and saw the small purplish bruising on both of her cheekbones and she groaned like an annoying teenager. 'UghhhhhhhhhhAHHH!'

'Jesus Christ what?' Evangeline said laughing at how childish Lily was.

'I just don't understand how I got out of the fight with frigging bruises and you just left with a small scratch.' Lily crosses her arms over her chest.

'It's cause I hit you harder.'

'You literally didn't! You just have this magical body that heals fast.'

'Well even better. I'm a magical being and you are...well a human.'

'Ugh I hate you sometimes.'

'You definitely don't.'

Lily huffed and the girls proceeded to walk out into the living room.

Bobby was sitting on the couch already starting his day with some whisky.

'Hey Bobby. Breakfast of champions I see?' Lily said with her eyebrows raised. Evangeline walked over to bobby and asked for the flask and she took a swig.

'You know what they say lily, can't have a hangover if you stay buzzed.' Evangeline said while making a face as the liquid went down her throat. Lily shook her head with a smile and walked into the kitchen.

(I'm gonna time skip because we finished eating our pb and j then we went to brush our teeth and we saw that Sam walked out the back and we decided to follow him because we thought he was probably going to see dean.)

Sam was in fact walking over to dean who was working on the impala under the car. So the girls jogged over to Sam and stood next to him. Evangeline was sitting on the hood of a car. (Ok but like wow. Sam looks like a total nerd in his little getup he has going on like I'm shook. He still so fuckin hot wow god damn and then dean is working under the car like a daddy like wow our friends are making me drool)

'How's the car coming along?' Evangeline said looking under the car to see what dean was doing.

'Slow.'

'Yeah I bet. You need any help with anything?' Sam said bending over so he could look down at Dean.

'You? working under a hood? No thanks, I'll pass.' Dean said while throwing down something from the hood into the floor.

'Need any help with anything else then?' Sam said glancing over at the girls with an unsure look.

Dean sighed and slide out from under the impala, 'Stop it Sam.'

'Stop What?' Sam said while following Dean to the tool table. The girls just shifted their bodies towards the guys.

'Stop asking if I need anything. Stop asking if I'm ok. I'm ok. Really I'm ok.' Dean said messing around with different tools and parts.

Sam was about to say something and he looked over at the girls and stopped his words from flowing.

'Hey Lily do you think y'all could go inside?' Sam said quietly. Lily nodded and started to walk over to the house but stopped when she heard Evangeline protest.(of course I listened to Sam's direction I'm literally rolling my eyes reminiscing dude. and I think it's hella funny that you were all like yeet what the fuck you mean we go inside? Nah bitch that ain't happening.)

'What why?' Evangeline asked hoping off the hood.

'Yeah Sam. Why can't you say what you need to say in front of them? It's not like they aren't laced into our family drama now so just say it sam.'

'Ok...' Sam smiles at Lily's willingness to give him and his brother privacy but he turned his body back in dean's direction. 'Well we have all been here at Bobby's for a week now, and you haven't even mentioned dad.'

'You know what? You're right. Come here.' Dean said causing Lily to look at Evangeline with a questioning look and Evangeline just shrugged her shoulders.

'I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Or maybe we could cry and hug and maybe even slow dance. Better yet all 4 of us will take turns. Just one big pity party for me.' Lily and Evangeline both rolled their eyes at dean's typical deflecting comment. Dean walked back over to the impala and Sam and the girls walked closer to him, the girls staying a few steps back to make sure they weren't "lacing themselves into family drama" as dean likes to call it. (Fucking asshole say I won't punch dean square in the face. Ok I won't. Because he is so hot and nice and sweet and misunderstood and- ok I'm getting carried away. The point is that dean has an attitude and I don't know about you Vangie but dean deserves to get yeeted if you know what I mean.)

'Don't patronize me dean. Dad is dead. The colt is gone and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all this. And you're acting like this is all some kind of joke.' (I'm gonna patronize Sam. Bet. Mark my words.)

'What do you want me to say Sam?'

'Say something! Alright? Say anything. Hell aren't you even angry? Don't you want revenge? Evangeline wants revenge and she didn't even like the guy. Even Lily of all people wants revenge. He wasn't even their dad.' (Uh excuse me? "Of all people"???? Does Sam want to square up? I'm not afraid to punch him in the face. Except I will wait until the right moment. Cause I feel like I can't do it right now just because I feel I can't.) 'But all you do is stay out here, all day long, buried underneath the damn car!'

'Revenge huh?' Dean said with a smirk. (Oh boy he _mad _mad) 'sounds good. Got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of _any_ of dad's research? No? How about you girls? No? Yeah me neither. But he when we _do _find it - - oh no wait sorry I forgot the colts gone. But I'm sure you figured out another way to kill it. But no, we got nothing. And the only thing I can do is work on the car.'

'Does working on the car help keep your mind right?' Lily asked causing everyone to whip their heads in her direction and she shrugged.

'Uh... yeah I guess.' Dean said glancing up at Lily then glancing back down at his feet.

'Then work away. We all got ways of coping.'

Then the 4 hunters just kinda stood around in an awkward silence. It wasn't meant to be awkward. Just Lily made it really awkward. (Of fuckign course I was the culprit.)

Sam clears his throat causing everyone to release a breath they didn't know that they were holding, 'Well I um found something for us all. It's one of Dad's old phones. It took me awhile but I cracked his voicemail code.'

'Ha! Nerd.' Evangeline said under her breath causing dean and Lily to chuckle slightly. Sam turned and gave Evangeline a bitch face after he handed dean the phone.

'Listen to the first one.'

'I want to hear it too.' Lily says walking towards dean with her hands crossed over her body.

'Lily it's gonna be on speaker.' Evangeline whisper yelled grabbing Lily's arm yanking her back.

'Yeah you really think we would keep information from you two?' Sam said smiling at Lily.

'Yes I really do.' Lily narrowed her eyes at Dean remembering that Evangeline told her about the little secret thingy.

Dean looked taken aback, 'Uh well we haven't and will never Lily. So take a chill pill.'

Lily scoffed and went to say something but Evangeline grabbed her arm again. Lily reluctantly stayed in her place and listened to the voicemail.

'_John it's Ellen... again. Look don't be stubborn. You know I can help you - - call me.'_

_'_Huh...Ellen. Who the hells that?' Evangeline said looking at Sam and Dean like they must know.

'That message is 4 months old.'

'Dad saved that message from that chick for 4 months? Well who's Ellen?'

'I literally just said that! Are we gonna just skip over the fact that I just asked that question?'

The boys proceeded to ignore Evangeline's complaints. Lily chuckled and linked her arm with Evangeline's, 'it's ok. I heard your question.'

'Of course you did. Cause your always there for me.'

' Obviously.'

'Is there any mention of her in dad's journal?'

'No but I ran a trace on her number, and I got an address.'

'Wow. Remind me to never run away with my phone on me.' Lily said under her breath.

'Same. Sam would track our asses in .23 seconds.'

'Alright well ask bobby if we can use one of his cars.'

'Oh so we're just not gonna take the firebird?' Evangeline said slightly offended

'No, cause you guys aren't taking it either.'

'What? Not taking my car? On who's authority?' Lily said walking closer to dean's face.

'On mine.' Dean pushed pass lily and started walking towards the house. Lily caught up and grabbed his shoulders turning him around.

'And why's that?'

'Is it not good enough for you? _It's not the impala so I don't want to drive it. It's too girly. I'm a man.' Evangeline_ said mocking dean's voice.

'It's too flashy. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves in a bright red car. We aren't taking the firebird.' Dean said walking away towards the house to go ask bobby. Sam walked up behind the girls and put hands on their shoulders.

'Sorry but dean's right. Your car is not as inconspicuous as we need it to be.' Sam walked into the house following dean.

'Insonpicuous...I can't even say that damn word.' Lily said shaking her head staring down Sam walking into the house.

'Yeah but the sad part about this whole situation is we're actually are going to listen to them.' Evangeline said with disappointment evident in her voice.

'What do you mean? No we're taking the firebird.'

'There is no way they are going to leave us here because they know that we would follow them in the firebird. Also even if they said they would leave us here and we decided to not follow them, we want to know who this Ellen person is, just as much as the next person.'

'Damn it I hate when you are right.' Lily stormed off to the side of the house waiting for the boys to come out so they could get going.

~(yo we slept in the car. I literally saw us sleeping in it.)~

After a bit, they finally made it to a little bar in the middle of nowhere with the title of "roadhouse." When dean was pulling up the car was squeaking wayyyyy louder than it was previously. Bobby gave them an old beat up car that was kind of a mini van. Kinda embarrassing.

'This is humiliating.' Dean said after turning the car off.

'Then we should have taken the firebird.' Lily said under her breath causing Evangeline to chuckle.

'I feel like a friggin soccer mom.' Dean said slamming the car door. (Slam me- never mind not gonna finish that sentence.)

'It's the only car bobby had running' Sam said walking towards the bar scoping it out. All the hunters began peeking into the windows and shouting "hello"s and "is anybody here"s.

'So are we just gonna wait around or are we gonna bust down the door?' Evangeline said putting her hands on her hips.

'Well I don't want to yall to break the door down. What if this Ellen chick has a permanent stick up her ass? We don't want to piss her off even more.' Lily said looking at everyone with a "I think before my actions unlike you buffoons".

Dean sighed, 'Alright. Well Sam did you bring the'

'Of course.' Sam said tossing the lock pick kit to dean. (Wow throw me off a building daddy Sam.)

'I guess that'll do.' Evangeline said rolling her eyes.

'I wanted to kick down the door though.' Evangeline said with a slight pout. Dean looks over at Evangeline while he is picking the lock.

'Yeah me too. But we got miss I don't break the rules McGee over here ruining all the fun.' Dean laughs.

'She means well dean.'

'Oh I know she does. I'm glad we have her here to steer us in the right direction. But that still doesn't change my opinion on her being a goody goody.'

'This is true. But she comes out of her shell and is more fun and daring after she gets comfortable with people. Just give her time.' Dean nods then looks back at Lily who is trying to see how dean is picking the lock.

Dean successfully picks the lock and the door swings open. The hunters hesitate originally and Lily just walks right through the front and dean grabs her shirt pulling her back.

'What the hell dean?'

'Are you just gonna waltz in there blind sided?'

'Well y'all were just standing around. I figured if I walked in, it would start a chain reaction.'

'Huh that's cute. Go to the back hot stuff.' Dean says passing Lily to Sam. Evangeline laughed at how the two dudes were passing her around like a damn rag doll.

'Sam?!' Lily exclaimed referencing to the older brother.

'I agree with dean on this one. The back is the safest. Evangeline I think you should head to the back as well.' Sam said once he successfully pushed Lily all the way to the back.

'Ha! Not happening gigantaur.' Evangeline walked in the bar after Dean.

'What? Why do I have to go in the back?' Sam looked back at Lily with an amused look on his face but he ignored her comment and proceeded to walk in. Lily reluctantly followed suit.

Everything inside the bar looks so inviting. There is an overwhelming calming energy that is recieved by just being in there. Lily closes the door and everyone is standing in a line at the front of the door observing their surroundings. A light flashes and breaks causing everyone to flinch and look in the direction of that light.

'Damn my heart is gonna fall outta my chest if any more shit happens.' Lily says gripping her chest. Sam smiles down at Lily but proceeds to walk up to the pool table where a male was laying down.

'Hey buddy?' Sam said looking at the position this male was laying in.

'I'm guessing that's not Ellen.' Sam said and everyone shook their heads and proceeded to keep looking. Lily and Evangeline stayed by the pool table with the random dude sleeping on top of it.

' Dude I swear we should just move this man so we can play pool.' Evangeline said while touching the wood of the pool table probably feeling around for texture.

'I agree with you whole heartedly but he looks so peaceful. And since we are in a bar, I'm assuming that he is hammered. He is not gonna have a fun time when he wakes up.' Lily said chuckling looking at the guys face.

Evangeline was about to answer Lily's response when she pulled Lily down behind the pool table.

'Ow dude what the he-' Evangeline put a finger in front of her mouth then referenced for Lily to peer around the pool table to see what was going on.

Dean was standing with his hands up and there was a skinny blonde who had him a gun point.

Dean looked over at the pool table and saw Lily and Evangeline were crouched down behind the pool table and he smirked shaking his head.

'Ya know something, when you have someone at gun point you don't want to point it directly at their back because it makes it real easy to do...' Dean whips around really quickly and grabs the rifle cocking it, 'This.' Lily and Evangeline both silently celebrated mouthing "yes!" But they celebrated too early because the girl then proceeded to pop dean right in the nose.

Lily and Evangeline let out a little laugh but the covered their mouths. They continued to laugh but it was muffled by their hands. They could not believe a skinny little thing like her got him right in the face. (Dude I just remember we were laughing like extremely hard like idk why but we lost it when dean got punched.)

'Sam! I need some help in here.' The blonde pointed the gun back at dean. 'I can't see. I can't even see.' Dean gripped his nose and groaned in pain.

Dean's complaining made Lily and Evangeline laugh even harder. Dean could get shot right now and all the girls were thinking about was how fucking funny this was. Dean was such a big baby. It was just a punch to the face. And what made it better is that this girl was a skinny little thing, maybe weighs max 100 pounds, and she took dean, about 200 plus pounds, out with one punch. Power to that girl man.

'Sorry dean.' The girls looked under the pool table to see that Sam had his hands crossed over his head in surrender and was being led in by an older woman. 'I can't right now. I'm Uh...' Sam glances around and furrowed his eyebrows when he didn't see the girls. 'I'm a little tied up.'

'Sam? Dean? Winchester?'

'Uh Yeah?' Dean said with his hand pinching his nose. He probably had a bloody nose. (Jo really punched the shit out of him like wow.)

'Shit.' The older woman exclaimed. But both woman still pointed their weapons at Sam and dean.

'Mom you know these boys?'

'Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys.'

Lily and Evangeline both but their butts on the floor cause their legs were getting tired from squatting too much.

'Dude I can not fucking believe that dean got punched by her? Holy shit.' Evangelien whispered. Her saying that caused them to laugh again but this time they didn't cover their mouths in time. (I did that goose wheeze type of noise and you kind of sighed like really loud. I realized that you do this when you laugh hard.)

The two girls instantly looked in the direction of the pool table, where Evangeline and Lily happened to be.

'Whose there? Show yourselves right now. Come up slowly with your hands raised.' The older woman said. At first evangeline and Lily just stayed in their places cause maybe they could pretend that they weren't there. Sam and Dean both shared looks of worry with each other and they looked over at the pool table as well.

'If y'all don't show yourselves right now I'll shoot. And believe me I won't hesitate.'

Lily and Evangeline slowly stand up with their hands raised. The look at the whole gang and dean shakes his head at them but stops when the blonde pokes him in the back with her gun.

Lily laughs nervously, 'Uh hi...' The two girls then point the guns and motion for the girls to step in front of the pool table. Evangeline looks down like she is trying to not laugh and Lily flares in her direction. The glare was "you better not fucking laugh". But unfortunately Evangeline starts laughing like a mad man and she hunches over. Lily's eyes widen and she slowly turns her head and looks at Evangeline. She is shaking her head wondering if she is going to stop. Both women start walking closer to the two younger hunters and dean and Sam step forward

'Hey they-' Dean was going to say something but was cut off when he saw that Lily stomped on Evangeline's foot.

'Fucking ow bitch.'

'It's what you deserve. Now shut up they are pointing guns at us. You don't just laugh...not cool.' Lily says shaking her head at Evangeline. Evangeline is shaking her foot out to try and numb the stinging pain.

'Woah easy y'all ok. We are not crazy we are here with these boys. Ok? We're not here to fight.' Lily says with a really calming voice. The older woman looks over at the blonde and puts down her gun chuckling.

'Well I'm Ellen. Nice to meet you.' The older woman says smiling at the girls.

'Huh so you're Ellen.' Evangeline said.

'Sure am. I already know these boys. Who are y'all?'

'I'm Lily. Uh this is evangeline.' Evangeline waves in Ellen's direction.

'Nice to meet you Lily and Evangeline. That's my daughter jo.'

'Well jo, you are a number 1 badass!' Evangeline exclaimed really excitedly.

Jo chuckles nervously, 'Huh thanks.'

'No really. You punched dean once. You weren't even scared of him. Props to you honey.' Lily says walking up to Jo and hugging her. Jo's eyes widen and she looks and everyone for an answer.

'Uh she does that sometimes.' Sam says eyeing the whole interaction occur like a hawk.

'Sometimes? She literally hugs everyone.' Dean says.

Jo scoffs and hugs her back. Then they pull away. Lily walks over to Ellen with arms open and Ellen engulfs her in a hug. (Dude this hug felt so motherly.)

Jo looks over at Evangeline and raises her eyebrows.

'Ha no im not too keen on hugging. So don't worry. But seriously that was a riot. Beating dean's ass like that.' Evangeline walked up and high fived jo.

'Ummm right here.' Dean says with an attitude.

'Yeah we know. We just don't care.' Evangelien said with a shrug of her shoulders. Jo nodded with a smirk on her face.

Ellen walked begin the counter, grabbed a rag and wet it and handed it to dean.

'Here you go.'

'Thanks.' Dean said. Evangeline chuckles slightly thinking again about how jo fucked him up. 'So uh you called our dad saying that you could help him. With what exactly?'

'Why the demon of course.' Dean looked back at Sam and Lily who were sitting down in some chairs at a table. Then he looked at Evangeline and again she just shrugged her shoulders.

'I heard he was closing in on it.'

'Was their an article in the demon hunters quarterly? How do you know about this?' Dean said eyeing Ellen trying to figure her out.

'Hey I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again.'

Evangeline walked over to Lily and whispered in her ear, 'I bet Ellen and John had a thing.'

'Probably. I mean Ellen is pretty hot. Seems very plausible that John was hitting that.'

Evangeline nodded and continued standing next to Lily listening to the rest of the conversation.

'John was like family once.'

Evangeline tapped Lily on the shoulder raising her eyebrows. Lily knew exactly what she meant she just smirked and faced forward listening to them talk once again.

'Oh yeah how come he's never mentioned you before?'

'You'd have to ask him that.' Sam Dean Evangeline and Lily's faces all dropped once Ellen said that.

'John's-' Lily was about to tell Ellen he was dead and Sam put his hand on her thigh(not like that vangie just like a Hey shut the fuck up type of touch), stopping her from speaking. Not because she didn't want to continue speaking but just because she was kind of caught off guard. His hand was pretty high on her leg. Sam looked at Lily's face then removed his hand saying a quiet sorry. (Ooooooohhhhhhh the tension is REAL)

'So why exactly do we need your help?' Dean said.

'Hey, don't do me any favours. Look if you all don't want my help that's fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if...' Ellen's face dropped immediately. 'He didn't send you.' Dean and Sam both looked at each other and tears started filling dean's eyes.

'He's alright isn't he.' Lily shook her head at Ellen's comment and Evangeline looked down at her feet. Sam looked like he was getting worked up and Lily put her hand on his thigh real quick and smiled at him and he smiled back at her but then averted his attention back to Ellen and Jo.

'No. No he isn't. It was the demon we think. Um it just got him before he got it, I guess.'

'I'm so sorry.'

'It's ok. We're all right.'

Ellen and jo both looked at Evangeline for clarification and Evangeline just nodded her head biting her lip.

'Really. I know how close you and your dad - - '

'Really lady I'm fine.' Dean said with a snarky undertone.

'Dean!' Lily shouted.

'It's ok Lily.' Ellen smiled.

'Ellen if you can help...' Evangeline said but Sam cut her off. (You were low key pissed off but you let it go cause It's well... it's Sam.)

'So Look if you can help...we could use all the help we could get.' Dean looked back at Sam (honestly I have no idea what he was thinking when he looked back at Sam. I was getting the vibe that he was hella triggered.)

'Well we can't.' Ellen said looking over at Jo.

'What?' Dean and Evangeline said in unison.

'Ash will.'

'Who's ash?' All 4 hunters said in unison. (Wow What the hell is up with people speaking at the same time god damn.)

'Ash!' Ellen yelled looking at the pool table causing everyone to look back.

The one odd man which it was come to be known that his name was "Ash" started stirring around, knocking all the pool balls around. Lily stood up next to evangeline and the two girls riled their heads observing. (Ya know like that dog head tilt. You know what I mean.)

'What? Closing time?' Ash said when he turned around. Evangeline chuckled and Sam looked back at Jo.

'That's Ash?'

'Mmhmm. He's a genius.' Jo said with no sarcasm in her voice. Lily smiled and looked back at the Ash fella get up from the pool table and walk over to the bar stool and plop down.

'Wow he's a character.' Lily whispered to Evangeline.

'Sure is. Hell of a hair do. I'm gonna say something.'

'Don't you dare.'

'I'm gonna do it.'

'You better not.'

Evangeline and Lily walked over to the bar stools.

'Mmhmm. Hello ladies.' Ash said looking them up and down.

'Hi ash. Nice hair buddy. Got that whole stuck in the 70's thing going on. Ya know business in the front party in the back. It's... interestingly cool.' Evangeline said and Lily was relieved that she didn't make fun of him for it. He looked adorable with that mullet.

'Yeah ash. Your hair looks amazing. Pretty hot. I bet you pick up all the chicks.' Lily said kind of flirty raising her eyebrows. Jo kind of laughed shaking her head behind the bar. (Dude I flirt with everyone. It's just what I do.)

Lily walked over to the bar stool next to ash and sat down in it. Ash looked slightly flustered. Probably cause he wasn't used to it. Or because he just woke up and Lily was being all up close and personal and all.

'I'm Evangeline and I see you've met Lily.' Evangeline said with her eyebrows raised, amused at how little lily had to do to get a rise out of him. Lily did this with almost every person they had to interview or interrogate when they hunted a few months ago. Oh how much simpler their lives were back then.

'Oh have I now? Glad I did.' Ash said smirking looking down at Lily. But the little "flirting session I guess you could call it was cut off when Sam slammed the book on the counter. There was honestly no need for him to slam it. Its not like Lily and Ash were gonna smash or anything. Just harmless flirting. He cleared his throat looking a little pissed off. (Like you know when Sam like clenches his jaw... holy buckets) Dean glared at Lily and how close she was to ash, his glare caused her to sit up straight and put distance between her and ash. (God damn it those green eyes do things man. He has powers I swear to god.)

'Come on. This guy ain't no genius. He's a lynyrd skynyrd roadie.' Dean said with a smirk. Evangeline looked at Lily with a "why the fuck does he get to make fun of him?" type of look. Lily glared her eyes at Evangeline and Evangeline huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ash looks over at Lily and looks her up and down. He goes to look Evangeline up and down and she kind of jerks forward to kind of scare him and he flinches slightly causing Lily and Sam to chuckle. Ash cleares his throat and looks back at Dean.

'I like you.' Ash says nodding his head.

'Just give him a chance.' Jo says grabbing enough glasses for everyone.

Dean looks at ash disapprovingly. The he sighs and sits down in the bar stool next to Sam. 'All right. Well, this stuff's about 1 year's worth of our dad's work, so uh let's see what you make of it.' Dean said smiling condescendingly and pushed the book in ash's direction ash snatched it up from the table, opened it, and started looking through it.

Jo comes up to where everyone is sitting. 'Can I get y'all a drink or something?'

'Water please.' Sam said still glaring at ash.

'Uh beer please.' Dean said also glaring at ash.

'I'll take a beer too.' Evangeline said with a smile. Dean and Sam automatically looked over in the girls direction.

'Uh I'll take about 3 fingers of whiskey, sour please and thank you doll.'

'Uhhhhh no. That's funny girls. They'll take water jo.' Dean said looking straight at them.

But jo didn't move until she heard the girls retort.

'Ha that's funny dean you think you can actually control me. Jo, honey, I'll still have beer. The 3rd tap please.' Jo nodded. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and looked taken aback.

'Yeah Uh me too jo. I'll have my drink as well. Dean you aren't the boss.'

' Jo...don't give Lily anything but water.'

'What? If I get water then so does vangie.'

'You heard her. I'm not the boss of her. But I'm not letting you drink Lily.'

'What the hell? Ok father. JESUS Christ I can't have any fun around here.' Lily crosses her arms. Jo looked at Lily with a small frown but got everybody their drink.

'Can I have some vangie. Please?' Lily whispered to evangeline.

'No you heard what dean said.' Evangeline said laughing. She knew this was pissingn Lily off hardcore.

'Wow ok.' Lily grabbed her water and chugged it and set it down on the table then she put her arms up in the table and sat with a pout looking straight ahead. Jo looked at Lily and mouthed, 'you want some?' Referring to the whiskey in her hand. Lily just shook her head with a smile and mouthed, 'it's fine'. Dean smirked in accomplishment seeing as that Lily listened to him.

Ash started shaking his head as he was going through the papers, 'this is all wrong. No one can hunt a demon like this...' Ash was turning papers upside down and flipping them over like a mad man.

'Our dad could.' Sam said with a little too much pride evident in his voice.

'These are nonparametric statistical overviews, cross spectrum correlations.' Ash said nonchalantly. Lily looked over at Evangeline with a what the fuck did he just say type of look and Evangeline shook her head with amusement.

'I mean... damn.' Ash nudged Lily's shoulder and showed the girls what he was looking at and they nodded acting like they knew what he was talking about.

'They're signs, omens. Uh if you can track em, you can track the demon.'

'Wait like the ones in the movies?' Evangeline said a little too excited.

'Like in that one movie uh what was it called,' lily said snapping thinking she would think of it, 'Oh! Yes! The others. That's what it was called. There were a bunch of crop failures before the demon possessed the family. I mean that movie was bonkers. We should all watch it sometime.' Lily said with a smile on her face. Evangeline was nodding like a madman. She wanted to watch that movie immediately. Ash looked over at the girls.

'Oh I know what movie your talking about. And the mom got all scared cause she thought that the daughter was possessed but in reality it was her-'

'Ash! Lily! And Evangeline! Focus guys. You can have your little nerd con talking about your fav flicks later.' Dean said shaking his head. Sam smiles down and bit his lip.

'Oh uh right.' Ash cleared his throat. 'Like we were saying the signs are crop failures, electrical storms. You ever been struck by lightening? It ain't fun.'

'You were struck by lightening?' Evangeline said with her eyes lighting up just thinking about what situation ash had to be in to be struck.

But before that conversation could go anywhere Sam said, 'can you track it or not?'

'Yeah, with this I think so. But it's gonna take time. Give me... 51 hours.' Lily smiles at the exact amount of time that has suggested. Ash gathered his papers and stood up winking at Lily. Lily looked down at her hands and blushed slightly. But when she looked up she saw Sam's jaw was clenched. ( Wow clench my damn jaw shut daddy Sam.)

'Hey man! I dig the haircut.' Dean said smirking at ash.

'Well like a good friend of mine says,' Ash looks at Evangeline, 'all business up front and party in the back.' All 4 hunters chuckled at his comment and they faced forward again. Well they all tried too. Dean's eyes were following, presumably Jo's ass, as she was walking away. Lily nudged evangeline and referred to dean's face and Evangeline smiled.

The girls turned around in their chairs, '5 dollars that dean's gonna successfully make a move on jo by the end of this week.' Lily said smirking. 'They honestly would look so cute together.'

'Deal. And yes I agree. She would keep him on his toes that's for sure.' The girls shook on it and turned back in their seats facing Ellen.

' hey Ellen What is that?' Sam asks pointing to this little contraption in the corner.

'It's a police scanner.'

'Woah! That's so cool.' Lily says standing up walking to the other side of Sam. Evangeline scoots over and sits down in ash's seat, just to be closer to everyone else. 'We Uh we keep tabs on things.' Dean then turned in his seat and waltzed over to Jo Evangeline raised her eyebrows but proceeded to stay facing forward to give dean is little "moment".

'No, no, no, The um the folder.' Sam said pointing in the direction causing everyone to look back at the folder Sam was talking about. Ellen walks over and picks it up.

'Uh, I was gonna give this to a friend of mine. But uh, take a look if you want.' Lily scooted closer to Sam and Lily beckoned for Evangeline to come sit in dean's seat so she could see the file easier.

'Thanks.' Sam said grabbing the file and opening it.

'Woah. Some murders eh? They don't sound like the typical serial murders either.' Lily said looking at the file more intensely.

'No they sure don't.'

'Ellen you mind if we go scope out the scene?' Sam asked.

'Of course I don't Sam.'

'Yo lover boy.' Evangeline said getting dean's attention.

'Dean can you come here and look at these.' Sam said and dean hopped up and walked over to Sam.

'Yeah?'

'Looks like there has been a few murders up a few miles. Ellen caught wind of them. Looks to me like there might be a hunt.'

'Yeah, so?'

'So I told her we'd go check it out.'

'Alright. Why not? Let's go girls.' Dean said walking out the front door grabbing his jacket.

Sam proceeded to walk out with the girls following close behind.

'Bye y'all! Good luck.'

~

(We are driving and it is storming outside. Just wanted to make that fact known for some reason idk.)

'Really killer clowns?' Dean asked not amused.

'Hey haven't you seen IT? That shit gave me nightmares for weeks man.' Lily said proceeding to fake shiver.

'Yet you still continue to watch that movie almost every month.' Evangeline said with a smirk.

'Yeah cause it's a good movie. Anyways my point is that killer clowns sounds very plausible.'

'Yeah I agree' Sam said with a little weary in his voice. ' he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces actually.'

Evangeline and Lily's faces turned into disgusted ones cause obviously their sick and twisted minds decided to picture body's ripped to pieces. Yucky.

'And this family was at some carnival that night?'

'Right. Right. The uh cooper carnival.'

'So how do you know we are not dealing with some psycho in a carny suit?'

'Well the cops have no viable leads.' Evangeline said adding to the conversation.

'Do cops ever?' Lily said quietly causing Evangeline to laugh.

'Yes exactly. There are no leads and all the employees were tearing down shop - alibis all around.'

'Oh that's just perfectly convenient for them aint it?' Lily said with an attitude. Sam chuckled and said a quiet yeah.

'Plus the girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma of course.'

'And we are gonn show up to a damn carnival that rips big ass adults apart then vanishes? Great.'

'Oh don't worry Lily. Remember, the clown leaves the kid untouched. You'll be fine.' Dean said smirking in the rear view mirror. And lily scoffed looking at Evangeline but she didn't help Lily in her situation at all, she just laughed.

'I know what you're thinking Sam. Why did it have to be clowns?

'Oh give me a break.'

'You didn't think I remembered did you?'

'Remember What?' Lily asked. Sam glared in dean's direction almost like he was telling him to not fucking say anything.

'Well he's afraid of clowns. Like petrified. He still busts out crying whenever he sees Ronald McDonald on television.'

'Awww Sammy is afwaid if wittle cwons?' Evangeline said in a mocking baby voice. Lily elbowed Evangeline in the ribs.

'At least I'm not afraid of flying.'

'Hey! Planes crash!'

'And apparently clowns kill.' (Sam was getting so defensive it was honestly so adorable.)

'If it makes you feel any better I think clowns are kind of creepy as well sam. Your fear is not invalid at all. All that creepy make up... gives me the heebie jeebies.'

'Yeah Sam and Dean, y'all have pretty normal fears. While lily is afraid of...' but before Evangeline could say it Lily hit Evangeline's thigh.

'Ow! Bitch.'

'Well shut up then!'

'Hey no fighting. Now Evangeline what were you gonna spill the beans about?' Dean smirked over at Sam. Lily groaned and leaned forward putting her face in her knees of embarrassment.

'Well she's afraid of bugs. Like all types. Including the pretty ones, like butterflies and caterpillars.'

'Pfft! Really lily? Wow. You are like 18x their size.' Dean said smiling.

'You should see her when a bee is around. She fucking takes off running. I didn't even see her run that fast when we were running from this werewolf we were hunting.'

'Ok I think they have heard enough.' Lily said with her voice sounding muffled. She sat up in her seat and looked out of her window. 'Can we just drop it? I'm embarrassed enough.'

'I'm sorry lily' Evangeline whispered.

'It's fine.'

There was a moment of silence but dean considered her wish and proceeded talking about the case again. 'So these types of murders - they ever happen before?'

'Uh according to the file, 1981, the bunker brothers circus. Same M.O. - it happened three different times. Three different locales.'

'It's weird though, if it's a spirit, it's usually bonded to something. You know like a house or a town.'

'Yeah but this one, according to the files, is moving from city to city.' Evangeline said understanding what dean was saying.

'Cursed object maybe. Spirit attaches itself to something and the carnival carries it around with them.'

'Yeah but this clown is able to go to people houses. People travel far distances to go to carnivals. What if these murders happen miles out? That must rule out cursed object.' Lily said trying to figure out what the fuck they were up against.

Sam scoffs, 'great. A paranormal scavenger hunt.'

'Well this case was your idea. Why is that? You were quick to jump on this thing.'

'So? The girls wanted to do it too.'

'I'm talking about you right now sam. The girls, as I have come to know, are very spontaneous so it makes sense for them. It's just not like you, that's all I'm saying. I thought you were hell bent for leather on the demon hunt.'

'I don't know I just think taking this job is what dad would have wanted us to do.'

'What dad would have wanted?' Dean looked over at Sam with a shocked look.

'Yeah. So?'

'Nothing.' Dean said after a few beats. The tension in the car was definitely building up. But the rest of the car ride was pretty much silent. Considering that Lily and Evangeline fell asleep. And Sam was constantly re checking the file and Dean was focusing on not crashing the damn car.

~it's like midday now

Dean pulls up and parks the squeaky as van by the carnival. Not gonna lie, it looked extremely fun. There were rides and a bunch of food booths. So it looked like it would be a good time, if there wasn't, ya know fuckign a scary killer clown roming around.

'I'm gonna go talk to them fellas over there and see what's what.' Dean said getting out of the car and heading over to a group of clowns.

Lily Sam and Evangeline all went to stand by this one spinny ride.

'I really want to ride this one.' Evangeline said looking straight into the seats of the ride. Like she was longing for that thrill ride.

'Me too.' Lily said dramtically.

Sam just chuckled at their childish actions. He didn't understand why they would even want to get on it. (Dude that kinda hurted cause Sam didn't have a childhood so he never experienced a damn rollercoaster. Wow my heart.)

The girls turned around and sat on the ride gate waiting for dean to come back. While they were waiting this woman, that looked like she performed in the circus walked up to them. She looked to be about maybe 4'1 inches tall. She stopped and stared Sam down. Lily and Evangeline both started smirking when they saw how uncomfortable Sam's face was. But it's understandable as to why he was uncomfortable. The damned woman was staring holes into his body. But she eventually walked away and dean took a double take and looked at the short woman.

'You get her number?' Dean cheekily asked. Sam looked at dean with disgust evident in his face. And Evangeline laughed out loud but calmed down pretty quickly.

'More murders?' Lily asked, stealing the words out of Sam's mouth.

'Yeah unfortunately there was. Last night. Apparently, they were ripped to shreds. And they had a little boy with him.'

'Who fingered a clown.' Sam said causing Lily's eyes to widen and look at Sam then dean then Evangeline with shock and uncomfortableness. Evangeline bit her lip to stop her from saying anything sexual. And dean turned and looked at Sam with this look of disgust on his face.

'What? What are you guys looking at me like that for?'

'Yes, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air.' Dean said. (Dude I was so thankful that dean said something cause I was so uncomfortable dude. He can't just say those sexual things around me man. I'm fragile dude. I can't handle that shit.)

'So are we still on the idea that it's a cursed object?' Lily said after calming her self down and taking a few deep breaths.

'Are you ok lily? You sound out of breath all of a sudden.'

'Yes she is fine Sam. Now are we gonna go with the whole cursed object plan even though it sounds completely ridiculous.' (Thank you vangie cause I was not gonna be able to answer that. Like at all.)

'Ok... well looking for a cursed object here is gonna be like looking for a needle in a stack of needles.' (Ouch that would hella hurt like just think about that. Oof your whole body getting pricked by needles. Eww)

'Well it's bound to give off some end right? So well just have to scan everything.'

Sam starts chuckling (dude this chuckle was so fucking cute like wow) 'oh good that's nice and inconspicuous.'

'Yeah And it's not like 3 out of 4 of us are over 6 foot or anything. There's no way they would notice us snooping around.' Evangeline said sarcastically.

'Well then I guess we will just have to blend in.' Dean said looking at the help wanted sign. Lily and Evangeline both groaned. And shook their heads. This was gonna be a longggggg day.

~

All 4 hunters proceed to walk into the nearest tent to look for where the dude they needed to be interviewed by was. When they walked in Lily and Evangeline were mesmerized by his knife throwing skills.

'Wow he is hitting every single one in the middle.' Lily said while following the knife with her eyes with every throw.

'Yes. I desire to be that badass with knifes.' Evangeline said shaking her head in awe.

'Uh excuse em, we are looking for a Mr. cooper, have you seen him?' Dean asked and this caused the guy to turn around and he had sunglasses on. But they weren't tinted like normal sunglasses . They were full pitch black and that's when it dawned on Lily and Evangeline that he was blind. Ho shit.

'What is that some kind of joke?' The guy took off his glasses further solidifying that he was in fact blind. Sam Lily and Evangeline both cringed on the outside.

'Oh um I so sorry.' Dean said Stuttering. (Aw poor baby. I wanted to cry he was actually so sorry.)

'You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. cooper or a sunset or anything at all?'

'Want to give me a little help here?' Dean asked the hunters behind him. Evangeline shook her head in amusement at dean's struggle.

'Not really.' Sam said smiling.

'Oh sir he didn't mean that in a offensive way. I promise. I was just a figure of speech. Like do you know where he would possibly be.' Lily said stepping forward. Dean rubbed Lily's back quickly then brought his hand back down and whispered thank you.

'Hey Barry is there a problem?' A voice said causing all the hunters to look behind them, then proceed to look down. There was a little tiny man fella with a cape on.

'Yeah this guy hates blind people.'

'Wha- no i don't.' Dean said chuckling nervously. Sam and Evangeline were standing off in the corner amused with what was happening. They both kept sharing glances.

'Hey buddy what's your problem?'

'Nothing. It's just a little misunderstanding.' Dean said and lily face palmed her face. Why must dean dig himself into these holes?

'Dean why can't you think before you speak man.' Lily said under her breath.

'Little? You son of a bitch.'

'No no no could somebody please tell me where my. Cooper is? Please?' Sam and Evangeline were full blown laughing at Dean. Lily was trying her best to calm down the little fella before he whooped dean's ass.

'Sir he didn't mean it ok? He is just one big dumb idiot who doesn't think about his words.' Lily said talking to the little fella.

The blind man proceeded to lead them all the the trailer of Mr. cooper.

'You guys picked a hell of a time to apply. Especially you girls will be a benefit to our carny staff.'Mr. cooper said as he lead all of them inside the trailer. Evangeline and Lily bothbsee Sam and Dean rush for the blackish chair in the corner and dean gets their first. At first they didn't understand why dean wanted that chair so badly. But then they processed what the other chair looked like. It was a cute little clown chair. Well it would be cute to Sammy if he wasn't afraid of fucking clowns. Evangeline smirked and Lily stuck her lip out she felt bad for Sam. (Of course i did smh)

Sam sat down in the chair and he had his eyes closed and he breathed deeply. Dean smirked in accomplishment. Evangeline and Lily were standing off to the side.

'Aw look how scared he is. You should go comfort him Lily.' Evangeline teases.

'I'm comforting him from a far... Wait just a minute. I know what you're doing. I don't feel like I need to comfort him or anything. I'm good exactly here where I am standing.' Lily crosses her arms over her chest.

'Oh come on just go.' and Evangeline decided to nudge Lily to go sit down. But Lily's unstable ass actually stumbled a bit and landed in Sam's lap. (Oh how awesome.)

Once Lily landed in Sam's lap, evangeline could see the tension just slip from Sam's shoulders. His shoulders were raised up and uncomfortable and then once Lily sat down his shoulders dropped to a relaxed state. He looked like he was not even slightly worried that he was sitting in the clown chair. Sam shifted in his seat to make his legs positioned in a way to make Lily more comfortable. Lily didn't even process that sitting with Sam was not normal. She instantly melted into Sam when he pulled her a little closer to his body to make it an easier sitting position. She just kind of leaned back into Sam and was looking at Mr. cooper waiting for him to interview them about the job. Sam even put his arms on her hips and was slightly rubbing her hips affectionately (Wow I am blushing so hard just writing this.) Lily and Sam both had slight smiles on their faces and were just enjoying that little small experience they were having.

Dean was staring at the occurrence happening in front of him and he had a face full of different emotions. Dean looked over at Mr. Cooper and he looked like he was just as confused as dean was. Then dean Looked over at Evangeline and Evangeline has a smirk on her face.

'Uh Sam... Lily...you good?' Dean asked looking over the situation in front of him yet again. He was trying to make sure he was seeing things correctly.

Sam's said yeah and pulled Lily closer to his body and he leaned forward a bit. But then Sam realized what dean was talking about. He looked down at his lap and realized Lily was on it. Lily also realized this. And she of course freaked out.

'Oh my god I'm so sorry. Oh my god oh my god oh my god wow I'm so sorry Sam. I didn't mean too.' Lily said talking a million words per second. Looking up at Evangeline with wide eyes. Evangeline was just smirking down at her.

'Oh um it's- i- it's ok Lily. I don't know... what you are sorry for I- me- just... here let me help you up.' Sam griped on to Lily's hips to help her up from the chair and she flipped out and stood up really fast and she yet again almost fell. But Sam still had a grip on her. He helped her on to her feet. He didn't let go until Lily was stably standing for a good 5 seconds.

'You good?' Sam asked not being able to look at Lily in the eye. Which was fine cause Lily couldn't even look in Sam's direction, she was so embarrassed. So instead of answering him she just walked to stand behind dean's chair and she folded her arms looking out the window. Sam cleared his throat and he yet again looked uncomfortable in the chair. He was sitting just in the edge of the chair again.

Lily wanted to go back and sit down with Sam but she knew she couldn't and she hated that. Evangeline proceeded to walk over to where Lily was and she nudged her shoulder, wiggling her eyebrows. Lily just pushed her off her body and whispered "fuck off." Evangeline knew she was just pissed at the moment so she didn't take that too personal. In fact, Lily's reaction to the whole situation made her smirk grow bigger on her face.

Dean looked over at Sam and Sam was just staring straight ahead. So Mr. Cooper took that as a jump starter to continue his conversation. He didn't know the agreement between these 4 people and he didn't want to know frankly.

'So uh, have you guys worked the circuit before?'

'Uh yes sir. Last year through Texas and Arkansas.' Sam said looking back at Lily. Evangeline smiles at how easy Sam just lied through his teeth to this poor old man.

'Doing what?' Mr. Cooper said, drawing the smirk right off of Evangeline's face. All four hunters look like they've just been shot in the face. They must've not really thought this through.

' ride jockeys? Pull shoot? A-and-S men?'

'Ah little bit of everything I guess.' Sam said nodding with a makeshift frown.

'I worked as an assistant.' Lily said popping up from the back. Evangeline nodded.

'Yeah we both did. We did all those fancy little tricks for those little magicians you know.' Evangeline said feeding off of Lily's white lie. Dean and Sam looked back at the two girls with what the fuck are you doing faces.

Mr. Cooper raised his eyebrows, 'you guys have never worked a circuit in your lives before, have you?'

'Nope. But we really need the work. Oh and uh Sam here's got a thing for the bearded lady.' Dean said smirking. He then proceeded to laugh looking in Sam's direction. Sam gave him a bitch face, causing Lily and Evangeline to snicker. Then they stopped when they saw that Mr. cooper was not having it.

' you see that picture? That's my daddy.' All 4 hunters looked at the picture and Evangeline bit back a laugh. For some reason everything was funny to her today.

'You look just like him.' Sam said. (Wow I am getting second hand embarrassment from that sentence. Wow. Sam said that like so forcefully like what else are you suppose to say when someone shows you a pic of their parents? Eeeee)

' he was in the business – – ran a Freakshow till they outlawed them most places. Apparently displaying the deformed isn't dignified. So, most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums. That's progress, I guess.' Everyone kind of had a sour look on their faces. They didn't understand why people that couldn't change their appearance cause they were born like that, were treated so poorly.

'You see, this place is a refuge for outcasts, always has been, for folks that don't fit in nowhere else. But you 2 boys… should go to school, find a couple girls, hell you already have the two girls right behind ya. Go and have 2.5 kids, live regular.' Sam and Dean both cleared their throats when they heard that. Lily and Evangeline both looked around the room uncomfortable, hoping the boys would answer him so they wouldn't have too. Luckily Sam, (obviously Cause he is daddy) came through with the lie.

Sam leaned forward and looked straight in Mr. coopers eyes, ' Sir… We don't want to go to school. We don't want regular. We want this.' (Yo I know that this shouldn't have hurt my feelings but it lowkey did. Like that he said he doesn't want to live a regular life with us like ouchie. But I'm probably over thinking it. Like I always do smh.)

'You sure? How about you ladies? You just let these two make decisions for you?'

'We trust their decisions. And if we had a problem with what they were saying, we would speak up.' Lily said walking forward to Mr. coopers desk.

'Yeah,' Evangeline followed up, 'we really want this job sir. We are outcasts and feel like we don't exactly fit in. We are hoping you'll except us all.'

'Ugh, fine. You girls convinced me. You all got the job.' Mr. Cooper said standing up from his chair. Sam popped up out of that chair as fast as he could probably extremely glad that he didn't have to sit their anymore. Lily and Evangeline shook both of his hands.

'Thank you sir.' They said in unison.

Dean and Sam nodded in his direction. 'We really appreciate this Mr. Cooper.' Sam said with dean just nodding.

They walked out of the trailer and that's when dean had to go and start some shit up with Sammy again. God damn it.

'Huh' Dean said causing everyone to look at him.

'What?' Sam said looking confused as ever.

'That whole I don't want to go back to school thing – – you just saying that to Cooper, or were you, you know, saying it? Sam?'

'I don't know.' Sam said. Lily looked at Evangeline like maybe Evangeline knew what dean was inquiring about Sam. But she just shrugged her shoulders and both girls went back to listening to their conversation.

'You don't know? I thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were going to take off, head back to Wussy state.'

'What?' Lily said causing Sam to look back at her. He had this like look of I'm sorry. Or something. Lily couldn't really read what his facial expression was.

'You were gonna leave? You can't leave this lifestyle.' Evangeline said throwing her hands up in frustration. Lily referred to whatever Evangeline said and nodded her head with a attitude on her face.

'I know- I'm having second thoughts all right?' Sam said getting a little uncomfortable having 3 people at his damn throat.

'Really?' Dean said disapprovingly.

'Yeah I think... dad would have wanted me to stick with the job.' Evangeline and Dean both rolled their eyes. For different reasons entirely.

'since when do you give a damn what Dad wanted? You spent half your life doing what he didn't want.' Dean started raising his voice now. Well, dean's voice was always loud. So... never mind.

'Since he died ok? You have a problem with that?' Sam said looking at Evangeline and dean.

'No, I don't have a problem at all.' Dean said walking away. Evangeline followed dean but not after first giving Sam a dirty look. (I'm thinking that you were thinking why would he even want to leave in the first place that's why you were so pissed. )

Sam looks over at Lily and she has a kind of hurtish look on her face. Kind of upset that Sam would possibly leave and go back to college instead of staying with h-them. But she smiled through the hurt and started jogging to catch up to dean and Evangeline.

~

'I look ridiculous.' Lily said. Looking at herself in the uniform that was assigned to them.

'We all do. Besides you don't even look that bad.'Evangeline said straightening out her collar on the shirt.

'Ughhhhh. I'm not complaining. I'm just...'

'I know Lily. You're being you. It's fine. You'll get through it. No one is going to be looking at you anyway. Except maybe Sam.' Evangeline said wiggling her eyebrows. Lily scoffed.

'Shut up ok? You got me into that situation.'

'Yeah but it took y'all a good 30 seconds to even realize y'all were on top of each other. I swear all you got to do is say the magic word and I can set y'all up.' Evangeline said shrugging her shoulders walking out of the bathroom and Lily followed her.

'Don't worry vangie. You won't have to set anything up. You can have my word.' Lily said while they walked up to where the boys were.

'Wow you guys look sexy as hell. Go and where that to the club.' Dean said smirking. Lily rolled her eyes.

'Ha ha. Very funny dean. We definitely look better than both of you buffoons.' Lily said snatching an emf from Dean's hand and walking over to her designated "clean up/ cursed object checking" area. Sam smirked and chuckled.

'Feisty much? She definitely wasn't acting like this previously.'

'What did I tell you? She has to get comfortable with people first.' Evangeline said grabbing an emf meter. 'Besides she was right. Y'all look ridiculous.' Evangeline said while walking off.

~

Evangeline and Lily met up about 30 minutes later.

'You find anything? Besides the trash that people just throw on the ground.' Lily said making a retching noise.

'No. Nothing but old cups and left over food. How ungrateful.' Evangeline's face moved into a frown when she looked in her little scooper basket. The girls then proceeded to walk towards the big trash can and they dumped their basket thingies into the trash.

Dean came up behind them, 'hold up the trash lid would ya?' Evangeline and Lily did as they were told and waited for dean to poor it out.

'Y'all find anything?'

'Nothing. It's drier than the Sonoran desert.' Lily said looking around at all the carnival rides.

Dean was about to say that he found nothing as well when his phone started ringing. Probably Sam. Hopefully he found at least one thing.

' hello?' Dean said and Evangeline hit his arm and she looked at the phone then back at him. Dean rolled his eyes and proceeded to put it on speaker.

'Hey man.' Sam said with his voice a little shaky.

' what's the matter, you sound like you just saw clown. Oh and by the way you're on speaker, so careful what you say.'

'Ha very funny dean. And hi girls.'

'Hi' both said in unison, kind of monotone.

'I saw a skeleton actually.'

'Like a human skeleton?'

' no, in the Funhouse. Look I was thinking, what is the spirit isn't attached to a cursed object? What if it's attached to its own remains?'

'When you were in there did you get any signs of emf?' Lily asked.

'Yeah did the bones you found give off anything spooky?' Evangeline said.

'Well, no - - but'

' we should all check it out anyway we're heading to you.' Dean hung up the phone. The girls were walking with dean when the one blind guy from earlier grabbed dean's arm.

'What are you doing kid? What are all of you doing?'

'We are sweeping?' Dean said even though it sounded more like a question. The blind guy then looked like he looked in the girls direction.

'Oh we are sweeping too.' Evangeline said with a shake in her voice. That guy was just so creepy.

'Yeah trying to keep these beautiful park grounds nice and clean for the circus folk.' Lily said smiling then she realized that the blind man wouldn't see her smile.(damn too soon?')

'Bull. And what were you talking about? Skeletons? What's EMF?' Dean looked over at the girls with a super confused expression.

' dude, you're blind – man hearing is out of control.'

' we're a tight - knit group. We don't like outsiders. We take care of our own problems.' The blind man said turning his head to where, he presumably thought, that the girls were standing. (This is when dean goes all papa bear protection mode. Oof I'm a waterfall.)

Dean stands in front of the girls, 'we got a problem?' Dean said with extra gruff in his voice.

'You tell me. You're the one talking about human bones.'

Dean scoffs, ' do you believe in ghosts?'

'What?'

' my brother and me um...' Dean looks around like he is trying to think of an answer and then he smiles, ' are writing a book.'

'A book? Then why are these girls talking about it with you? It doesn't take more than one person to write a book.'

' it's a collaboration OK grandpa?' Evangeline said getting a little annoyed at how long this guy was going to keep questioning them. Lily elbows evangeline and she grunts and holds her side.

' sorry Mr. Sir what she meant is that we're all working on this book together. We thought it would be more of a smart business choice to have 4 brains working on one novel. It's going to be a national bestseller. We might even put it in braille so you can read it as well.'

'Oh well. I'd like that young lady. Afternoon.' The blind guy kind of curtsied and walked away from them.

Once he was gone Evangeline gave Lily a hive five. 'Yes that's what I am Motherfucking talking about. Lily out here being the number 1 best liar in the country.' Evangeline and Lily then proceeded to do their hand shake. Dean was smiling at their little ditty they had going on but then he shook his head and took both girls by the wrist and dragged them over to a corner of the carnival. He did a quick look around to make sure the blind guy wasn't in ear shot.

'Ok yeah. You guys did pretty good on the lying on the spot. But this is why we don't listen to OUR PHONE CALLS ON SPEAKER. ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT ANYTHING SUPERNATURAL. That was so close. You guys better be happy that the blind guy bought it ' Dean said whisper yelling which was kinda scary but hot at the same time not gonna lie.

'Dean we only suggested speaker phone.' Lily said with a smirk.

'Yeah you didn't have to come undone and just immediately listen to us. But we have that control over you don't we.' Evangeline said cheekily. Dean growled and started walking away. Evangeline and Lily watched with satisfaction at how pissed they could make dean.

'Girls!' Dean yelled and Evangeline and Lily jogged and caught up to him.

They finally after walking for 2 minutes saw Sam's 6'4 y'all Paul Bunyan ass in the distance and Sam threw his hands up in the air when he saw them.

'What took you so long?'

' Long story.' Lily and Evangeline were about to tell Sam about their success they had today with both the blind man and dean but they stopped when they heard a young little girl.

' mommy, look at the clown.' Sam and Dean started walking towards the little girl and Lily and Evangeline followed a little bit behind cause they didn't know why they were just gonna go talk to random ass people. They would be seen as crazier than they already are. Lily and Evangeline both grabbed dean and Sam's arms to stop them from walking up to the innocent family.

' what clown?'

' he disappeared.' All for hunters looked in the direction that the little girl was pointing, and evidently saw no clown.

' come on sweetie, come on.' The mom pushed her daughter in the direction of the exit. Sam, Dean, Lily, and Evangeline both looked at each other. They both were thinking the same thing.

'Holy buckets. That clown fucker going for them huh?' Lily said shaking her head.

'Yep. That's the theory.' Dean said putting his hand on Lily's shoulder. Evangeline looked at Sam's face. (I don't know what his face looked like. But you do. So yeah I'm not gonna explain it.)

'Well lets go scope it out Yeah?' Evangeline said pulling Lily away from dean. And started walking to the car.

~

The car ride was silent. This hunt was either super stressful, or the boys were a little mad at something. Lily and Evangeline talked to each other a few times silently. But besides that it was silent. Plus, Dean had to really focus and make sure he was following the right car. Because wouldn't that be unfortunate if he followed the wrong car and another family got ripped to pieces. Not good. But eventually Sam was asking dean about who he talked to and interviewed when he was "collecting trash" and it was hilarious how big mouthed dean was.

Dean pulled up to the house and turned of the car. Evangeline rolled down her window and Lily scooted over so she could see out the window. They watched the family go inside.

'Dean, I cannot believe You told the papisan about the homicidal phantom clown.'

' I told my urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown.' Dean said grabbing his salt gun and lifting it high in the seat and Sam immediately smacked it down.

'Keep that down.' Dean jerked his hand from Sam and rolled his eyes causing the girls to snicker at their brotherly action.

' oh, and get this. I mention the buncker Brothers circus in 81 and their evil - clown apocalypse. And guess what?'

'What?' Lily and Evangeline both said scooting in the front to be more involved in the conversation.

'before Mr. Cooper became the manager, he worked for the Bunker brothers. He was their lot manager.

' so you think whatever this thing is attached to Cooper just brought it with him?'

'Well that makes a hell of a lot of sense.' Evangeline said shaking her head wondering how she didn't think of this before.

'Yeah something like that.' Dean said nodding.

'I mean that cooper dude has to know right? Like he has to know that he has something spooky in his office or something.' Lily said questioning dean's theory.

'Great point. But we can't rule it out. I mean he is old.'

Dean sighs, 'I can't believe we keep talking about clowns'

'Ditto.' Lily said sighing leaning back in her seat.

~

Lily and Sam are both half awake. Dean and Evangeline are out. Tough day. So it's understandable. But a few seconds later, right when Lily is about to dose off, the lights in the houses living room turn on.

Sam flips out and he hits dean's chest, 'hey!' And he points to the living room. Lily hits Evangeline and does the same thing. They all see the girl walk by the window.

'Shit go!' Lily shouts as she scurries out of the car. The 3 left in the car hesitate at first but follow lily anyway.

They all make it into the house and get into the positions that dean communicated earlier. Sam by the stairwell entrance to grab the girl. Dean and the girls hiding in an empty room to shoot the fucker.

30 seconds later, like they predicted, they hear the little girl talking to someone, 'want to see mommy and daddy? They're up stairs.' Sam grabs the girl and she instantly starts screaming bloody murder.

Dean and the girls waited until Sam was able to separate the girl from the clown and they all three unloaded multiple gun shots into that son of a bitch. When They saw that the clown was down they all exited the bedroom they were hiding in and still pointed their guns at it.

Evangeline shot it one more time in the head to try to see if it would wake up again. The little girl was screaming her head off. She was pushing and kicking Sam to try and get away from him.

When Lily saw the clown wasn't moving she walked up to the girl and bent down. 'Hey. You're ok. That was a bad man all right? He was going to hurt your parents.' The little girl looks at Lily sniffling and nods her head. Sam lets go of the little girl as Lily stands up. She looks over at Sam and he has a slight smile on his face. The little girl stands closer to Lily and Lily puts her hand on the little girls back.

'Sam! Lily look out!' Dean yelled as the clown stood up. Sam pulled Lily and the girl closer to him and turned their bodies away preparing for when dean and Evangeline started shooting. Evangeline and Dean both cocked their guns aiming it at the clown. But before they could shoot him, he turned around and jumped through the window, disappearing as he did so.

Dean and Evangeline looked at each other pissed off that they didn't shoot fast enough. (Y'all compete overEVERYTHING like god damn get a room you two) Sam pulled Lily from his arms and inspected her making sure she wasn't banged up.

'I'm fine Sam.' Lily said Then she looked down at the girl 'are you ok?' She nodded. Lily looked at Evangeline and she looked at her confused as to what the hell that thing even was and Evangeline shrugged.

'What the hell are you doing in our house? Get away from our daughter.' The father said. He didn't have to say it twice because they all ran outside and hoped in the car. Dean was taking forever to start the damn engine.

'Come one dean go! He's right there!' Evangelien said tapping dean's seat.

'I'm going as fast as I can.' Then dean finally stuck the keys in the ignition and he took off. Driving to the nearest area to drop off the car.

~

Everyone was grabbing all of their items out of the car. Dean took to long to start the car meaning the father could have possible seen their plates. So, dean removed the license plate and stuffed it in his bag. After everyone's bag was packed they started walking away from their ditched car.

'You really think they saw our plates?' Sam said while sipping up his bag. Lily set her bag on the floor to continue zipping it then she threw it over her shoulder.

'Well we can't be too sure.' Dean said looking back at the car. 'Besides, I hate this freaking thing anyway.'

Evangeline smirked, 'me and Lily wouldn't have this problem. With starting the car fast and all. We would be out like a flash of light.' Evangeline said tapping dean's shoulder condescendingly.

Sam snickered and have Evangeline a high five.

'Oh shut up. And Lily if I hear any comment from you about "we should have taken the firebird" I will have a breakdown.' Dean growled while also making fun of Lily's voice.

'Hey! I wasn't gonna say anything. But I'm glad you know where my head is at. Cause the firebird has insane horsepower and-'

'Lily! Zip it.' Dean grumbled and lily smiled biting her lip giving Evangeline and "eeeek" type of look. (I hope you know what I mean by this.)

They all were walking in the middle of the street. (Yes I know we are all suicidal rebels not caring if a car runs us over. You want to be like me and Evangeline and the boys.)

'Well one things for sure.' Dean said glancing at the girls and Sam.

'What's that?'

'Yes what have you pondered over my good sir.' Lily said in a British accent causing everyone to chuckle a little bit.

'We aren't dealing with a spirit. When me and the girls were unloading bullets, that rock salt hit something solid.'

'Yeah when I shot him in the head, he didn't react like a ghost would.' Evangeline said shaking her head trying to think about what the fuck this dude could be.

'Yeah, a person, or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?'

'Well we can rule out person Sammy. Cause the damn clown disappeared.' Lily said teasing Sam. He smiled at her then looked down immediately.

'Well I'm just brainstorming Lily. How about you try and contribute.' Sam teased back.

'I am contributing. My very presence is helping.' Lily said with a "matter of fact" tone.

'Oh my god you two get a room.' Evangeline mumbled. But Lily and Sam just ignored her comment. Dean smirked at Sam but he just kept looking forward. Dean shook his head and decided to just continue the conversation before the two decided to playfully bicker with each other.

'Well yeah and it dresses up like a clown for kicks?'

'Oh don't deny it dean. You do that in your free time don't you?' Evangeline said with a smirk.

'Oh dean's a _freak_ freak. Didn't know dean was so kinky.' Lily said with a teasing kind of tone.

'Oh shut up you two. Was there anything in Dad's journal Sam?'

'No.' Sam then grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

' Who are you calling?'

' maybe Ellen or that guy Ash will know something. Hey do you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?' Sam said laughing.

'Literally that's what I was saying. Me and Evangeline had that same inquiry.' Lily said with a big smile on her face thinking about Ellen and John being "together".

'No way.' Dean said. That caused Evangeline and Lily to look at him with a crazy look.

'Just because you can't get none, doesn't mean your dad couldn't dean.' Evangeline said with an accomplished smirk. Dean rolled his eyes.

'Then why didn't he tell us about her?'

' I don't know. Maybe they had some sort of falling – out.'

' you ever noticed Dad had a falling - out with just about everybody?' Sam said while holding the phone up to his ear. Evangeline nodded but Lily shook her head. That caused Evangeline to look at Lily confused as hell.

'He didn't with me.' Lily said nonchalantly. Dean looked over at Lily and smiled. (I don't know man. I don't see the problem you and Sam have with John like come on dude.)

'Come on man. Don't get all maudlin on me.'

'What do you mean?'

' I mean this strong, silent thing of yours. It's crap I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talking about. This is Dad. I know how you felt about the man.'

'Hop off Sam!' Lily said aggressively and Sam kind of looked at her with hurt in his eyes. Evangeline grabbed Lily's arm and whispered, "stay out of it ok?" And lily yanked her arm from Evangeline but nodded listening to her friends advice.

'Yeah back off Sam. Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want – –' Dean said with an obvious attitude.

' no, no, no. That's not what this is about, Dean. I don't care how you deal with this, but you have to deal with it, man. listen, I'm your brother, all right? I just wanna make sure ok. And if you don't want to talk to me, at least talk to them.' Sam said referring to evangeline and Lily.

'Oh my god. Dude I'm okay. I'm okay! The next person to ask me if I'm OK, I'm gonna start throwing punches. These are your issues. Quit dumping them on me.' Lily and Evangeline furrowed their eyebrows and stopped walking when Sam did. (Dude you should see how hurt Sam looks right now. He looks like a little baby puppy :( )

'What are you talking about?' Sam said with his voice breaking. He faced dean and dean was facing him. The girls kind of stepped back not wanting to get involved.

' I just find it really interesting, the sun obedience you have to Dad . It's like oh, "what would your dad want me to do?" Sam you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. Hell, you picked a fight with them last time you saw him, and now that he's dead wanna make it right? I'm sorry Sam but you can't it's a little too late.' Lily gripped Evangeline's arm and leaned into it. (I did this cause I don't like seeing them fight dude I hop you can understand that I need your comfort in this moment.)

'Why are you saying this to me?' Sam's voice cracked. (Fuck dude I just wanna hug him and tell him it's alright.)

' because I want you to be honest with yourself about this. I'm dealing with dad's death. Are you?' Dean was full on yelling now. Sam looked over at Lily and opened his mouth and sighed trying not to cry. She gave him a somber look. Evangeline held Lily's body tighter and looked at Sam with a somber look as well. These boys needed to learn how to have a conversation without yelling at each other all the time. Blaming each other for their own problems. Tears were streaming down Lily's face cause she could feel the pain that Dean was spewing while he was yelling. (Oh my god this is one of the most painful fights I have ever had to witness between them like wow I'm hurted.)

' i'm going to go call Ellen.' Sam said. Glancing one more time at the girls then turning away to go dial her number.

~

It took a few tries for Sam to actually get her on the phone. Those 10 minutes of walking were extremely awkward. Dean wasn't really talking to anyone. Evangeline was trying to crack jokes to lighten the mood but only Lily was laughing at them so she just stopped talking entirely. But luckily the silence was broken by Ellen answering the phone.

'Alright thanks a lot.' Sam ended the phone call. 'Rakshasa.'

'What's that?' Dean asked.

'I'm sorry ratawho?' Evangeline said. Lily chuckled a little at Evangeline's comment.

'Rakshasa. It's Ellen's best guess. It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures.'

'Ooohhh ancient. I likey.'

Sam chuckles but continues, ' they appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited in.'

'Sounds like a werewolf and vamp hybrid.' Lily said thinking about all the vital signs. Sam and dean both nodded agreeing.'

'They dress up like clowns and the children invite them in.'

'Yeah.'

'Why don't they just munch on the kids?'

'No idea. Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?'

Lily starts busting out laughing causing everyone to look at her like she is crazy.

'What Lily?' Evangelien says while chucking a bit.

'It's just I know, from what I can infer at least, I was a big ass kid. And just Sam saying not enough meat on the bones got me real good.'

'You think you were a big kid?' Dean says confused as hell.

'Fuck yeah. Lil chunky baby.' Lily said in a baby voice. Dean shook his head disapprovingly and Sam kept taking glances at Lily's body. While Evangeline was laughing along with her. It was just funny picturing a little fat baby.

Once Evangeline and Lily calmed down. The gang got back on track, ' well what else did you find out?'

'Apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects.' Sam said and Lily shrieked a little bit causing everyone to once again look at her.

'Oh boy. When we find this rackaroliie or whatever it's called, I volunteer lily to look under the bed.' Evangeline said nudging Lily's shoulder. Dean smiled and nodded.

'I agree. I mean if Sam over here has to deal with some clowns, why not have Lily face her fear as well.'

'You guys are assholes.' Lily mumbled. Dean pulled Lily into a quick side hug.

'We are only messing with you cause we care about you.'

'Whatever. Sam can you change the subject please?' Sam looked down at Lily and smiled nodding.

' yeah. I have to feed a few times every 20 to 30 years – – slow metabolism, I guess.'

'That makes so much sense.' Evangeline says. 'They whole 81 carnival thingy and now today. That's about 25 ish years. Good job Ellen.'

'Probably more before that.' Sam suggested.

' hey, who do we know that we're both shows?'

'Cooper?' Sam said.

'Cooper.'

'Cooper...' Lily And Evangeline said in unison connecting the dots after a few seconds. Dean and Sam both shook their heads in amusement.

' you know, that picture of his father, just like him.'

'You think maybe it was him?' Dean said looking over at Sam.

' well, who knows how old he is?'

' or, you know, he just looks like his freaking dad.' Lily said getting irritated.

' Lily, you just don't want it to be Cooper because then you know his bed is going to have insects in it.' Evangeline said in a teasing tone.

'Shut up.' Lily mumbled.

' hey did Ellen say how to kill him?' Dean asked trying to keep the conversation on track.

'legend goes and dad are made of pure brass.'

'I think I know where to get one of those.' Evangeline looked at dean like he was frigging bonkers. (You're all like how the hell does he have a contact for literally EVERYTHING it's cause he is magic Evangeline. Just accept it.)

' well before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're gonna want to make damn sure that is him.' Sam said looking down at Lily.

' oh you're such a stickler for details, Sammy.' Dean said shaking his head. ' but all right I'll go round up the blade and you make sure that Cooper's got bedbugs.'

'Who are we going with?' Lily said. ' actually scratch that I'm definitely not going with Sam because he's going to look for the bugs and if there are any, I will have a mental break down. And we don't want that. Trust me.'

~

Sam and Evangeline walked around to the side of coopers trailer. Peeking into his window.

'So Lily is pretty scared of bugs huh?' Sam said trying to make small talk.

'Yeah. No idea why. She hunts all these things that are scarier than that and yet she is scared of something smaller than a thumbtack.'

'Well I have no opinion on it. I'm scared of clowns for God's sake.'

'Well yours is valid in this case. This clown is killing people.' Evangeline said smiling at Sam.

'Yeah I guess so. - - I don't see him and his trailer. I think we should go pick the lock?' Sam said while still peeking in the little window.

'Uh yes! I'm always up for a little BE.' Evangeline said a little too enthusiastically. Sam chuckled but they proceeded to walk over to the front door. Sam got down on his knees and began picking the lock while Evangeline was looking out to make sure no one was coming. (So this next convo is how I pictured it when you told me you asked him about it. So it might not be 100% accurate)

'So we gonna speak about that little incident that happened earlier?'

'What incident?' Sam said sounding generally confused.

'You know what i'm talking about. The one with the clown chair. You… And Lily… You know, sitting together, getting all comfortable.'

'That was an accident. She fell on me. And I helped her up. That's all that happened.' Sam said sounding really defensive.

'Alright don't shoot me. I'm just saying that it didn't look like that. I just want you to process that.' Evangeline said when Sam opened the door to the trailer.

'Can we just finish this hunt before you start questioning me? Please?' Sam said with a full on attitude. This caused Evangeline to smirk.

'Alright. Why not?'

~

(We gonna skrt over to what was happening to Lily and dean at the moment.)

Lily and Dean were walking over to where the bearded lady said that the blind dude would be.

'So Lily, we gonna talk about that little Sam thing? Ya know, since it's just me and you. I won't say anything I promise I'm not like that. You can trust me.'

'Oh my god. You too? I thought it was just evangeline. Look I trust you dean. But there is nothing to talk about. - - Hey!' Lily shouted at the end of her comment when she saw the blind man. Dean shook his head at her stubbornness but he decided to let it be. When she was ready she would tell him. So that's all that mattered.

'Oh hey it's the ghost book writers who happen to work for the carnival now.'

'Sure is! How are you doing?' Lily said with fake enthusiasm.

'Do you have brass knives by any chance?' Dean just asked. Skipping the whole small talk part. Lily looked at dean with wide eyes and he just shrugged his shoulders.

The blind guy started walking into his trailer, 'Well I have plenty of knives. I'm not sure if I got a brass one though.'

~(again going back to evangeline and Sammy)

Sam and Evangeline both walked over to his bed.

'How awkward would this be if he walked in?' Evangeline said laughing quietly. While they both grabbed their pocketknives slicing the bed wide open.

'It sure would.' Sam chuckled but immediately stopped when he heard the sound of a gun cocking. Sam looked over at Evangeline he gave her a birch face cause she jinxed it.

'Guess I spoke too soon huh?' Evangeline whispered nervously.

'What do y'all think you are doing? Cooper said while pointing his shotgun directly at their chests. Sam and Evangeline stood up and Sam pushed Evangeline behind him slightly.

'Uh um nothing sir. We were... just checking if you had any bedbugs. We don't want our boss getting bites all over his body. One of the carnies told us that they had bedbugs we didn't want to spread to you.' Evangeline said nervously.

'Get out of my room! Now out! Or I'll shoot!'

' all right all right all right Cooper we're leaving sorry.' Evangeline said rushing out the door. When Sam was about to exit the door they heard cooper yell, ' y'all are a bunch of creeps.'

~(back with dean and Lily)

The blind man opened up his trailer door and stepped in.

'After you...' Dean said. And lily proceeded to walk in. The blind man hit his trunk with his walking stick.

'Check the trunk. If any knives are brass they would be in there.'

Dean looked over at Lily and shrugged. They both walked over to the trunk. Dean opened it and started moving things around but stopped when he saw a clown costume that looked just like the killer clowns. Lily was about to gasp and dean covered her mouth with his hand. Her face was in distress and he pulled her behind him and turned cautiously towards the blind man.

'You?' Dean said his voice shaking.

The blind man dropped his walking stick and took off his glasses, 'me.' And his face twisted into something you only see in movies. And then he disappeared.

Lily whimpered 'Hoh my god. Oh my god dean he could-be anywhere what are you going to do? What are we gonna do all my god oh my god oh my god oh my God.' Dean grabbed Lily's arms and pulled her towards the door and he went to jiggle the knob but it wouldn't turn.

The a knife came right in front of Lily's face and she sighed then another one came flying and skinned her ear, 'ah! All right you son of a bitch. We get it. Any time now dean.'

'I'm obviously trying Lily.' And with one more 100% effort Dean rammed his body into the door and it flew open and he went tumbling on the ground. Lily rushes out and helped dean to his feet.

' come on come on come on come on come on come on let's go lets move come on dean come on' Lily was shouting while dean was trying to get back onto his feet. They took off running. Sprinting even.

'Hey!' Sam yelled causing dean to stop running. Lily didn't originally stop but then she processed Sam said hey and not the invisible fuckign creature chasing them at the moment.

'So that totally backfired on us.' Evangelien said. Looking at Lily more closely and saw that she was freaking out.

' so, Cooper thinks I'm a peeping Tom, but it's not him. We found that out the hard way.' Sam noticed how distressed Lily and Dean both looked.

' yeah so we gather. It's the blind guy. He's here somewhere.' Dean said panting. Lily started pacing the fair grounds in front of the hunters. Her pacing was stressing everyone out even more than they already were.

' well did you get the brass blades?'

'No it's just been one of those days Sam.' Dean said walking over to Lily putting his arm around her shoulder and he shushed her to try and keep her from really flipping out. (I wasn't being a big baby. I just had a lot of adrenaline ok?)

' come on I have an idea.' Sam proceeded to run and everyone else followed him.

~

They ran to the fun house and we're getting ready to go up the ramp to enter it.

'Oh great. We're gonna go in someplace where we can be cornered easily. That's so awesome.' Lily said sarcastically.

' yep it's honestly the greatest. I'm so happy that we're going to be going into this fun house.' Evangeline said just as sarcastic, if not more. But they ran in anyway, mostly because they didn't want to be left outside alone without the boys. But they would never tell them that.

Sam and Dean were walking 1,000,000 miles a minute in front of the girls. It's not like they were much taller than the girls. Well, Sam was a lot taller than the girls. But they were still just walking extremely fast. Sam proceeded to be the leader of the pack and walked straight into a Corridor. But this Corridor, unfortunately, closed right after Sam stepped in.

'Sam!' All 3 hunters yelled at the same time.

'Dean! Ok guys Just find the maze. OK? just find the maze.' Dean nodded.

'Come on girls let's find this maze eh?'

'I guess so. I've never been a good problem solver.' Evangeline said while they were walking cariousky through the maze.

' yeah we've come to notice Evangeline.' Dean said still cracking jokes at a time like this.

'Oh will you two shut up and go in this way? Jeez it's like talking to 5 year olds.' Lily said walking in front of Evangeline and Dean through a Corridor. Dean and Evangeline both hesitantly followed Lily through the Corridor. The Funhouse was filled with a bunch of jump scares. And now, there could possibly be a real killer clown thing, in the Funhouse. So it was valid for them to be nervous.

After walking through the dark Corridor, Lily saw Sam.

'Sammy...' lily said relieved. Dean and Evangeline then entered the room where Sam and Lily were.

'Hey, where is it?'

' I don't know shouldn't we see his clothes walking around?' Dean said then .01 seconds later a kings comes flying through and pins dean to the wall.

'Fuck.' Evangeline said holding her chest. The knife went flying past her face. She thought she was a goner.

Lily and Evangeline walked up to Dean to go help him pull the knives down. But, Dean shook his head multiple times.

'No! Not safe for you two. go stand by Sam please. Can't risk y'all getting knifed up. Sam hurry up!' Dean said with distress evident in his voice. The girls reluctantly turned around and walked over to where Sam was trying to help him get the brass things from the wall.

Sam successfully grabbed one from the wall looking around the room for the Rakshasa. Lily and Evangeline didn't want to feel helpless so they both tried to get a brass thing from the wall as well. They both succeeded and they stood next to Sam with their brass knives now looking around the room as well. Three is better than one in a fight always. Anything more than one in fact is better in a fight.

Sam was walking straight down the corridor when a knife came flying down the hallway. Evangeline lushed his body back so it would miss him.

'Focus Sam!' Evangeline yelled at him and he nodded.

'Dean where is it?' Sam yelled looking back at dean for a split second then he was looking around in his surroundings.

'I don't know!' Dean then reached up and pulled a lever. This caused the reaction of gases to be coming out of the holes in the Funhouse. Lily and Evangeline were looking around trying to see if a shadow could be seen anywhere.

' Sam, behind you! Behind you!' Lily immediately reacted and swung hitting it in the head, disorienting it long enough so Sam could stab it. Sam stabbed it straight in the stomach. Blood could be seen on a semi invisible creature. Evangeline pulled Lily back when the Rakshasa started screaming so they would be out of the way when it did whatever it does when it dies. Sam grunted trying to keep his blade in the Rakshasa and let go right when it disappeared into thin air. The clothes and the blade were all that was left of that creature. After dean turned off the gas thing, he ran over observing the dead body.

'Huh. That was easier than expected.' Lily said nodding with a "not bad" expression.

'I hate fun houses.' Dean said sighing. Everyone chuckled and nodded their heads in agreement.

~

(Yee so we got back to the roadhouse and we are sitting at the bar stools now.)

'You boys did a hell I have a job. Your dad would be proud. But my intuition is telling me it's because you had these two on your hunt wasn't it? They definitely did all that heavy lifting.' Ellen said winking in Lily and Evangeline's direction.

' thanks Ellen. But we all did our fair share in his hunt.' Lily said nodding drinking her water.

'Humble be as humble goes.'

' really though, thanks Ellen for helping us when we needed it. We wouldn't probably even be here if we didn't know how to kill the damn thing. That's all props to you.' Evangeline raised her drink to toast to Ellen and she drank from it. Ellen nodded and walked away while jo walked up to the bar stools.

' hey Jo.' Lily said smiling. Jo smiled at Lily and Evangeline waved at her and she waved back.

Sam smiles at jo. But jo continued looking straight at Sam. His face looked confused at first but then he got it, ' oh… Oh! I gotta… I've got a... go... over there… Right now. So… Yeah.' Sam got up really quick and walked to the corner. Dean then looked at Lily and Evangeline and they sighed.

' damn. I really thought you're gonna be able to hear all the juicy details. Promise to tell us Jo?' Evangeline said smirking.

'Maybe.' Jo winked at the girls while they walked away.

The girls walked up to Sam with smirks on their faces.

' what are y'all so happy for?' Sam said laughing.

' well we made a bet and we're really trying to see who's going to win. It's about Dean and Jo, long story. But will explain it when we find out who won.' Lily said accidentally rubbing her arm up against Sam when she leaned against the wall. Evangeline wiggles her eyebrows when she saw that interaction and Sam narrowed his eyes at Evangeline and she instantly stopped then rolled her eyes.

Ash aggressively come sbusting through the door and Lily's face lights up. 'Hey ash!'

'Hey doll. Anyways, where have you guys been? I've been waiting for you.' Ash said obviously a little drunk.

Sam chuckled, ' we were working a job, Ash.' Ash looked at him with the most confused face ever. It was honestly so damn funny. 'Clowns.' Sam continued.

Ash's faces turned into an even funnier expression, 'clowns! What the f- -'

'You got something for us ash.' Dean interrupted. Which was kind of disappointing. Lily and Evangeline both wanted to hear what Buzzed Ash had to say about the clowns case. But another day maybe. Ash nodded and set his weird looking wirey computer down on the table nearest to him. Everyone all crowded around him, ' did you find the demon?' Dean asked immediately.

' it's nowhere around, at least know where I can fine. But if this fugly bastard raises his head, all know. I mean i'm on it like the divine on dog duty.' (What the fuck does that even mean )

'What do you mean?' Sam asked.

'What the fuck does divine on dog duty mean?' Lily asked truly confused. Sam looked at her face and smiled. (Like one of those toothy smiles with his dimples out. Oh my god.)

'It's some slang that wannabe Def Leppard members use.' Evangeline fake whispered to Lily. Causing everyone to snicker. 'Sorry ash please continue as in to what you mean?' Evangeline said trying not to laugh.

' I mean any of those signs are omens appear anywhere in the world, my google off like a fire alarm.' Ash said turning his computer thingy towards everyone. Dean's eyes lit up in awe at how high tech his computer was. Lily and Evangeline smiled at each other. This kid was mad smart (shmalt).

'You mind?' Dean said grabbing the computer. He was about to touch it. But ash was staring him down so dean put his hands back in his lap and kind of pouted.

'Ash your so smart. I can't even remember someone's cell phone number.' Lily said chuckling. Ash looked down at her and but his lip humming in "Yeah I know I'm the shit you don't have to keep telling me."

'Ash, where did you learn to do all this?' Sam asked also amazed by the programs running on ash's computer.

' MIT, before I got bounced for fighting.'

'Smart cookie.' Evangeline said super suprised.

'MIT?' Sam asked kind of shocked.

' it's a school in Boston.' Sam smiled (dude his dimple was out somebody save me from this torture.)

' OK. Give us a call if soon as you know something?' Dean said looking up from his pouting session.

' Si, Si compadre.'

'Hehe si.' Lily mumbled laughing. Everyone looked at her confused but ash looked accomplished cause he got her to laugh, again. Sam tapped Lily's lower back.

'Come on crazy.'

'I'm not crazy. I'm eccentric.' Lily said confidently. Sam looked back at Evangeline.

'No she's crazy.' Evangeline said doing a circular motion to her head. Causing Sam to laugh. Everyone was getting ready to exit the roadhouse when they were stopped by Ellen's voice,

'Hey listen, if you need a place to stay, I got a couple beds out back.'

' thanks but no there something I got to finish.' Dean said walking out causing everyone else to follow him.

~

when they got back to the House do you immediately went outside to go work on the impala again. Evangeline and Lily wanted to both go out there to keep him company but they knew he needed to be alone at this moment in time. Plus they saw that Sam was walking outside to go talk to Dean. And maybe they needed to have a private conversation. Pretty much since the time that the girls have intertwined their lives with the boys they haven't had time to talk just one on one. So they thought this might be the perfect time.

But of course they were gonna look out the window and see if they could like picture what was occurring if they were mad or sad. Evangeline could see that Dean was looking at Sam with a straight face. Meaning Sam was telling Dean some things that were pretty emotional obviously. Sam was crying, which was making everyone else feel sad because duh. But the girls stopped spying on them through the window when they saw Sam coming towards the door. They quickly went to go sit down at the kitchen table and act like they were talking about something very important when Sam entered the door. Lily looked at Sam's eyes and they looked like they were just crying. They were a little bloodshot. (Dude I want to hug him but I can't man)

Sam was walking into the living room. Lily looked over at Evangeline and asked if she could go check on Sam, Evangeline obviously said yes. So Lily followed Sam into the living room and sat on the couch next to him.

' hey Sammy.' Lily said quietly sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

'Hey lily. How are you?' Sam said scooting closer to her out of habit.

'i'm good. But I'm worried about you.' Lily said just getting right to the point.

'Wh- why me?' Sam said furrowing his eyebrows. Lily brought her legs up to her body and sat cross cross applesauce facing Sam's body. He then faced her cause he knew it was probably important. Lily cleared her throat took a deep breath and just let her feelings do the talking.

'Because you haven't been OK since John died. And you can tell me if I'm overstepping my boundaries here. I just wanna make sure you're OK. I want you to know that you can always talk to me. You can always express how you're feeling and every single moment of every single day. I'm always here to listen and I'll give the best advice that I can. I know I'm not going through what you could possibly go be going through because you were his son. But I'm here for you. I promise. For every single situation. Not even just this. Even if you're just having a bad day. I'm here for you. I just want you to know that. Cause I no it's not the easiest to talk to your own brother about your feelings and your emotions about certain things. So I was just letting you know, that I could be your crutch.' Lily said breathing heavy at the end because she was speaking so fast. Originally Sam didn't say anything he just was looking down at the door and that caused Lily to get extremely anxious.

' or I could also just- I'll just help you on hunts yeah I'm sorry for even saying that. I'm so stupid I'm sorry I just- I just wanted you to know you don't have to keep your emotions bottled up. But I overstepped. I crossed the line I'm sorry.' Sam put his hand on her hand and she stopped talking.

'Lily, you gotta stop talking sometimes.' Sam said chuckling. ' of course I want to talk to you. And I may not always want to speak about my feelings, but if I feel the need... I will talk to you. Thank you for giving me that opportunity. I really appreciate it.' Sam hugged Lily and she hugged him back. (Dude I believe this is the first time that code yellow has hugged so si si)

~ (back to evangeline)

Evangeline smiled thinking about how Lily and Sam were gonna have a little chat. But her thoughts were cut off when she heard the sound of glass breaking from outside. She stood up really fast and looked out the window. She saw that dean smashed the impalas window in.

'What the hell is he doing?' She murmured to herself. She then saw dean repeatedly hitting the hood of the impala with a golf club over and over and over again.

'Oh dean...' Evangeline opened Bobby's fridge and grabbed two beers and walked outside. But she kept her distance. She wanted to wait until dean got all his anger out. He hit a hole into the hood of the impala. (Dude I'm cringing thinking about the hole.)

Dean eventually stopped and he was breathing heavily so Evangeline Took this as her opportunity to walk up to him. When dean saw her he started shaking his head.

'You Don't even know what I'm here for and you're already shaking your head. So stubborn. I know you don't want to talk about it. I'm just here to give you this.' Evangeline said raising the beer up. Dean smiled slightly and walked over grabbing it from her. They sat down on the ground leaning against the side of the impala. Dean opened up both beers and handed one back to evangeline. They clinked bottles and sat there in silence not thinking about anything.


	16. Chapter 16: Vegan Vampires

Walking up to Dean banging on the door is not what it seems it would be like. Especially when the girls had a long night last night. They thought they would get to sleep in. Hell every other freaking day, dean sleeps til noon, but not today.

Dean is pounding on the door causing Evangeline and lily to grab their weapons closest to them and point at the door.

"Who's there?" Evangeline said groggily trying to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. Lily has her eyes closed from her body still being asleep.

Dean swings the door open with a big goofy smile on his face, and he isn't even phased by the fact that the girls have their small handguns pointed at his chest. "Rise and shine. We're heading out. Baby's all fixed up." Dean said clapping and rubbing his hands together. Lily groggily nods and gets up out of the bed with her eyes still closed.

Evangeline stands up as well, "Okay. I'm glad she's all fixed but why does that mean that we gotta come? I mean we're are we gonna go?"

"Well there's a case. Now Evangeline get yourself ready and make sure Lily is fully awake. We are leaving in 5." Dean said winking while closing the door. Evangeline walked over and locked it then proceeded to look in Lily's direction. Lily was mindlessly looking through her duffel bag with her clothes in it and was "trying" to pick out an outfit.

"Yo Lil ya good?" Evangeline asked while chuckling bringing Lily's head up to the light to see if her eyes were open. Lily smiled half heartedly and nodded.

"Yeah just tried as hell." Lily said rubbing her eyes and blinking a bunch of times to wake herself up. "What did dean say we were doing? I saw his mouth moving and heard noise coming out of his mouth. But i didn't process a thing."

"Well we have to head out cause there is a supposed "case" that we have to go check out." Evangeline said while walking over to her duffel bag, Lily's eyes followed her.

"Did he go into detail about the case? Or are we just gonna go cause he said?" Lily said confused and all.

"Well... no. He didn't exactly go into detail. But come on Lily it's been a WEEK since we've been on a hunt. I know you've been itching for it. That's all you've been talking about."

"Yeah you're right. I'm just still a little pissed about getting a wake up call from him like we're in the damned army." Lily said while changing from her under garments to her mid wash blue jeans.

"Oh yeah for sure. We're gonna pay him back. But we will come back with harder hitting balls." Evangeline said while slipping her shirt on.

"Heh heh. Balls." Lily mumbled under her breath causing Evangeline to push Lily playfully.

Lily stuck her tongue out with a smirk and then finished putting her clothes on. Evangeline put her hair back in a low ponytail bun thingy and Lily had her hair down, of course. They finished packing all of their things ,from the room bobby let them stay in, into their bags and proceeded to head out the room. Both kinda sad they had to leave. But they knew they'd be back. Eventually.

They walked into the living room/kitchen area and no one was in there, meaning everyone was outside. They took one quick glance around the room. Not cause they were like being fucking pussies about leaving, just because, in this line of work, you never know if it will be the last time that you will see something. So the girls took advantage of the fact that no one was in the house.

"Yo are we gonna take some alcohol for the road?" Evangeline said glancing over at the half drunk liquor bottle on the counter.

"Uh no. You're all gung ho about driving today and I'm not gonna have you actually kill us because you are impaired." Lily said walking towards the back door. Evangeline scoffed.

"You're no fun."

"I may be no fun. But I am not an idiot. So I'm smarter than you so ha." Lily said smirking in Evangeline's direction. Evangeline shook her head and was trying not to smile but she did it any way. The boys and Bobby were all leaning against the impala and they all stood up straight when the girls started walking over.

"Hey guys." Lily said with a really chipper tone.

"Wow she's actually awake. Good job Evangeline." Dean said smiling. Sam and Bobby looked at dean confused but shook their heads smiling. "And took you guys long enough."

"We would have been out here faster if it weren't for dean's rise in shine attitude this morning." Evangeline said glaring at dean. Sam and Bobby looked at dean with a smile and furrowed eyebrows and he just shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Yeah if it weren't for drill sergeant GI joe, we wouldn't have had this issue. It took me a good 5 minutes to fully awaken so I could actually do things efficiently." Lily said walking over to the firebird and unlocking the trunk to put the bags in the trunk Evangeline and the boys all followed.

"Yeah if you would have told us that we needed to be up at a certain time, then it wouldn't have been an issue. You know that he banged on the door bobby?" Evangeline said raising her eyebrows and Bobby looked in dean's direction with a disapproving look.

"Well issue smissue. Let's just let bigons be bigons yeah?" Dean said looking at Lily and Evangeline with big puppy dog eyes. Lily and Evangeline looked at each other and stuck out their bottom lips then they nodded.(god damn it those eyes are gonna kill me one day.)

"Yeah ok dean." Evangeline said while setting her bag in the trunk and closing it. Then she leaned against the firebird and lily slapped her arm and that caused Evangeline to get off of him. The boys all snickered but covered it with coughs when Evangeline glared at all three of them with her arms crossed.

Bobby cleared his throat, "you girls have all your things?" Evangeline and Lily both smiled and nodded. "Well good. Y'all are invited here anytime." Bobby then pretends like he is whispering a secret to the girls and says, "preferably without these two idjits." Sam and dean both scoff but chuckle.

"Thanks bobby." Lily said smiling. Bobby opens his arms and she goes in and hugs him extremely tight.

"You've been an amazing help and I appreciate the whole letting two strange girls stay in your house."

"No problem kiddo. Alright." Bobby pulls away still holding Lily's shoulders in his hands, "No sappy faces okay?" Lily nods and holds her emotional ass tears in her eyes. (I'm a legend I know.)

Sam and dean both smile slightly at the lil Bobby and Lily moment. (Dude it was cute asf I hope you could see it)Evangeline steps up to bobby and holds out her hand for a handshake and Bobby grips it tight(from perdition Hahahahahaha) and shakes it strongly.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing ya around." Evangeline said with a slight smile on her face and their hands disconnected.

"Of course and here." Bobby reaches in his pocket and pulled out a small little paper that had a bunch of numbers on it. Evangeline looked up confused. "These are numbers you should put in your phone. Once these knuckleheads get y'all some fake ids. You might need me to play boss."

Evangeline looked at the paper and passed it back to Lily and Lily took out her phone and started entering the numbers into it. "Thanks bobby." Evangeline said smiling then she stepped back to where lily was standing, putting the numbers into the phone looking over her shoulder.

"You are literally breathing on my neck Vangie. Kinda creeped out." Lily said laughing taking a step away from Evangeline.

"Oh yeah I forgot. You only let certain people do that." Evangeline said wiggling her eyebrows. Lily playfully hit Evangeline on the arm and proceeded to enter all the numbers in, then she handed it to evangeline and she did the same.

The boys had said their goodbyes to bobby and Bobby walked back inside his house. The girls finished entering all the numbers and were just standing, waiting for the boys to tell them where they were going.

"So what's this case we got goin on?" Evangeline said crossing her arms over her chest.

"We got a couple of severed heads and some cows. Dead of course." Sam said while clearing his throat.

"Wait so we don't know what did it?" Lily said kinda shocked they were going into this blinded.

"Well we have some theories but we think we should look at some of the murder vics beforehand." Sam said. The girls nodded at the boys and they turned on their heels and headed for the impala but then stopped when they heard Evangeline whining.

Evangeline groans like a whiny ass bitch (don't get butthurt. Whiny ass bitch is your brand. Also you told me you did that. So ahah) "so we actually have to do research? Ughhhhhhh." Lily rolls her eyes sighing in annoyance.

"Yes ma'am that's kinda what happens when you are hunting something." Lily says with a condescending tone.

"Yeah but all the other hunts were a easy peezy lemon squeezy. All we had to do was kill the damn thing most of the time with minimal effort." Evangeline said sighing dramatically at the end.

"Well this ones gonna be difficult difficult lemon difficult okay?" Lily said slightly raising her voice. Sam and dean both choked on a chuckle cause of what Lily just said but they fixed their faces into a seriousish face.

"We just want to make this crystal clear. Y'all are hunters now right? No going back?" Sam said with a slight inflection in his voice. Evangeline and Lily look at each other and nod seriously.

"Yes of course." Evangeline said fixing her attitude.

"Yes 100 percent all in. This is our life now." Lily said smiling at Sam and Dean.

Sam and dean look at the girls with a hint of relief but also possible sadness. No idea why. "Well y'all are tangled into our mess already. So you're kind of our responsibility." Sam said with a teasing tone. And lily stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled looking down at his feet. Evangeline shook her head at the interaction.

"Yeah. Two more badass hunters in the mix will make us extreme threats." Dean says with a smirk. They all kind of stand there in silence for a good 30 seconds. (Dude this was hella awkward ngl)

Lily impaiently sighed and ran over to the passenger side. "Alright y'all lets go I'm itching to know what we're up against." Lily said smiling then she slammed the door of the firebird. The three outside all looked in the car at Lily and shook their heads but they parted ways and Evangeline hopped in the car. Evangeline looked over at lily and stared at her for a good 10 seconds.

"What?!" Lily said confused as hell.

"Oh nothing just sometimes you amuse me."

"Yeah yeah whatever just start the damn car. You're lucky I am leaving my life in your hands and letting you drive."

"Letting me drive?"

"Yes this _is _my car. I payed for it _and _picked it out of a lot full of cars. I mean hell im glad we went with my decision of car cause wow we would be a laughing stock of the whole world if we drove around in what you picked out." Lily said matter of factly.

"Ugh. Whatever." Evangeline sighed and started up the car. Lily smirked to herself and turned up the radio. "Witchy Woman" by the eagles was playing and Lily smiled. That song was just perfect for the whole mood of the day. And they drove off following dean.

~

A little bit down the road, Lily's phone starts ringing. Evangeline quickly glances down at Lily's phone.

"Yo! You keep your eyes on the road Vange. I am not trynna get killed today. Let me take care of the phone call." Lily said gripping her heart cause it was beating so fast.

"I'm not that bad of a driver." Evangeline said chuckling.

"Yeah mmkay. Keep telling yourself that sunshine. Also I'm just messing with you. Take a chill pill." Lily said while answering the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Yeah I know you are." Evangeline said huffing but keeping her eyes on the road.

"Hello?" Lily said even though she knew who it was.

"Hey doll. Y'all know where we are going?" Dean said condescendingly.

"No dean. You didn't tell us before we started our trip so we obviously don't know. So... where are we going?" Lily said kind of annoyed. He knew they didn't know where they were going. And it was just fucking annoying. Evangeline shook her head getting equally as annoyed as Lily was.

"Red lodge. About another 300 miles up ahead of us. Y'all gonna be good?" Dean said. Evangeline and Lily could both physically hear the smirk on dean's face.

"Hell yeah. Who do you take us for? Amateurs?" Lily said while laughing. Evangeline laughed as well and went into the lane of opposite traffic, floored the gas pedal and passed the impala and then moved back over into the right lane. Evangeline laughing maniacally in the process.

"Yo what are y'all doing?" Dean said startled. Sam also faintly exclaimed when he saw that.(like a lil "ah jeez" you know?)

"We just want to be ahead of y'all. That's all." Evangeline said with a smirk on her face. Lily knew Evangeline had underlying reason to this but she decided to not let the boys know this fact. (I did it just for funseeys. Not because I'm being a meany.)

"Yep. We just felt like being in front of you guys. Is that alright?" Lily said raising her voice about an octave to make it sound more adorable so then dean wouldn't question them about it anymore.

"Yeah that's totally fine Lily." Sam said in the background. Lily smiled a little.

"Alright cool beans. Well, talk to you guys when we reach our destination. Bye bye now." Lily said and quickly hung up the phone and looked in Evangeline's direction with a scowl.

"What Lily?! Do I have something on my face?" Evangeline asked looking into the mirror at her face.

"Wha-NO! You know exactly why I'm looking at you right now. Why are we in front of them? You looked like you had a plan? And I get this gut feeling that I'm not gonna like it." Lily said sliding down in her seat.

"Well maybe not originally. And since you questioned me, I guess I'll tell ya... you wanna mess with dean again?" Evangeline said wiggling her eyebrows. Lily furrowed her eyebrows immediately.

"No let's just leave him alone ok? Deany is in such a good mood today." Lily said looking in the side mirror at the impala and she can see through the windshield that dean is tapping the steering wheel to probably some song that he really enjoys. "See exhibit A. Can we not fuck with him? At least for today?" Lily says referring to the impala.

Evangeline looks in the rear view mirror and sighs. "But has he or has he not been a little bitch to you? You've been complaining for weeks."

"He has." Lily mumbled.

"Then why not fuck with 'em? I mean nothing will happen besides them getting scared. And it won't drag dean's happy spirit down. I promise."

"Ugh fine. But try not to kill me and hurt him." Lily said referring to the firebird. Evangeline smiles in satisfaction and checked the gages of the firebird.

"Scouts honor." Evangeline says while getting up to 77 mph so they have some distance between the impala. Then she starts making big swerves in and out of the lane. Lily is holding on the the sides of the car for dear life.

"Yo if you crash the car, I'll haunt you from the grave. Believe me when I tell you that." Lily says while closing her eye trying to think happy thoughts.

Evangeline laughs while trying to stay on the road and not go off road (cause you know I will actually beat your motherfuckin ass) Evangeline starts doing bigger swerves making big S shapes going down the road, to the beat of the song playing in their car. (Well you tried to do it to the beat. We all know that you have zero rhythm.)

"Yo look! Are they even pressing on the gas? It looks like dean is riding the brakes!" Lily says loosing up a bit on the whole "terrifies act".

"I'm just surprised that none of the boys have called." Evangeline said and almost if on cue, Lily's phone starts ringing. Lily and Evangeline laughed immediately.

"Well guess you spoke too soon. Sammy is calling me. Should I answer it?" Lily said looking in the side mirror at the impala, trying to see if they were gonna get chewed out.

"Yeah. What's he gonna do? Yell at you? Please. Like he'd even get 2 words out without me jumping through the phone and beating his ass." Evangeline says while fixing her lane and driving in between the lines.

"Ok Kim possible. Calm you titties." Lily says laughing and proceeds to answer the call and puts it on speaker.

"Hello?" Lily says cheerily.

"Lily..." Sam says with a questioning tone almost on the verge of angry.

"Yes Samuel. You pressed my name and number in your phone...so it's obviously me. What is it?" Lily said with an attitude and Evangeline laughed out loud but then covered her mouth.

"were you guys losing control of the car? We thought like..." Dean said gruffly in the background with his voice waivering, like a scared type of shake.

"You thought what?" Evangeline said loud so the boys could hear her.

"I don't know. Just can y'all stop doing that? It seems like this happens every time you guys have access to this car." Dean said talking loudly as well with a attitude in his voice. Lily rolled her eyes so deep into her head she was scared they weren't gonna return to their resting position.

"Well actually this only happens when Evangeline drives." Sam said. (Dude you can just hear the smile and like triumphant attitude Sam has after saying that. It's honestly great.)Lily smirks and looks at Evangeline and Evangeline rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"yep it really does. Maybe this is a sign from above? But anyhow we will stop messing around. Sorry for scaring you." Lily says with a sincerely.

"I'm not sorry." Evangeline mumbled causing Lily to slap her leg and glare at her to "shut the fuck up."

"We didn't say you scared us." Dean said with a matter of fact tone.

"You guys slowed down to a crawl of 25 mph. I'm pretty sure y'all were scared. But it's fine you don't have to admit it." Lily says with a chuckle at the end causing dean to groan in annoyance and Sam to laugh. Evangeline gives lily a high five and Lily hangs up the phone and they proceed to drive in the direction of Red Lodge.

~(time skippy. We got to red lodge sheriffs dep. and Sam and dean said we couldn't go in.)

"I don't understand why we couldn't go in there with them. What happened to us all being a team officially?" Evangeline said crossing her arms.

"We don't exactly have all the ids they have. We only have our fed ones. And those aren't exactly replicas. It's fine. They are going in as press people anyway." Lily said while her chair is all the way leaned back.

"Yeah it's just... I don't know they're didn't even ask if we wanted to go."

"Cause they knew that we physically couldn't. It's not that deep vangie. Take a chilly pilly. Go with the flow dawg." Lily says with a fake accent and Evangeline laughs and waits patiently for the boys to come out of the police office.

About 20 jam sessions later, Sam and dean both walk out of the police office. Lily hits Evangeline's shoulder.

"Yo there they are." Lily said rolling down her window. As the boys approached the car.

"Fucking took them long enough." Evangeline said shaking her head in disapproval.

"I know right?! God damn." Lily mumbled the last part cause the boys had reached the car door.

"Hey. Did the press from weekly world mumbo jumbo get any info?" Evangeline said with an attitude. Lily chuckled a bit but cleared her throat and changed her face to a serious one.

"Alright it wasn't our fault that y'all couldn't come in with us. It's not like you guys have any ids." Dean said crossing his arm over his chest.

"isn't technically that your fault? Because you guys just left us and we had to figure out all the hunting shit for ourselves. Without any guidance. So it's technically your fault, with all due respect of course." Lily said with an eyebrow raise and Evangeline tapped Lily's shoulder and gave her a high five without taking their eyes off of dean.

Sam laughs shocked and dean glares at him, "first the sheriff tells you off and now these girls? Dean you're a bit rusty aren't you."

"Shut up Sammy." Dean grumbles.

"Can y'all have your sibling bickering moment when y'all are safe and sound in your car? We just want to know what happened and what our next move is. Ok por favor?" Evangeline raising her eyebrows in challenge and Lily bites back a laugh. Sam and dean both clear their throat in sync.

"Ok um fine. Sammy? Will you do the honors? I feel like if I tell them I'm gonna get attacked verbally." Dean said faking that his feelings were hurt, looking in Lily's direction. This Caused Lily and Evangeline to smirk but they continued looking in Sam's direction.

"Uh sure dean. But these are two-" Sam was cut off by dean raising his voice.

"Sam if you finish that sentence I'll-" Dean said with his eyes closed getting heated.

"Please just tell us already! Y'all are making a damn scene." Lily whisper yelled looking at the police officers looking at the boys standing outside the firebird. Sam, Dean, and Evangeline's eyes all went to where lily was looking and they all awkwardly waved at them. And the police officers, to no avail, didn't wave back at them.

"Alright I'll give you the short and sweet version."

Evangeline whispered in Lily's ear, "I bet you want Sam to give you his sweet ver-" but Evangeline was cut off by Lily elbowing her in the abdomen causing her to make a heaving sound (like a hooouh type of sound) and Sam stopped mid sentence and dean stopped his pouting to look at their interaction. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and tries to peer into the car to see what happened.

"Umm are you guys..." Sam asked looking down in the car to see if Evangeline was actually hurt.

"Sam. Just finish what you were gonna say." Evangeline said straining but smiling (in a faked way of course.)

"Uh." Sam looked at dean and dean shrugged his shoulders so Sam proceeded. "Ok uh well sheriff said that the murder investigation is on going. First murder happened one week ago. The most recent murder happened 2 days ago. Both beheadings. Brutal."

"Ok and what about the cattle mutalations? Did he mention anything with those? Cause those are extremely interesting to me." Lily said furrowing her eyebrows trying to absorb all the information.

"Well we asked him if he thought there was any correlation. Cause over a dozen were found drained."

"Drained as in of blood?" Evangeline asked trying to connect the dots. It was an obvious question with an obvious answer but in this career you can't be assuming things. You have to 100% make sure.

"Yes but he thought there was no connection. As in cows can't be mutalated. and he now thinks we are frauds thanks to dean over here."

"Hey I didn't know he was gonna ask what press company we worked for. Besides the whole rule of lying about something, is you build off of it sam. Once I said world weekly news... you should have gone with it! Not tried to correct me." Dean said crossing his arms. Glancing in the girls direction, probably hoping that they would side with him. Or at least one of them.

"Jesus Sam! That is literally the number one rule! If someone forgets part of the lie you help by adding on to it. God you are just not a very good team player." Evangeline said, genuinely angry. Sam looked down at his feet in shame and dean smirked in triumph and looked at the girls.

"I don't know why you are being so cocky dean. Cause you started the whole mess up." Evangeline said and Dean frowned and mumbled under his breath, 'I knew that was coming. Can't celebrate anything around them.'

"It doesn't matter who fucked who over ok! JESUS. We have more pressing matters here. Like how we are probably dealing with vamps." Lily said looking between Evangeline and the boys.

"Wait what?" Evangeline and the boys said at the same time.

"Well the two murders were beheadings and there are drained burger meats lying around in fields." Lily said with a duh type of tone.

"Holy shit. You're probably right." Evangeline said shaking her head thinking about all of the connections.

"Yeah well can we just go check out the bodies at the morgue or something? Just to be sure." Lily said leaning out the car window to look up at the boys.

"Yeah that was actually what we originally came over here to tell you." Dean said nodding with a smile but Sam and Evangeline's disapproving glare caused him to nod and turn on his heels and head for the impala. Sam shook his head and looked back into the car. Lily could have swore he looked at her for a little longer than he should have. But who is counting now a days.

"Um." Sam cleared his throat. "We will meet you at chandler county hospital. That's where the bodies are being stored."

"Alrighty see you there." Evangeline put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

~

"Do you really think it's vamps?" Evangeline said after about a minute of silence.

"Uh yeah I mean the signs are pretty obvious. Beheading and draining. I mean I don't know how much more could be given to us to show us that it is truly that." Lily said while looking around the streets for the hospital.

Evangeline furrowed her eyebrows looking genuinely confused, "I got like 50% of that to embed itself in my brain."

"Well is it enough to understand what I meant?" Lily said chuckling.

"Uh yes I believe so. Well at least enough to get the gist of what you meant." Evangeline said furrowing her eyebrows, giving more gas to the firebird.

"Alrighty cool then Why'd you ask for clarification? Do you not trust me?" Lily said slightly hurt.

"No I trust you. I'm just saying that vampires were the only monster that we almost lost each other to. I mean it was our first hunt. Aren't you a little hesitant?" Evangeline said not looking at lily cause she was putting herself in a vulnerable position, expressing her feelings about the situation verbally.

"I mean not as long as you are with me. I have no doubt that we can kick some ass better than 8 months ago. Plus we have the boys. So it's not gonna be two novice hunters against thirsty blood suckers like the first time. Trust your training Vange." Lily said touching Evangeline's shoulder reassuringly. Evangeline just had a bad feeling about this hunt and she couldn't shake it off. But she had to pretend like she was fine just to make sure lily wasn't worried.

~

When they got to the hospital they waited about 20 minutes for the boys to show up. Chilling in the car was nice. But it's not like they could just up and waltz in there without the boys. Cause they don't exactly have any ID. And maybe 2 out of the 4 showing ID wouldn't raise any problems with entrance.

"What the fuck is taking them so long?" Evangelien said groaning lightly hitting the steering wheel.

"I don't know man. They are probably doing something a little more important than this." Lily said shaking her head while checking her phone for the umpteenth time to see if the boys texted her.

"Well they could have done that thing later." Evangeline said rolling her eyes.

"Yes I know. Just be paitient. Ok? Can you do that for me?" Lily said with a twinge of condescension in her voice.

"Yes I can." Evangeline said crossing her arms over her chest. Lily's head picked up from her lap in the direction of the main road cause she heard the roar of the impalas beautiful, but environmentally ruining car engine.

"Well you don't have to wait much longer cause here they are." Lily said pointing at the impala turning into the parking lot. Evangeline sighed and kumbled something along the lines of "fucking finally." The girls got out of the car and waited for them with their arms crossed. Sam and dean got out of the car in a hurry. And jogged over to the firebird. (Ugh these boys can't jog around me cause god damn I'll pounce.)

"So sorry we didn't text you. But if you guys wanted to go into the hospital, we had to get you these. So you would fit in more." Sam said clearing his throat holding up two white lab coats. The girls walked over and grabbed the respective sizes and put them on. Sam and Dean smirking while they did.

"Ugh I have a thing for doctors for sure. The whole my life is in your hands thing? Definitely a good time." Lily mumbled touching the fabric of the white coat. And started walking to the front entrance. But obviously they all heard her. (Probably cause I'm lowkey hearing impaired but like not really. Like I could not process my volumes. So I thought I was talking under my breath but in reality I was talking at a normal volume.)

"Mm what about me? Do I fit the description?" Evangeline said sizing up her body. Evangeline did this often. Flirted with Lily. Lily obviously didn't care and was not gonna stop the whole shenanigans just because the boys were there. She kind of forgot they were there with them.

Lily turned back and looked at Evangeline and that caused the boys to stop walking and watch what was about to go down.

"Sorry sweetie you're not my type. I mean the uniform is there. Just the vibe is just...not." Lily said and dean and Sam snickered. Evangeline chuckles a bit but then pretended to be offended.

"Wow cause I'm a girl... that's sexist lily. Girls can give off those vibes too." Evangeline playfully stomped her feet. Lily laughs really loud and continues with it.

"No. That is not what I'm saying. You just don't give off the whole sitcom doctor, king of the smolder type." Lily said shrugging her shoulders looking in the direction of Sam and dean when she said smolder.

"Wow ouch. But whatever. Feelings aren't hurt. Besides I know who your types are. Besides there is a prime example of the type of doctor you-" Evangeline said but was cut off. (You were about to say something along the lines of revealing a characteristic Sam has. I honestly don't know what you were gonna say. I just knew it wasn't gonna be good for me mentally lmao)

"Alright that's enough Chatty Cathy. Can we just go inside? Please?" Lily said storming off into the hospital office. Obviously uncomfortable. Evangeline shook her head and walked at a normal pace to the front entrance. Evangeline was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard dean talking lowly behind her.

"Damn she's really h- I mean that was... who would have thought that she-," dean trailed off liking his lips in the process. (He probably was sizing me up and shit.ya know doing what dean does best.)

"Dean if you finish that sentence I will bop you in your pretty little face." Evangeline said touching dean's forehead quickly and walked quickly to catch up with Lily.

"You called me pretty." Dean said smirking. Evangeline sighed and she walked up to him with a fist and he put his hands up in surrender. "Woah ok. Chill. It was a joke." Evangeline nodded her head.

"Yeah you better hope for your safety that it was." Evangeline said poking Dean's chest. Lily stopped in front of the hospital entrance and looked at the three still a good 30 yards from her.

"Come on y'all. I don't want to spend my whole day here." Lily shouted so the gang could hear her. They all fast walked in Lily's direction.

"Is she always impatient?" Dean asked rhetorically, but Evangeline answered him anyway.

"Yeah and she can get pretty scary when things don't go her way. So I suggest we just go with the flow." Sam scoffed in satisfaction and Evangeline looked up at him with a grin.

"Aw is Sam amused?" Evangeline said in a sing songy voice. Sam looked down at her and cleared his throat, ignoring her questioning and he jogged up to where Lily was leaving them behind.

Dean looked over at his brother and shook his head at him. And the last two stragglers jogged and caught up to Sam and Lily.

"God damn. What took y'all so long? Ugh actually don't answer that. What is the game plan coach?" Lily said leaning into the group so she could talk quieter.

"Well the plan is to walk in like you are a superior doctor. People usually don't question who you are and who you work for if you walk in with confidence." Dean said glancing around the whole gang seeing if any nosy nurses were around.

"Oop that's gonna be an issue." Lily mumbled hoping no one heard her. But they all did. The boys were gonna say something but the looked in each other's directions and decided against it. Evangeline went to Lily's hand and squeezed it anyway to let her know she was gonna be fine.

"Hey all you gotta do is stay behind us until we can actually go in and see the bodies? Can you do that?" Sam said looking down at them.

"I hate staying behind y'all. But I guess I will this time. But only because we don't have any IDs yet."Evangeline said crossing her arms over her chest with an attitude. Lily shook her head with an amusing smile and looked up at Sam.

"Yeah of course. We'll be good girls." Lily said keeping eye contact for a little longer than normal. Dean and Evangeline were just watching Sam and Lily with raised eyebrows.

"Um ok good. Glad the plan is all solid." Sam said trailing off at the end. Still looking at Lily in the eyes. Lily smiled but stopped when she heard Evangeline clear her throat obnoxiously loud and patted Lily's shoulder.

"Alright let's go before y'all make me sick." Evangeline said nodding her head looking at dean and he was was smirking at Sammy. Sam was rubbing his neck uncomfortably and they all proceeded to enter the hospital.

Nurses and Doctors were looking at them with judgemental looks that was causing Lily's breathing to pick up so she pulled Evangeline's shoulder to her face so she could whisper in her ear.

"Shit man. They're onto us." Lily said breathing extremely heavily.

"No. No they're not just stay calm ok hun buns?" Evangeline said looking Lily in the eyes. That instantly calmed Lily down and she sighed and tried to calm her breathing.

"Yo you guys ok back there? Lily it sounded like you were about to die." Dean said through his fake smiles he was flashing at the staff they were walking by. Sam looked back at Lily and Evangeline and he nodded with his mouth open.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just can we hurry and get to the damn room number." Lily grumbled through a fake smile.

"Jeez. I show some regard for someone and I get attitude." Dean said shaking his head while laughing.

"Yeah well she's not the only one that wants to get there fast. I mean you guys are tall as hell and you aren't walking very fast." Evangeline said peering around Sam's body to see if room 113 was coming up anytime soon.

"Yeah well we can't look like we're in a hurry ok? Relax. We're here." Dean said looking around both sides of the corridor before opening the door.

Once dean opened the door. All the hunters were met with a dude sitting down at a desk. He looked like maybe an intern or a male nurse. But he was someone with not much authority, that's for sure. Lily instantly panicked.

"Fuck." Lily whispered. And Evangeline squeezes her hand then let go. As in a way to say calm your titties.

But her reaction wasn't out of nowhere. How were they gonna be able to inspect some bodies with a weird ass man in there questioning their every move. It just simply wasn't practical.

"John." Dean said confidently walking closer to the male nurse/ intern. Sam and the girls furrowed their eyebrows and looked at the guys name tag confused as to how he could possibly guess his name. The male interns eyes light up and he stood up at the announcement of the name.

"Jeff." He said with a smile as he glanced at the 4 hunters in front of him. Lily and Evangeline cringed outwardly. Thinking that was it. They were done for. But dean (being the daddy that he is) came through with another save.

"Oh Jeff. I know that." Dean said laughing stepping even closer to the dude now known as Jeff. Dr. Dorkin needs to see you in his office right away." Dean said a little more seriously.

Evangeline whispered in Lily's ear, "who the fuck is doctor dorkin?"

"No fucking clue. But I'm not questioning his tactics anymore." Lily said with an approving nod. Evangeline nodded and looked back at Jeff with a fake smile, as did Lily.

"Dr. Dorkin is on vacation now." Jeff said genuinely confused. This poor man. Sam and the girls both looked at their feet as in a way to mutually say fuck.

"Well he's back, and he's pissed, and he's screaming for you." Dean said nodding. Jeff looked ove this shoulder at the girls and they nodded as well with fake sincere smiles.

"Yeah he's totally pissed. Might wanna go immediately. If I were you at least. Better to get it done and not put it off." Evangeline said stepping forward.

"Yeah something about how you didn't fill out patient 3A's paperwork correctly and now the patients lawyer called him. Kind of a screw up. Even for you Jeff." Lily said with an attitude. Jeff's face instantly went pale as he grabbed a few things from his desk and zoomed out of the office. Causing Sam to close the door behind him.

"Patient 3A? Kind of a screw up even for you Jeff? Damn what'd you do before hunting? Professionally put people down?" Dean said amused, smirking.

"No. I thought we were making stuff up. I was just adding onto your lie. Like who the hell is dr. Dorkin?" Lily said looking around at the 3 hunters.

"Well he's obviously a real doctor here. And I didn't make it a point to hurt his feelings." Dean said winking, he knew that he was pushing Lily's buttons. Evangeline went to say something but Lily grabbed her forearm and just shook her head. Evangelien reluctantly nodded and walked over to dean still wanting to say something to dog him, but she decided against it on Lily's authority. (Yeah bitch that's what I thought. Bow down to your queen

"I didnt mean to hurt his feelings." Lily mumbled. Sam looked down at her and touched her shoulder gently trying not to make her feel uncomfortable.

"You didn't. Plus you were just doing what we said. Act confident. You did well lil bird." Sam said with a smile.

"Lil bird? Is that my rapper name?" Lily said quietly with a smile. Sam looked at her with wide eyes. His face got extremely pale and he was at a loss for words.

"Oh my goodness. I'm kidding Sammy. Calm down. I like being called that." Lily whispered the last part and walked closer to where Evangeline was. Sam smiles amusingly and looked down at his feet.

"Hey those satanists in Florida, they always marked they're victims right?" Dean said pointing at Sam.

"Yeah, reverses pentacle on the forehead." Sam said walk-in forward grabbing the gloves out of dean's hand and handing the girls sets of gloves as well.

"So much F'ed up crap happens in florida." Dean says while putting on his gloves.

"Oh so were just gonna act like these ain't vamp killings?" Lily said with a whole ass attitude. The boys looked at her confused.

"Well we can't just jump to conclusions Lily. Always gotta rule Out all the possible scenarios. It's not that we don't believe you ok doll?" Dean said sweetly. Even though it sounded extremely condescending. Lily rolls her eyes and walks over to the wall of bodies searching for the recent ones brought in. Sam finds the Vic's body before she did and he opened it. That prompted all of them to step closer to the pull out table with the body on it.

"Alright... open it." Dean said looking at Sam. Evangeline and Lily looked at Sam to see what his response would be.

"No you open it." Sam said while furrowing his eyebrows.

"Wuss." Dean said while grabbing the box and setting it on a cleared off table, flipping off the lid. The sight of the head caused dean to make a retch noise, prompting Sam and the girls to rush over to look at it. Sam sighed heavily when he looked at the poor girls decapitated head.

"Well, no pentagram." Dean said staying the obvious.

"Wow, poor girl." Sam said.

"That's just bullshit. If this wasn't a vamp and this was some innocent girl... I'm gonna be pissed." Evangelien said getting a little rowdy. Everyone was looking at her with raised eyebrows. "What y'all wouldn't be pissed if an innocent civilian was slaughtered like this?"

"No we would. Just take it easy. Don't want you blowing a gasket before we even find out if this is a vamp or not." Dean said smirking.

"Well then you might want to hurry up and check then because I ain't gonna stop being mad."

"Um ok maybe we should look in her mouth and see if this wacko stuffed anything down her throat. You know? Kind of like the moth in silence if he lambs."

"Oh I love that movie!" Lily said with a big smile on her face. Evangeline was still shaking her head probably with the thought of an innocent being killed like that, stewing in her head. Sam looked down at Lily with a slight smile but then he looked back at the decapitated head with a face of disgust.

"Yeah, Uh go ahead." Sam said while turning the container towards dean. Dean's eyes widened.

"No you go ahead." Dean said Turing the container back towards Sam.

"What?" Sam said with a look of confusion on his face. Evangeline started rolling her eyes and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Put the lotion in the basket." Dean said with a big ass smirk on his face. (Ugh sometimes I wanna slap him for being so cute god damn)

"Right, Yeah, I'm the wuss, huh?" Sam said with a smile on his face. Dean's face instantly went into deep thought.

"If y'all don't hurry up and check the Vic's pie hole, I'm gonna do it." Evangeline said stepping closer to the head. Sam shook his head violently.

"No it's whatever." Sam said positioning himself in the front of the head and he cleared his throat as his fingers started to separate the Vic's mouth.

"Damn. I wanted to open the mouth." Evangeline mumbled only loud enough for Lily to hear.

"Yeah how about this? You get dibs on the next one. Deal?" Lily said quietly as she tried to look at the Vic's mouth.

"Ugh fine. Deal. But only because you said it." Evangeline said which prompted both girls to inevitably step closer to the gurney.

Sam looked like he was struggling to open the girls mouth. "Dean get me a bucket." Sam said with that same look of disgust on his face.

"You find something?" Dean said looking into the mouth. Which edged the girls to do the same, while keeping a good distance back of course.

"No. I'm gonna puke." Sam said glancing at dean.

"Come on Sam it ain't that bad. Just a dead girls mouth." Evangeline said nonchalantly hitting Sam's mid back. And lily nodded agreeing with her.

"I mean it's better that she's not freshly dead. Right?" Lily said trying to lighten the mood of harassing a dead woman's mouth. But Sam didn't answer either girl he just stopped digging in her mouth. (Wow if someone was reading that out of context they would think that this was a sexual harassment example. Jeez)

"Wait lift up her lip again." Dean said getting closer to the dead head. (Ha rhyme)

"What?" Sam said looking at dean confused as hell. "You want me to throw up."

"No no no-" Dean said but Evangeline cut him off.

"Keep up sam. We literally were just talking about how lily knows that it's a vamp. But dean wanted to make sure. So lift up the damn lip." Evangeline snapped. She didn't mean to. It was just built up anger. Sam didn't mind though he just shrugged his shoulders and stepped back as dean himself lifted up the upper lip.

"Wha- those are just normal teeth. I thought that I had this whole thing figured out." Lily said with a slight inflection of sadness.

"No not yet. There are holes right here Lillian." Dean said looking up to Lily. Evangeline and Sam shared a look of confusion.

"Press on it." Evangeline said leaning forward which prompted Sam to do so as well. Lily walked around to the other side of Sam to get a closer look. Dean began to press the bottom part of the gums and a small little tooth came out.

"It's a small tooth." Sam said. Which earned him a look "duh bitch" from Evangeline.

"It's a fang Sam." Dean said looking up at everyone. "And it's retractable."

"Well that changes everything." Sam said looking over at Lily who had a look of "wow that's cool in a disturbing way" on her face.

"Ya think?" Dean said taking off his gloves.

"Yeah cause I thought that there mouth started looking like Jack the Ripper once they were bitten by a vamp. Not that they could walk around looking like normal civilians." Evangeline said with a puzzled look on her face while also removing her gloves. Sam and Lily began to put the Vic... well vamp back into the little morgue slot reserved for her.

"Yeah well you weren't the only one. I think we all thought that." Dean said to evangeline when Lily and Sam finished locking up the case and removing their gloves.

"Which is warranted because we haven't seen a vamp not in kill mode yet. Well... until now." Lily said gesturing to the morgue box.

"Yeah. Well let's get out of her before Jeff comes back and realizes that we screwed him over." Dean said heading for the door. Evangeline sighed in relief and started walking behind dean. Then Lily and Sam walked side by side.

Once they all, successfully, exited the hospital without getting busted they all were standing outside of the impala.

"So what's our next move boys?" Evangeline said while taking off her doctor jacket and handing it to Sam. Lily followed suit.

"Well we gotta ask around town. I'm pretty sure that there are some bars in town. So we stop by the closest one." Dean said taking off his jacket and handing it to Sam and Sam put them in the trunk of the impala.

"Alright so we'll follow you?" Lily asked as she started backing up to start walking to the firebird.

"Yup. We'll call if anything changes." Sam said smiling at Lily and she smiled and nodded back and turned and started walking away.

"Oh wait guys?" Lily shouted from a distance.

"Yeah!" They both shouted back.

"Before we head to the bar we should probably get some motel rooms."

"Oh yeah alright I think I saw one just a few miles up the road. We will stop there first Alright?" Dean shouted at the girls and they both gave him a thumbs up.

After the girls got a good distance from the boys Lily said,"Give me the keys." While not even looking at Evangeline.

"Wha- why??" Evangeline whined.

"Because I just want the drive to be smooth and chill. No games and no thrill driving. Just normal everyday driving." Lily said while standing by the firebird driver's seat while looking at Evangeline with her hand open and outstretched. Evangeline stood looking at Lily like Lily just kicked her pet in the stomach accidentally on purpose.

"Ok. How about this? I drive but you can control what we listen to. Even if it is some rank ass country music." And instantaneously Evangeline threw the keys at Lily's chest and she caught them with an oof because of how hard she through them. Evangeline was about to slide over the top of the hood to get to the passenger side.

"AYE! No. You're gonna fuck him all up just walk around like a normal person." Lily said rubbing the top of bullet. Evangeline rolled her eyes but did as she was told and quickly got in the car. Lily hopped in and started him up.

"And you know you love my country music." Evangeline said as she turned up the volume to some random ass song. Lily smirked and nodded her head sheepishly and pulled out of the parking spot and went up to where the impala was and waited for dean to pull out.

~

(K so we went and bought rooms. Ok? All we did was park in the lot. Go to the office, purchase two double queen rooms set the stuff we don't need for hunts in the rooms. And then we got back in our cars. Ok? Clear? Alright.)

~

After circling around town, dean finally made a decision on what bar they were going to go into to do some asking around. No one knows what deemed a bar, "not a good one for questioning" except dean, so they just went with the flow. Lily pulled the firebird around the back and parked it. Lily and Evangeline walked up to the front and met up with Sam and Dean.

"Hey guys." Sam said with a gingerly smile as they walked up. Lily and Evangeline both returned the smile.

"Hey. So are we gonna go in? Or stand out here like weirdos all night?" Evangeline said peering into the bar when a person walked in.

"We got to lay down some ground rules first." Dean said looking between the two girls.

"Ground rules? What you think I'm seven?" Lily said with an attitude.

"Close enough, jailbait." Dean said nonchalantly. Lily's mouth flew open and hit the floor. (Obviously An exaggeration.) Evangeline started to laugh and that prompted Lily to whip her head in Evangeline's direction.

"Oh so you think this is funny? Ha ha. Laugh it up, chuckles. It ain't that funny." Lily said crossing her arms over her chest. Sam started to chuckle but stopped once Lily glared at him.

"I'm sorry Lily. But that's just perfect." Evangeline said trying to stop laughing.

"But I'm older than you." Lily said looking at Sam and dean to see if they would get the hint that if anyone was jailbait it was obviously Evangeline. But the boys faces stayed the same.

"By a month." Evangeline said shrigging her shoulders triumphantly.

"Why did I get called jail bait and she didn't?" Lily said putting emphasis on I and She. But dean completely ignored her question and proceeded with his "rules". Lily looked at Sam for an answer but he just looked up in the sky like no one was asking him anything. Lily huffed and crossed her arms and leaned up against the bar, with her eyes closed.

"Alright. Stay in our sight. Don't get drunk Evangeline. Stay together. No using your bodies as a way to get answers. Got it?" Dean said looking at Sam for his agreement. And Sam nodded his head.

"Yep those seem pretty easy to follow right ?" Sam said looking down at them. Lily still had a big ass attitude.

"Well I agree with 2 out of the 4. When we went to bars to get answers in the past, I was the "drunk" one that caused the distractions and got the actual drunk people to spill the beans. And Lily... well let's just say she did the last thing you listed. And it worked out pretty good for us."

"For Christ's sake Evangeline can y'all just follow these simple instructions? At least for today? Please." Dean said obviously irritated. But that was his default setting.

"Fine. Party pooper." Evangeline mumbled the last part. She looked to her left over at Lily and nudged her arm a little but Lily scooted away like a 5 year old. Sam put his hand on Lily's arm and she looked at him still pissed off.

"What Sam?" Lily snapped but then instantly felt bad. "Sorry. Yes I understand the rules and regulations." Lily said smiling at Sam and he smiled back, rubbing her arm with his thumb before he let go.

"Good. Now that we're all on the same page... let's head inside then." Dean said opening the door to the bar causing everyone to follow him inside.

Once they got inside, (idk how you felt but this is how I felt like when I was writing this my heart started picking uP) this enormous amount of anxiety and uncomfortableness washed over Lily. But Evangeline looked over at her and asked her silently if she was ok and she nodded. And then the gang proceeded to walk up to the bar keep.

"How's it going?" Dean asked as everyone got into a single file line around the bar stools.

"Living the dream. What can I get ya?" The bar keep said in a cute lil Louisiana accent.

"Uh two beers please." Dean said. Causing Lily and Evangeline to get an attitude instantly.

"Actually make that 4." Evangeline said looking straight ahead at the bar keep and dean was staring holes into her head but she didn't care. Lily was smiling and she gave Evangeline a low high five to celebrate. The bar keep rose his eyebrow at Evangeline and looked over at Lily. He looked like he was studying her. (Which made me incredibly uncomrtable like I got the vibe of trying to see how old we were)

"You heard her. 4 beers please and thank you sir." Lily said confidently glancing over at dean who had an attitude. The bar keep smirked while shrugging his shoulders and turned and started getting their drinks ready.

Sam was biting back a laugh as Dean rolled his eyes, "Uh so we're looking for some people."

"Sure. It's hard to be lonely." The bar keep said winking in the girls direction, causing them to look down with a slight blush on their cheeks. Sam chuckled a little while dean's face stayed stone cold.

"Ha yeah, but, um, that's not what I meant." Sam said pulling out a crisp 50 dollar bill and sliding it over the table to the bar keep. He looked at all 4 of the hunters before grabbing the money and sticking it into his front pocket.

"Great. So, these people would've moved here about six months ago, probably pretty rowdy, like to drink."

"Sounds like Sam's just explaining dean." Evangeline whispered into Lily's ear, causing Lily to stifle a chuckle. Dean glared at Evangeline and she put her hands up next to her face in surrender.

"You're just mad cause I'm right." Evangeline said shrugging her shoulders and dean just did the zip your mouth type of motion and Evangeline again just nodded and started to pay attention to the convo with the bar keep.

"Yeah real night owls, you know? Sleep all day, Party all night." Dean said raising his eyebrow a bit to make him seem a little more confident in that situation. The bar keep then passed out the beers and Dean winced a bit when he gave them to the girls, specifically Lily. (Dude it pisses me off that you can just chill and drink beer while I can't. Like what the actual titty taco? Also can sam stop looking so fucking sexy? Like damn I thought I remembered how hot he was in 2005... guess the fuck not.)

"Oh for sure like the adult versions of a frat house?" Lily said smiling at the bar keep with a cocked eyebrow taking a big sip of her beer. Evangeline already downed about half of it. She was really enjoying that for some reason.

"Mmm. Well the barker farm got leased out a couple of months ago- real winners. They've been in here a lot- drinkers, noisy, adult frat boys." The bar keep laughed at the end causing Lily and Evangeline to chuckle. "I had to 86 them once or twice."

"What's an 86?" Lily whispered in Dean's ear. He looked down at her smiled a "aw it's stupid" type of smile and just ignored her question, yet a-motherfucking-gain. This caused Lily to sigh and take a sip yet again. Evangeline finished her beer, no surprise there.

"Thanks." Dean said while taking a big drink of his beer while Sam looked over at the girls and his eyes widened a bit when he realized Evangeline's was gone but he didn't question it. And they proceeded to walk out.

"Hey guys did you see that guy in the corner of the bar?" Lily asked while she was looking around the dark street.

"What guy? Lillian there were just about 20 guys." Evangeline said with an attitude.

"The one smoking a cigarette. The one that looked like he got a dark past. Like maybe some child abuse or abandonment issues. Maybe he lost a family member at a young age, making him have to deal with death way earlier than before causing some trauma?" Lily said looking at the boys cause obviously Evangeline didn't know who the actual fuck she was talking about.

"You got all that from looking at the guy?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Yeah I'm good at reading people." Lily said smirking back at Sam. Then dean cleared his throat extremely loud causing Lily and Sam's eye contact to be broken. Evangeline was chuckling and Lily elbowed Evangeline to get her to stop.

"What? Do you know who I'm talking about?" Lily said looking at dean with reddened cheeks from the embarrassment.

"I mean yeah I noticed the dude he was eyeing us like we were the last bits of prey on earth." Dean said looking around the street to see if anyone was being nosy.

"Okay... so then what are we gonna do about this mystery man with the mental issues?" Evangeline said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I suggest we just walk around and if he follows us, we jump him." Dean said shrugging his shoulders. Sam nodded with an approving frown.

"Alright. Let's go team." Lily said while chuckling a bit to herself and they all proceeded to walk through the back alley next to the bar.

~

After about 2 minutes of walking they could all sense that someone was following them. Some may call it a "sixth sense" that hunters pick up. Cause your ass is always on the line as a hunter. So hunters got to be prepared for pretty much anything at any given time. Lily tapped Sam's shoulder and mouthed "he's definitely following us." Sam nodded and mouthed "yup we know."

So the gang took one more quick left and dean stopped the girls from walking further.

"We're gonna Wait for him." Dean said just below a whisper. The girls both nodded and put their hands on the weapon they kept in their pants, just for precautionary measures. Sam and Dean waited for the mystery man to come around the corner, and sure enough, the man of the hour, turned the corner. Originally, the boys didn't go to press him up against the wall immediately, which sent quizzical thoughts and expressions to both of the girls.

"What the fuck are y'all waiting for?" Evangeline said barely even speaking loud enough for Lily to hear and she was right next to her. Dean whipped around and put his index finger against his mouth and she shut up.

Lily grabbed Sam's jacket and he turned to her, "why aren't you attacking?" Lily said with a confused face. Sam smiles and mouths, "we got to wait for him to turn." Lily shrugged and pulls out her knife from her boot clasp and gets in an attack position.

The mystery man turns around cause of a sound that a random street animal must have made on the other side of the alley and that's when the boys made their decision to attack. They both gripped his boulders and slammed him against the wall. Lily cleared her throat at the sudden impact and obviously looking at the neck veins that were popping out of Sam's neck. And how hard dean was pressing the mystery man up against the wall were not helping. Evangeline looked over at Lily and nodded saying, "yes I know what you are feeling." But the girls swallowed their emotions and walked up on the mystery man and stuck their knives into his throat, not enough to cut him, unfortunately, but just enough to make him wince.

"Smile." Dean said through gritted teeth.

"What?" The mystery man said obvious confusion in his face.

"Show is those pearly whites." Dean said breathing heavy. (Wow um f u c k me please and thank you kind sir.)

"For the love of- you want to stick that thing somewhere else?" The mystery man said referring to the 4 knives placed on his neck.

"Smile or these babies go deeper." Evangeline said pressing slightly into his neck which prompted Lily to do the same. Only hard enough for the knife to breach through the skin causing a little bit of blood to run down his neck.

"Come on buddy. We ain't kidding." Lily said cutting really close to his face that her lips grazed his stubble on his face. Sam cleared his throat quietly and shifted in his position while glancing at Lily. Evangeline shook her head smiling at Sam's reaction to Lily's interrogation methods but her face went serious once again.

"I'm not a vampire." The mystery man said causing Lily and Evangeline to ease up on their knife pressure but it was still in contact with his skin. "Yeah that's right. I heared you guys in there." The mystery man said with a smirk glancing at all 4 of the hunters.

Sam clenched his jaw and said, "What do you know about vampires?"

"How to kill them. Now seriously bro, that knives making me itch. Come on please?" The mystery man said with a smirk looking in Lily's direction but she didn't let up. In fact she pressed just a little deeper causing him to wince and the man started to raise his arm.

"Hey!" Sam growled and grabbed the mans arm at the speed of light.

"Woah. Easy there chachi." The man said while lifting his arm a bit. Sam pulled Lily's body away from the man so he could have easier access to show them his teeth. He lifted his lip and all the hunters leaned in to look very carefully at his teeth. "See? Fangless... happy?"

"Damn it. I was in the mood to chop off this stalkers head." Evangeline said shaking her head. Lily nodded.

"Yeah me too." Lily said sighing dramatically. All 4 of them let up off of the man and took a half a step back. Not far enough where he could make a run for it. But far enough to where he had some personal space. He started to walk off and they all followed him, still weapons in hand for precautionary measures.

"Now who the hell are you?" He asked looking at all of the hunters behind him. They were originally all quiet until they got to where his car was. Looked extremely similar to the firebird but it wasn't caus eit was an uglier car and he obviously didn't taken care of the paint job very well.

"We- I am Dean and this in my brother sam." Dean said when they all reached his car. The man opened up his car door and slid out a compartment that had a bunch of weapons on it. Evangeline and Lily's eyes widened up.

"We need to get that for bullet." Lily said whispering in Evangeline's ear.

"You stole the words right out of my mouth." Evangeline said biting her lip looking at all the cool contraptions he had in his car.

"Wait as in Winchester?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Uh Yeah." Sam said smiling a little.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. I just can't believe it. You know, I met your old man once- hell of a guy, great hunter."

"Damn straight." Lily said looking at the man and the man chuckled then he looked down.

"I Uh... heard he passed. I'm sorry. It's big shoes and from what I hear you fill them. Great trackers good in a tight spot. And I see you got to mystery pieces to that puzzle. Who are you two anyway?" The man said while pointing at Evangeline and Lily. Dean and Sam subconsciously stepped in the eyeline if the man.

"You seem to know a lot about our family." Dean said trying to change the subject.

"You know how hunters talk." The man said trying to relate to the younger hunters.

"No, we don't actually." Dean said looking over at Sam and the girls with a confused look on his face.

"I guess there's a lot your dad never told ya huh?"

"If you hunters like to talk then you should know who we are." Lily said putting quotations around the word talk.

"Ha well this just proves that hunters aren't all that." Evangeline said rains her eyebrows. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm Lily. This is Evangeline." Lily said looking at the man.

"Gordon. Nice to meet y'all." He nodded in their direction and they nodded back respectfully.

"So, Uh those two vampires they were yours huh?" Sam said trying to change the subject.

"Yep. Been here 2 weeks."

"Did you check out that barker farm?"

"Yeah the bar keep told us there was a whole lot there who fill the bloodsucker description." Lily said stepping forward a bit so she wasn't covered by Dean and Sam as much anymore. Evangeline did the same thing but she had to push dean a bit so she could fit in the middle.

"It's a bust. A bunch of hippie freaks. Though they could kill with that patchouli smell alone." Gordon said smiling up at the hunters. Lily wheezed and started laughing but when no one joined in for a giggle she cleared her throat and straightened out her shirt.

"Where's the nest then?" Dean said with a hint of irritation evident in his voice. Gordon scoffed and smiled down at his feet.

"I got this one covered" Gordon said while pushing in his weaponry back into his car, "Look, DONT get me wrong. It's a real pleasure meeting you fellas, but I've been on this thing for over a year. I killed a gang back in Austin, tracked the best all the way up here. I'll finish it."

"We could help..." Dean said referring to the girls and Sam. And himself of course.

"Thanks but uh I'm kind of a go at it alone type of guy." Gordon said winking.

"Aw man I've been itching for a hunt. Heck so have these new bloods." Dean said with a condescending tone. Lily and Evangeline both nodded with fake smiles on their faces. Sam looked over at all three of them with a confused face.

"Sorry. You guys plus 2 girls? That's a lot of people. But hey, I hear there's a chupacabra two states over. Go ahead and knock yourselves out. Might be good to get these girls to hunt something a little easier." Sam and Dean both closed their eyes waiting for the girls to rip him a new one but nothing came. Evangeline was breathing extremely heavily trying to calm herself down and Lily's eye was twitching. They were pissed with a capital P but they surprisingly kept their cool. Which made dean and Sam sigh in relief.

Gordon got into his car, "It was real nice meeting you though. You girls have amazing hunting potential I can just sense it. I'll buy you a drink on the flip side." Lily and Evangeline did fake laughs and fake smiles. As they watched Gordon pull away.

"What a dick." Evangeline finally yelled.

"I fuckign know! "Might be good to get the girls to hunt something easier" MY ASS!" Lily and Evangeline were pacing in front of the boys going on and on about how he was being sexist and how he was a dick that needed to be chopped off.

"Alright that's enough." Dean yelled over the top of their ranting.

"Oh so you're just gonna let this hunt get away from us? That's not fair!" Lily whined while pouting. With her arms crossed over her chest. Dean and Sam looked at each other and chuckled with cute little smiles on their faces.

"We have been waiting for weeks dean. Weeks I tell you." Evangeline said dramatically.

"Which is exactly why we are gonna follow him." Dean said proud of himself.

"Oh you sly dog." Lily excitably said hugging dean really tight. Then she walked over to Sam and grabbed his hands, squeezed them, let go and then turning away to walk to where the firebird was parked. Dean and Sam stayed in there positions frozen.

"Oh come on. If that small amount of affection got your motor skills to become non existent, then you boys ain't ready for when she actually gets comfortable with you. Especially you Sam." Evangeline said while winking and walking away.

~

They followed Gordon's car to this old work shed. There was most definitely a vamp in there so that meant machetes. The girls hopped out of the larked firebird and went into the trunk and they both unzipped their personal bags and grabbed their weapons. The boys walked over to where the girls where and they were waiting for them to be ready.

"Alright Betty. Come on girl. Let's slay some bloodsuckers eh?" Lily said while stinging her machete really hard and fast in front of her causing everyone to jump back a bit. "Sorry. Just practicing."

"At that rate, you'll take their heads off in one go." Dean said smirking.

"That's kind of the point though. Ain't it deano?" Evangeline said while sticking her machete in her the back of her pants. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Can we just go?" Dean said impatiently. Lily stuck her machete in her boot clasp.

"Yeah let's go bitches." Lily said smiling. And Evangeline nodded and started walking slowly away from the group and Lily proceeded to do the same. Sam and dean shook their heads and followed behind them.

They were being very quiet and cautious of their surroundings they had no idea what they were going to walk in to. But that's the whole point. They all were abruptly stopped by dean who evidently stopped walking. They all looked at him like "wtf dude" but he put his pointer finger up against his lips and did a "listen" action.

So all 3 hunters started to listen and they could hear intense commotion going down a few yards ahead of them. So they all ran up to where they heard the commotion and saw that Gordon's head was about to get chopped off. (That's a big oof. In hindsight, should let his ass get his head taken off.)

"Hey! You who! Over hear big boy." Lily yelled taking the casing off of her machete and swinging it around. "Come and get me. I got a rare blood type." Sam looked at Lily after she said that. Confused, pissed yet amused all at the same time. This caused The vampire to take his eyes off of Gordon for a split second and look at Lily and that was all the time they needed.

Sam pulled Gordon away from the saw. And Sam threw him to evangeline. She caught him with an oof.

Evangeline tapped his back reassuringly cause the poor guy was on the verge of passing out, "You glad we came back for you huh? Sit down here buddy. Yeah that's right take deep breaths you got your shit rocked by a vamp." Evangeline said smirking, "you need some time to recuperate." then she stood up and tried to see if she should do anything to help.

After Sam threw Gordon to evangeline he went over and pushed Lily behind him to have a wall between the vamp and Lily and waited for dean to find something to hit the vamp with. (See dean? This is why we bring our weapons you dumbo. But whatever. Can't change the past. Also you know for a fact I didn't mind this shit bro. Sam can be protective Sam any time he wants like thanks daddy Sammy. I really appreciate it.)

The vamp was making his way towards Lily and Sam increasingly fast and Sam just kept stepping back with every step the vamp got closer.

"Uh hurry up dean. Sam and Lily are about to be a vamp meat." Evangeline said looking at dean trying to make his decision on what weapon to chose.

"Vange!" Lily shouted. This caused Evangeline to whip her head in Lily's direction.

"Yeah?" Evangeline said confused.

"Not. Helping." Lily yelled annunciating every word.

"Jeez. Lighten up. It's just one singular vampire. Right in front of your face dean. Use that!"

Dean finally grabbed the big ass piece of metal and knocked the vamp right square in the nose with it. Evangeline was making "oh" sounds with every impact. Dean hit him 3 more times. And one was in the crotch of the vamp.

Evangeline said, "ohhhh ouch. I mean I didn't even get hit in the dick, with a pole, by an angry Winchester and that shit still hurt me." Evangeline said leaning over groaning in pain.

Lily rolled her eyes while laughing a little and she stepped away from behind Sam. Sam originally put his hand out to stop her. She looked up at him and smiled and he put his hand down and she walked just a teeny bit closer to where dean was. She pulled out her machete just Incase that it came down to that. Ya know just getting prepared to slice and dice some motherfuckers.

Dean had just finished knocking the vamp on to the ground and was getting ready to impale the vamp in the chest with the sharp end of the pole.

With a big grunt and a lot of force, He made contact and pierced the vamp right square in the chest and Evangeline and Lily cheered a little bit when the vamp screamed in pain.

Lily began to walk over to hand dean her machete so he could end this vamps life...But then dean started to punch and punch and punch the vamp. Over and over again. Lily gasped and stepped back a bit. She wasn't scared, just caught off guard. Well... everyone was. It was just such a violent outburst that wasn't really warranted. Sam grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her back further and they just stayed there. All three of them. Wincing everytime dean punched him. Evangeline walked over and grabbed Gordon's arms and helped him to his feet and she walked him to where everyone was standing.

"You good Gordy?" Evangeline said looking at Gordon.

"I'm fine."

"Not bad for a few girls who "need an easier hunt" huh?" Evangeline said mocking Gordon. He chuckled.

"Well hunts not over yet."

"What is he doing?" Lily whispered to herself as she watched dean look up at the saw and then back at Lily. She held out her machete to dean and dean just turned away and looked back up at the saw. Lily swallowed roughly and stuck her machete back in her boot clasp. Sam just swallowed watching his brother still holding on to Lily's arm. More as a way to keep her out to the way of what he was assuming his brother was about to do. Dean grabbed the saw and pulled it down. Cutting the head of the vamp off. With bones cracking and blood splattering into his eyes, Dean didn't let up one bit. Not until the head was completely separated from the body. Lily's eyes started watering, though she had no idea why. She wasn't sad. But tears where getting ready to spill over and run down her sweat stained face. Evangeline was in shock a little once the saw turned off.

Dean turned to look at the hunters staring at him. And Evangeline saw how Sam and Lily were looking at him trying to study why his kill was filled with so much anger and so much hate.

"Good job dean. Solid kill. Lots of passion went into that!" Evangeline said trying to lighten the mood. Lily looked over at Evangeline and shook her head slightly and Evangeline swallowed and cleared her throat looking down at her shoes noticing that they had some vamp blood splatters on the front.

"So, Uh i guess I got to buy you that drink." Gordon said chuckling. Dean's face didn't change though. Dean and Sam were just looking at each other, intensely. Sam's look of disappointment was just so strong it was making the air dense and making it hard to breathe. So Lily just stepped away from Sam and walked up to Dean. Dean kind of stepped back a bit but then he relaxed when Lily just came up to wipe the blood off of his face.

"You got some assholes blood on your face did you know that?" Lily said chuckling while wiping it off with a random ass cloth she had in her pocket. Dean smiled as she did that. "There, back to being America's next top model." Lily said as she backed up looking at dean's face. Dean smiled.

"Thank you Lily. I'm sorry I didn't..."

"Shh. It's ok." Lily said quietly and then she turned around and beckoned for Evangeline to start walking over to her. "Alright. Uh meet you guys at the bar yeah? Same one?" Gordon nodded his head.

"Yup same one."

"Okay and you do owe us a drink Alright Gordy?" Evangeline said pointing at Gordon while she was walking backwards. Gordon nodded and gave a thumbs up as the girls walked down the ramp to where the firebird was parked. They both hopped in the car and started it then pulled out the lot.

After a few silent minute son the road, Evangeline decided to speak,"Hey so dean's kill was so fucking amazing I mean he went boom boom. Then the vamp was like ahhh don't please and dean was like "not today" and just zzzzed the damn head off. I mean that was just... incredible."

Lily glanced over at Evangeline quickly, "I mean yeah. Execution was impeccable. But don't you think that was a little, I don't know... violent?"

"Are you nuts? I mean to kill something it has to be a little violent. But no I think that was perfectly fine." Evangeline said rolling down her window just a little bit to let some fresh air in the car.

"Well... the look on dean's face after it... I mean when he was looking at Sam I saw I don't know maybe guilt?" Lily said furrowing her eyebrows.

"That's all you do huh? You read people. You're going to far into it Lily. If your so curious maybe ask the dude next time we see him." Evangeline said while raising her voice.

"Alright there is no need to be aggressive. I'll just drop it." Lily said passively.

"Lily you know that's not what I meant." Evangeline said softening her voice a bit.

"It's fine. Let's just forget that I ever worried about dean's mental health. Let's just assume he's fine. Until he opens up. Just like you open up to people. Oh yeah I forgot Evangeline. You don't. You don't open up to people. Which is annoying. But you think I'm reading too deep into something that clearly everyone noticed. So it's fine. Dean's fine. Everyone's fine." Lily said passively and turned up the music. Neat Neat Neat was playing and Evangeline looked over at Lily and she wanted to say something but she decided against it. Lily would build a bridge and get over it in the next 5 minutes so there was no need to address it.

~

(Gonna Time skip here I'm all we did was we met up with Gordon Dean and Sam. Gordon ordered us all drinks and you Dean Sam and Gordon all got beer and I got whiskey. Dean was not happy that we were drinking. Especially me. But I don't know I guess he just didn't want to say anything about it. We are sitting at the table. In order it goes Sam you Gordon me Dean. OK? Is it all clear? That's good. Because I'm going to skip to the part where the waitress comes around with our bill.)

~

The skinny waitress walks up to the table where all the hunters are sitting at and sets down some more shots. Dean started to pull out some money out of his pocket and Gordon stopped him.

"No no no I got it." Gordon said taking out his wallet.

"No it's ok." Dean said still reaching for money.

"I insist. Here you go sweetheart." Gordon says while handing a wad of cash to the waitress.

"Aw look at you. Being a gentleman and such." Lily said while pounding her whiskey. Evangeline smiles and rose her beer taking a drink.

Gordon chuckles, "slow down there. Don't want you passing out."

"Please... I can handle my liquor thank you very much." Lily said a little buzzed. Not drunk just buzzed. Everyone in that circle was buzzed. Well maybe not Sam but he did smirk when he saw how fun and loopy lily was getting.

Dean offered Lily and Evangeline some shots. Lily declines but Evangeline grabbed it. Gordon chuckles and Dean grabs his shot and they all three cheers."Another one bites the dust." Gordon says as all three of them down the shot.

Sam looked across the table at Lily and smiled and mouthed, "you good?" And lily smiled like a child in a candy store and she nodded. That caused Sam to chuckle. Evangeline smiles amusingly at Sam and Lily and takes another drink of her beer.

"Dean, you gave that big-ass fang one hell of a haircut my friend. That was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Gordon said nodding his head approvingly. Dean chuckled to himself.

"Yep," He was about to take a drink and saw how serious Sam's face was, "you alright Sammy?"

"Yeah, fine." Sam, who was clearly not fine, said.

"Lighten up a bit Sammy." Gordon said smiling. Sam stared at Gordon for a good 3 seconds. Evangeline started to take a drink of her beer.

"He's the only one that gets to call me that." Sam referring to dean with his head causing Evangeline to cough into her beer. (You were like what did I just hear? That's why you did that. At least I think. I don't know. That's just what I saw.) Dean glanced at Lily, after Sam said that, over the rim of his glass. And evidently that sentence wiped the smile right off of Lily's face and she pushed all the alcohol in front of her away from her, and looked down into her lap. Dean sighed a bit but didn't mention what he just witnessed.

"Okay. No offense meant. Just celebrating a little- job well done." Gordon said looking at Evangeline and she nodded a bit sipping her beer. She considered this a successful hunt. No civilians were injured. Just a vamp kill. So... that equals success in her book.

"Yeah. Well um, decapitations aren't my idea of a good time I guess." Sam said with a little bitchy attitude. (Honestly Sam could talk to me in this little bitch attitude of his any time of any day and I would just be honored cause wow f u c k me daddy)

"Oh come on man, it's not like it was human. You got to have a little more fun." Gordon said chuckling.

"See, that's what I've been trying to tell him. You could learn a thing or two from this guy." Dean said taking a drink from his beer. Lily's eye twitched a little and that caused Evangeline to sigh loudly. Sam looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Oh boy. Here we go. She's gonna have a B F."

"What's a BF?" Sam asked looking at Lily seeing as her eyes were closed and she was trying to settle her breathing.

"A bitch fit." Evangeline said while taking a drink.

"You see I'm gonna stop you two right there. Just because it isn't human right now. Especially with vamps, it used to be human. And I would prefer if we didn't have violent killings under our belts. I would prefer if the killings were more clean and a little more poised instead of brutal balls to the wall type of killings. so it doesn't matter that it wasn't "human". It is still a being and it still deserves respect in it's murder." Lily said raising her voice a bit. Which causes the whole bar to kind of look in her direction with disgusted and confused looks on their faces. " what are y'all looking at? Can I help you? Yeah I'm talking to you sir. Yeah that's what I thought. Go back to drinking away your ex wife."

Everyone was looking at Lily with their mouths open. Dean was looking at her shocked. Gordon was looking at her amused. Evangeline was smiling at how she loves when Lily snaps on people. Sam was looking at Lily with a mix of emotions.

Gordon was getting ready to speak when Lily cut him off, " i'm not trying to hear anything you really have to say about what I just said Gordon. I'm just expressing my opinion. So don't expect everyone to agree with your whole "they're not human" statement. OK buddy? Awesome glad we're on the same page we can move past this OK? I don't want to be known as the bitch." Evangeline was full on laughing now.

"Ohhhh ho ho man y'all should have seen your faces." Evangeline said inbetween laughs. "And calling out that guy about his ex wife? Genius!" Dean was laughing but stopped when Lily glared at him.

"Alright good we will move past it. Nothing happened ok doll?" Gordon said with a creepy ass smile. Lily rolled her eyes but nodded. Then Gordon and dean went back to smiling about how good dean's kill was which only pissed Sam off even more.

"Look I'm not gonna bring you guys down. I'm just gonna go back to the motel." Sam said with yet again a bitchy undertone.

Dean sighs and rubs his eyes, "You sure?"

"Yeah." Sam said. Evangeline tapped his shoulder with a slight smile as Sam stood up and he looked down at her and squeezed her shoulders with a straight lined smile and started to walk out.

Dean dug in his jacket pocket for the keys and pulled them out shaking them at Sam, "Sammy? Remind me to beat that buzzkill out of you later, all right?" And dean tossed Sam the keys. Sam was getting ready to walk out when Lily got up out of her seat and she ran up to Sam.

The three remaining at the table all looked at Sam and Lily talking to each other.

"Something I said?" Gordon asked eyeing the mannerisms the two hunters by the door were showing.

"No, No." Dean said.

"Yes. Obviously." Evangeline said at the same time as dean. Dean glared in her direction and she just started to drink her drink. Acting like she didn't say anything.

"No. He just gets that way sometimes."

Evangeline scoffs and mumbles, "sometimes. Yeah ok. We'll just act like he Gordon didn't have something to do with it. Or tonight's events even."

Dean yet again glared at Evangeline, "Alright sorry I'll shut up." Evangeline said with her hands up in surrender. Dean nods and he picks up his shot glass.

"I'll tell you what, match quarters for the next round?" Dean says wiggling his eyebrows.

(While that was happening this was the convo lily and Sam had.)

"Hey. You want me to come with you? I mean it doesn't have to be just me I mean Evangeline can come too. I just thought that I could come and I don't know I just thought that it would make you feel better to have m-I mean to have some people with you." Lily said slightly rambling. Sam started to chuckle and he moved Lily's curly hair off of her shoulder and pushed it behind her ear then letting his hands travel down the side of her arm.

"No. You stay here and keep Evangeline and Dean in line Alright?" Sam said smiling. Lily chuckled slightly and nodded.

"Alright fine. But I just don't want you to be alone though. Especially since we haven't found the nest yet." Lily said sticking out her bottom lip.

"Hey. They should be scared of me Alright? I'll be good I promise you. Now go do what I asked you to do." Sam said while looking at all the features on Lily's face. And lily reluctantly nodded and started walking back to the table and sat down with a plop.

"Aye look who's joined us. Buzzkill numero dos." Dean said while taking a shot.

"Don't be suck a dick dean." Evangeline said sending a glare in dean's way. Lily shook her head.

"No it's fine. You know he's just expressing himself. Especially since he's drunk, all his true emotions just come pouring out." Lily said condescendingly. Dean looked at Lily like that sentence truly hurt his feelings.

"Alright I could literally cut the tension in here with a knife let's lighten the mood up a bit huh? How about we talk about hunting." Gordon said smiling looking at dean and the girls. They all nodded approvingly.

"Alright. Well what should we talk about?" Evangeline said scooting closer into the table.

"Well I don't know very much about you girls. How about you tell me how you girls got into hunting?" Gordon said looking at Evangeline then over at Lily who was lightening up.

"Yeah I don't think I even know this story." Dean said chuckling to himself and rubbing his hands together, scooting into the table.

"Well Lily you want to do the honors?" Evangeline asked.

(K so hear me out... I don't think we expose what truly happened that night. Especially to Gordon. We don't tell Sam or dean yet so why would we tell some rando who happens to hunt vamps? You feel me? So I feel like I remember that we give a vague storyline and stick to it. Then Gordon's like wtf why are you not giving details and we are like cause that night fucked us up mentally and then yeah.)

"Uh I guess. I'll just give you the short and sweet version... well we were walking down this sidewalk together and bumped into this girl. Then we went back to the girls house, few hours later girl is dead. Then that kickstarted us trying to figure out how and why she died." Lily said trying to leave out as much of the important info as she could. Evangeline saw what Lily was doing and decided to go with it. Gordon was smiling with an approving smile but dean was staring a hole into Lily's forehead, he must know that they were leaving aLOT out.

"Huh. So this girl you guys met was killed by something and you just assumed it was a monster?" Gordon asked putting his elbows on the table. Lily's forehead started to sweat so she wiped it off with the back of her hand. She couldn't even look at Gordon or Dean cause they were just making her uncomfortable. So Evangeline took over for Lily.

"Well it sure as hell wasnt a human that's for sure. And after that we decided to get into hunting. That's all. Anymore nosy questions Gordon?" Evangeline asked while smirking in Gordon's face. Gordon just shook his head and chuckled.

"Uh no. That's seems like a pretty typical run of the mill type of story though. Are you sure that's all that happened? Nothing interesting?" Gordon said looking between both girls. Dean started shifting in his seat for some reason. Possibly because he was uncomfortable with how gordon was grilling the girls for the information.

"No. Like you said. Normal, typical story." Evangeline said loud with a bunch of confidence. Gordon nodded approvingly and switched his attention to Lily and he put his hand on Lily's arm. Making Lily's eye twitch. "You sure nothing else happened?"

Lily snatched her arm from Gordon's hand, "um yes Gordon. That's all that happened. I'm sorry that our story didn't leave you at the edge of your seat in excitement. Okay? Sometimes people's lives are boring. And so what? We don't want to go into the nitty gritty details. Did you ever stop to just think for a second?" Lily said getting louder and louder with every sentence. Evangeline piggy backed off of Lily's rant.

"Yeah! Did you ever stop and think that maybe we aren't going into detail because it traumatized us to see her die? To watch one of the first people who was nice to us fucking die, right after we met them?" Evangeline said starting to raise her voice which was getting lily all hyped up.

"The fact that I had to watch her die. I watched her take her last motherfucking breath. And you have the audacity..." Lily said getting ready to stand up from her chair but dean grabbed her shoulder and shoved her back in her seat.

"Hey Lily... calm down doll. He was just asking a few questions okay? And Evangeline don't get her all riled up like that." Dean said which caused Lily and Evangeline to scoff.

"Me? Gordy is the one who was asking all the hard hitting questions!" Evangeline said lowering her voice a little bit because she noticed they were slightly causing a scene.

"Yes just both of you calm down. I'm sorry about them Gordon." Dean said looking at Gordon with a sorrowful look.

"Oh so now your sorry about us? Sorry that we are embarrassing you dean." Evangeline said leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Evangeline it's not like that..." Dean said using his other hand to rub his temple as if he had a headache.

"Then What is it like then? Huh? Yeah. Just like I thought." Evangeline said shaking her head.

"Hey girls I'm sorry for even asking you that. I didn't know it was that touchy of a subject." Gordon said leaning into the table looking between Lily and Evangeline.

"No gordon don't be sorry. They eventually have to learn to talk about their feelings on the subject. They can't just keep all their emotions in the subject amongst themselves." Dean said finishing the last bits of the beer in his pint. (Oh that's just RICH coming from the master of holding in feelings)

"Stop talking about us like we aren't literally in front of you dean. Can we just change the subject? Please? I was trying to get out of my bad mood and this just..." Lily said shrugging dean's hand off of her. Dean opened his mouth like he was going to say something but he evidentially didn't.

"Yes. And again I'm so sorry." Gordon said looking between the two girls. Evangeline didn't verbally answer him she just rolled her eyes and nodded. So Lily thought she better answer him.

"It's fine gordon." Lily said with a fake smile. It was sure as hell not fine. Lily and Evangeline thought they had finally stopped thinking about Jess. But guess that's not the case in this situation.

"Alright good. Ok um dean... got any cool hunter story? Maybe one from when you were younger? When you were a little more of a novice?" Gordon said leaning forward with a smile.

"Oh yes I want to hear about little hunter dean." Evangeline said giddy as hell leaning into the table. Already past the whole ordeal that just went down. Which is chill. Sometimes you got to just let things go. So Lily shrugged her shoulders and smiled as well.

Touching dean's arm slightly Lily said, "yeah. Did you screw up as much as you think we do or did in this case?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Well no. I was way better than both of you combined. But anyhow I was hunting this werewolf with my dad. And I picked up this crossbow, and shot a silver-tipped arrow right in his heart."

Gordon starts smiling and that prompted the girls to smile, "holy shit. We got a badass." Evangeline said with an excited as hell expression on her face. Dean rolled his eyes and continued with his story.

"Sammy's waiting in the car, and my and my dad take the thing into the woods. Burnt it to a crisp. I'm sitting there, and I'm looking into the fire, and I'm thinking to myself, "I'm 16 years old. Kids my age are worried about pimples, prom dates. I'm seeing things that they'll never even know, never even dream of."

"Oh dean..." lily whispered with a hint of sadness behind her words. no one heard it except dean and he just smiled slightly at Lily and continued on.

"So right then, I just sort of-" dean trailed off and Evangeline and Lily were waiting for him to finish his sentence when Gordon barged in.

"Embraced the life?" Gordon said with an eerie tone. (Ugh dude it just gives me the shivers just thinking about it.)

"Yeah." Dean said nodding.

"Yeah." Gordon said yet again with an eerie tone. Just creepy man.

"Yeah." Dean said even quieter this time. Gordon starts to chuckle and that causes everyone to look at him.

"How'd you get started?" Dean asked drinking the beer that Sam barely even touched. Lily and Evangeline shared glances then proceeded to look at Gordon with intense stares.

"First time I saw a vampire, I was barely 18." Evangeline looked at Lily and mouthed "oh boo hoo." And that caused Lily to bite back a laugh. But Gordon continued, "Home alone with my sister. I hear the window break in her room. I grabbed my dad's gun, run in, try to get it off of her." Lily and Evangeline's faces both dropped to different forms of sadness. They both felt bad cause they assumed that his sister was killed.

"It was too late. So I shoot the damn thing. Which is about as useful as snapping it with a rubber band."

"Amen." Evangeline said chuckling slightly. Gordon laughed with her and continued.

"It rushes me, picks me up, flings me across the room, knocks me out cold. When I wake up... the vampires gone... my sisters gone." But Gordon trailed off. Dean and the girls share some looks of confusion.

"And then?" Dean says trying to press the last bits of his story out of him.

"And then... try explaining that one to your family." The girls and dean both nodded understandingly even though the girls don't even know who the hell there consecutive families are. "So I left home... and then like the girls. The typical, first sight of a non human entity killing a human, I hummed around looking for information. How you track them. How you kill them. And I found that fang. It was my first kill." Gordon trailed off looking off into the distance like he was not focusing on anything but remembering that kill.

"Gordon I'm... we..." lily just trailed off not knowing what to say. Just thinking about how they only lost a "friend", not an actual family member. Evangeline was shaking her head and staring at her lap. She wa shrinking just how distraut she would be if she lost Lily. Just a horrible thought.

"Yeah What Lily was trying to say... sorry about your sister." Dean said raising his beer mug up in the air. Evangeline and Lily just nodded in the process. Mostly because they didn't have any of their drinks left.

"Yeah. She was beautiful. I can still see her, you know, the way that she was." Gordon pauses to take a drink of his beer and let out a dramatic sigh, "but hey, that was a long time ago. I mean- your dad. It's got to be rough." Evangeline winced when he mentioned John. She knew how sensitive the subject was for dean. Lily rubbed dean's knee with her hand quickly just to let him know she was there for him. He smiled sadly.

"Yeah, you know he was just one of those guys. Took some terrible beatings- just kept coming. So you're always saying to yourself, "he's indestructible. He'll always be around nothing can kill my dad." And just like that... he's gone." Dean finishes speaking with a snap of his fingers. Evangeline and Lily are now looking at him like he is a lost puppy. Dean never really expressed how he felt for his dad. They knew that he liked his dad more then Sam. But, dean hadn't really spoken about John's death. Well... at all. He hadn't spoken about it at all really.

Evangeline's face was just filled with sorrow. She truly felt bad for the guy. Losing a parent, that you deeply cared for had to be heartbreaking. Lily's eyes started welling up with tears. One started to fall down her cheeks and she quickly wiped her eye. Dean quickly glanced at both the girls from the corners of his eyes and sighed sadly.

"I can't talk about this to Sammy. So please don't repeat this." Dean said chuckling. Evangeline and Lily just nodded and stayed silent. "I got to keep my game face on." Dean cleared his throat and it sounded like he was about to cry. Lily brought her hand up and cautiously set it down on dean's arm and started to softly rub it with her thumb. Evangeline looked at dean with her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't understand why he had to keep his game face on. Sam is a grown ass man and seeing his brother get choked up about their dad dying probably would help Sam more than hurt him.

"But truth is I'm not handling it very well. I feel like I have this..." Dean said while trailing off.

"Hope inside you? And it just gets bigger and bigger and darker and darker?" Gordon said trying to finish dean's thought. Dean looked distraut almost at a loss for words.

"Wow. Thanks for the bearing of bad news Gordy. Jeez." Evangeline said chuckling trying to lighten up the mood, but no one decided to even smile.

"Gordon... you aren't helping." Lily mumbled getting a glare from both boys at the table.

"But I am. You do feel like you have this hole inside you? Don't you dean?" Gordon said once again looking for an answer. Dean looked at Gordon very slightly nodding his head as if to say yes.

"Hey we said cut it out!" Evangeline shouted just above inside voice level. Lily nodded crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"It's not just dean who has this hole though. Is it?" Gordon said smiling. The three younger hunters looked at him with confusion etched into their faces.

"What are you insinuating Gordon?" Evangeline said leaning into Gordon's personal bubble.

"What I'm insinuating... is that you guys feel the same way. And don't try to say you don't. And besides... it's a good thing. You all can use it."

"I'm sorry. But it sounds to me like you are saying if and that's a big ass if, we have this supposed metaphorical hole in our chests that it's a good thing?" Lily said sounding extremely irritated. Evangeline was equally as irritated. They didn't understand why dean was just listening to him. Dean should be listening to at the very least his own brother. Not some rando they met not even 3 hours ago.

"Yes. Trust me. There's plenty out there needs killing. And this will help you do it." Gordon said looking at everyone straight in the eyes with a lifeless stare. "And I know you girls don't quite understand. But you will you soon will. Just like dean over here. Dean... it's not a crime to need your job."

Evangeline and Lily shared looks after he said that. They totally understood what he meant when he said that. Maybe they were just being too judgy. Maybe they should give him another chance. He was literally exposing them for what they truly felt. They were literally nothing before they started hunting. And if they didn't start hunting after Jess died, they would probably both be dead in some ditch somewhere. Hunting, was well, how they identified themselves. That's who they were. The new hunters on the scene. The ones off of pretty much everyone's radars. Maybe Gordon was on to something. (Yes that convo was had all through mind communication. Mind link baby.)

"You guys look like you are finally getting it." Gordon said smirking.

"Getting what?" Lily said shaking her self from the trance she put herself in to talk to evangeline. Gordon just chuckled.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself Gordy. Alright? Just because we might maybe possibly agree with a statement you may or may not have made, doesn't mean you get to feel a sense of satisfaction." Evangeline said trying to make her sentence as vague as possible. That caused a chuckle out of dean and Gordon and Evangeline rolled her eyes.

"Hey. I'm not gonna make you guys admit it. But I know. I know cause I can read people liek a book." Gordon said smiling.

"Ha! So can Lily. She pretty much guessed your life story before we met you." Dean said slurring his words a little bit and taking a drink of his beer. Lily looked down sheepishly. Evangeline smiles and piggy backed off of dean's statement.

"Yeah. She guessed the whole "dark past making you unfit he person you are" spiel." Evangeline said while chuckling. Dean elbowed Evangeline playfully and raised his eyebrows nodding his head. Lily rolled her eyes and looked down at her lap.

"Hey. That's a good trait that you have picked up. It really comes in handy for hunting. You know why I love this life?" Gordon said leaning back into his chair. All three hunters hummed a "hmm" prompting him to continue. "Because it's all black and white. There's no maybe. You find the bad thing- you kill it. Most people spend their lives in shades of gray. Is this right? Is that wrong? Not us."

Evangeline and Lily gave disapproving looks but just shrugged their shoulders. There is always an exception to every rule.

"Not sure Sammy would agree with you, but, Uh..." Dean said trailing off taking a sip of his beer.

"Which he would have every right not to." Evangeline and Lily mumbled earning a glance from dean. But Gordon didn't hear it.

"Doesn't seem like your brothers much like us." That caused the three hunters to all stop in their tracks and look at Gordon like he was crazy. "I'm not saying he's wrong- just different."

"Mkay but what's wrong with different?" Lily said getting a little defensive. Gordon raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Hey no need to try to speak on his name. I'm just saying. Dean and I we were born to do this. You girls seem like hunting is how you associate yourselves. It's in our blood." Gordon said taking a sip of his beer. The girls looked at dean's face and he was just studying Gordon. They had no idea what he was thinking in this moment.

"Mmm interesting. Well I'm getting tired of sitting in a room full of sad drunks. Can we take this party somewhere else?" Evangeline said standing up brushing herself off. Lily stood up as well which prompted both boys to do so.

"Yeah and maybe discuss what we even came to this town for dean. To hunt the fuckign vamps." Lily said smiling. Gordon chuckled.

"No you're speaking my lingo. Alright how about we head back to where y'all are staying?" Gordon said looking at the hunters in front of him.

"Sounds good. Uh shit. I don't have the impala." Dean saidfeelifn around for his keys.

"Yeah dean literally like 40 minutes ago you gave them to Sam. You are barely in your late twenties and you are already forgetting stuff? Yikes." Lily said making the yikes face. Dean shoved her playfully and she almost fell over but Gordon caught her.

"Y'all are troublemakers. Anyhow... dean you can just ride in my car." Gordon said as they all started walking out of the bar.

"We have a car too ya know." Evangeline grumbled. Lily laughed in a exaggerated fashion.

"I don't want dean to be in our car cause he's gonna passenger seat drive. And that ain't fun." Lily said shrugging her shoulders smirking at dean. He rolled his eyes.

"I would not." Dean grumbled as he walked with gordon to where his car was parked.

"Eh you just mad cause we right." Evangeline said as she got into the car. Lily rolled her eyes and got into the car and they drove off. To the motel of course.

~

(Time skip. Just the drive to the motel. We got out of the car and then we all decided to chill in the boys motel room cause yeah.)

~

"Alright! Let's get this party started." Evangeline said plopping back first on the bed. Lily walked up to evangeline.

"Hey Where's Sam? Didn't he say he was coming back here? Did he text you saying where he was going? I mean I just texted him asking where he was at and he didn't answer me." Lily said looking into the bathroom and closet as if Sam would be there. (Yes. I am a crackhead. We have established this.)

Evangeline sat up from the bed and walked up to Lily grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly from behind.

"Chill out. Sam is fineeee. Now calm down. We need your brain to work. Without your brains we are toast." Evangeline said finishing with a chuckle.

"Gordon can you show us where you think the nest is at?" Evangeline said walking over to the table that Gordon set his stuff down.

"Oh yes!" Gordon exclaimed reaching into his bag and pulling out a map. Evangeline internally groaned but payed attention anyway. Dean looked over at Lily who was staring down at her phone.

"Yo! Earth to Lily. Come look at this." Dean shouted which got Lily's attention. She scurried over to where dean was and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder quickly then released her. Then Gordon went into his whole hypothesis about where the nest was.

"Alright. So this is the best pattern that I can establish." Gordon said pointing at a small little line on the map. The three hunters leaned in simultaneously and nodded their heads. "It's sketchy at best."

"Looks like it's all coming from this side of town, which means the nest would be around here someplace, right?" Dean said looking up at everyone for approval. Lily nodded her head while tracing the line with her fingers muttering to herself.

"Yeah I think your right about this one dean. Look at you. Using your context clues." Evangeline said while winking. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"Yep that's what I'm thinking as well. I'm glad we are all on the same page. Problem is, there's 35, 40 farms out there. I searched about half of them already but nothing yet. They're covering their tracks real good."

"Well that doesn't mean give up." Lily said after finally circling where she thinks the nest is.

"Yeah I guess we'll just have to search the other half. Hey what time is it? Where's Sam?"

"Yes I was just talking about that earlier. Didn't he say he was coming back here?" Lily said pulling out her phone to check if he texted her back.

"His cars out front. Probably just went for a walk. Seems like the take a walk type." Gordon said glancing out the window. Lily started to pace a little bit.

"Yeah he is but..." Dean was cut off by the sound of the front door opening, which caused everyone to look over at the door. And Sam walked in and he was looking at everyone siiting at the table with Gordon.

"Ho thank god." Lily said breathlessly. She was just worried about the vamps jumping him. Luckily they didn't she thought to herself.

"Where you been?" Dean asked truly confused.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Sam said pointing at dean and the girls. The girls shrugged their shoulders and nodded walking out the door. Dean and Sam followed a few seconds after.

"Sam where were you?" Lily asked once the door shut. Sam ignored Lily's question and started talking directly to dean.

" Dean, maybe we should rethink this hunt." Sam aid as he started walking down the steps. Lily looked at Evangeline offended and she just shurgged her shoulders causing lily to groan in annoyance.

" what are you talking about? where were you? You didn't answer any of Lily's texts." Dean asked looking back at Lily.

"Again Sam, where were you? Did you get hurt?" Evangeline asked as she looked back at the motel room to see if Gordon was peeking through the blinds.

"In the nest." Sam said sighing with a scoff.

"I'm sorry you what?!" Lily whisper shouted. Sam nodded his head like it was an everyday occurrence.

"I was in the nest." Sam said once again nonchalantly.

"You found it?" Dean asked at the same hushed tone as Lily.

" they found me, man." Sam said shaking his head. The hunters proceed to walk a few more yards away from the motel.

"Did you slice them fuckers heads off?" Evangeline asked a little too excitedly. Dean looked taken aback but decided to ask similar questions.

" yeah how many did you kill? How did you get out?"

" none." Sam said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Did they turn you? Cause..." lily said trying to observe Sam's face to see if he looked like he was a vampire.

" yeah, Sam, they didn't just let you go." Dean said getting irritated. Evangeline was lost in her thoughts trying to line all her information up.

" that's exactly what they did." Sam said looking at everyone like he had just accomplished something. Lily rolled her eyes. She was just mad that he could have gotten killed. This was the exact reason why she wanted at least one person to head back with him.

" well then where is the nest?" Dean said facing Sam putting his hands on his hips.

" I was blindfolded. I don't know." Sam said shrugging his shoulders. Evangeline scoffed.

"Jesus Christ." Evangeline mumbled under her breath rubbing her temple with her pointer finger and her thumb, out of irritation. Lily elbowed Evangeline. As much as this situation was frustrating her, she didn't need to outwardly get irritated. Takes too much energy out of a person. Evangeline nodded and fixed her attitude almost immediately.

" you Gotta know something" Dean said raising his voice a bit.

" OK we went over that bridge outside of town, but we shouldn't go after them." Sam said looking at dean. Lily sighed and threw her head back. Why wouldn't they go after fuckign monsters that kill people?

" shouldn't go after them?!" Evangeline shouted. Lily glared in her direction but evaneglien ignored it this time.

" yes." Sam said sounding extremely desperate. Lily's heart melted just a tiny bit when she heard that.

"Why not Sammy?" Dean said confused as hell.

" I don't think they're like other vampires. I don't think they're killing people." Sam said looking at all three of the hunters who didn't understand a word coming out of Sam's mouth.

"You're joking." Dean said chuckling.

"Lily you believe me right?" Sam said looking at Lily but she just kept her mouth closed and shrugged her shoulders. Sam sighed a hurt sigh and looked back at dean not saying a word.

" then, how do they stay alive or undead or whatever the hell they are?" Dean said trying to correct himself multiple times. Which caused the girls to laugh a bit but stop when they realized this was a serious situation and they needed to learn how to be serious.

"I'm thinking undead." Evanegline said nodding her head. Dean looked over at evaneglien nodding an approving nod. But shaking his head when realized they had gotten off track.

"The cattle mutulations. They said they live off of animal blood." Sam said still sticking to his story. This girls started to really believe what he was saying. Maybe there were monsters out there who deserved a second chance.

"And you believed them?" Dean said not letting up on the situation.

"Look at me dean. They let me go without a scratch." Sam said stretching his arms out chuckling. The girls looked him over and nodded when he was truly infact, scratchless. (He he scratchless)

"Ugh damn it." Evangeline said rolling her eyes. "I really thought we were gonna slice and dice some bloodsuckers heads off." Evaneglien finished speaking while stamping her foot.

"Yeah but it turns out we were hunting the vegans of the vampires. So we can't. It would just be unethical." Lily said looking at Sam with a smile and he smiled back at her. (I'm thinking it's cause we started to believe him so yeah)

"Wait so you're saying... no man. No way. I don't know why they let you go. I don't really care. We find them, and we waste them." Dean said while walking away. Sam and the girls shared looks of wtf and started following him.

"Now Wait just a minute Dean... just think about this for a second." Lily said jogging to get in front of dean.

"What part of vampires don't you understand Lily? You were there. Hell your first hunt were vampires and your telling me that those creatures look like ones that could just drink animal blood? I just don't buy it."

Sam and Evangeline caught up to where they stopped walking and stood on opposite sides of her. "Yeah but..." Lily said with her lip quivering.

"If it's supernatural, we kill it end of story. That's our job. I thought that's what you guys agreed to earlier today."

"We did dean! But that's..." Lily said trailing off not able to find the words she wanted to say.

"No Lily. You don't have to justify yourself. Dean, that is not our job. Our job is hunting evil. And if these things aren't killing people, then they're not evil."

"Of course they're killing people! That's what they do. They are all the same. Sam. They are not human okay?" Dean said getting in Sam's face.

"You are such an arrogant asshole sometimes dean. You just can't accept that these things aren't doing what they have always been thought to have done!" Evanegline says pushing dean out of Sam's personal bubble.

"There's an exception to every rule dean." Lily said words seething with anger. Sam's anger was feeding off of Lily and Evangeline's anger. Sam's body started to shake.

"Listen to what you are saying! No dean. I don't think so Alright? Not this time." Sam said sighing and shaking his head.

"Gordon's been in those vamps for a year. He knows."

"Well you do have a point. If he found out these vamps were not harming humans he would have stopped hunting them by now wouldn't he..." Evanegline said looking at Sam then at Lily for approval and Lily nodded her head thinking about that.

"Gordon? You guys are taking his word for it?"

"Well yes." Evanegline said while Lily nodded and dean mumbled "that's right."

"Ellen says he's bad news."

"What type of bad news sam?" Lily said turning her body so she was facing Sam. He looked down at her and was about to answer but dean asked a question that Sam deemed more important at the time.

"You called Ellen?" Dean said with a judge mental tone. Sam just nodded his head.

"And I'm suppose to listen to her? We barely know her Sam. No thanks. I'm going with Gordon."

"Right cause Gordon's such an old friend." Sam said scoffing and shaking his head. Here they go again bickering. And not listening to the other. Annoying sometimes. "You don't think I can see what this is?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked confused as hell.

"Sam... don't." Evangeline said as a warning. She heard all the things dean was talking about with his dad at the bar. And she knew that's where Sam was going with his statement. She just didn't want Sam to say something he was going to regret. But Sam obviously didn't listen. Stubborn little bastard.

"He's a substitute for dad. A poor one." Sam said with a little bitchy look on his face.

"Shut up Sam." Dean said turning away with a pissed off smile on his face.

"He's not even close dean. Not on his best day." Sam said walking up on dean. Dean turned around with a smile on his face with his hands up almost as if to say "bring it on".

"You slap on this fake smile, but I can see right through it cause I know how you feel Dean."

"Sam stop it!" Lily shouted at Sam. Sam looked down at Lily and rolled his eyes. Evangeline grabbed Lily's arms and pulled her away from Sam and they stood closer to dean. Sam was stepping on eggshells right now. And Evangeline didn't want both of them to be in the wake when dean snaps.

"Dad's dead. And he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it. You try to act like you are fine in front of me, evangeline and lily. You try to talk to them like dad would talk to you. I see right through you dean. But you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to. It's an insult to his memory." Sam said finishing with his hand pointed in the direction of the more room where Gordon was. Evangeline and Lily looked at dean and his eyes were watering. Lily went to walk up to dean but he pushed her back.

"Okay." Dean said turning away. The girls thought he was just gonna let that go. But a split second later, he turns around and punches Sam across the face hard. Both girls flinched when they heard the impact and the noise that Sam made after. But none of them rushed to Sam's side cause he deserved it. He was being a complete and utter dick.

Sam turns around slowly and glances at the three people in front of him before landing his eyes on dean, "you can hit me all you want. It won't change anything."

"I'm going to that nest. You don't want to tell me where it is. Fine. I'll find it myself." Dean says looking straight into Sam's eyes. Then dean glances to both of the girls out of the corner of his eye, "girls you coming with me?"

"Dean, no matter how much Sam was being an absolute dickhead. I still stand with my opinion." Evangeline said looking at dean with a sorrowful face.

"Alright. Lily?" Dean said looking at her with big puppy dog eyes. Those eyes almost got her to just say yeah I agree with you. But she stood her ground.

"dean. I trust you in almost every choice you make but, please just have an open mind on this situation and just not go in guns a blazing?" Lily said with her voice cracking towards the end.

"That's what I assumed. I'm going to that nest. I'm sorry." Then dean turned away and started walking towards the motel.

"Dean." Evangeline said while sighing at the end.

"Dean wait!" Sam and Lily said simultaneously. The three hunters that dean left in the dust decided to follow him.

Dean bust open the motel room and started looking around, "Gordon?" Dean looked back at the girls and they just shrugged their shoulders.

"Where the hell could he have gone?" Lily said looking around the room trying to see if he was in the bathroom or maybe hiding.

"You think he went after them?" Sam said looking at dean. The girls looked at dean for his input as well.

"Probably." Dean said with an attitude. The girls rolled their eyes with groans.

"My god. Does it ever stop with you?" Evangeline said annoyed. Dean looked at her offended.

"What?! Does it ever stop with me? Last time I checked out of all 4 of us, I'm the only one doing my job." Dean said words filled with irritation. Evangeline didn't answer dean she just rolled her eyes at how close minded he was being.

"Dean we have to stop him." Sam said sounding a little out of breath. (Mmm Sam our of breath? Yes please f u c k)

"Really? Cause I say we lend a hand." Dean said still with a full on attitude.

"Just give me the benefit of the doubt would you dean?" Sam said every word coming out of his mouth sounding a little bit more aggressive.

"Besides dean, 3 against 1 Alright? Please just. Open mind?" Lily said stepping a little bit closer to dean looking at him trying to make herself seem as convincing as possible.

"Yeah we'll see lily." Dean said softening his voice a bit but roughing it up when he was talking to Sam, "I'll drive. Give me the keys."

Sam nodded his head and walked over to the table where he presumably left the keys. But he stopped in his tracks.

"What? On top of this situation you lost the fuckig keys! You got to be kidding me. I'm sorry that's just funny." Evangeline said while laughing. Everyone glared at her and she put her arms up in defense.

"Sorry. Jeez. Just trying to have a little fun. This room is a little too tense for me."

"Evangeline, please, just shh. Just for a few minutes. Please? Im not trying to be mean but I can't even think straight right now." Lily said rubbing her temple. Evanegline came up to her and gave her a side hug and whispered into her ear "Sorry" before pulling away.

"And to answer your question Evangeline no. I didn't lose the keys. He snaked the keys."

"I have to Hotwire baby? I can't believe this. I just fixed her up too." Dean said sighing while throwing a mini temper tantrum.

"Well it looks like we are all taking my baby boy. Don't look so confused okay? I know you hate on him a lot. But bullet can take a beating Alright? Give the damn firebird a chance." Lily said proudly while grabbing her stuff from the room and walking towards the front door. Everyone followed suit and walked up to the firebird.

"Give me the keys. I'll drive." Dean said looking at Lily as the we're getting closer to the firebird.

"Ha. Funny joke. Hope in the backseat babe. Let the big girls take care of this one." Lily said winking. Dean sighed and crawled into the backseat with Sam. Once the girls got into the car evaneglien bust out laughing.

"What is so funny? Are you okay?" Lily asked while starting the car. Evanegline was trying to slow her breathing before she started to speak.

"It's just I find it funny that dean actually got in the back. Hahahahahaha! Oh my god. That wasn't the plan at all." Evanegline said almost unintelligibly because of the amount of laughing she was doing. This caused Lily to start laughing uncontrollably.

Dean then opened his car door, "ok fine. Then let's switch places."

"No we it's too late. Sit back and relax. Alright Winchester where we gonna go? We need possible instructions pronto." Evangeline said while clasping her hands together looking back at the map Sam was talking about. Lily turned around as well.

"Ok the bridge was 4 and 1/2 minutes from their farm." Sam said while following a trail with a pen on the map .

"How do you know?" Dean asked looking just as confused as Evangeline did.

"I counted." Sam said looking at dean with a "duh" face.

"Ah yes! I'm glad we got a nerd on our team. High five!" Evangeline said ourstretching her hand to Sam and he just looked at her hand then at her and shook his head.

"Alright... tough crowd." Evangeline mumbled causing Lily to chuckle.

"Good job on counting sammy- I mean fuck. I mean Sam good job." Lily said stumbling on her words. Sam looked at Lily and he was about to say something when dean interjected.

"Come on guys you can have your little convo later. Figure out where we are possibly going sam."

"Oh uh. Yeah you're right. Took a left out of the farm. Then turned right into a dirt road. Followed that for two minutes slightly uphill. Then took another quick right and we hit the bridge."

"Jesus. Alright Boy Scout leader." Evangeline said chuckling turning back around in her seat.

"You're good. You're a monster pain in the ass... but you're good." Dean said smiling.

"Please. Dean you've been the biggest pain in the ass all night." Lily said while revving the engine and taking off.

~

(Time skip. All that happened is Sam would say when and where to turn and yeah.)

~

"Is this it?" Lily said while slowly creeping in front of the farmhouse.

"Yup... this is it." Sam said while looking out through window to see if he could see anything important. Lily pulled the firebird over to a small tree off the corner of the street and they all got out of the car, lily picking the doors in the process.

"And there's Gordon's car. We better hurry or he's gonna rip those vamps to shreds. And if Sam's right, and they are truly drinking cows, then they don't deserve that." Evangeline said as they all started walking to the door.

"Y'all got your machetes. Just in case of course." Dean said correctling himself at the end when Sam looked at him with a pissed off look in the eye.

"Yup. In the back of my pants." Evanegline said tapping her machete. Lily nodded.

"Right here." Lily said tapping the inside of her boot. Dean and Sam nodded.

"Alright let's go see what's going down." Dean said as he walked through the doors first followed by Sam then the girls.

The house was creepy as hell. Run down. Looked as if no one had been there in years. Just further proving the point of this being the right house. Vamp nests are usually in abandoned places and well... this fit the description extremely well. Spider webs and dust covered everything. Quiet sad since the lolcae looked like it could be an amszing house if it was cleaned up and remodeled a bit.

All four of them turned a corner into what would have been the dining room and were met with Gordon. He had a vamp tied up in a chair, cuts all over her body. Probably from the jar of presumably dead mans blood and the knife stained in blood in Gordon's hand. She looked extremely weak. Gordon wasn't killing to kill, he looked like he was killing for the enjoyment. He was drawing out her murder. Such a sadistic sick bastard. Evanegline and Lily started hoping that dean didn't trust Gordon as much anymore after seeing the sight in front of them.

"Guys! Welcome. Please sit down. We are just getting started." Gordon said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"What the hell Gordon?!" Lily shouted looking at the women tied up in the chair. This was not looking good on Gordon's part. Right now he looked like th only monster.

"Gordon what's going on?!" Dean said voice wavering a bit. Lily started to walk forward and lean down to reach for her machete but Sam gripped her arm extremely tight to get her to stop and she listened. But Lily looked at Evanegline and then glanced at the back of Evanegline pants. In a way to let her know that she needs to be ready. Evaneglien nodded and looked straight ahead at Gordon.

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead mans blood. She's gonna tell us where her friends are aren't you? Want to help?" Gordon said looking at dean specifically. Lily kept trying to break from Sam's grip but he wasn't letting up. It made sense though. Lily reaching down to get her machete would cause Gordon to panic. And I'm his state of mind, he didn't want that.

"Look man..." Dean said starting to slowly make his way towards Gordon. Evangeline following a few steps behind.

"Grab a knife. I was just about to start in on the fingers." Gordon said while making a slash in Lenore's forearm causing the 4 hunters to wince when they saw the poison distributing.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa hey, let's all just chill out, Huh?" Dean said trying to choose his words carefully.

"I'm completely chill."

"Gordon put the knife down." Sam said starting to walk up on Gordon. Dean put his hand in front of his brother to stop him from moving any closer.

"It sounds like it's Sam here who needs to chill." Gordon said twisting the knife in his hands.

"Just step away from her Alright?" Sam said putting his hand up.

"Come on Gordy. Let's rethink our options here." Evanegline said very carefully.

"Yeah Gordon. You're better than this man." Lily said chuckling nervously stepping forward a bit. Sam didn't stop her this time.

Gordon looked at the 4 hunters in front of them who were all visibly nervous, "You're right" Gordon then throws the knife on the table causing Evangeline to jump and almost fall onto the ground but the wall behind her stops that from occurring. It would have made everyone laugh if the situation wasn't so tense. So everyone just kind of skipped over the fact that she almost fell.

"I'm wasting my time here. This bitch will never talk." Gordon walks over and pulls out his machete taking it out of its sleeve making Evangeline instinctively put her hand on the handle of her machete but not pulling it out. Lily slowly grabs her machete out of her shoe, Sam eyeing her out of the corner of his eye the whole time. She then puts it in the back of her pants for easier access.

"Might as well put her out of her misery. I just sharpened it so it's completely humane." Gordon said nodding his head. Poor dude sounds like he is on the verge of a mental breakdown. Sam then steps forward and starts walking towards Lenore.

"Gordon I'm letting her go." But sam is stopped right in his tracks by Gordon putting the machete up to Sam's head.

"You're not doing a damn thing." Lily grabs the back of Sam's button up and pulls him back to where she was stanging and she is breathing extremely heavily. Sam's head could have gone flying off just by a slight flick of the wrist by Gordon.

Evangeline and Dean slowly start walking towards Gordon.

"Hey Gordon. Let's rethink our options." Evangeline said very softly, as in a way to try to not startle him. He seemed like he was in a fragile mind state on the verge of breaking at any second.

"Yeah Gordon let's talk about this." Dean said at the same tone as Evangeline.

"What's there to talk about? It's like I said, no shades of gray." Gordon said, eyes flicking between the 4 different people up on him.

"Yeah I know. And we know how you feel." Dean said looking at Sam and Lily our do the corner of his eye and he pushed Evanegline behind him a bit.

"Do you?" Gordon said with a condescending tone.

"Yes gordon we do. We really do. Kill all the bad things. Just like you said." Evangeline said while looking around dean to see if Sam and Lily were good and they were.

"Yeah the vampire that killed your sister deserved to die but- this one..." Dean said but was then cut off by Gordon's chuckling.

"Killed my sister. That filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It turned her. Made her one of them."

"Which is proving the point that the vamp you killed deserved it. She hasn't done anything!" Lily said raising her voice a bit referring to Lenore. Gordon glared in Lily's direction causing Sam and Lily to swallow harshly.

"See but that's where you're wrong. I hunted my sister down. And I killed her myself." Gordon said with a creepy smile. Everyone's faces dropped instantly.

"Um what? I'm sorry did you just say you killed your sister?" Evangeline said raising her voice not caring about trying to keep him calm anymore.

"It wasn't my sister anymore. It wasn't human."

"What type of logic is that? If Lily got turned into a vamp I sure as hell wouldn't kill her. It's still her. And that was still your sister."

"Please if you were in this situation you wouldn't even blink." Gordon said pointing the machete at everyone.

"This mother fucker knew." Lily said chuckling while shaking her head.

"Knew What?" Dean said still keeping his eyes on Gordon.

"Yeah Lily's right. You knew that the vampires weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle you just didn't care." Sam said shaking his head.

"Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice, taking a little time out from sucking innocent people. And we're supposed to buy that? Trust me, it doesn't change what they are."

"Gordon you can't just label everything to what changed your sister. Yes some vamps are ruthless killers but these vamps, they are trying to make the best out of their situation and I believe we owe them the opportunity." Lily said trying to sympathize with Gordon to see if that would work.

"No. That's where you're wrong. And I can prove it." Gordon said while quickly grabbing Sam's arm and cutting it open where they blood was pooring out.

"Hey!" Lily said grabbing her machete and walking up to Gordon but dean pushes her back real quick while taking his gun out and cocking it.

"Let him go." Dean said while aiming the gun at Gordon. Gordon dragged Sam's arm over Lenore's head. "Now!"

"Relax. If I wanted to kill him, he'd be in the floor. Just making a point." Gordon said while referring to Lenore who was staring up at Sam's blood dripping arm with her mouth open.

"Lenore... come on girl. Prove him wrong. You can do this." Evangeline said trying to root for the good vampire. Blood started dripping into Lenore's face and her teeth came protruding out and have started hissing.

"Think she's so different?" Gordon said looking down at Lenore hissing.

"Hey come on get control." Lily said looking at Lenore. Evangeline and Lily started moving closer to her so she could feel that they were rooting for her.

"You guys still want to save her? Look at her. They're all the same. Evil, bloodthirsty." Gordon said looking at Lenore with an accomplished smile. But then Lenore's teeth retracted into her mouth and she turned her head to the side closing her eyes.

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about!" Lily shouted excitedly.

"I knew that you could do it. See Gordon? Not every vampire is as evil as you thought." Evangeline said while taking her machete out and pointing it at Gordon.

"You hear her Gordon?" Sam asked straining against the grip Gordon had in his chest and throat. Gordon looked like he just lost his favourite pair of shoes. Sam pulled away from Gordon and started to untie Lenore.

"Not every fang Gordon was like the son of a bitch that changed your sister. Some where changed into vamps, unwillingly. And this nest of vamps are trying to be good." Lily said as she still had her machete pointed at him. In fact everyone still had their weapons pointed at his face. Sam picked up Lenore and walked her out of the room.

"Gordon, t think we got some things we need to talk about. I mean really talk about." Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"Get out of my way. All of you." Gordon said looking at the 3 hunters blocking every possible exit a available.

"Sorry. I'm just as stubborn as these girls. And we just can't let you past." Dean said repositioning himself.

"You're not serious."

"Oh Gordon as serious as a heart attack." Lily said stepping closer to Gordon, touching the tip of her machete making sure it was sharp enough.

"I know what I saw." Dean said with a "I can't believe that I'm fucking saying this" type of tone. "If you want those vampires you got to go through me." Dean said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh and us too. We are here too. And you should be just as nervous to go through us." Evangeline said twisting her machete a bit in her hands. Dean just nodded in agreement and stood his ground.

Gordon stabs his knife into the wooden table, "fine." That prompts the girls to put their weapons down and dean unloads his gun. But just as he is putting it in his pocket Gordon walks up and punches him in the face, which Dean almost immediately retaliates with a ounchbthat sends Gordon stumbling back.

"Oh ok. So we really bout to do this." Evangeline said jumping up and down getting read to kick some ass. Lily pops her knuckles and her neck and gets ready to fight as well.

Gordon grabs his knife out of the table and starts swinging it at dean.

"Now that's just not fucking fair." Lily says as she goes for her machete which is in the floor. Evangeline pulls the back of Gordon's shirt which cause him to choke a bit which gives dean time to slam him up against the wall multiple times. Lily gives up on grabbing her machete and comes up to where Gordon is being slammed up against the wall. Dean holds his arm with the knife still so Lily can twist his arm to almost its breaking point until he drops his weapon.

When it falls on the ground lily kicks it as far as she can out of the way. Then dean starts choking Gordon.

"Come on, we are on the same side here." Gordon says with a strained voice.

"I don't Gino so you sadistic bastard." Dean said right before Gordon elbowed him in the face multiple times. Then kick in him in the stomach sending him flying into the living room. Evangeline goes to punch him in the face but Gordon grabs her fist twisting her arm, then he head butts her knocking her to the ground.

Lily sends a punch straight to Gordon's nose and it hits him. He groans in pain and she goes to kick him in the balls but he pushes her really hard so she is sent flying into the wall of the living room, breaking one of the side tables by the mirror. Both girls are sitting on the floors trying to regain their vision. Evangeline sees dean kick Gordon's legs until he falls to the ground but then her vision goes blurry again. She is just trying to regain it so she shakes her head, rubs her eyes. Doing anything she can to regain it. But she evidently passed out.

~

(Time skip about 30 minutes later. The sun was starting to go up.)

Lily was out for a good bit, but when she came to, she saw dean wansthing Gordon up in a chair. So she did her best to stand up. Using to walls the drapes, pretty much anything she could find to keep her stabilized and started to walk into the dining room. She leaned in the entrance frame and started to rub the back of her neck.

"Ow fuck." Lily mumbled. Dean and Gordon both looked over at her.

"What happened to you?" Dean said laughing as she winced in pain.

"That fucking bitch threw my into that corner over there after I punched him once in the nose. You punch a guy one time and they knock you out for a half an hour. People these days." Lily said trying to lighten the mood. Dean started laughing.

"I know. But I wouldn't expect less from people like him." Dean said pressing the handle of one of the girls machetes into his chest.

"You're right. I forgot. He doesn't play fair." Lily said leaning down to Gordon's face getting real close. Then standing back up. "Did Evangeline wake up yet?"

"Uh yes and no. She keeps going in and out." Just as dean finished talking Evangeline groans.

"Fucking fuck. Whyyyyyy!"

Lily smiles and walks over to where Evangeline's body lay as helps her stand to her feet. "Ya good?" Lily said chuckling.

"Yes I'm fine. Just god damn got my shit rocked. It feels like a really bad hangover." Evangeline said rubbing her head. Dean chuckles.

"Yeah that's kind of how it is. Oh looks like Sam's back." Dean said as he heard the sound of a door shutting from outside and the front door opening and closing. They all turned and looked at Sam when he walked into the dining room.

"Did I miss anything?" Sam said while rubbing a bit of blood off of Lily's cheek and chuckling. She just shook her head. So did Evanegline. Their goal was to not tell Sam they got their asses kicked cause that meant more training. But not the fun kind. The kind with the boys was torture.

"Eh not much." Dean said chuckling looking down at Gordon all tied up. "Lenore get out okay?"

"Yeah all of them did."

"Fuck yeah success!" Evanegline said throwing her fist up in the air.

"Then I guess our work here is done. How you doing Gordy? Got to tinkle yet? Alright. Well get comfy. We will call someone in two or three days, have them come out and untie you."

"That's a long ass time without food." Evangeline said gasping. "Oh ho gordyyy you're in for a special time cause god damn not having food for more than 5 hours is torture. Let alone 48 hours." Gordon just glared at Evangeline and she winked back at him.

"You ready dean?" Sam asked chase he could just tell by the mannerisms that the girls were ready to go.

"Not yet. So I guess this is goodbye. Well, it's been real." Dean said while finishing his monologue by giving Gordon an uppercut sending him flying back in his chair.

"Ok I'm good now. We can go."

"K all good and cool that you popped him in the jaw. But I feel like we should have gotten to do that cause we were the ones that got knocked out." Evanegline said causing lily to elbow her when she said they were knocked out. Sam looked at Lily with a smirk.

"Huh. So he knocked you out huh?"

"Sam stop okay. I already have a headache. I don't need you're little lecture right now." Lily said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. Dean rolled his eyes laughing and started headin for the door. Evangeline followed after him then Lily and Sam.

"Hey I wasn't gonna lecture you." Sam whispered so no one could hear him except Lily.

"Yeah right. I punch the guy once and then he knocks me out. It's fine. I know I have to practice with you and dean now. I just don't wan to hear you say it. I have to take time to mentally prepare." Lily said shivering just at the thought of it.

"What you don't like working with me?"

"Oh I didn't say that. I do like it cause you are real clo- ugh never mind." Lily said blushing looking down at her shoes running to catch up to where dean and Evanegline were.

"Sam. Clock me one."

"Wha- no. You look like you just took 12 rounds with a block of cement. I'll take a rain check."

"Oh ho burn." Evangeline said smirking.

"Jeez dean are you trying to get knocked out cause yikes." Lily said making the yikes face.

"No I just wish we never took this job. It jacked everything up." Dean said looking at Sam and the girls.

"What do you mean?" Sam said looking confused as ever.

"What I mean is look at all the hunts we went on Sammy, our whole lives. And you... you guys have hunted plenty of things with it even questioning if they were good or not."

"Ok where are you trying to go with this dean? Just spit it out?" Lily said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What if we have killed things that didn't need to be killed? I mean the way our dad raised us." Dean said with his voice cracking a bit.

"Dean with after what happened to mom... dad did the best he could." Sam said looking at dean intently. Evangeline and Lily put their heads down cause they felt like they were intruding in the conversation.

"I know he did. But maybe he wasn't perfect. I mean the way he raised us, to hate those things. And man, I hate them. I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill, I didn't even think about it. Hell I even enjoyed it."

"You didn't kill Lenore." Sam said trying to lighten up the situation.

"Right. Dean you need to stop being so hard on yourself." Evangeline said while shaking her head not understanding why he was so choked up about this.

"No, but every instinct told me to. I was gonna kill her. I was gonna kill them all."

"But you didn't dean. That's what matters." Lily said with a sorrowful look on her face.

"And I don't want you guys to go deeper into this life thinking what I was taught growing up." Dean said looking into the sun.

"We won't dean. We promise." Evangeline said smiling.

"Yeah not with you two assholes at our throats at every minute." Lily said wiping her eyes with the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Hey I'm not being a pain in the ass. It's Sam." Dean said laughing a little bit. That causes Lily and Evangeline to both chuckle a bit and look over at Sam.

"Well I guess I got to stick in y'alls lives so I can continue being a pain in the ass."

"And for other reasons that I am not allowed to say or she will bite my head off." Evangeline said fake whispering to Sam and he just furrowed his eyebrows with a smirk. Lily then dragged Evangeline by the arm and started pulling her to the firebird.

"See what did I tell you." Evangeline said while laughing. Then all the hunters piled into their respective cars and drove away from the old vamps nest.


End file.
